Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer
by GreyKing46
Summary: In this galaxy there are Humans, Galvan, Anodites, Kraaho, Nemuina and so many more! They travel space, intermingle and their tech evolves as they all work together!... and there are lot's of gorgeous girls out there. And these guys will review them all! Staring Ben, Rook and Kevin with lots of lovely ladies, as well as guest stars. May be a one shot, please show support for more
1. Pilot: Starting Intergalactic Reviewers

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy this! ... What?

Oh, right, what this story is about. Okay then. Well... *cough cough*

Has anyone here heard of InterSpecies Reviewer? Well... yes.

Ben 10 is gonna be doing that, a Ben 10 fic inspired by that manga/anime's premise.

Ben, Rook and Kevin are gonna be going around and reviewing the brothels of different species, comparing what they are like to sleep with.

Yes, really. That simple

And as you can see in the chapter title... this is a pilot. Because, you see, Ghost and I are not sure if you would **want** to read this story.

So, to put it simply, if you want more... say so. Post a review saying if you want more, and Ghost and I will provide. If this story does not get a lot of support, if you guys don't like it, then this will end up being a one shot.

We have, so far, only written this one chapter and we won't be writing more if you guys don't tell us you like it.

So... again... let me make this clear. If you want to see more, tell us, and we will make more.

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Pilot/ Chapter 1: Starting the Group**

* * *

Bellwood. A quaint city that was in the middle of America, a lovely place that many people could come and go. And over the years an amazing thing had happened, the knowledge of aliens living among them. Some people took the news hard, since they had thought it was impossible for other life to exist. Some people were thrilled, so many conspiracy theories proven true.

Others well.

"Morning, Carl!" A red-skinned four-armed alien waved from walking out of the house next door.

"Morning Thrax!" A brown-haired man waved back, getting his morning paper.

Taking it pretty well, actually.

"How's the kids?" Carl asked

"Fine, how's that son of yours?" Thrax responded.

"... He's still depressed." Carl sighed sadly

"Oh no. What's happened? Last time we talked he was in high spirits." Thrax asked, walking over to the fence "You said he was planning on proposing."

"She dumped him." Carl flinched "When he proposed she started laughing and dumped him."

"...That bitch." Thrax frowned as he heard that.

Carl frowned and sighed heavily. "He's not been the same."

* * *

*elsewhere*

We zoom through the town of Bellwood, seeing a teen depressed at a fast food restaurant. He was wearing a green jacket, a black shirt, blue trousers and surrounded by chili fry baskets and smoothie cups. Wallowing in his self-pity... which was brought on by a bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

This was the might Ben Tennyson, Hero of the Universe!... And he was drowning his sadness in some weird new smoothie flavour  
He had one hand on a half-drunk smoothie cup and his other one flat on the table. "Love is a lie... There's no hope... everything is despair." He wept in a... let's be honest 'emotionally compromised' state.

A green car came up opposite of the fast food place, where a black-haired man wearing overalls and a black torn-sleeved shirt with grey undersleeves underneath "Oh man... this is rough, wore than I thought it'd be."

"Indeed. He has been like this for a while now." An alien spoke up, it was a blue-and-white-furred humanoid man with black and blue armour.

"... Let's go cheer him up, Rook." The black-haired man patted Rook's shoulder

"I do not think that is a good idea." Rook answered, trying to be respectful.

"I can hear you two y'know.** Burp!**" Ben called out, not caring right now "Go away."

"Come on Ben. This isn't good for ya man." Kevin commented as he got out of the car, waking over "So she dumped you, so what? Happened to me and I was fine."

"You spent three days in the bathroom crying and hugging a pillow." Rook commented

"Exactly. I was fine." Kevin nodded

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to you." He tried to swat at them, but his hand was just flopping from the despair.

Kevin sighed and pinched his nose. "This is getting us nowhere."

"My sentiments exactly. What Ben needs right now is-" Rook tried to help

"Guys night out!" Kevin interrupted. "We're gettin' you outta this funk and back in the game."

"What?! No! I was going to say he needs to go home and have us be there for him as friends as he lets out his sorrows!" Rook called back

"I'm with Rook." Ben answered, before burping again.

"Ben, as your jerk friend, I'm going to tell you straight. You're turning into a blimp over a slut who blatantly cheated on you!" Kevin answered

...

"She did what?!" Ben gasped

"Kevin, he didn't know that bit." Rook flinched

"... I thought you knew." Kevin blinked.

"NO!" Ben snapped. "Who-? No, no! Don't tell me!" Ben was now _pissed_ as well as depressed "I... How could she?! When I fucked her as every single fucking alien she wanted without complaint! Every alien the perfect example of their species! Every position possible with every species! We never even did when I was in human form because there where 'too many options'! "

"Yeah... _that's_ why." Kevin frowned and flinched.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ben called

"Go? To this 'Boys Night Out'?" Rook asked as he saw Ben's lit enthusiasm.

"Yeah! We're gonna go and-!" Ben answered, knocking over the cups off his table as he stood up...and wobbled a bit.

"Whoa, **easy** there, Ben. I've got a place in mind we can go." Kevin answered as he caught him before Ben threw up his smoothies and chili fries.

'I believe that Ben is the only person I know who could get drunk off smoothies.' Rook thought

"Alright, c'mon. You're going home first... And probably need some anti-acids." Kevin answered

"But guys night~!" Ben whined

"Ben, you're probably gonna barf if you don't take something." Kevin answered. "And trust me, where I'm thinking of going, they will and I'm not joking here, kick you out on your ass and make you pay for the clean-up."

"Fine."

"... And if you barf in my car, **I'M** gonna kick your ass." Kevin answered

* * *

*The Next Day*

"Right, you feel better?" Kevin questioned as he was driving fro Ben's house

"Yeah, but I could've handled yesterday." Ben responded as he sat in the passenger seat "... And why does Rook have my seat?"

"I believe I used the phrase 'Shotgun' and allowed me to be placed here." Rook answered.

"Nyeh." Ben grumbled and looked out at the buildings... which he realised he was going into one of the seedier parts of town "Err, Kevin. I think you took a wrong turn."

"No, I didn't." He smirked and went into a 'cash only' parking area.

"I think you did."

"Nope. C'mon. This is our stop." Kevin smiled after he paid the toll and parked the car.

"I do not understand." Rook answered as he and Ben got out.

"Same dude." Ben shrugged

Kevin chuckle with a smirk and approached a door, with a pink neon sign with a sexy woman on it, called 'The Sweet Lust'.

"Er... Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we at a Brothel?"

Kevin simply looped his arm around Ben's neck and pulled him forward in a brotherly manner. "You need to get your dick wet; that's why. You've been throttled by that bitch you were with and now, you need a fresh slate. Or in this case, a fresh pussy."

...

"What?"

"Kevin, I am not sure about this." Rook spoke

"Ben, look at me. That bitch cheated on you; right? Humiliated and basically cucked you." Kevin tried to explain. "-This-? This is to get you back to your cocky self and get you outta this god damn funk."

"I... Guess."

"Good. Cause I'm not dealing with 'Pouty Ben', we're gonna have fun!" Kevin pointed at the brothel.

"Are you sure about this?" Rook asked

"Don't wimp out on me now." Kevin deadpanned as they walked in.

As they entered, they saw a red carpet laid reception area with the host there, it was a tanned skinned woman with bleach blonde hair and wearing a skimpy shirt. "Ah~! Welcome, Sirs. What brings you to 'The Sweet Lust'?" The woman asked

"This guys ex-fiance cheated on him and dumped him when he proposed. Laughed in his fave. So we brought him here to her lucky and cheer himself up. And since we are here, me and our other friend would like a lovely lady as well." Kevin explained

"Yeah... Thanks Kev." Ben grumbled

"Oh~, you poor man. Well, we have a fine selection of women that you can choose from." The receptionist answered.

"Is that right?" Rook asked curiously.

"Oh, a Revonnagander. A pleasure to meet you, sir." The receptionist responded. "It's not often we meet one of your species here."

"Really?" he asked, a bit shy now that the focus was on him

"But, we welcome all species here. As long as they adhere to the rules, of course." She answered, passing over a card and a catalogue book of girls for the guys to share.

Ben blinked as Kevin started flicking through the pages, having never been to one of these places before... While also having the most sex out of the three even if it was with fewer girls "Hmm... Ooh, she's cute." Kevin smirked as he landed on a picture of a blonde haired girl, wearing pink frilly underwear.

"Looks too much like my cousin Lucy, it'd be weird." Ben shook his head

"Then choose a different girl." Kevin answered, turning to the host "This lady, please."

"Of course." She answered, ringing the girl up.

Ben sighed heavily and passed the book to Rook. "Here. You choose."

"Wh-m-me?" Rook stuttered, the most nervous/innocent of the group. He coughed and blushed, flicking through the book

"Cause I can't pick right now." Ben waved off.

"V-very well." Rook answered, flicking through the catalogue and landed on a sweet looking girl with candy-coloured panties. This girl, please?"

"Of course." the tanned woman nodded and all attention was once again on Ben

He gave out a heavy and incredulous sigh, flicking through the book, seeing the various girls inside. There he made his decision, a tanned girl with bleached hair, above average breasts and wearing a flag patterned underwear "Yeah. This one." he nodded

"Excellent. They've been notified and will be ready for you." The receptionist answered

"Sweet!" Kevin smirked.

"Cool." Ben nodded weakly

The receptionist typed on the computer and nodded. "They are rooms: 20, 10 and 3 respectively." She pointed to Kevin, Ben and then Rook, giving them a room key.

"Thanks." Kevin smiled, taking the key and left.

"Here we go." Rook gulped

'Room 10... on brand for me, I guess.' Ben thought to himself, taking his key and walked to the room. With the boys separating to their own rooms, they each met their girls sitting on their beds "Hello." Ben gulped as he saw the girl

"Heya~, I'm Lacey. Thanks for choosin' me." The lady smiled, giving her best customer service to him. Lacey was a tanned skinned woman with C/D-cup breasts, wearing a flag motif underwear and bleached blonde hair, brown eyes and a subtle amount of makeup. She was beautiful and actually sounded kind "Oh wow! You're Ben 10, aren't you?!" she gasped in wonder

"I'm. Yeah. Yes, I am." He nodded, knowing his reputation precedes him, though at this point he was being more humble.

"I can't believe-! Sorry , I've never been with a hero before." Lacey apologised and composed herself. She suddenly looked all nervous and a bit self doubting "Well I'll make sure to make your night magical then!" she smiled and patted the bed for him to sit "How do you want to start?"

"I... I don't. How about a feel?" He asked, trying to be a gentleman, but also he wasn't on his A-Game, being in his human self after so long.

"Of course, go ahead." She smiled, pushing her chest forwards

Ben reached out and groped Lacey's breast, feeling it over her bra and how it filled his hand almost perfectly "Wow..."

* * *

*with Rook*

"Your hands are so soft, Mr Rook." Bree gasped as she was being teased by Rook's hands, teaching and praising him.

"Thank you." he muttered, his hands rolling over his girls outer thighs and ass

"You can be a little rougher. I'm not made of glass." She instructed. "Some women love a man in charge."

Rook nodded with a gulp, his trip tightening lightly as his claws dug into her skin a bit. Not enough to draw blood, but to be 'rough'

"Ah~! That's it. N-Now. Try and pleasure my breasts." Bree informed him, almost ordering him.

"Okay." he nodded

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Oh, wow~!" Kevin moaned as he felt his member being rubbed by his girl's breasts after she lubed up.

"How are my breasts, Sir?" The blonde-haired girl asked as the scented oils of her breasts where massage into his member

"Fantastic!" Kevin smiled as he looked down at her flowing blonde hair. "Glad I picked ya, Steph."

"Really?" she asked with a flutter of her eyes

"Yeah. You're a special girl; you know that, right?" He asked, cupping her chin.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." she teased

"Cause it's true with you." He answered, before seeing her take a condom packet and opened it with her teeth.

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben was on top of Lacey, kissing her neck as she looped her legs around his waist. It was like she was enjoying this more than him. But she was getting excited and wet, even staining her panties from her love juices in joy. Ben grunted as his naked member brushed her panty clad slit, his teeth nipping at her neck

"Ah-ah~! Mr Tennyson!" Lacey moaned as she felt her body shuddering from the nipping and brushing of Ben's member.

"I... I want to do it now." he panted

Lacey nodded and exposed herself, stripping off her bra and panties with ease, since they were removable, helping out Ben with his own clothes now, imagining how the Hero of the Universe would be. She gasped. A large ten inch long, seven inch thick member slapping down onto her pussy "Wh-what a monster~!" She commented, mesmerised by it.

"Here I go." Ben warned, slowly pushing inside of her.

"A-AH~!"

* * *

*With Rook*

Rook was laying on the bed, moaning as he looked up at the beautiful visage moving up and down on his crotch

Bree was bouncing slowly on top of him, feeling his hot red member penetrate her slowly as her C-Cup breasts bounced from inside her candy-striped bra and her brown chocolate hair bounced with each thrust "Oooh~! YES!" she moaned, bouncing on his member like a rabbit

"Bree. This is magnificent!" Rook gasped, holding her hips to keep her in place. "You are truly talented!"

"Yes! Like that!" she moaned as she moved her hips faster "Your cock is hitting all the right places!" she shuddered "It's so different than a human cock! Oh fuck it feels good!"

Rook continued to pump his cock into Bree, all the while he was enjoying her body, even reaching up to her breasts.

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Ah~! You stud! Ram me!" Steph moaned as Kevin fucked her pussy in the doggy-position.

Kevin smirked and grunted, giving her ass a hard slap

"Ah! You're an animal, Mister!" Steph moaned as she was being used like this, not that she didn't mind since she was trained so well.

"You don't know the half of it!" he grinned as he gripped the metal bed frame

And within seconds, Kevin's entire body became metal, even his erection inside of Steph was now metal. "AH~! S-So cold! Smooth! Ah!"

* * *

*with Ben*

Lacy was moaning as she was stretched out by Ben's monster member, her pussy was stretched out to past-human limits. Ben was on top, thrusting carefully as he knew this would hurt her...but she seemed to love it.

"Fuck!" he grunted. He had only had three women before, and the one of them he didn't sleep with. He had only had sex with Julie and Kai before this, the furthest he and Ester had a chance to go was giving each other oral. But he had spent the past two years exclusively fucking Kai. This new pussy was... magical

"I-I'm cumming~!" Lacyrepeated. Over and over those two words, feeling Ben's hard long shaft deep inside of her. Before she squirted over his cock and felt the condom inside of her fill. Her eyes rolled up into her head, feeling the condom balloon in her womb

It felt fantastic!

* * *

*with Rook*

Rook was sitting gently with Bree, having just enjoyed his first time with an Earth woman...And honestly. He just felt like cuddling with her "That. That was spectacular, Bree."

"It was the most unique one I've ever had." she admitted with a smile "So... are you all finished?"

"I believe so." He nodded, before Bree slid out from his grasp.

"Good." she grinned and licked her lips, going down to suck his cock

* * *

*with Kevin*

"You. Are. Crazy." Steph panted as she was now sprawled out on the bed, exhausted at how much stamina Kevin had.

"Sorry for the shock. But I **did** say you were a 'special girl'." He smiled, sitting back and enjoying his rest. He had came over her face and chest, and she looked gorgeous like that

"Oh? Why?" she asked

"Well, I might come back and see you again." Kevin smirked

* * *

*next day*

"I know I said this last night. But, thanks Kevin. I really needed that." Ben answered, patting his best friend's back.

"Hey, it's what bro's are for." Kevin answered. The three where at the Plumber's cafeteria, sat at their own table

"It was heavenly." Rook sighed softly, head in hands

"I mean it was _good..._ but it wasn't _that_ good buddy." Ben commented "I mean it felt wonderful to be with a different woman for the first time in two years, and being allowed to do it in my human form for the first time in about three, but it was kinda average."

"Eh, easily above average. But not as good as Rook is making it out to be." Kevin shrugged

"No! It was a heavenly experience! Amazing!" Rook responded passionately

...

"Wow. We all went to the same place but had _vastly_ different experiences." Ben pointed out

"True. Weird." Kevin blinked before he laughed "Hey, you know what would be funny? If we wrote reviews for the place."

"Ha! Yeah." Ben laughed as food was placed in front of them

"Here you go." A woman said, slightly grumbling

"Thanks Swift." Ben nodded.

Swift had once been part of an evil group called the Rooters who where out to kill Ben... they failed, obviously. She spent her time in the Null Void and a few other such things until she was 'reformed'. Now she worked at the Plumber HQ diner and cafeteria as a waitress. Swift was a slightly below average height woman with deep maroon skin. She had about B-Cup, but could be mistaken for a A-Cup if she wasn't wearing skin tight cloths, and an admittedly impressive ass.

She had two red/pink eyes, with a similar looking gem on her forehead. She had a yellow head crest that went up her nose, splitting apart at the forehead gem before going along her eyebrows and then pushing upwards as a set of horns. She had three fingers and a long curly tail. Her lips where pained black and she had short, chin length dark red hair that was so dark it almost looked black

She wore a black waitress outfit, a tight knee-length skirt with sleeves that went halfway down her upper arms and had a small cut out to show her chest a bit. There where white accents around the neckline of her outfit and at the ends of her sleeves. She also had some shoes that went halfway up her shins

"Whatever." she muttered bitterly "What's got you all happy, weren't you a walking depression pool just yesterday?" she asked, her tone showing a fraction of concern in it

"Nah, I'm fine." Ben waved off

"We took him to a brothel and had a glorious night with some amazing women!" Rook proclaimed, a bit too loudly causing everyone to stare

"Oh bother." Ben grumbled while Kevin was holding back his laughter

...

"Perverts." Swift huffed and walked away, her tail knocking Rook's drink into his lap

"AH! COLD!" Rook yelled as he fell over

"Well that went well." Ben groaned

"Why? You trying to get in her pants now?" Kevin joked

"NO!" Ben snapped with a mad blush as Rook pulled himself back up from under the table

"You know... thinking about it, maybe we SHOULD do that review thing." Kevin commented

...

"What?" the two blinked

"Come on guy, it'll be hilarious!" Kevin urged "Just harmless fun and people are gonna know we are shitting about, it'll be awesome!"

"I don't know..." Ben hummed

"Okay." Rook nodded

"Rook?!" Ben gasped

"I wish to share the news of the wonderful night I experienced!" Rook said dramatically

"... Okay. Okay. Fine." Ben groaned

"Cool." Kevin nodded and got to work, quickly making an Extranet site "Okay. So... we need to make mini profiles, so people can judge us properly." Kevin commented as he started typing before showing it to the others

_Kevin E Levin, badass Osmosian_  
_Age: 24_  
_Raised on Earth_  
_Currently single, been with a long time girlfriend until last year when she realised she was a lesbian_  
_Outside of this business, I have slept with around 20 women of various species, including my previously listed ex_

"Something like this?" Kevin shrugged

"Yeah, I guess that works." Ben nodded "But really, 20?"

"Alright! Rook, your turn!" Kevin urged

"Alright." Rook nodded, typing away

_Blonko Rook, Rule Abiding Revonnahgander_  
_Age: 23_  
_Born on Revonnah_  
_Single, solely focused on my job as a member of the intergalactic law enforcement, The Plumbers. Only one sexual encounter._

"Seriously? 20 different girls?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm being honest here." Kevin responded

"Your turn, Ben." Rook passed the chair to him.

"I know, I know." Ben answered and typed away. Ben grumbled before turning the screen around, showing the profile he'd come up with "Here; how's this?" Ben asked

_Benjamin K Tennyson, Ben 10_  
_Age: 23_  
_Born on Earth._  
_Single. Hero of Bellwood and wielder of the Omnitrix. Been with only three people._

"... It is quite small of a description." Rook commented

"I woulda thought your ego would've filled the page." Kevin answered

"Short. Sweet. Simple. If I put everything down that we did I'd be here all day." Ben listed off and pointed out

"True." Both Kevin and Rook answered in unison

"Rate them on a 1 to 10 scale? 1 being worst, 10 best?" Kevin suggested as the three started typing their reviews

"That works for me." Ben answered

"Perhaps we should also include our persona thoughts? Give our opinion rather than just a mere number." Rook added

"Sure, we can do that." Kevin answered

"Swift, three coffee's please!" Ben called as the three typed

"Sure thing!" She called back.

Kevin typed on his Review of 'The Sweet Lust' girl he was with.

**_Kevin_**

_Last night at The Sweet Lust was frigging great. They had a whole catalogue of girls ranging from 'cute' to 'hot'. The lady I was with was a sexy number who could charm the skin off a snake._

Kevin took a sip of his coffee, getting back to work

_She was wild, kinky and hot as hell. Boy did she know what to do. The only problem is that it was fairly similar to a lot of girls I've been with in the past. It was fucking fun but didn't stand out that much_

_**7**_

"Okay, Rook. Your turn." Kevin let the Plumber Revonnahgander write.

"Thank you." Rook answered

_**Rook**_

_The previous night was the start of something amazing for me. The start of a new way of life. The woman I was with showed me how to pleasure women and how to be 'rough', as it were, with her._

Rook rubbed the back of his neck before taking a drink of coffee.

_Her womanly parts wrapped around me, making my member feel an ectasy I thought was impossible. My first time was much different compared to that of last night. It felt so different, so wonderful and magical. And her screams where that of pure deeply. I defiantly recommend, especially if you have never been with a human female before._

**_9_**

"Alright, Ben. Here you are." Rook spoke as he pulled back and let him at the keyboard.

"Thanks." Ben answered, taking the last of his coffee before typing away.

_**Ben**_

_I have to admit, I was apprehensive about going to 'The Sweet Lust'. After being in a depressive state this was a great breath of fresh air. The lady who serviced me was wonderful, kind, eager. Though I don't know if it was from being with a hero or if she was just doing her job. She was fantastic, beautiful and to be honest it was nice to try out being a human for once when having sex._

**8**

The group sat back, proud of themselves

"So... we send it off now?" Ben asked

"Yeah, of course." Kevin nodded and clicked 'send' on their reviews.

Posting their small one page site to the extranet, and mainly the Plumber's HQ on earth

* * *

*time skip*

"I'm off to work." Ben spoke as he walked out of the house.

"Bye, son!" His parents responded, hearing the door shut.

Ben inhaled slowly and sighed heavily... before seeing Kevin drive up and screeched in stop "Hey Kev, what's up?" Ben asked as he jogged up to the car, worried there was some big attack

"Dude! You are **not** gonna believe what happened on our page!" Kevin called out, through the windows.

"What page?" Ben asked, getting into the car

"Okay, okay, okay!" Kevin panicked as he was driving away with Ben inside. "Y'know how yesterday we uploaded those reviews?"

"Yeah, that was yesterday." Ben answered rolling his eyes.

"Okay, it _seriously_ 'blew up' on the extranet!" Kevin answered before he stopped at a red light.

...

"Wait, what?!"

"Check your phone." Kevin answered as he drove to the Plumber HQ.

Ben shrugged and did as he was told, going to their page and as he looked at the page... his jaw dropped. "What the fuck?"

"That's what **I** said!" Kevin agreed as he continued to drive.

"But. How? Why? It was just three guys dicking around! How did this happen?" Ben asked

"Dude, you're saying, verbatim, what I said two hours ago." Kevin responded

"'Verbatim'?" Ben deadpanned

"I picked up some words from Gwen; okay?" Kevin answered

"Look at these comments! Is that even a real number?" Ben flicked through the page.

"Check the 'pinned comment'." Kevin pointed, as he drove up.

Ben blinked and did just that. There it was, the first comment... It was from 'The Sweet Lust'.

_Just want to say, thank you to our patrons from last night for ranking our girls._  
_And if any of you want to experience our girls, we'll be awaiting you._

Ending with a heart emoji at the message and the logo of the establishment.

"D-Did we just increase their revenue or something?" Ben asked

"There is a website to check that stuff, I did before I picked you up, and we fucking did! Last night they made nearly twice what they normally do!" Kevin explained, the two getting out of the car... To see Swift, who was holding out three paychecks

"Here." She spoke in a monotone voice, handing them out.

"What's this for?" Ben asked as he took one, while Kevin two the other two.

"What you did last night. One of those is Rook's, Kevin." Swift answered. "Your little reviews have made a huge splash in Plumber HQ."

"Huh?" Kevin blinked

"Your little... Reviews... Gave lots of to our site. And your page for a *lot* of views. So just take the damn money you earned today." She huffed

The two nodded, taking the checks... And nearly passing out as they saw the number on it

"This is insane!" Ben yelled

"Yeah, for joke 'reviews' on a Brothel!" Kevin agreed, laughing "... Let's find Rook."

"Right. Thanks Swift." Ben nodded and waved, the two sprinting off. They hurried through the building before they found Rook near the training room... Surrounded by guys laughing and thanking him for the reviews, how it gave them confidence to go and try the next step with their human girlfriends or going to a brothel or so on

"Y-You are all welcome." Rook panicked gently as he was overwhelmed.

"ROOK!" Ben called in excitement

"Okay guys, back up! Back up!" Kevin ordered, pushing past them

The people backed up and let the two pass, getting to Rook and pulling him out.

"Dude! That blog post has gotten insanely popular!" Ben cheered, passing Rook his check

"Oh... my... goodness..." Rook stuttered

"Dude." Ben commented "Look... at... **how much** we made! And this is being **split in three!** This... we could make this a fucking **carrier!"**

"Is? Was that a joke?" Rook blinked as he heard that, looking at his cheque.

"Huh?" Both Ben and Kevin asked

"Pardon my language, but you said a 'fucking career'." Rook answered

...

**Facepalm**

"How did **you** catch that?" Ben groaned as he heard that.

"Correction. How did **I** not notice that?" Kevin snarked

"But... do you really think we should do that?" Rook asked "Make this a... side job?"

"Dude. Did you **not** see the numbers on these checks?!" Kevin shot back

"But... we can't just keep going?" Ben commented, now having some slight doubt in this "I mean we will loose people **real** fast if all we do is human brothels and it will also get boring to do fast. But it isn't like any other species have brothels or anything, right?" Ben asked, now upset as Rook and Kevin shared a look as if a light bulb went off in their heads

...

"Right?" Ben asked again

* * *

*time skip*

"Oh... my... god..." Ben blinked, looking at the pages and pages of intergalactic brothels across the galaxy. Tetramand brothels on Luna Lobo, Kineceleran places on Terradino. There where all over the place!

"Yep. And they're _all_ waiting for us to review them." Kevin smirked

**"Seriously?** We've only been to one brothel." Ben answered

"I believe Kevin means 'we are to go to these places _too_ review them'."Rook clarified.

"... oh..."

"Well if we are going to do this we need to improve our site." Kevin added "We made it very bare bones since it was just a joke."

"I...Yeah. Okay." Ben nodded in response.

"Let's go." Kevin encouraged

* * *

*time skip*

The three where now at the cafeteria once again, all three with holographic key boards as they worked on the website "What logo should we have?" Rook asked

"Probably not going to use the Omnitrix, people might think the Plumbers sanctioned this." Ben answered

"Hmm... A mix of a black, blue and green colour scheme." Kevin said absentmindedly, setting up the Web pages design

"So the main page. A page about us reviewers. A page about the places we go to, their location, the species of girls there and a link to their reviews. And a page with links to review we do." Rook said as he worked

"Should we expand our bios?" Ben asked, designing a small logo

"It would be informative to anyone older or younger than us who want to experience these things." Rook answered

...

"Age restriction. We gotta make this age-restricted!" Ben pointed

"Fuck! Yeah, almost forgot that!" Kevin groaned, getting to work on that

"I apologise for bringing it up." Rook apologised

"Don't be, good work." Ben answered

"Okay, so after this; where do we go?" Kevin asked as he worked

"Huh?"

"The next brothel; keep up, Ben." Kevin answered "I mean there's a **lot** of places we can go to."

"Oh..." Ben blinked "I haven't even thought of that. Er... Damn, I'm not sure."

"Hmm. There _is_ a place I know of when I was doing reconnaissance." Rook brought up making the two turn to him

"Where is it?" Ben asked

* * *

*time skip *

"**This **is the place?" Ben asked as he looked up at the place Rook chose.

"Do I even WANT to know how you learned about this place?" Kevin followed up.

"It is better if you do not." Rook answered as the three stood in front of a large hollowed-out tree with lit windows and a large sign that read 'Just Swinging'.

"This isn't the kinda place I think it is, is it?" Ben asked nervously

"I am sure that it is just a naming scheme." Rook answered as they entered.

"I -really- hope that you're right." Ben hoped

"Relax." Kevin patted his back. The three entered calmly... And it was like walking into a jungle

"Whoa. Okay. Jungle themed." Ben nodded

"Welcome to 'Just Swinging'." The hostess spoke as she dropped from the 'branches', revealing a female Arachnochimp, or for Ben's transformation, Spider-Monkey.

"An Arachnochimp brothel?" Ben blinked in surprise, looking at the woman who seemed to be in her 40's judging by her voice

"That's right...Wait. Ben 10? And the Plumbers?" The woman asked, before looking shocked "We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"No, no, please. Do not worry. We are not here on Plumber Business. We are here for your services." Rook explained

...

"Why didn't you say so!" the woman cheered softly "We've got plenty of lovely ladies for you to choose. Just tell me what you're into? Just one on one or would you like a little more 'adventure'?" The hostess asked.

"'Just the name'? **Hey, Rook**?" Ben glared

"What're your specialty?" Kevin asked

"We do serve bondage if you're into that sort of thing." The hostess responded and clarified.

"Bondage?" Rook and Ben asked on instinct

"Why yes. It's our specialty." The hostess nodded. "Here, we have several girls to choose from. Please make your choices." She passed out some catalogues, smiling "And if you do Bondage, make sure to the girl you are choosing either a dom or sub depending on your preference of position."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Rook smiled, respectfully nodding and looked at the girls

"'Subs and doms'? Jeez, I thought this was just weird sex." Ben admitted, even though he did something similar with Kai... though she was always in control... And he admittedly really liked it. And thinking back to his ex-girlfriend, and how their nights where while the wound was fresh... He missed it  
"I think... I'll choose this girl! " he said and pointed at a picture, which had the word **DOM** written under it in bold red text "With the Bondage option!"

"WHAT?!" Kevin and Rook yelled in shock

"Excellent!" the hostess smiled, looking at who he had picked

"Dude, are you **serious**?!" Kevin turned Ben around and looked him right in the eyes.

"I must agree. The font, colour **and size** means that this particular woman must be exceptionally trained in bondage and for professionals!" Rook followed up in worry. making Ben shrug

"Your funeral." The two sighed heavily and looked at the catalogue.

"I'll take this girl." Kevin said, pointing at a girl with **'SUB'** under her picture "With Bondage."

"Er... Her, no Bondage." Rook added, pointing to another picture

"Understood." The hostess nodded and contacted the girls. "Please enjoy the girls and remember their respective safe-words. We **do** implore you."

The three nodded and went down the halls

"Here is my room." Rook commented, going into his room

"Have fun with your insanity, Ben." Kevin commented, going into his a few moments later

"Yeah yeah." Ben rolled his eyes and went into the final room

"My my. This is an... Interesting surprise." A sensual female voice commented from the dark bedroom, Ben blinking as he looked around

"Hello? Where are you?" he asked

"Strip first. And then you may see your mistress." she commented commanding, Ben only seeing four orange eyes in the shadows

Ben shrugged and calmly stripped like it was nothing, dropping the clothing to the ground

"Oh my~! Ben 10 sure has a monster!" the woman chuckled, spotting Ben's still soft cock

"Thank yo-GAH!" Ben responded, yelled in shock as his vision was assaulted by the lights suddenly turning on  
After adjusting he blinked a few times to help his vision before he looked at the woman he would be spending the night with now that he could see her

She was a deep shade of blue, four small orange eyes nodded behind a red domino mask a modified girdle that accommodated her four arms, blue and black fur covered her body with only B-Cup breasts poking through and leather heeled-shoes made especially for her species "You should learn, Ben 10. Keep your eyes closed when it's dark." The mistress ordered

"Good tip. I'll keep it in mind." he said genuinely

"Now. Sit." She ordered, using her tail as a whip.

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin hummed as she entered his room, seeing the shy looking ape girl before him

She had short black hair with light blue and black fur, wearing a collar and string leather bikini. "Thank you for choosing me, Master." The girl bowed to him.

"Cute. As heck." Kevin smiled as he gazed upon her "What's your name?"

"Ginny, Master." She answered, introducing herself humbly.

"Well, Ginny, I think we're going to have some good fun." Kevin responded

* * *

*with Rook*

"Thank you for choosing me, sir." The lady Rook chose responded as she laid on the bed awaiting him. She was bustier than the other women, with a slimmer waist. Her eyes were pink and sparkled in lust

"Not at all." Rook answered as he approached. "You are very beautiful."

The lady laughed at that, feeling flattered. "I bet you say that to all the girls." The woman jested

"Not particularly."

"Well then, Sir. Shall we begin?" She asked, sliding off the bra and exposed herself.

* * *

*with Ben*

The hero grinned as he sat there, his hands and feet tied to the bed posts with a blindfold placed around his eyes "You're excited. Guess this is your first time?" The woman asked, snapping her tail like a whip.

"In my human form. And with a member of your species. Yes." Ben admitted

"Well. Then I shall try not to disappoint." She answered "Now. Beg."

"Please... Please mistress! Use my stupid cock! Please let my filthy dick feel good! All I want is to make you feel good!" he begged

"...Wow. You're _really_ thirsty. I **like** it." The woman smiled

Two of her hands slipped down and gripped his member, rubbing him

"Two-handed handjob. Not many can say I've given this to them." The Mistress answered while her free upper hands got to work. One hand playing with Ben's nipples while the other slipped their fingers into Ben's mouth

* * *

*With Rook... Quickly!*

Rook panted as his girl bobbed her head up and down his cock, sucking it with well trained skill

"This. Is wonderful. You have skill." Rook moaned, holding her head. "Such a wonderful feeling!"

The woman smiled internally as she heard that, since she was servicing a Plumber. She just hummed, taking more of his cock into her mouth

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin chuckled, seeing his hard work as his girl was in rope Bondage using her own web. He held her hips, slamming deep within her pussy as he rocked her in a swinging web made of her own webbing "You like that?" he teased

"Ah! Yes! Yes, Master! I love this! Fuck my worthless pussy!" She moaned as she felt her hips slap against Kevin's

"You dirty whore." he smirked arrogantly

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming~! AH~!" She moaned and climaxed

* * *

*with Ben*

"Oh fuck~" Ben moaned, a rope wrapped around his cock while his mistress road him like a bucking bronko

"That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me with your massive cock!" Ben's mistress moaned as she bucked her hips and fucked his cock "You love it, don't you?!"

"Ah! Yes! Yes I- Fuck!" Ben moaned and came inside of his condom making her gasp, the web tied around his cock breaking as he orgasmed

'H-How much can this human _make?'_ She thought to herself, feeling her body shudder as she KNEW how strong her Web was.. And feeling the condom literally ballooning inside her

* * *

*with Rook*

"M-Mister Rook! Ah~, f-fuck me harder! I-I'm so close!" The girl moaned heavily.

"Sari, you feel so good!" Rook moaned

Sari, his chosen girl, moaned and almost screeched happily. Feeling Rook rub her clit while he rocked her body.

Her limbs wrapped around him like a venus fly trap as she screamed, cumming around his member. Rook exhaled heavily as he had finished, letting her fall limp into his arms. 'This. Was a good decision.' He thought to himself

* * *

*with Kevin*

"A-a-a-a-a-aH~!" Kevin's girl moaned as she was being fucked in the ass by her Master at this point, who had absorbed some wood "You like that? The pain?" he teased

"I-I'm a slut! I love pain!" She moaned before she came over his cock

"Yeah, little slut!" he groaned happily, before he climaxed and filled the condom.

"AH~!" She screamed happily, feeling her ass filled

* * *

*with Ben*

"You. Are. Free, Pet." Ben's mistress panted, freeing Ben as she was stuffed and exhausted.

"Thank you mistress. That was wonderful." Ben admitted "Are you sure you don't want me to pleasure you?"

"You've already done a lot." She answered. "Are _all_ you humans this energetic?"

"You've never had a human before?" Ben asked, his fingers brushing her stomach

"Not really. Some prudes honestly. Never experiencing other things." She answered before she gasped, feeling Ben's fingers inside her

"Well if I'm right, hopefully you'll be able to try out all sorts of species soon." he assured "All the pets you could ever want, mistress."

"D-Don't make. Promises. You can't. Keep!" She moaned, bucking her hips on his fingers.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Kevin answered as he drove the space ship back to the Plumber base

"I am glad you kept such an open mind." Rook responded

"Should we do the reviews on the road? We can each take turns driving." Ben suggested

"You ain't driving my ship, Tennyson." Kevin joked "I'll go first. Rook, take the wheel."

"Very well." Rook answered as he drove while Kevin gave his review

_Today we went to an Arachnochimp Brothel called 'Just Swinging'. Despite it's name, it is not what you think. Just a jungle themed joke. _

_The Arachnochimp girls specialize in bondage, S&M play shit. And as such each of had our own experiences with a different girl, to see exactly what this place had to offer. _

_**Kevin's Review**_

_So... I got a sub girl with the bondage option. Boy was she hot, and the stuff you could do with the web ropes was just... ooh boy~! So hot! _  
_The girl knew _**_exactly_**_ what she was doing!_

_... Unfortunately I feel like she took the 'sub' stuff too far. I had to tell her to do _**_every little thing_**_. After a blow job she sat there for nearly two whole minutes before I asked her if she was going to swallow it. She never took initiative, she just sat around and waited to be ordered around. Something to keep in mind if you order from here._

**_8_**

"Alright Rook, swap back." Kevin called

"Understood." Rook nodded, signalling Ben to take over.

Ben saw this and smirked, sliding into the seat while Rook walked over.

"Thank you." Rook answered as he took over the review page.

**_Rook's Review_**

_ I have just sampled a lovely woman from the Arachnochimp brothel called 'Just Swinging', as previously stated in his own review, it is a pun based on their jungle planet. Their specialities include bondage, S&M roleplay and other such means._

_ The girl I chose, who I chose to be quite 'vanilla' in terms of the selections, no S&M or bondage option, was quite enthusiastic to service me._

Kevin's voice could quickly be heard. "Who told you, you could drive?!"

Rook and Ben laughed as Rook continued to write his review.

_ Mind you, I was curious about the other options, but being unsure about all of the choices, I feel like I was overwhelmed for choice. If I were to go back, I would choose some of their other options._

**_ 7_**

"Ben, I believe it is time for your turn." Rook called

Kevin glared down at Ben, who was laughing since he took over the driver's seat. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He called out as Kevin took over.

The Osmosian huffed and sat down, taking control over the ship again.

"Thanks, buddy." Ben answered as he sat down at the computer.

_**Ben's Review**_

_'Just Swinging', a heck of a play on words for a S&M joint. Honestly, I thought I was getting something completely different but glad to know what it actually was._

_ Unlike my compatriots, I went for the **'DOM'** option, full-on Mistress and bondage. It was honestly a huge switch up of what I was used to and I enjoyed quite a lot of it._

Ben stopped his writing and shook his head, deleting some of his review before getting back to work

_**Ben's Review**_

_'Just Swinging', a heck of a play on words for a S&M joint. Honestly, I thought I was getting something completely different but glad to know what it actually was._

_Unlike my compatriots, I went for the **'DOM'** option, full-on Mistress and bondage. I chose this was I've had experience with this sort of encounter with my ex-girlfriend and do enjoy it, admittedly._

_The girl I selected was... she was magical. The perfect sort of possessive, powerful and controlling without going too far to the point where you feel dirty and terrible about yourself afterwords. It was an experience you enjoyed._

_And an Arachnochimp woman... oh boy. The stuff they can do with four arms, two legs which can be used as arms and their tail. And having all seven limbs wrapped around you makes you feel both safe and wanted. Highly recommended and will be going back there one day._

**9**

"And with that we are done." Ben nodded

"You know... before we publish this we need a name for the site and our little group." Rook commented

"Oh, I had that ready!" Kevin smirked "Intergalactic Reviewers!"

...

"Yeah, that's perfect." Ben nodded, sharing a look with Rook

"Agreed." Rook nodded

"Well here we go. Intergalactic Reviewers, first official post." Ben smiled, pressing the button to post the review

* * *

*the next day*

"HOLY SHIT!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked at the views their reviews had gotten. **Well** into the hundreds of thousands. The group where in the cafeteria once again at their table, looking at all of the attention their site had gotten

"Must you yell all the time? It is quite unbecoming." Rook rubbed his ears.

"But... Rook!" he complained

"Dude, we get it. Hell, **I** can't believe it at times." Kevin answered, taking a gulp of his coffee "Ah~."

"Here you go." Swift commented, putting down a plate of doughnuts with three more checks

"Thank you, Swift." Rook spoke politely.

"Cheers." Kevin smiled, as they took their cheques

"You're the best." Ben added as he took the doughnuts...and slowly stared at her body.

"Quit staring or I'll tie you up and leave you on my bed, desperate and needy, until I decide I need release... although looking at your review, you might like that." she joked/teased before walking off

"... Ew." Both Kevin and Rook winced at her remark and the grin on Ben's face.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Ben waved off.

"On **that** sobering note. Where do you think we should go to next?" Rook asked

"Really? You're **that** eager for some pussy?" Kevin deadpanned making Rook blush

"Speaking of. Aren't you engaged Rook?" Ben blinked, that situation finally hitting home for him. He'd been so caught up he hadn't realised that situation

"Yes, I am." Rook answered, after clearing his throat.

"... Seriously? I thought you were blue-balled until marriage!" Kevin realised

"Oh no. In my culture, men have to experience and learn about different sexual methods in order to pleasure and worship the women that we marry." Rook clarified.

"... So. Men do all the work, Women reap the benefits?" Kevin asked

"In short terms, yes." Rook nodded. "My father told me he had up to one hundred different experiences before he married my mother."

...

"Duuuude~" Ben and Kevin gasped in shock

"So you basically have an unlimited hall pass until you get married? Lucky for you man!" Ben smiled

"Of course I am. I am engaged to a wonderful woman who I love and I can only hope that I treat her like the goddess she is." Rook answered

...

**SLUUUUURP!**

Kevin smacked his lips after taking a drink from his coffee "Yep. That made my coffee sweet."

Ben sat back in his chair, slightly upset

"What is wrong?" Rook asked before he remembered the situation with Kai "Oh! Oh god! I'm sorry!" he whined

"It's... did-did you use a contraction?" Ben accepted the apology, before catching his speech making Rook grumble

"Well boys. I think this will be a good building." Kevin said as they all clinked glasses, it was a toast

To the Intergalactic Reviewers!


	2. Fastcat's and Harem's, Oh my!

**Death Reaper Z:** Well we don't want Kevin to be a cheater

** Negaben364:** I will say this to start, reviews are never buried. We answer as many as we possibly can.

Now onto the rest. I am happy to meet a new long time fan, it is always fun talking to people who have enjoyed our work.

I am really happy you've enjoyed our work... and you shouldn't be slacking off in class, this is coming from someone who's dropped out of collage. Don't.

But on a serious note... I am **very** happy that we helped you through some tough times and inspired you to write. And I hope you enjoyed Nega's happy ending in Krystal

And no there won't be a Krystal 2. The reason James was split into two halves is the difference in tone and the large time skip, it just felt right for it to be a story and a sequel. Meanwhile Krystal is one long ongoing story and needs to be its own thing. So Krystal isn't getting a sequel but it keeps going

**Immage:** We might see that one day, who knows

**The4thHorseman:** It isn't even just fics. Even in the show she has an unhealthy obsession with aliens.

** Guest ****chapter 1 ****Feb 28:** ... why are you giving a crapily edited review of Interspecies Reviewers? We did not ask for it. Fuck off

Smashing **Skunk53****:** Do you know how many alien species are in Ben 10? Reaching 50 chapters with this story is highly likely

**yugiohfan163:** Glad you liked it dude

**TOAA5501:** That is what we said, yes

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** And more, you have received!

** Guest ****chapter 1 ****Feb 26**: Our first request, granted

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Let the Quagmire jokes begin. *laughs*. We have more!

** kyubbi99:** Does this chapter answer the question?

** predator1701:** We'll do our best.

** TOAA5501:** Yeah, Gwen's a lesbian in this story.

** yugiohfan163:** *Laughs* Here we go!

** underdogking:** I see you are a man of culture.

** Smashing Skunk53:** We'll try and keep it not that long.

** Guest chapter** **1** **Feb 28:** What the absolute hell are you on about?

** The4thHorseman:** Looks like you reread chapter 1.

** Immage:** Err... yes?

** redfro:** Here we go!

** Negaben364:** ... *gives a hug*

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh... Wow...

I...

I didn't expect to get so much love for this story. Just... just... wow

So, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 2: Fastcat's and Harem's, Oh my!  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days since the formation of the 'Intergalactic Reviewers' and they were wracking their brains for which brothel they should go to next. And it was Ben's turn this time. "Seriously? You've got nothing?" Kevin groaned.

"Spoiled for choice. It's like being a kid in a corner store." Ben answered.

"I suppose that is true, perhaps you can try a randomiser on your Omnitrix?" Rook suggested.

"Oh? Just choose a random alien and whichever species I get, we go to that brothel? Good call. And keeps our choices unbiased." he commented

"Hey guys!" a cheerful and powerful voice said, Manny walking towards them

"Hey/Hello, Manny." The three responded.

"How's it going?" He asked

"Pretty good, just trying something new for the Reviews." Ben answered as he got out his Omnitrix.

"Yeah, I read them... Pretty good idea." Manny admitted

"... Wanna join in next time?" Kevin offered

"Really? You'd let me join?" Manny double took.

"Of course. Having another person involved will help broaden the reviews and your experiences." Rook explained

"You'll need to set up a profile though." Ben added as he was randomly twisting the Omnitrix

"Here you go." Swift commented, placing food and drinks on the table

"Thanks, Swift." The three answered

"Hey, Swift." Manny waved

"Careful around these three, Manny. They're getting in trouble with that site of theirs." Swift playfully teased.

"Err." Manny blinked before she left.

"Okay, here we go!" Ben smiled as he set his transformations to 'Random'.

In a flash of green light, Ben had transformed into an alien. A black-furred cat-like humanoid alien with blue chest and head fur, blue 'gloves' and 'boots' made of his natural fur, green eyes and black tufts of hair around his eyes that looked like he was wearing a mask. "Fasttrack? Yeah, okay." He spoke in his slightly higher-pitched voice.

"A Citrakayah brothel. Hmm, it _is_ an uncommon one." Rook admitted

"So it should be easy to pick from the list." Ben nodded before turning to Manny with a smirk "And don't worry about Swift. She's just jealous she can't get _this."_ he joked while pointing at himself

"... You're a paragon of humbleness, Ben." Kevin groaned with a smirk before a laser beam flew through the air and hit Ben's ass

"OW! Damn Swift, I was joking!" Ben yelled

* * *

*Time Skip*

After traveling to the closest Citrakaya brothel; while also getting Manny's reviewer profile up and getting Ben some salve for his wounded ass, they finally arrived at their destination.

'Blue Blur Breasts.'

"Huh." Ben blinked at the name

Kevin just shrugged as they walked inside. "Perhaps it is a reference to something?" Rook asked

"I dunno. All I know is, this is our next review." Kevin answered

"Err." Manny gulped nervously.

"Are you alright, Manny?" Rook asked as he saw their friend and fellow plumber there.

"Gotta be honest, didn't think I'd be here. I mean... aren't we on duty?" He responded

"Manny, it's our day off. We're just facilitating a service. We're not doing anything illegal." Kevin reassured him.

"'Facilitating'?" Manny raises his eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Levin answered

Inside they saw the hostess of the brothel, a slender, slightly hourglass feminine figure of Fasttrack. Shiny blue fur, nude...if you call being furry 'nude' and had a smile. "Welcome to our brothel, sirs."

"Hello." Ben nodded

"Wait, you are the 'Intergalactic Reviewers'; aren't you?" The hostess asked

"That is correct." Rook nodded.

"This is an honour." She responded

"Don't you guys have like 2 reviews each or something?" Manny responded

"Xtranet goes far." Kevin shrugged

"Hey, do ya a favour; don't make a big song and dance about us being here. We don't want your girls trying harder than they need to." Ben asked. "Let them be themselves."

Kevin quickly grabbed Ben and pulled him to one side. "What're you doing?"

"Not giving this place false reviews. If the girls here give **us** "special treatment" that makes **other** people think that they get it all the time. Regulars will think they got cheated and the girls would be burned out before a week with orders." Ben clarified.

...

"Fuck." Kevin hissed

"Pardon me, Miss. But does this establishment have 'special treatment' options?" Rook inquired

"Yes, we do have that sort of thing. If you want it." The hostess answered. "I should warn you, it does require special lube."

"Problem solved." Kevin answered. "Whoever has 'special treatment' we'll just put it in the next review."

"Well with four of us..." Ben commented, sighing "... Two of us can try the special option."

"I think I'll play it safe." Manny admitted.

"So will I." Rook agreed

"Alright, we'll be the brave ones." Kevin sighed

"Okay then." Ben nodded

"Understood, sirs. Here's the catalogue for the girls; the special treatment will be labelled as such." The hostess spoke as they searched the catalogue. The four nodded as they started looking through said book

"Hmm. She is cute." Rook spoke up.

"I dunno. You got any girls with more of a chest?" Kevin asked

"Sorry, but due to the limits of our species, heavy chests would throw us off our balance when running." The hostess responded apologetically.

"Top heavy." Ben nodded

"This girl here. The one with the stripes." Manny asked

"Of course, Sir." She nodded

"I will have Miss Page 44." Rook asked politely

"Of course."

"Where's the special...? Ah, here we go. Hmm... This lovely lady here." Kevin pointed to a slender lady, who wore a choker around her neck.

Ben hummed as he was the only one left to choose. It seemed to be a bit of a pattern, he noticed with this being the third time in a row 'Why am I always the one to go last?' He thought. "Hey, what about her?" Ben pointed to a picture of a timid looking girl.

"Very well." the woman nodded, smiling as she took the book back

"Please wait momentarily while I call the girls. Oh, and you two." The hostess followed up and passed a pair of bottles for the two. "You are going to need these."

Ben shrugged and took the bottle, wondering what this special even was

"Please enjoy our girls." The hostess asked

The four went off to their separate rooms, seeing the girls who they chose. "Welcome, Sir. Thanks for choosing me~." Manny's girl smiled, she had dark blue fur with light blue stripes on her back and a slender frame.

"No worries Tiger." he joked

"Mreow~." She purred

* * *

*elsewhere*

In Rook's room, was a lady wearing only a fake tail around her hips, giving the effect of a 'playful kitten' "Hello, Sir. Thank you for choosing me." She purred.

"Not at all." Rook answered as he closed the door. "I did not know you wore tails to work."

"It's removable. Some people like it." Rook's chosen girl answered

"I see."

**POP!**

"Is this better, Sir?" The girl asked as she removed the tail

"Much." He smiled and nodded, as he began to take his armour off

* * *

*With Kevin.*

"Hello~, Kitty." Kevin smirked

"Hello, Sir. Thanks for choosing me." The woman smiled.

He laughed softly as he got a good look at her

She was slender, slightly busty for a Citrakayah species, at least a B/C-Cup covered by her chest fur, pouty lips and slightly clawed fingers. "You ordered the 'special' right?" She asked

"That's right." He nodded.

"Good~." She purred as she took the lube from his hands. "Don't worry. I'll treat you well." As she kissed him. Kevin kissed back, grinning 'I wonder, can he keep up?' She thought

* * *

*With Ben*

"So, what's this lube for?" Ben asked his chosen brothel girl

"Oh, it's a special protective lube. Like a liquid frictionless condom." She answered. "For those who want the 'full effect' of our species speed."

"... I get it." Ben thought and then nodded. "I understand." As he was getting a hand-job from her. She had the lube in one hand, pouring it over his body while her other hand rubbed the lube into his member "Ah~, are you often picked?" He asked

"Only by those who're little 'adventurous~'. But mostly my own species." She answered, carefully licking his cock.

"W-Why?" he gasped, his hips bucking slightly

"Most men can't handle our speed." She purred, before sucking on his member, at least going half way down.

Ben groaned, admittedly wondering how this lube tasted since he knew these things could be flavoured "How? Does it. Taste?" He panted

"Hmm~, hot. Thick. Meaty~." She purred as she pulled back, having the fully lubed cock brought to full hilt.

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin was in the middle of mid-fucking his girl, having grabbed onto the metal bar of the bed had changed his skin to a slick, shiny metal which didn't remove the lube thankfully, but also gave his woman a smoother surface to work with.

"This is! Fuckfuckfuck! Useful!" the girl moaned as she came. As she was moving faster than he was, she was hitting orgasms much more frequently than he was

"Oh, god! You're like a living vibrator!" Kevin grunted as he had to grab the rings above her bed so he didn't fly off of her.

It felt fantastic!

* * *

*with Manny*

"Don't be so serious, Sir. Please enjoy." The lady asked, feeling how tense Manny's muscles were and how hard he was trying.

"I'm just... Trying not to hurt you." he explained

"You're sweet." She smiled and kissed him, feeling his cock rise and rest between her ass-cheeks. "But I'm not made of glass. You can be a _little_ rough."

"Well. Okay." He answered, lifting her up with two of his arms, while the other two groped her breasts as he lowered her down and filled her pussy.

"Ah~!" she moaned happily

"S-So tight~!" Manny moaned as he gently inserted his massive cock inside of her.

"S-Sir! You're so big!" She moaned as Manny inserted another inch inside of her.

* * *

*With Rook*

"Ah~! Sir! Hmm-hmm-hmm~!" She moaned as Rook was spooning her kissing her tender lips as he fucked her pussy.

Rook moaned, swirling his tongue around hers. Rook's hips thrust deep and fast as much as he could, fulfilling her pussy with his member. His paws played with her breasts softly, their blue fur contrasting and matching at the same time

"I-I'm cumming~!" She panted and climaxed, shuddering at a higher speed.

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben's woman was bounding on his cock, at great speeds, thanks to the lube, she could take his cock and he could fuck her without breaking the condom "Ah~!" Ben moaned, feeling like he'd loose his mind

"Fill me! Fill me with your hot cum!" She moaned as she wanted Ben to climax.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck!" he moaned. Within seconds, Ben came deep into her pussy, though the lube contained it all "Yes!" he growled lightly

"Ah~! Sir... That. Was. Amazing." She panted as she slowly pulled off of Ben's cock.

"Yeah." he smiled

She looked down at Ben's wilted cock, seeing the cum inside of it... and saw it was like a deflated water balloon. How much could he climax with? "Oh... Gods..." she whispered, carefully peeling the ballooned lube off his body like she was removing the plastic cover off a new phone screen

"Ah~. God. Like peeling off tape off." Ben joked lightly.

"How much?" She whispered before she began to pour it into her mouth

"...Oh fuck, that's hot." He blinked in awe as she gulped it all down, she licked her lips before smiling at Ben once again.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Holy. Cats! That was great." Manny admitted as they approached their ship

"Yep. Now, we got to do the review on the way back." Kevin answered

"Please come back soon." The woman waved as she saw them leave.

"So, who will be driving?" Rook asked

"You drive. I want to give my thoughts first." Ben asked

"Someone is eager." Kevin joked

"is that so wrong?" Ben responded as they boarded.

"No." Manny assured

"Right, so I'm going first." Ben answered as he sat at the computer and began to type away. He began, recalling the events that just transpired.

_**Ben Tennyson.**_

_I have just experienced quite the wild ride at 'Blue Blur Breasts'._

_I asked for the 'special service' which was an incredible decision. They give you a special bottle of lubricant so you can fully experience the beauty of a Citrakayah woman, I won't give away *all* the surprises. Tight and warm vaginas, silky soft fur and speeds that make you feel you're fucking a ten-speed flesh-light. The hostess is kind and attentive, well informed for her customers and the chosen girls can be kinky as all hell._

**_8_**

"I think that's good." Ben nodded

"Manny, would you like to give your thoughts?" Rook offered as he drove.

"Um. Sure." He nodded as he went to Ben's seat and looked at the computer. "So...just be honest? Give a rough idea what happened?"

"Yeah and don't forget to give a number from 1 to 10 on how well you enjoyed it. One is the worst, ten is the absolute best. And give constructive criticism as well, we don't want to be dick-bags." Ben nodded

"Oh. Okay."

"... One last thing, I don't have a last name so... Give my job?" Manny asked

"Sure. That works." Kevin answered.

"Okay." He began, recalling the events that just transpired

_**Manny, Intergalactic Plumber Officer**_

_Today was the first time I went to a brothel. I was worried due to my strength that I might hurt the girl I was with. But fortunately, she made me relax, even let down some of my barriers so I could enjoy it._

_It was a very fun experience, all things considered. And as I occasionally have sex with a half Kineceleran girl, the event wasn't too strange for me. But the slower pace and soft fur was a nice change of pace. Especially as, since they are physically stronger than Kineceleran's I could go a bit harder as well. I got to be clear, I didn't go for the special package but these girls do tend to faster than most species by instinct._

_These girls where also right up my alley, to. Thin bods, small boobs and cute little assets. The typical 'slender cute' type which I can not resist._

_**9**_

"Rook, your turn!" he called

"Very well." Rook nodded

**_Rook_**

_Hello again every._

_I, unlike some of the others, went with the normal package. And I must say... It was not that interesting. Their fur and feline nature made it very similar to being with a girl of my own species. And her breasts where the smallest I have ever experienced. While enjoyable it was not anything special, unfortunately._

**_4_**

"Wow. Bit harsh." Ben blinked and shrugged, it was Rook's opinion after all

"Your turn Kevin." Rook called, Manny taking his turn in the helm

"Alright, here I go." Kevin cracked his fingers and began to type.

**_Kevin_**

_Hey everyone._

_Well, I just got back from sampling some of the nice girls at 'Blue Blur Breasts', and yes, they weren't the **biggest** girls I've ever had, I can honestly say that having someone soft to cuddle was a subtle change. But I prefer some girls with a bit more 'up top'._

**_5_**

"There we go." Kevin leaned back and relaxed

"Really?" The others asked

"What?"

"You had the special like me. And you're only talking about their breasts? Nothing else?" Ben pointed out

"Alright, alright." Kevin groaned and rewrote his.

* * *

*time skip*

The Plumbers looked at the reviews the lads had made, while Manny...was looking a bit embarrassed "What's the matter?" Ben asked him

"I think it's just... people are reading it; you know? I'm a bit self-conscious." He answered

"Dude, it'll be fine." Ben assured

"Yeah, we're three reviews in and-hello~." Kevin added as he was flicking through the reviews' comments and saw the pinned comment from the brothel. "Hey, listen to this."

The group did as they where told, gathering closer to their friend

_Thank you for your patronage, anyone who wants to come and have fun, here is our website. We promise to try better next time. **Kissy face**  
__And there's the link to the brothel there._

"Huh. Okay." Manny blinked in shock as he saw the comment.

"At least we gave our honest opinion." Rook added

"Huh. This is our biggest hit yet." Ben commented as he looked at how many hits their page had

"Well, it _is_ our third review. Our fame is slowly growing." Rook answered

"Maybe cause Manny's here as well?" Kevin added

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded.

"Do you want to come to the next one?" Rook asked

"Err... No. I think I'm good." He answered

"MANNY!" a female voice shirked

"Was that Helen?" Rook asked

"I was never here!" Manny panicked and began to run.

"MANNY!" Helen yelled once again and immediately caught him. She slammed him against the wall, snarling

"Er..." the group blinked and watched, enjoying the drama

"You! Went to a brothel?" She hissed, glaring darkly into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"And you reviews it!"

"... yeah?"

"And you said she was better than me?!"

**BANG!**

"That's what you're mad about?" Ben groaned, having gone facepalmed into the table

Helen turned her death-glare at Ben, making him flinch, before turning to Manny. "My house. Right now!" She ordered "I am going to fuck you so good you won't ever look at a Citrakayah bitch again!"

"You guys are dating?" Rook asked, feeling worried and ashamed they dragged Manny into this if it got him in trouble

"Friends with benefits, fuck buddies." Manny explained with a nervous sweat drop "Completely casual. We got needs so we normally have fun with each other."

"That's good." Ben sighed because if he found out that Manny had cheated on his girlfriend he would have lost a **lost** of respect for his friend

"If you take him to another brothel without my knowledge again... I'll fuck you ALL!" Helen snarled

"... Sounds fun." Kevin smirked

"I'M on top!" She glared, giving **clear** indication.

...

All three boys covered their asses in fear

"... So, Friday? I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind." Swift joked, sitting on the Reviewer's table

"Not. The time. Swift." Ben blushed, hissing through his teeth.

"Come on!" Helen glared, pulling Manny by his jacket

"R-Right. Later guys!" Manny nervously responded and waved, being dragged by his fuck-buddy.

"She is oddly jealous just for a fuck buddy." Kevin commented

"Citrakayah's and Kineceleran's have a small rivalry going on because of the speed thing." Swift said, taking a bite out of some of Ben's chili fries

"Hey, that's-" Ben frowned

"Ah, that would be it." Rook nodded in understanding "Perhaps it is the same with my species? Which might explain why I did not enjoy it too much."

"Eh, probably." Swift smirked as she took a couple of more fries.

"Those were the last ones!" He frowned

"Looks like you'll have to buy more." she smirked with a wink while licking the chili off her fingers "I'll go grab you some more, I'll add it to your tab." with that she jumped off the table, her tail teasingly brushing Ben's nose, before she walked away with a sway of her hips

"... She likes you." Rook blinked before he took a drink from his cup.

"You think?" Ben asked, a bit sunken in with himself now nervous

"I believe so. Unless she is just enjoying the fact you are 'easy' to mess with." Rook answered

"... Where are you getting this shit?" Kevin asked

"I am trying my best in order to pick up signs." Rook answered "But it **does** beg the question; which species brothel next?"

"I think we should slow down." Ben commented "We did... what? Three in a week?"

"Yeah and I don't know if my dick can handle another one right now." Kevin added

"Oh, I am sorry." Rook apologised

"Plus... we have work." Ben reminded "Patrolling Undertown tomorrow."

"And I have a few orders for car repairs I have been neglecting." Kevin remembered

"Ah, I see. And I remembered that I have patrol in the prison for the next few days." Rook agreed "Next week then?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded

"See you guys, next week." Kevin waved as they left for their respective jobs.

"Later." they waved

"Here is your fries." Swift said, putting a new plate down

* * *

*time skip*

It was the next week and the Intergalactic Reviewers had rejoined at their usual table "Hey, guys." Ben waved.

"What's up?" Kevin followed back

"Hello, Ben. How was your patrol?" Rook asked

"Eh, same old." He shrugged "Mostly boring."

"Hey, have we thought about the newest brothel?" Kevin asked. "Swift, three coffees!"

"Right, right, you damn perverts." she huffed

"Well, since I figured out how to get the 'shuffle' setting on the Omnitrix, I think we should be good." Ben answered.

"... There is a 'shuffle setting' on the Omnitrix?" Rook blinked

"You sure you don't just hit it really hard and that 'skips' the alien?" Kevin remarked

"Shut up." Ben deadpanned

"Here you go." Swift said, setting the drinks down on the table

"Thanks, Swift." Ben responded.

"Awesome." Kevin smiled, taking his own drink and exhale contently.

"Thank you, Swift." Rook nodded

"If you guys are really that desperate, why not go to a Splixson joint?" Swift asked sarcastically "Get your own personal little Harem's for the night."

"... That's not a bad idea." Ben answered

"A Splixion brothel... We might have to look into that." Rook added

"Excellent idea Swift! Here's an extra big tip, unless you want Ben's tip!" Kevin joked and handed her some taydens

"Thanks." Swift sighed heavily and took the taydens.

"Ah, I have found the brothel." Rook spoke up after some research.

Ben ignored Kevin and Rook as they chatted, getting up and walking up behind her "Hey, Swift, you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked as she turned to him, seeing his eyes.

"You just seemed a bit annoyed back there." he shrugged, rubbing his neck awkwardly "Your boss isn't giving you shit again, is he? If he is just say and I'll have a word with him."

"It's not that." She looked away. "And you're nice to say."

"Then what is it?" he asked "I'm always here to help."

Swift sighed, turning away as she saw another person trying to flag her down. "Sorry, I've got to serve tables. We'll talk later." And went off.

Ben sighed and nodded, walking back to the group

"Trouble in paradise, Ben?" Kevin joked.

"Shut up." Ben responded

"Here we are. A Splixion brothel, however, it is on its home planet." Rook pointed on the internet.

"How far away?" he asked

"If we use the 'Warp Drive' about twenty minutes." Rook explained. "Depending on traffic."

...

"Nice."

* * *

*time skip*

"'Twenty minutes' you said." Kevin commented as they left the ship. "'Depending on traffic'."

"I am sorry, I miscalculated." Rook apologised

"It took ten." Ben responded "Don't apologise."

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." Kevin patted his back.

They soon arrived at the brothel, a monochromatic sign that read 'Multi's' was hanging up with a revolving door at its entrance "Revolving door? Why do I feel like that is a bad sign?" Ben commented as they entered the place

"Perhaps it is just aesthetics?" Rook asked

As they entered they were greeted by a Splixion hostess, who looked like she was wearing a black leotard on her silvery body with A/B-Cup breasts "Hi~" she cheered childishly

"Err. Hi. Are you open?" Rook asked nervously

"Of course. We don't get many different species, customers." The hostess responded as she leapt down and passed a book to the three

"... Don't take this the wrong way, but... how old are you?" Kevin asked

"I'm forever 24." She smiled, giving a peace sign with her three-fingered hand.

...

"Okay." Kevin deadpanned as the three began to leave.

"Sirs! Please wait!" The Splixion girl called out in worry. "We don't get many other species in our establishment. It would mean a lot for us if you would review us. You can experience your own harem for today!" And that made the three stop

"'Harem'?" The three asked and turned around.

"When you put it that way." Ben grinned as they walked back over and where ready to choose their girls

"Who do we have?" Kevin asked as they opened the book.

"And I'm sorry about the confusion on our physical age. We don't have the 'assets' for some people." The hostess apologised

"Do not fault yourself for genetics, Miss. It is understandable." Rook reassured her.

'Next place we go to better have girls with big boobs.' Kevin thought "I'll have this one." he said, pointing to a girl with a big ass

"Of course, Sir." The hostess answered

"I think... Oh, she looks nice." Ben followed up, pointing to a little pudgier girl, than the hostess.

"Oh, my sister! I am sure you will enjoy her!" the hostess smiled

"Huh. Okay." Ben blinked. "Must be a little weird for you to say that."

"I think I will go for, Miss Holly." Rook asked, pointing to a picture.

"Fantastic choices! Please, enjoy!"

"Thanks." The three answered and left for their rooms.

"Later guys." Ben spoke as he arrived at the room.

"Don't wait up!" Kevin smirked as he went to see his 'harem'.

Rook gulped and opened his door. As each walked inside they saw a gathering of identical women, all waiting for them and either sitting or standing to await their patrons.

"Whoa!" they all said as one

* * *

*with Ben*

"Well, I see why she said it was 'a harem'." Ben commented as he walked in

"Welcome, Master." The Splixion girls spoke with smiles, trying not to do the creepy 'village of the damned' thing

"Thank you. Will we begin?" He asked as he took his jacket off. He looked around, counting the amount this girl had duplicated himself 'Two, four, eight...' He mulled around in his head "Sixteen? There's sixteen of you?"

"I thought it would be a treat, Sir." The head Splixion girl answered who was obviously the originator

Ben nodded, standing tall and judging how tall they where compared to him

They came about to his stomach, three feet in height, black 'horns' on her head, a somewhat plump body, pudgy hands, leotard-style markings on her body and yellow eyes with A/B-Cup breasts.

Ben shrugged and sat down, making it so he was more or less the same height as them

"Who do you want first, Master?" The head-girl asked

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin was relaxing in the bed, sighing in relaxation, as his fifteen or so girls where licking every inch of his body 'Okay. This is great.' He thought with a perverted smile 'Tickles though.' He stretched, laughing in a good natured way

"How does it feel, Master?" The first girl asked

"Great. It feels **really** good." He smiled "Oh~!" he groaned, some tongue's hitting his balls and penis

"Does this please you, Master?" A duplicate asked

"Yeah. It does... Why don't you suck it?" He inquired

"okay!" one nodded and opened her mouth

"Ah~, kinda tight. But it's nice." Kevin smiled as he felt her mouth suck on his cock.

* * *

*with Rook*

"How does this feel?" Rook asked as he teased two of the girls as best as he could with his hands and tongue... and every single one of his girls where all moaning and rolling around the floor

"Hmm?" He asked, seeing the girls all pleasured at once by Rook's technique.

This was rather... strange

* * *

*with Ben*

"Ah~! Oh yes! Master! So big!" The Splixion moaned as she bounced on about half of his cock. And at the same time, the other Splixion duplicates continued to moan, feeling Ben's cock in each of them. Though it sounded sexy, Ben knew the downside of the Splixion race, all of them feel the same pleasures and pain.

Which he had known since he was a child but at the same time he didn't think it would effect sex this much. And almost in unison, each of the duplicates began to climax and squirt as the basis was filled with Ben's cock making him sigh lightly

"S-Sir?" The Splixion woman panted as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" he smiled charmingly

"Would you like to try our ass next?"

"Sure." He nodded and slowly pulled out, making the other duplicates exhale in relief and excitement.

* * *

*with Kevin *

"Sir? Is everything alright?" One of the duplicates asked

"Yeah. Just... a little bored. When I heard 'harem' I thought, 'individual girls to fuck'. Not 'girls who all feel the same thing when one is fucked'. Not your fault though." Kevin admitted "It just feels like I'm only having one girl, which I am."

"Sorry." The main girl apologized as she remerged back with her doubles and into one girl again.

"What're you doing?" Kevin asked before the girl crawled onto his body and began to suck his cock in he '69' position as best as she could. "Oh~."

* * *

*with Rook*

"I'm sorry, Sir." Holly apologised as she was cuddled by Rook.

"Why are you apologising? I had a good learning experience and a good time." Rook answered as he snuggled her.

"Really? Thank you, Sir." Holly answered

"Absolutely." He nodded before he stretched gently. "I think our time is up, correct?"

"Yeah, it is." She nodded as she knew she had to get up...but Rook's fur was fluffy and soft. "Five more minutes." She whispered, which made Rook chuckle lightly.

* * *

*later*

It was some time later and the Reviewers had left the Splixion establishment and flying back to Earth in their 'Rustbucket'.

"Okay. Be honest...Who else thought that place sucked?" Kevin groaned as he laid in a chair with Rook and Ben both reluctantly raising their hands

"Well. They cannot _all_ be winners." Rook admitted.

"At least they tried." Ben added

"Ben. Let's be honest. Splixion's **cannot** be a 'harem brothel'. Sure it's a nice 'one on one' place, but basically it's not happening when all the girls are the same person." Kevin answered as he began to type up his review

_**Kevin**_

_Just visited the Splixion brothel 'Multi's', a disappointment of an establishment and the first one to drop the ball for us. Though the girls seem young, they are of course of age, they just have a 'forever early twenties' look to them. The hostess was kind and informative, though that did little when she offered the 'special' side of things. Their apparent special is 'service harem'. It sounds enticing, but it throws you off. Basically, the girls you choose for the 'harem' are all duplicates of the same girl; meaning you only have to please one and you're fucking them all._

_**3**_

"That's... brutal." Ben admitted as he saw it.

"Oh yeah? Think you can do them a bit more 'justice'?" Kevin asked

"Alright, let me take a go at it." Ben spoke as he and Kevin switched seats.

**_Ben_**

_Hey guys. So I'll be straight up... While the idea of this brothel is amazing, unfortunately the limitations of the species hold it back._  
_The girls are amazing and they are so tight and fun!_  
_But the 'harem' aspect, sleeping with a bunch of woman at once? It should be a man's dream right?_

_Well unfortunately when they all feel the same thing that doesn't work. Getting a blowjob from five girls at once was possibly the best feeling I've ever had, don't get me wrong! But when you are fucking one girl... And the others are all just laying there and moaning, not doing anything sexual just moaning, it breaks your immersion and ruins the mood._

_The girl did her best, she was amazing, but you can only do so much_

**_4 out of 10_**

"Rook, your turn." Ben spoke up as Kevin took the controls of the ship.

"Alright. But I will do my best to be a gentleman and maybe help their revenue." Rook answered as he went to the computer, beginning to type away.

_**Rook**_

_Hello everyone. Once again we have been to a new establishment. A Splixion Brothel. Their speciality may be tempting but it is also a problematic limitation. The girls themselves are lovely and enjoy snuggling, but their natural 'shared consciousness' works against them. It would be better for them to go with a different special for their brothel. I think they can do better if they change things up._

_**3**_

"Huh." Ben commented

"What is wrong? Did I make it too 'soft'?" Rook asked.

"Not really. Just very to the point." Ben shrugged "Hopefully these don't hurt that place too much."

"Here's hopin'." Kevin crossed his fingers as they were now caught in traffic. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Morning Ben, morning Kevin." Rook spoke as the three had arrived at their regular table

"Morning." they greeted

"Guess not many people are commenting as much today." Ben pointed out as they were sitting in their seats, showing that not a lot of people were congratulating them.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kevin answered as he got his phone and went to the comment section of their reviews which he had booked marked because why wouldn't he?

"What do you mean?" Rook asked

"Take a look." Kevin answered, showing the pinned comment for 'Multi's'.

_-Thank you for your honest opinion of our establishment. We are sorry you didn't have a good time. I suppose we will have to close down for the time being.-_

"Why're you showing us this? Guilt-tripping us?" Ben frowned

"Read the replies." Kevin answered, showing some of the comments on that comment.

The group blinked and did as they where told  
Each one of the replies for Multi's was reassuring, saying to 'stay open' even some suggestions on changing things up with their specialities

"Oh. Okay." They blinked.

They noticed the suggestion they change the specials to extra small girls or massages or other elements that played into the species strength

"Does? Does this mean we have helped?" Rook asked

"Yeah, I think so." Ben nodded. making Rook sigh in relief

"You guys ordering the normal?" Swift asked

"Yes please, Swift." Rook asked

"And get something for yourself." Ben offered as he passed her some money.

"Whoa! Are you sure?" Rook, Kevin and Swift asked in unison.

"Why're you two yelling? Look, I'm just being generous right now. Plus...I'm in a good mood." Ben answered

"Thank you..." she blinked, seeing how much he payed her. It was **well** over her normal wage for the month. Enough for three months at least. "I'll. Get you your drinks." She nervously walked off.

**Bwoop!**

"Huh?" Kevin looked at ben before his phone sounded off.

On the screen was another comment from 'Multi's'.

_To the Intergalactic Reviewers,_

_Thank you so much for reviewing us. You've given us a lot to work with and improve upon. If you want to come again, the next time will be free. **winky face emoji and heart emoji**_

Kevin just smirked and pocketed his phone. "Did something happen?" Rook asked

"Nah. All's good." Kevin waved off. "You know... It's my choice next. You better land on an alien with a good body."

"Alright." Ben answered, twiddling the Omnitrix and transformed... into 'The Worst'.

**PUNT!**

"Hell no!" Kevin kicked him away in annoyance, all the while Ben was laughing.

"I'm just messing with you! Ha, ha, ha!" Ben laughed, unhurt by the kick and turned back to normal. "Okay, okay. For real this time." And selected the randomiser once again. The group surrounded the watch, looking eagerly as the button was pressed down...

**FLASH!**

"Are you trying to impress me with turning into Jetray, Ben?" Swift asked as she returned with drinks

"Huh? Seriously?" Ben asked as he looked down at his form. "Wow. Yeah, this'll work."

"... What will?" she asked, setting four drinks onto the table "And if you stay in that form I'm going to assume you are offering something. And there are two potential outcomes to that offer."

"Ah, sorry Swift." Ben apologised as he sat down.

...

"You still hadn't changed back yet." she commented

"Whoops!" Ben apologised and turned back to normal, chuckling awkwardly.

Swift rolled her eyes and sighed softly

"You are too stupid at times, Ben." Kevin sighed.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Later guys." Ben waved as he arrived home

"See you tomorrow!" Rook waved as Ben walked out of the car and back home

"I'm back." Ben called as he entered the room

"Hey, Son. How was work?" Ben's father asked as he saw him

"Good." Ben smiled weakly, but also clearly still a bit upset

"Do... you want to talk about it?" He inquired, a little worried for his son.

"Same old same old." was Ben's reply

"Your mother's making dinner. Do you want-?"

"No thanks, Dad." He answered as he went to his room.

"Oh, you're cousins are visiting!" he called up to his son

"'Cousins'? You mean Lucy?" Ben asked

"As well as Gwen and Sunny. I also think Gwen brought her girlfriend as well."

"Oh, right... I'll be down." Ben answered, realising... it might be nice to see them.

"Ben, they..."

And as Ben opened the door to his bedroom... He saw said four girls in his room, cleaning it "...What the heck?!" He yelled in shock.

"Ben!" the four women gasped, as Ben saw them

First, there was Gwen, Ben's first cousin, fiery red hair and green eyes, wearing a red shirt, a black skirt and stockings flat shoes, C-Cup breasts and a slender but strong figure.

Next was Sunny, almost identical to Gwen save for her dark black hair, purple eyes, D-Cup breasts that were hugged by her purple shirt and black skirt.

Lucy was next, blonde-haired, blue eyes with whisker marks on her cheeks, wearing a long black shirt with a white star on her C-Cup chest, white stockings and flat black shoes.

And lastly was Hope, AKA Charmcaster, Gwen's girlfriend and fellow sorceress. She had long silver hair, purple eyes, wearing a violet dress-robe with dark purple leggings/boots with some black straps on her thigh. And D-Cup breasts.

"Gwen? Sunny? What-? What're you doing?" Ben stammered as he saw them.

"Well we came over earlier and wondered where you were. So we checked your room and it was filtth. So we decided to clean, which was when Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl got home." Gwen explained "And Ben, seriously, your room was a disaster zone, how did you not constantly break an ankle in that mess?"

"I'm agile enough?" He recoiled gently.

"Wow. Doin' some _'research'_ Ben?" Sunny teased as she produced a 'magazine'.

"Hey! That's private!" Ben snapped as he snatched it back from her "Why are you girls even here?"

"We came to see you." Lucy answered innocently.

"See me?"

"We heard how upset you where." Gwen elaborated

"Yeah... That." Ben realised, sitting down. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Look, I appreciate this... But I could've done it."

"Ben. Mr Smoothy's from... the Jurassic Era." Hope commented as she levitated an old Mr Smoothy's mug.

"... I was getting around to it eventually." he grumbled as he sat on his bed... Or had been planning to, but he actually sat on Sunny's lap

"Oh~." Sunny smirked as she felt him on her lap.

"Huh?" Ben apologised

"Sunny." Gwen glared, before turning to Ben. "Look. I don't want to see you feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yeah Ben. We came to be _here for you_." Sunny purred and hugged him

"Oh." Ben nodded...before he clicked on. _"Oh...!"_ His eyes widened. "But? Don't you all have boy or girlfriends or something?"

"I'm single right now." Sunny smirked

"Same." Lucy agreed

"Please tell me that you-." Ben asked as he looked at Gwen and Hope, thinking they had good standards to **not** sleep with him.

"I'm not. I'm into girls, Ben." Gwen huffed

"Thank god." Ben sighed in relief.

"Come on, love. Let's leave the three to their own devices." Hope asked, taking Gwen's hand.

"Hope, you forget why we are here." Gwen added as if this was practiced

"... Oh no..." Ben blinked

"I may like girls but you're bisexual." Gwen continued

"Oh, true. And we did want a sperm doner for the baby." Hope added as she tapped her chin

"A sper- a spur... HA?!" Ben asked in shock, losing his breath as he heard that. "You're asking _**me**_ to be-? Are you serious right now?"

"Well we can't ask Kevin. He and I use to date, I'd be weird." Gwen waved off "But you and I are also closely related. So it'd be like it was my child by blood anyway."

"... Can't argue with the logic of someone with a Doctorate in magic." Ben answered

"But... Isn't there some magic you could use for this?"

"If there was do you think Anodite's would ever mate with other species?" Sunny quipped

"Two points to magic users." Lucy smirked and raised two fingers, wiggling them playfully.

"Oh..." Ben muttered as he slumped back, his head resting between Sunny's breasts

"How'd they feel~? D-Cup ta-tas." Sunny teased

"They're nice." he mumbled

"Hey, kids! Your aunt Sandra and I are going out, be back in a few hours!" Ben's father called up

"Okay, Uncle Frank/Dad/Mr Tennyson!" The group responded

"So. A few _hours~."_ Sunny smirked, removing her shirt.

"... You aren't wearing a bra." Ben blinked, feeling naked breasts either side of his head

"Am I required to wear one?" She asked puckishly.

"Usually, yes." Gwen nodded as she frowned at the girl who could pass as her twin

"Nyeh." Sunny stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Now then, what do we have to-? Jesus Christ!" Hope asked as she zipped Ben's pants off and revealed his half-erect cock!

"H-Holy..." Gwen stuttered, unable to look away

"Wow! Always knew you where gifted, Ben!" Lucy cheered

"Sorry. I'd be harder if I wasn't nervous." Ben admitted

"'Harder'? You're not fully erect yet?" Lucy asked

"No... Way!" Gwen gulped and mumbled

"Well then." Sunny smiled as she nestled Ben's head between her bosom. "Lucy, can you get him hard?"

"Of course!" Lucy grinned and kissed him, her hand rubbing his member... And her hand became tendrils of mud, rubbing every inch at once in a hundred different directions

'Oh, my fucking, **GOD!'** Ben moaned as he felt his cock being teased while being kissed by his cousin-in-law. Yeah he quickly became as hard as stone

Lucy moaned lewedly, slurping up all of Ben's saliva that she could

"Fuck, are you _this_ thirsty?" Hope asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Lucy grinned as she broke the kiss, licking her lips "I also heard doing that is apparently really erotic!"

"It looked weird." Hope commented "But speaking from experience it can be hot."

"Hic!" Ben hiccuped as he was in a bit of a daze. "Okay... Who's first?" He asked

"Looks tasty!" Hope smiled before taking his cock into her mouth and sucking

"H-Hope!" Ben moaned, before he was pulled back a little, being kissed by Lucy, while Sunny rubbed his balls.

"So full. Even after all those kinky 'reviews' of yours." Sunny smiled and licked her lips

"Hmm?!" Ben's eyes widened as he heard that. "You read those?"

"Big fan. You should add a tip section." she suggested "Tips for you, and tips for each business. A totally free option if people want to directly support."

"Might... Wait a while for that." he grunted

"I think the Arachmochimps sounded the hottest." Sunny joked

"Can we **not** talk about Ben's whore-site, please?" Gwen asked while unable to look away from his cock

"Can you say that when he's packing *this* monster in his pants?" Sunny answered as Ben grunted, splurting his seed into Hope's mouth, making her unintentionally swallow and drip some down her lips.

"Hope... You're mouth..." he moaned blissfully

**GULP!**

"Ah~." Hope smiled. 'Yep. I'm going to get pregnant.'

"Come here." Gwen suddenly called and pulled Hope into a kiss

"Hmm~." Hope smiled as she shared the remaining cum with Gwen.

'Oh, sweet merciful-' Ben thought before Lucy stroked his cock. "Whoa!"

"Don't go limp on us now." Lucy smirked.

"Err. I won't but... Condoms. In the drawer." Ben asked

"Why? You won't need them." Sunny responded sensually. Before she straddled his hips and impaled herself in him. Sunny's eyes almost popped out of her head as she felt Ben's entire length shoved into her. "A-Ah! Oh fuck!"

"God, you're tight, Sunny!" Ben moaned "I'm... Actually surprised about that!"

"Sh-Shut up! Ah~!" Sunny moaned as she slapped her hips against Ben's own and fucked him "Yeah! So deep and big~" she grinned and kissed him

'Those words.' Ben thought as he gripped Sunny's ass and ploughed her deeper. He couldn't hold back now!

Sunny's ass bounced with each thrust, Ben's 'wild side' was showing. He kissed back harder and rougher, fucking Sunny with wild abandon.

He kissed her deeply, rolling their hips together

"Whoa~." Lucy looked on in awe as she saw Ben fuck her intensely, rubbing her slit as she imagined him doing it to her.

Hope and Gwen meanwhile where still making out and moaning


	3. Crimson Flight's in the Forest

**Eldritch Entity:** Julie was not even mentioned last chapter.  
And Manny did not mention his race there because the races are posted on their profiles which he set up off screen during the scene transition

**kamen rider Godking V**: Why yes, yes we are. We have something planned.

**GuestSuppress:** ... So? We weren't asking for people to review Interspecies reviews for us like they where trying to convince us to watch it. His review was beyond off topic

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Yeah, he should have... don't feel sorry for him though

**Dragon Emperor0**: We are not including aliens from other franchises. Why would we?

**Negaben364:** It was great to hear from you again... although it is funny you kept referring to** both** of us as Ghost. *laughs*  
But thank you, I am really proud that you think so highly of us and we hope you continue to enjoy it. We hope we can meet your expectations as we try our hardest to give you and everyone else our best work

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Negaben364:** Now that's very nice. *Smiles*

**Dragon Emperor0:** We're getting around to Kinecelerans and Kraaho species. And no, we're not crossing over with other video games, TV shows, books or movies.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Hey, he was invited. Can't blame a guy for not turning down an invitation.

**GuestSuppress:** ...People are really *fucking weird*.

**Rider09:** Her species might appear, just wait and see.

**kamen rider Godking V**: *in SAOA Kirito voice* THOUSER?! WHERE? I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! *Normal voice* ...Yeah, I'm still bitter about *that guy*.

**Eldritch Entity:** Glad you're enjoying the story, but look out for more on the way.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Heya everyone, I hope you are all enjoying this story!

Please leave suggestions for the future establishment's and what their specialty could be

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 3: Crimson Flight's in the Forest  
**

* * *

Kevin and Rook were walking to their normal table, since... it was the weekend and were going to their next brothel. But one person was missing. "Where the hell is Ben?" Kevin groaned

"I am unsure." Rook sighed

"I'll try calling him again." Kevin grumbled, pulling out his phone and just heard the dial tone.

_"Hello. This is Ben Tennyson.  
**And Kai! **  
If you are hearing this I'm busy, probably with saving the galaxy again.  
**Or we are having sex!**  
Leave a message."_

"... I can't believe he still hasn't changed his voicemail." Kevin said in annoyance and ending the call

"To be fair, it has only been a week at most." Rook answered

"... Still, he should frigging change it." Kevin groaned, facepalming into the table.

"Hey, guys. The usual?" Swift asked as she came over.

"... where is Ben?"

**SLAM!**

"That's what we want to know!" Kevin mumbled into the table

"And before you ask, yes, we have already tried to contact him." Rook answered

"Strange. You guys are usually at the hip with this sorta stuff." Swift commented as she took a seat, frowning softly "Do you think he is sick?"

"Considering that we have had sexual exploits with different women and the number of chilli fries he has eaten in the past few weeks, it is highly possible." Rook answered

"Rook. This is Ben we're talking about. The dude can clear a fast food joint's supply of fries or Mr Smoothie's in a day if he put his mind to it." Kevin rebutted. "Plus, condoms. We've been careful."

"Yeah Rook, we've been careful... What are we talking about?" Ben asked, sitting at the table and slurping a smoothie

"We're just talking about-YOU!" Kevin answered causally before snapping. "What the hell dude?!"

"Huh?" Ben asked

"You have not been answering your phone." Rook answered

"Oh. Yeah. I've been busy." Ben responded in a deflective manner. "It died earlier and hasn't gotten around to charging it. I was a bit... busy last night and forgot to charge it."

"We-They were worried." Swift responded

"**Really**?" Ben smirked as he leant on the table.

...

**THUD!**

"Ow!" Ben groaned as Kevin swatted his arm away so Ben would faceplant.

"C'mon. We've got to review an Aerophibian brothel." Kevin groaned

"Jerk!" Ben and Swift glared... before Swift glared at the group

"Wait, what?" she asked harshly

"Don't you remember yesterday? I turned into an Aerophibian before we left." Ben explained, rubbing his chin.

"That's what you were doing?" she frowned "Again? Is this all you guys thing about?! Humph!" and with that she stormed off

"What's with her?" Kevin asked

"Perhaps we have put the proverbial 'foot in the mouth'?" Rook responded

"I dunno." Ben shrugged

...

"Maybe she's jealous?" Kevin snickered

"Jealous? Of what?" Ben asked

"You, numb nuts." Kevin answered as they left.

"No way." Kevin pushed him back a bit

* * *

*Time Skip*

The trio were now at their latest brothel, the Aerohibian one. It was called 'Crimson Flights', kind of on the nose considering their species, but who were they to comment?

"I wonder what a full blooded Aerophibian girl looks like." Ben commented as they entered

"Correct, we have only seen Jetray as a full-blooded male." Rook agreed.

"Hello~, sexy." Kevin smiled as they saw a beautiful almost siren looking red manta-ray looking woman, a black sling-kini with C-cup breasts and dark purple hair. One could argue it was Swift, but this woman had different coloured eyes and hair.

"Wait... really?" Ben muttered, surprised that there was no real difference between a half-blooded Aerophibian and a full blooded one

"Welcome, Sirs." The hostess bowed respectfully and showed off her cleavage. "Are you here for our services?"

"Hell yeah!" Kevin cheered

"Excuse me; I hope you do not think me as being rude. But I have a question." Rook asked

"Ask away, Sir." The hostess smiled

"Is it common for female Aerophibians to look almost humanoid?" Rook asked. "We know a half-Aerophibian woman and we were wondering-."

"Oh yes, I understand. But we're a bit more willing to show more skin than, forgive the term, 'half-bloods'. I only wear this so people don't get a free show." The hostess answered

"... Wait... You're saying the females of your species walk around naked 24/7?" Ben asked in shock

"Exactly! Aerophibian'a have little care about nudity or even public sex!" she smiled happily "But because of social norms and the genes of other races, if you aren't a pure blooded female Aerophibian you gets bit body conscious. I wear the bikini because people really like that look!" and with that she gave a sexy wink

"... Three please!" Kevin asked, raising three fingers and paid up-front.

"Eager; aren't you? One for each of you. Would you like to see our girls?" The hostess asked

"Please." Ben nodded

"Now, for the sake of 'no freebies' the pictures are slightly censored." The hostess added, passing the book.

"You do take care of your girls, madam." Rook spoke as they opened the book and revealed Aerophibian ladies, all beautiful with censored breasts, vaginas and eyes. Almost like they were gravure models.

"Whoa. Holy crap." Kevin admitted. "Hmm. Lady number 29." He pointed.

"Er..." Ben blinked as he looked at the pictures "Are there any special... Aspects we should know about as options?"

"Our specials involve 'seclusions'. The girl and their partner put masks on while in a room with a large mirror." The hostess answered.

"... Is it a voyeuristic fetish; is it?" Ben asked

"Yes, it is. But the masks fully cover the wearer's face." She answered

"Anyone willing to try that?" Ben asked his friends

"I do not think I am willing to try that." Rook admitted. "I am quite shy about these things in public."

"No way, dude. I'm not wearing a mask again." Kevin answered

"Fine. I'll go for it." Ben sighed, being the only one open-minded enough.

"Excellent, Sir." The hostess smiled. "Might I recommend, her? She's new, but _very_ skilled."

"Okay." Ben nodded

"And you, Sir?" The hostess asked

"Someone tamer; if that is at all possible." Rook asked

"Of course. Um... Ah, here we are. She helps some of our shyer patrons." The hostess smiled, pointing to a different picture "A bit more dominant than other girls, she likes to take charge. But she isn't a dominatrix in case you are worried. You can just sit back and relax and she will know just what to do."

"Oh, she sounds lovely. Her please." Rook answered as they had already paid.

"Oh, and Sir. Here is the mask. It's required before-hand." The hostess spoke, passing an 'ID Mask', to change Ben's appearance.

Ben nodded and slipped the mask on, the three heading out "Later guys." Ben spoke as he transformed into a randomly generated human. His brown hair and green eyes turned to blonde and red eyes; his skin tone looked a little darker; like he had a very good suntan. "Huh. Okay." He walked off, following the instructions he had been given "Okay...Oh. That's helpful." He commented as he saw the specially labelled room. He opened it and saw inside a sensually draped, nearly nude Aerophibian woman wearing only the thinnest of belly-dancer robes.

"Hello~, Master~." The woman smiled. "Thank you for choosing me.

"You're welcome." Ben smiled as he walked in

"Oh, Master. You don't need those clothes. Allow me." She stood up, her thin veils slipping off and exposed her C-cup breasts to him as she stepped forward and stripped him off like he was a sultan.

He smiled softly at the act, enjoying as he was stripped naked.

"Have you had much practice with this?" Ben asked

"I have. I'm _very_ confident." The woman smiled

"Well, I am in your hands." he assured

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Hello~, cutie." Kevin smiled as he saw the girl he had chosen, a C/D-Cup breasted girl with radiant red skin and a slender body. Despite being top-heavy she was nimble enough to do a handstand mid-air splits, exposing her pussy to Kevin.

"Is this 'skilled' enough, Sir?" She asked

"Why yes." he smirked

"Do you want a taste?" She asked as she wrapped her tail around the bedpost and stabilised herself so her pussy was right by Kevin's lips.

Kevin didn't respond with words, but instead his lips crashed on her pussy and penetrated her with his tongue.

"AH~!" she moaned

* * *

*with Rook*

"Ah~, that's it. Fuck me right there!" Rook's lady bounced on his cock as she whipped her tail on the bed out of excitement.

Rook grabbed her hips as he fucked her; the rattle of the bed was getting intense. She was slamming onto his hips not hard but passionately "Oh~! Yes! Yes!" Rook moaned happily

"That's it. Right there. Hitting. My. Spot! _AH~!_" She moaned and climaxed over his member.

"My dear... so tight!" Rook moaned

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben and his girl, Sky, where standing in front of a one way mirror. He knew on the other side of the mirror was... someone, watching them. No idea who or how many but they were being watched

"Ah! Yes, Sir! Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Sir!" Sky moaned lustfully.

"Where are the super sensitive spots?" he smiled

"The tail! My tail! It's the tail~!" Sky moaned as she was being fucked by Ben. "Ah! Sir! So deep!"

Ben nodded, having her bent over lightly as he fucked her in a semi-doggy style. He reached up and gripped the tip of her tail, teasing and playing with it slowly and sensually

"AH! S-Sir!" Sky moaned as she had her tail teased. 'I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!'

Ben blinked and just kept up the work on the tip of her tail, pinching and rolling it around the tip

Sky rolled over to her back skillfully, wanting to expose herself to Ben, showing her bouncing breasts and orgasm face "Yes~" she moaned

"You're cute. You know that." Ben smiled as he continued to tease her.

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Fu~ck!" He moaned as he came over her face.

"Ah~" the woman purred happily

"Sorry if I got some in your hair." Kevin apologised, as he fell onto the bed.

"It's fine." She answered as she wiped some off of her face.

She slurped the cum up and smiled

"God, I love this place." Kevin smirked and laid on the bed.

* * *

*With Rook*

"Eep!" Rook panicked as he was up on the roof, 'gliding' with his girl with his cock inside of her. It was most, definitely, a unique experience

"Not scared are you? Hmm~! We're only a couple of feet up from the bed." Rook's girl commented

"N-No, just shocked."

"You're so nice, I wanted to give you a treat." His girl answered as she lowered herself to the bed.

"A... Treat?"

"Yes. Not many 'Johns' want the 'lift experience'. You're one of the few who were interested in it." She smiled as they landed softly onto the bed.

Rook gulped, wondering what this would be

"Now. Please relax, Sir." She smiled as her eyes glowed passionately.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Thank you, come again!" The hostess cheered as she saw the three leave.

"Bye!" Ben waved

"Okay. Who else thought we were fucking Swift?" Kevin asked as they entered their ship with the other two raising their hands, Ben blushing "So it's not just me. All in agreement to leave her name out of the review and try not to piss her off?" Kevin added

"Agreed!" Both Rook and Ben nodded as Ben's eyes fluttered to the side

"Who's writing the first review?" Kevin asked

"I will." Rook responded, as he sat down at the computer while Kevin flew their ship.

Kevin nodded, making sure their flight went well

_**Rook**_

_I have just visited our latest brothel, 'Crimson Skies'. True to its name, there were many beautiful ladies who were crimson in colour. This Brothal run by the amazing women of the Aerophibian race.  
_

_They take great pride in the fact they have a strict 'no freebie' policy. Using bikini's and censorship in order to hide away potential sneak peaks until you have payed despite the species' rather loose nature of sex and nudity.  
_

_I have never experienced having intercourse while floating in the air; but now? I can safely say it is an experience that others should try for themselves and I am hoping I may experience it again one day. And I may be revisiting this establishment._

_**8**_

"Wow, that's really nice, Rook." Ben commented

"Thank you. Would you like to give your views on the establishment?" Rook offered

"Let the dog see the rabbit." Ben smirked and sat down, flexing his fingers and began to type.

...

"What?" Rook asked

"Just let me type." Ben deadpanned as he typed.

_**Ben**_

_Well, another review up. Another brothel reviewed._

_I just spent my time in 'Crimson Skies' an Aerophibian joint. I was honestly surprised by how Aerophibians react to nudity. But enough about that, I tried their special and I feel like a glutton for fetishes. They have a 'voyeuristic room' where you and your chosen girl are alone with a giant mirror. Who knows who's behind it, but it was awesome._

_**9**_

"Done."

"Alright. My turn then... Alright, Ben. You can drive." Kevin groaned as he got up.

"Sweet. You never let me drive." Ben chuckled

"For good reasons." Kevin answered as he sat down at the computer.

"Like what?" Ben huffed

...

"Ahem." Kevin just cleared his throat and began to type.

**_Kevin_**

_Another brothel, another great time. Upon visiting Crimson Skies I discovered that these Aerophibian ladies enjoy being nude 24/7. Teasing her tail's tip was a great spot to make her squirt._

"... Okay this one is kinda hard to write." he admitted

"Need some help?" Ben asked

"If you do that it won't be my words. I'll think of something." Kevin responded, scratching his head and began to type.

_My girl was a wild ride, preferring to be on top, not that I minded, having some supple round breasts in my face was a turn on_

"You think that's it?" Ben asked

"Best I can do." he shrugged

"We need to get you creative writing classes." Ben joked

"And _you_ need to change your answering message." Kevin responded back.

...

"Ouch, Kevin. That. That actually hurt." Ben frowned, realising that he was right. He didn't want to change it because it had been so long. Plus he had forgotten what his answering message was until then

"Perhaps you can change it now?" Rook suggested. "Not to sound hurtful."

"I guess." Ben sighed

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ben was sitting back home... he didn't want to go to the cafeteria today. Seeing Swift there might... no, she **would** kick their asses for going to an Aerophibian brothel. But his mind... His mind was another story

He didn't know what to think, he imagined Swift there on his bed.

_"Hello~ Ben~? Do you want me to heal your heart?" his imaginary Swift purred sexilly "I love you and we will love it."_

_'Oh, Swift. You're gorgeous.' Ben thought to her, imagining groping her bouncing bosoms and slender waist._

**Knock**  
**Knock**

"Huh-Wha-?" Ben snapped back to reality. 'Damn it. I was enjoying that.' He thought to himself before turning to the door. "Yes, hello?"

"Hey buddy." His father smiled "A woman is outside looking for you."

"A woman?" Ben questioned as he got up. "I'll be right there." He answered. He stood up and ran down with a small smile 'I wonder who it is?' He asked himself as he went outside and was stunned. Standing there was Swift! "SHIT!" He froze and panicked. "I mean 'SWIFT'! Hey! Err. Why-Why're you here?"

"Ben." she nodded, wearing casual cloths

"You. You look. Nice." Ben admitted as he saw her out of the cafeteria uniform. She was wearing a black shirt and khakis with flat shoes. Since it was summer, it made sense. But the black shirt stopped at her stomach, it was sleeveless and it hung off one of her shoulders in a rather teasing Manor

"Thanks. And you look like a mess." she said simply "Come on. We are going shopping."

"Huh? Are you serious?" He asked

"Yes. You need a new wardrobe. A new style. You where with the bitch too long, you are surrounded by memories of her because of that." she said simply "Tell me honestly. Can you look at your jacket and not think of all the times you wrapped it around her to keep her warm? So we are going to go shopping. Get you some new cloths that can keep your mind off her until you get over the BS she put you through. Got it?"

Ben looked at his signature green jacket... and sighed, ripping it off his body and threw it into the bin.

"That's not what I mean-" Swift started, only for Ben to interrupt

"I know." he nodded "But you where right. I held onto that particular jacket because Kai bought it for me. I've been holding onto it because I refused to accept what happened... deep in my heart wishing she'd take me back. But... it won't happen, will it?"

"No. No it won't." she shook her head

"Then I don't need it anymore." he sighed "Let's go Swift. And I'll buy you anything you want as a thanks."

"I don't need one." she responded "And I'm not a big shopper, not big into fashion. So there probably won't be anything I'd want... that wasn't from a sex shop." she muttered the last bit under her breath before she smirked again "Let's go. Faster to fly, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Ben nodded as he turned into Jetray to match her.

"Hmm~" she purred lightly before blasting into the air

The two flew towards the mall, before landing at the front. "You doing okay?"

"Huh?" she asked

"I'm asking if you're alright, Swift. I mean, the review from the other day." Ben asked, having turned back to normal.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She answered as she huffed lightly, pouting

'God, I'm not doing well.' Ben thought sadly, rubbing the back of his head '... _is_ she jealous?'

"C'mon, over here." She spoke, pointing to a clothes' store. "Let's get you a new jacket."

"Just a jacket?"

"To start with. I mean, you don't want to be running around in that smoothy stained shirt do you?" Swift quipped

"What? I thought I-?" Ben looked down to see if he wore an older shirt. "You got me. Okay. Let's go." he sighed

"Good. This is a good shop." She responded, pulling him inside.

"Really?" he blinked and looked around. It looked to be filled with more up to date clothes for young men, women and adults.

"Yes. I get some clothes from here." Swift answered

"Okay." he nodded, letting her lead him around. She led him to the shirt and jackets, showing off the similar dark green clothes that might be a good size and fit. All the while Ben had no worries. He was just happy to be with someone who had no ulterior motives around other women with him. Just... two people being together.

"What about this?" she asked as she held up an official Ben 10 style shirt

"Oh, ha-ha." Ben sarcastically remarked... But **damn** that was a good shirt "... Oh, wow, that's actually real soft." He admitted as he touched the fabric. It was a green shirt with a stylised black 10 that almost looked like wings. Considering people could not legally get the license for his likeness, a lot of companies started to produce stuff like this. After all, it's not like Ben could copyright the number 10 or anything

"So~, you like?" She asked nervously.

"Well, **I** think it's cool." He answered with a smile. "Is there a changing room?"

"Nope." she said, popping the P as she smirked at him and gave a gesture for him to take his shirt off

Ben laughed and rolled his eyes, casually taking his shirt off "Sorry for the smell." Ben apologised, while he stripped off his shirt and showed off his six-pack and abs of stone... to not only Swift.

"D... Damn..." Swift whispered and felt her face heated up... and then women began wolf whistling at Ben

"Huh?" Ben asked as he saw the women wolf-whistle at him. "Well. Good to know gender equality is still a thing." He quipped, giving a quick muscle flex with one arm.

Swift huffed and slapped his arm lightly, rolling her eyes

"What?" He asked as he looked at her with the smile he had on just seconds ago, before removing it. "Sorry. Here. How do I look?" He asked as he put the shirt on.

"Very stylish." she nodded with a cheerful smile "I think you might need some new trousers too. How long have you had those?" She asked

...

"Er... What year is if again?" he muttered

"You're getting new trousers." Swift ordered, knowing that he'd wear those things for years after today... until they turned into dust.

"I'm not taking my pants off in here." he joked

"Why? You get payed to do it normally." she joked back

"Ah-ha! Funny." He 'laughed'. "Come on, let's find some. And after I can treat you to lunch."

"You don't have to." she assured

"Yeah, but I want to." he shot back  
Swift's heart skipped a beat as she heard that, feeling flustered and felt like... she was normal. Not a monster, nor a betrayer, not a killer... Normal  
"I'll buy this and this." Ben spoke, pointing to the new pair of trousers and shirt he was wearing.

"Understood, sir." The cashier answered as they tilled the money up and Ben paid with cash.

"Swift; ready to go?" He asked as he walked back to her.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." she nodded

He reached out his hand to her and smiled, taking her hand in his as they walked off to the food court.

* * *

*time skip*

It was the following day; Ben was walking to the cafeteria where Kevin and Rook were waiting "Hello, Ben." Rook spoke up

"Whoa, what're you wearing?" Kevin followed up.

"An updated closet?" Ben joked as he did a small spin, showing his outfit. The shirt from the other day alongside stylish khaki pants and a black and green jacket

"Okay, very nice. But what did you do the other day?" Kevin responded, Ben just pointed to his clothing again. "Right, right... never mind. So, you feeling better?"

"Yeah." he nodded

"And here are your drinks." Swift said, setting then all down. With Ben having an Extra Large when he normally ordered a Large

"Wow, thanks, Swift." Ben smiled as he saw it.

"You're welcome." She blushed, covering her chest with the tray before walking off.

...

"Did you-?" Kevin began to gesture something rude with his fingers

"No! We just hung out." Ben stopped him before slapping Kevin's hand gesture away.

"It seems so. But Swift _does_ appear in much higher spirits than before." Rook answered. "Shall we return back to the reviews today or tomorrow?"

"Well, I haven't checked the website yet. Everyone like our new one?" he asked

"Do they ever. Look at this." Kevin chuckled as he showed off his phone on their site.

"Wow." Ben commented and looked. A fair few comments were all about how lucky the Aerophibians were, and how some wanted to even visit. Others were asking for more reviews almost immediately. However they all focused on one, the reply from the place itself

_"Thank you, Gentlemen. Our influx of new customers has increased a great amount. Thank you for your patronage. Should you want to return, we'll be waiting for you. ***peach emoji***."_

"I never understood what that emoji means." Rook commented

"Vagina." Ben and Kevin said together

"... Ah." Rook blushed. "Ahem. So, Ben... A new alien?"

"Sure, buddy." He nodded and selected the randomiser.

"Your food." Swift said as he set the food down

"Thank you, Swift." Rook spoke, just shortly after Ben transformed into his next alien.

"Huh, Wildvine." Ben said casually

"You're going to another brothel? Already?" Swift asked

"Well. We have a responsibility." Ben answered to which she frowned "I could've worded that better." Ben realised and apologised.

"Just. Go." She turned around and left.

"Hey Swift, we are just choosing the next place. We aren't going for a few days." Kevin assured

"We aren't/ are not?" Both Ben and Rook asked in confusion

"Really?" She asked as she stared at Kevin.

"Really. We do need to work out a schedule and all that stuff." he nodded

"Oh. Right." She answered. "I'll talk to you later then."

"I'll see you later." Ben nodded as he stretched out a vine finger. Said in her brushed across the middle of her back, down the centre of her spine

"Ah~" Swift let out a small coo like moan

"... Are you _sure_ you didn't-?" Kevin asked

"I will slap you, dude." Ben deadpanned

**BANG**!

"Ow." Ben groaned as he had a metal tray slammed on his head

"You just used a trick you learned at that Aerophibian whore House on me, didn't you?! Asshole!" Swift huffed and walked away

* * *

*time skip*

Ben was sitting in the ship as they had arrived at the Florauna brothel. "Are you still pouting?" Rook asked sympathetically.

"Not pouting." Ben grumbled

"Ben, look. We're here now. We didn't spend hours flying just so you could mope." Kevin groaned.

"Fine, fine." Ben grabbed his butt out of the seat and followed the two to the brothel. Called 'The Greenhouse'. Another 'on the nose' named building... And it was basically a tree house

"... I'm getting flashbacks to the Arachnochimp brothel. If I'm being honest." Kevin quipped

"I am sure it is fine." Rook answered as they entered the establishment

"Welcome to The Greenhouse." A female Florauna spoke up. She was almost fully humanoid, a singular blue eye, a slender body with flowers draped over her shoulders and C-Cup bosom, a Venus Flytrap around her head and four tendrils for legs.

"Nice to meet you." Rook responded politely.

"Wait, you are the 'Intergalactic Reviewers'; are you not?" The hostess asked

"That's right." Kevin smirked proudly.

"Sensing a pattern." Ben joked

"Thank you for choosing our establishment. Would you like to see our girls?" The hostess asked

"Before we do that. What is your 'special treatments'?" Rook inquired. "Just so we know what we are in store for."

"Ah. Well that is... Complicated." She responded nervously

"Just _how_ 'complicated?" Kevin asked as he leant on the front desk.

"Well our special has been called milking." The Florauna woman responded

"'Milking'?" The three asked, each one having a different idea about it.

In Kevin's mind, he thought of him milking the Florauna girl's breasts giving a sexy sap.

In Ben's mind, he thought it was some form of 'extreme blowjob'.

Rook's was...Him and the Florauna girl milking a cow...He had never heard of the term before, give him a break!

"Yes." she nodded "Will any of you be having our 'special service'?" The hostess asked

"Okay." Ben nodded with a sigh

"Really?" Rook and Kevin asked

"Well we have basically agreed that I am the one who deals with the fetish stuff." Ben replied

**Pat.**

"You're a real trooper, Ben!" Kevin cried, speaking in a joky manner.

"Shut up." Ben deadpanned.

"One for the special. And you two gentlemen will have the regular?" The hostess asked as she passed the book to them.

* * *

*time skip*

"Thank you for choosing me, Sir." A beautiful Florauna smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Of course. You have very beautiful petals, Miss." Rook responded

"Ohhh~" she giggled and blushed, holding her cheeks. Rook went over and began to caress her body, seeing how much like a dryad she was. Beautiful and slender. So slim but still sensual. The Florauna girl moaned happily, feeling her petals being stroked by Rook's hands.

"Oh?" he blinked, his hand stroking those petals again

"S-Sir~! So naughty!" The woman moaned, rubbing her hips against him.

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben entered his room, rubbing his neck nervously 'This will be a new experience.' he thought

"Welcome, Master~." The Florauna smiled as she was bustier than the hostess. At least a D-Cup, slender vines, an emulated hourglass figure, draped petals that covered her bosom and shoulders, the Venus Flytrap shoulder protrusions and pouty lips. "Thank you for choosing me."

"No problem." he smiled

"Have you ever been in a 'milking fetish' before?" She asked as she jiggled her bosom playfully.

"Not really." he openly admitted

"Well, let me show you~." She purred as she exposed her nipples. "First I've got to get you nice and hard"

"Okay." he nodded, stripping

She licked her lips and pulled his pants off... and her jaw dropped in shock. "Good gods! You're **hung! **Like a mighty oak!"

"Yeah. I've heard." he smiled

The Florauna woman shook her head and began to lick Ben's cock, getting it hard for the fetish. "Don't go soft on me now."

"Promise." He answered, enjoying the blowjob "Oh wow~" he moaned at her sucking, which felt **very** good

She seemed to gag on his member, feeling her mouth stretch out to accommodate it, knocking her throat as she wanted to try his cum "GULK! GULK!"

"OH~ FUCK~! YES!" Ben moaned and groaned at the way she sucked and slurped him. With a few more thrusts, she felt Ben's cum shoot straight down into her mouth, making her gulp it down noisily, almost like a trained porn-star "Oh... yes~" he moaned. The woman pulled back, licking her lips happily, before she pulled his face into her breasts "Hmm?!" He hummed in shock, before she guided his hands to her bosom.

"Stroke them, Sir. It's only fair~." The Florauna instructed with a smile

"... Okay." He mumbled and began to massage her breasts and tease her nipples.

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Hey baby~" she purred

"Hello, yourself." Kevin smirked as he looked at her and got a hard boner. Oh this woman was sexy as hell, E Cup breasts and an insanely sexy ass. Sure she was thin enough to look unhealthy but it kinda worked for her

"Do you want to try me, Sir~?" The Florauna asked sensually, wiggling her ass.

"Oh, fuck yes." Kevin nodded and grabbed the wall, which gave him a wooden transformation.

"Oh, _Sir~!"_ The girl gasped as she saw Kevin turn into a strong wood man "That is an amazing Maple Tree you have!"

"Thanks. I try." He smirked and applied a condom.

The Florauna raised her legs up and exposed her slit, almost like a slut "I'm going to _eat~ you up~_!" she purred

"Oh? I'd like to see you try." Kevin smirked as he almost pounced on her and penetrated her pussy.

* * *

*with Rook*

"Ah~! Sir! You're so big!" The Florauna moaned as Rook penetrated her ass, making her wrap her vines to keep him inside.

Rook was sweat dropping lightly, trying to move his hips as best he could 'She is _very_ passionate. I can barely keep up!' Rook thought to himself, though he felt like he was in a great paradise. It was rather awkward for him honestly

* * *

*With Ben*

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Milk me, you stud!" The Florauna moaned as she had her breasts stroked and squeezed by Ben's hands, squirting out some sap-like liquid. Meanwhile her hand had become a flower like organ and wrapped around Ben's penis, sucking his cum out of his cock and balls

'Ah, fuck! They weren't kidding about this 'milking' thing!' Ben thought as he thrust his dick in the flower and came again, while making the Florauna woman squirt again.

He couldn't stop cumming, at all!

"Fill my flower, Sir! You're so virile~!" The woman moaned happily as she squirted more sap from her breasts.

"Hmm~" Ben moaned

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Fuck, me." Kevin groaned as he laid on his back exhausted. "You're a wild bunch aren't you?"

"Not sure." she shrugged

"Got to admit... That was the best I've had in a while." He smirked

* * *

*with Rook*

"Thank you for releasing me, Miss." Rook panted in relief, resting on the bed with her to cuddle with... though the fly-trap protrusions made it a little difficult.

"You are very much welcome."

"Tell me, how long does that 'milking special' last for?" Rook asked

"Depends on the person. If someone's lucky, only a few minutes. Some can go for up to an hour." She answered. "Why? Do you want a try?"

"No, no. Just curious." He answered

* * *

*Time Skip*

"I wonder where Ben is." Kevin said nearly an hour later

"Perhaps he is still in the 'special room'." Rook responded

"What? You serious?" Kevin deadpanned. "That would mean he'd be dead by now!"

"Hey." Ben mumbled, limping out of the tree house brothel

"Hey-ee! Dude, what happened?" Kevin waved before squeaking in shock.

"'Milking special'." He answered simply... and to be honest, Ben looked like a skeleton.

"Well, we should head home." Rook explained "And get you food and a drink."

"Alright." Kevin answered, setting the co-ordinates back home.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Mar 13It was the next day and the Plumber's HQ where all achatter about the newest reviews from Ben and crew

Mar 13"Wow, look at all these. An eight from Kevin. An eight from Rook. This place seems awesome!" A plumber commented

"Take a look at Ben's." Another responded, pointing to Ben's review.

_**Ben**_

_This place was amazing!... For the first twenty minutes._

_To be clear I took the 'milking' option. And it is exactly what you are thinking... Both ways. After possibly the best blowjob I ever had, I was told to suck her nipple. It produced sap that was *delicious*... And kept me hard. Rock hard. As I milked her, sucking her sap from her plump busom, she was literally sucking my cum out of me._

_And it felt good... And then it felt good... Then good... And then bad and it stayed that way._

_Literally all my cum was sucked out and then some. My dick hurts *so much*!_

_But she didn't stop until she was sure there was nothing left._

_**4**_

"Ouch." The men winced as they read that.

"Poor guy/Taking one for the lads/ A true hero." Several members of the Plumbers commented meanwhile Swift was bent over, laughing her ass off

"I! I can't!" She wheezed, struggling to breathe from her laughter.

"Huh?" everyone blinked

"I can't _breathe_!" She laughed. "This is what you get." and that was when the warriors came in

"Err... What's with Swift?" Ben asked

"Most likely, the review." Rook answered

"... Ah. Yeah." Ben deadpanned, blushing as he covered his face.

...

**"Bwahahahahahahahaha!"**

...

"I'm gonna jump off a bridge now, guys. Later." Ben spoke defeatedly only for the others to grab his arms

"Stop being stupid. It is just Swift." Rook answered, thinking only innocently in his words.

"Yeah, that's the point." He groaned as they took their normal seats

"H-hee-hee! Hi guys." Swift laughed, trying to calm down, but was still giddy. "C-Can I? **ahem**. Can I get you anything?" She asked suppressing her joy.

"The usual." Kevin ordered

"Okay." She tittered and walked off.

"I'm not gonna live that down, am I?" Ben muttered

"I do not think that _anyone_ would live that down." Rook answered. "But at least we know now."

"True."

"So... Who has work for the next week?" Kevin asked

"I have to go on patrol this week. A certain sector is showing signs of unrest." Rook answered

"I'm off duity but on 'hero work'." Ben stated

"And I've got some work at the garage." Kevin agreed.

"Looks like we're skipping this week." Ben admitted

"It does seem that way. Though you need the rest." Rook answered

"Yeah, you looked like a Zombie dude." Kevin joked

"I guess I did." he mumbled

"Take this week off. People will understand." Rook patted his back in a brotherly fashion.

"Thanks, Rook. I intend to." Ben answered. 'Heck, I might be able to talk to Gwen again. See if the results are in.' He thought to himself as he leaned on the table.

"H-Here are your d-drinks and f-f-food." Swift said as she arrived back

"Thank you, Swift/ Thanks." The three responded, though Ben was giving a 1000 yard stare. Like he had no sex drive anymore

"... Are you okay?" Swift asked as she saw his stare

"Yeah. Fine." Ben grumbled.

'This is weird. He isn't staring at me.' she thought

"He is just drained." Rook explained. "He will be fine soon."

Swift frowned... And sat on Ben's lap, straddling his waist

"Huh?" He asked as he felt Swift straddling him "What's going on?" before she kissed him deeply

"Oh. This is something." Rook doubletook.

"... We'll take the meal to go." Kevin quipped, leaving the two alone.

"Wow..." Ben blinked as they broke the kiss

"There. It seems to be working again." she commented and got off his lap, walking away

...

"Check please." Rook responded


	4. The Shocking Time in the Birds Nest

**Negaben364:** Well there **is** a Multiverse.

**yugiohfan163:** Well we have plans for three of those four.

**AshSupport:** Maybe

**The Brod Road****:** Well with Ben it is sort of implied he is the one dealing with the kinky shit of the clubs

**Dragon Emperor0****:** The ships are a bit... secret. Also Heatblast's species are called Pyronite's. Where the fuck did you pull Infernites from?

**SargentEpsilon:** It depends. If all they are going to say is 'good' they we aren't gonna show them since it'd be a bit boring

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: Oh, it's going to get *much* more 'special' for Ben.

**Dragon Emperor0**: That's the plan. Don't worry about the brothels, we've got ideas for those species.

**Eldritch Entity**: Hey, when you've got million-plus aliens in your watch, you pick up a few things. The story's going to have some SwiftXBen stuff. Trust us, we've got plans for the Tetramand and Incursean brothels.

**The Brod Road**: Yeah, sorry about that. It was how we rated it.

** yugiohfan163:** Oh don't worry, we've got ideas for those species. Might be fun for later.

** Negaben364:** Glad you're enjoying these stories. But yeah, this story is canon in our 'BenVerse'.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here is the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Some obscure/odd aliens this time!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 4: The Shocking Time in the Birds Nest**

* * *

It was the following week; Ben was feeling much better than last time after getting his groove back "Wow!" Ben cheered softly, feeling good from that kiss Swift gave him. He arrived at Gwen's apartment, knocking the door

"Coming!" Gwen's voice responded as she opened the door. "Yes? Oh, Ben. This is a surprise." She double-took

"Hey, Gwen. How've you been?"

"Great." she smiled and hugged him

"Can I come in?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"Of course, of course. Hope! We've got a guest!" Gwen called out.

"Do I have to get dressed?!" Hope called out

"Unless you want to walk around in just your robes." Gwen answered

"It's me, Hope!" Ben called

"... I won't bother then!" Hope smiled, walking out in her nighty that showed off the edges of her lingerie. "Hey 'stud'." She smirked, pushing up against his body for a moment. Her lips _almost_ touched his before she backed up and joined Gwen at her side

"Hey." Ben laughed nervously as he walked in, Gwen locking the apartment door behind them "How are you both?" he asked

"We're fine, thanks. What brings you here?" Hope asked as she swayed her hips, getting closer to him again

"Well I wanted to check up on you two. See how everything is going." Ben explained with a smile

"Awe, that's nice of you." Gwen responded. "I'll pop the kettle on."

"Thanks." Ben nodded

"Are you worried about your baby-mama?" Hope teased. "I saw your most recent reviews."

"Ah... was kinda hoping you wouldn't." Ben rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Gwen doesn't like them but I think they are **so**~ hot." Hope responded

"Oh. Well, that's good to know. Might give you both some ideas for anniversaries-...or something." Ben answered before that word stung him. 'Anniversaries'. 'I can't think that. I can't think that. She's gone.' He told himself.

"Yeah, definitely. Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I mean it."

"Any time." Ben answered

"Tea or coffee?" Gwen called out to Ben and Hope.

"I'm fine with either." Ben called

"Tea for me." Hope responded

"Sure thing." Gwen answered

"So, what brings you to our home?" Hope inquired to Ben

"Well I wanted to check on you." he assured

"Awe~, you're such a softy." Hope smirked. "When can we see the next review?"

"No idea. We are busy and trying to work out when we are going next." Ben admitted

"Yeah, I guess that's true. You've got your own lives." Hope understood.

"Here we go." Gwen spoke, passing over the drinks, using her magic.

"How's university, Gwen?" Ben asked

"Great. Top of the class." She said proudly

"As expected." Hope smiled, pulling Gwen close and onto her lap, kissing her on the lips.

"You two are just... perfect for each other." Ben commented kindly.

"Thank you." They said together, happily

"And yes Ben, it worked. We are pregnant." Hope winked, making him smile in relief

* * *

*time skip*

"Why did we agree to the randomiser again?" Rook asked nervously as they arrived at the newest brothel.

"Because it was the only fair way." Ben responded

"... But seriously? _Why_ that one?" Kevin asked as they stood at the front of the brothel. 'Hot Wings'.

Ben just had to snicker at the name "C'mon, let's go in."

"You are enjoying this a little too much." Rook answered as they entered the establishment, where a 'Kickin Hawk' species woman was standing, full plumage a red 'crown' on her head and breasts hidden under her front feathers, since the species naturally only wore trousers, there was little call for shirts.

"Hello ma'am." Ben nodded

"Oh~, welcome to 'Hot Wings'. How may we help you today?" The hostess asked as she looked at him.

"One girl each." Ben explained/ordered

"Of course. Would you like to see our monthly special?" The hostess asked

"No, thank you." Rook answered

"Monthly special?" Ben asked, knowing his job in this group

"Yes, it's that time of the month that our species and others have." The hostess answered. "It's a bit of a spectacle where others will be with you."

**Pat  
Pat  
Pat**

Kevin patted his back. "I feel for you dude. I _really_ do." He spoke out of respect but also out of worry for him.

"Wait... What?! Do you _know_ what this place does?" Ben snapped

"Of course I don't. But 'others will be with you', that's a red flag for me." Kevin responded

"... I hate it when you're deflective." Ben groaned

"Oh, those are some very beautiful plumage." Rook commented as he looked at the book containing the girls.

"Really?" Kevin deadpanned lightly at the phrasing

"Yes, take a look for yourselves." Rook passed the book.

"Oh, Sir. If you're going for the Special, you'll have to come with me now. It's about to begin." The hostess spoke as she looked at the clock.

Ben sighed and followed

"Journey onward, brave soldier." Kevin gave a salute and fake crying.

Ben just flipped him off since he had to be the one to go through this.

* * *

*time skip*

"Well, hello, sir." A parrot-like woman spoke seductively to Rook.

"Hello dear." Rook nodded proudly and happily

"Is this your first time with us?" She asked, her plumage ruffled gently.

"Of course." He nodded

"Well then, I hope that you'll enjoy me." The parrot-lady smiled, moving up her chest feathers and showed off her breasts. Which where massive E cup spheres

"Oh my goodness!" He gasped as he saw them.

"Go ahead. You can touch." She smiled, jiggling them gently.

Rook gulped and nodded, reaching out. As he groped her soft flesh with his hand, he was surprised by how 'muscular' it was, but it was still supple. "Oh, this is surprising." He admitted

"I take pride in my chest." She smirked.

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Damn!" Kevin groaned happily as his lovely lady used her feet in his member, while hos hands rubbed her plump thighs and ass

"I'm glad you like them, Sir." The raven-humanoid alien smiled as she continued to tease Kevin. "I take great pride in my drumsticks."

_"Definitely_ tender~." Kevin smiled as he came over her feet "Oh yeah~" he groaned, plastering her talons

"Painted white. You must've been backed up." The raven-alien smiled.

'I wonder what Ben's dealing with?' He thought as he was about to be mounted by the sexy raven alien.

* * *

*With Ben*

"This is weird." Ben muttered, sat in the stands. And all around him were dozens of men cheering excitedly as they were observing the girl who was down on the platform, a sexy cockatoo girl with white plumage and wearing a bikini and thong.

The cheering men being of several different reptilian-type alien species

"Are you ready?" The lady asked as she stripped off the thong. Making the reptilian aliens cheer even louder, and Ben was _really_ confused. "Here. I. -GO~-!" She played and squatted down.

"... What the actual-?" He asked

"Hnn!" She moaned and began to, for lack of a better term, lay.

"Oh, dear GOD!" Ben recoiled, which was drowned out by the cheers of the other patrons.

Soon, laying under her, was an egg

**"This** is the 'specialty'?" Ben groaned

"I know right? It's fucking fantastic!" A random reptilian alien smiled, seeing the egg by her feet. "No! No way! Is it a double?"

"Huh?"

The squatting bird-alien woman continued, squeezing out another egg from her cloaca.

"Oh god, there's _more?"_ Ben groaned.

* * *

*With Rook*

Rook smiled, happily being given a titjob

"This is amazing, I have never been pleasured with E-Cup breasts before." Rook moaned, his dick barely poking out from her bosoms.

"Really? With something like this?" she asked in wonder

"Well. I have not. Been between. Bosoms like yours before!" He moaned and climaxed "They are spectacular!"

"Thank you very much, Sir~." She cooed

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Ah~! Sir! So strong! You're so BIG!" Kevin's woman moaned as she had her pussy fucked by his metal-coated dick.

"Yeah? Am I?" he grinned

"I-I'm cumming~! Oh fuck! Yes! I'm cumming!" She moaned as she squirted from his slick metal cock

Kevin laughed and didn't stop

"Grab my tits!" She moaned, almost squawking out her demand.

**SLAP!**

"Fine." Kevin said after giving her ass a hard slap

"Ah-AH~!" The parrot humanoid alien moaned as she was fucked in the doggy position.

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben sat there, resting his head in his hands

'Urgh...What a waste.' He thought, as he remained there and looked at the floor, while some 4/5 star chefs cheering as they had purchased their newly acquired eggs 'So much money wasted.'

"Sir, the performance is over. Did you enjoy yourself?" A woman asked

"Huh?" he blinked and sat up

"The performance. Did you enjoy it, Sir?" She asked

"I... er..." he blinked

"Perhaps you would like a free lap-dance. You seem frustrated." The woman offered.

"Sure, if you're offering." he nodded, looking at the woman

The woman was a beautiful blue macaw, E-Cup breasts, shimmering black beak, thick thighs and well-toned muscles. She smiled and span around, shaking her ass as she moved down into a squat

"... Okay, this is a better view." He sighed in relief, seeing her shake her tail-feathers for his pleasure.

He gave her ass a small slap, smiling as she then sat on his lap

* * *

*with Rook*

"You have. Quite the ass, Miss!" Rook moaned as he was fucking her.

"Thank you!" she moaned happily

Rook grabbed her hips and continued to thrust his cock deeper inside of her and slapped her ass.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my! It's so good!" she moaned

"I-I am cumming! I am cumming!" Rook grunted as he climaxed once again into her "Take it all!"

"Ah-HA~!" The woman moaned and came.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Well. That was great." Kevin commented as the three met up again with the others nodding in agreement

"How was your experience, Ben?" Rook asked

"You'll find out after you read my review later." Ben answered

"Not sharing? Was it that good?" Kevin smirked

"Spoilers." Ben said simply

"Oh fine." Kevin rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We don't want to get caught in traffic."

"Right." they nodded, getting into the ship

"May I give my thoughts first?" Rook asked

"Go ahead." Ben graciously answered.

Rook nodded as he took his seat, starting the computer

**_Rook_**

_I have just experienced a new sensation at our newest venture, 'Hot Wings'. Despite the pun-based name, it was actually quite enjoyable; showing off their beautiful plumage and their amazing bosom, they take pride in their muscles, as per their natural species wants. They will have somewhat aggressive techniques, but I believe that it adds to their charm._

**_7_**

**_Kevin_**

_Okay guys, I'll be honest... CapOhens are **SO MUCH BETTER** than any of you could imagine! Let me guess. You all think they are weird and unsexy, not curvy and nothing special. Right? Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

_Their breasts are hidden under their chest feathers, so you **never** know their cup size until they show them to you. Their asses are fantastic and... oh fuck, I did not take their specialty but I think their special should be their **legs!** Look, I am **not** a leg man but CapOhens... those calf muscles are so thick and juicy, pure deliciousness! And they know just how to use their talons!_

_Admittedly their feathers take a lot of 'bounce' out of the fun parts so I need to dock some points for that... sorry girls_

**_7  
_**  
**_Ben_**

_Well, dear soldiers and readers. I've plunged into the 'speciality board' once again, this time at 'Hot Wings' and... I was **really** not into it. To be honest, the girls were nice and I won't say anything bad about them. But I sat through watching three different egg-layings, surrounded by either horny men or 'top-class' chefs. I was told that the eggs that the girls lay are unfertilised so that a **huge** relief on my mind. I **don't** want to go through another 'Pantophage thing' again._

_The only saving grace that I had after the experience was a nice blue macaw girl giving me a lap-dance. I'll be honest, it was a good relief... I don't think I'll want to even **see** a vagina for a week. Sorry ladies._

**_3_**

* * *

*on earth*

"Wow. These reviews." The Plumbers and several members of different races commented as they saw them.

"'Laying... eggsssss'?" A reptilian Plumber hissed as his tail swatted in joy as he read that "Humanssss don't undersssstand the ssssssexynessssssssssss of that!"

"You're right, we don't." A human plumber admitted.

"It looks like the reviews have gone well." Rook commented

"Yep. And I think we can hold back a little bit now." Kevin answered

"Good. Because it sounds like some or my old friends are in town." Ben quipped, looking at news reports

"Which 'old friends'?" Rook inquired thinking they were actual friends.

"The Circus Trio have been spotted near Bellwood. Ssserpent has been let out of prison." Ben said as he started listing some villains he had to keep his eyes out for

"Well then, let us go kick their collective posteriors." Rook answered

"... You mean 'kick their asses'." Kevin commented

"That is what I said. Yes." Rook nodded. Ben and Kevin looked at each other laughed, shaking their heads

"C'mon, let's go stop some clowns." Ben followed up.

"Right." they nodded

The three got into Rook's Proto Truck and drove off, luckily the three were prepared to face against the five, even though they were 'fighting with a handicap'.

* * *

*time skip*

"We'll get out! You'll see! We'll get out and-!" A zombie-clown ringleader called out, only to have his face slammed by the door of a Prototruck.

"God, that guy's annoying." Kevin groaned.

"Indeed. Though I do wonder where Ben and the third member of Zombozo's gang is." Rook added

"Yeah." Kevin nodded and counted up the captured prisoners

"Snake-boy, Bozo, Toe-Face, Stink-Breath... Where's that Frightwig chick?" He asked, after giving wrong nicknames to the villains.

"I believe that Ben is still chasing after her." Rook answered as the truck left.

Up above Ben was doing just that, in the form of CrashHopper racing after a rather attractive woman "Get back here, Frightwig!" Ben called out as he leapt after her.

"Why? Running on fumes?" Frightwig responded as she ran, using her long orange hair as whips to get forward. Frightwig was a slender woman with pale-facepaint, pale green eyes, black fingernails, a black leotard with striped yellow sleeves, acrobat's shoes and C-Cup breasts.

"Nah, just see this as a sorta pointless game." Ben responded, now as the alien Blox, and forming a barrier around her made up of his own leg-like body

"Oof!" She grunted facepalming right into the barrier and fell on her ass. "Oh... Okay. You got me." She looked up at him.

**FLASH!**

"Yeah, I do. Expect any other outcome?" Ben smiled as he appeared before her in his human form, hands on his hips and looking down at her. Getting a good look at her body... Did she always have such a good ass?

"What now? You're gonna tie me up and send me back to prison?" Frightwig groaned. "God, all I wanted was to get out."

"Well easy way to do that is not to break the law." Ben deadpanned "And robbing a bank is kinda breaking the law you should be avoiding."

"That was **them**! **Not** me! I was in the sex-shop two doors down for god's sake!" She groaned. "But _no_, I had to get roped into their bank schemes."

...

"What?" Ben blinked

"You know how it is, it's a tale as old as time. A known, but reformed, criminal goes and tries to get some shopping from a nearby corner store; however, her former teammates decide to come to rob the nearby bank and see their old colleague, thinking they could use the extra pair of hands they try and rope her in to help steal a bag half-full of cash and then the police arrive! You try and give your explanation then they slap the, air quotes, ''reformed criminal', yeah right.' comment on you. Then the next thing you know you're stuck in the slammer for 18 months when all you wanted was a bottle of milk and a loaf of bread!" Frightwig responded. "Or in **_MY_** case, trying to get a new dildo since my old one broke from underuse when I was locked up!"

...

"But... You're in your 'Circus Crew' get up? And... What? Sex shop? What?" Ben blinked

"It's the only thing I've got to wear right now." She answered as she noticed the bulge in his pants and grinned

"What?" He asked before he noticed her smirk and her nipples getting hard. "Oh...Okay."

"Hmmm~, maybe we could think of a way for you to let me go?" she asked as she got up in a classic semi-coached position, showing off her breasts and ass at the same time while she wiggled both of them

"Well, if what you said is true. I'll let you go. But do you think you can handle me?" Ben asked as he began to get hard, seeing her 'assets'.

"I'm sure I can think of... _some_ way to _handle_ you~" she purred, crawling over to him and undoing his belt and almost smacking her in the face, she saw how big Ben was at half-mast... and growing. "Oh. My god!"

"Hehe. Yeah." he laughed softly at her reaction

"If I'd known you'd be this big I would have gone straight the first time we met when you were ten." she blurted out

"... what could've been; right?" Ben responded nervously.

"Yeah." she purred and began to slobber all over his member, her tongue lapping all over it "I would have waited until you were legal and then fucked your brains out. Kept you all to myself and pampered you, been your little Fuck toy. You wouldn't have needed anyone else as the mighty hero protected everyone while I waited to give him all the love he deserved. "

"That… err. That sounded promising." Ben admitted as he groaned gently "That sounds... Like it would have been fun."

"So? Are we doing this?" Frightwig asked as she kept licking his cock

"Ah~, yeah. Yeah, we're doing this." Ben moaned, holding her head. He gripped her long tentacle like red hair, feeling her suck him with skill

'Oh god, I can barely fit him all in my mouth!' Frightwig thought to herself, sucking as best as she could. Sure, she was amazingly good with her mouth but sue just couldn't take any more into her mouth if she tried!  
Oh she was so wet, imagining how life could have been! Where at this point she'd be an expert with his penis, able to effortlessly deep throat him!

"Frightwig, I'm cumming!" He grunted and came into her mouth. He grabbed her hair and instinctively **jammed** his cock down her throat, all ten inches, as he started to cum

The circus girl's eyes widened as she began to cough and gag, spluttering around his cock as her eyes rolled up in her mouth. She gripped his thighs, her body shuddering in pleasure with her pussy quickly getting soaked as she felt her throat bulged out so much and his warm cum shooting into her stomach

"FUCK! YES!" He grunted as same right into her throat. He pulled out as he was finished, his cock rising up like a massive flagpole, before it came down onto Frightwig's face with a wet and meaty 'slap'. Her make-up was ruined from the saliva of her sucking and the tears from once she started to gag, making her look like a slutty mess as she panted with half her face obscured by his cock and hearts in her eyes "One." Ben smiled as he rested his erect member onto her face.

"Haah?" She moaned as she looked up at him "Wan wah?" she asked, her jaw weak and her mouth tired as her tongue just hung loosely past her lips

"One climax. I think you deserve _more_ than that, Frighty." Ben smirked as he effortlessly lifted her up.

"Ah!" she gasped as he picked her up; instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles together to hold herself up

"Deep breath, Frighty. This'll be _tight_!" Ben warned her as he penetrated her sopping wet hole with his dick, plunging all ten inches into her snatch, causing a bulge in her stomach to form from his massive cock.

"G-G-Gah!" Frightwig stuttered out in pleasure, her mouth falling open

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Ben moaned, gripping her hips as he slammed his cock deep inside of her acrobat pussy "Man this is tight!"

Frightwig was a drooling and loose mess. Her body was limp as she was impaled by Ben's mighty cock. She could only moan, imagining what that other life may have been like. The life where she would have had this every day for years

His mind wandered to that, imagining his gymnast lover swivelling on his cock as she played with him, rubbing her toned ass on his hips as he made love to her. Her pretending to be a school teacher after she got out of jail, growing close to him. Showing him love and affection as he grew up until he was old enough... And she'd have been his first

'G-God damn it!' He thought sadly as he could almost see that future. Their wedding where she got secretly kinky and had a vibrator inside her during the after party until they got home  
Years of marriage and love. Sure they would have fought, but nothing is perfect  
Ben 10,000 standing strong and confident. In his arms his loving wife and their four kids, all various ages, playing games

"Ben! I-I'm cumming! Cumming!" Frightwig moaned, squirting from his cock. Ben grunted as he fucked her, guess she was use to smaller cocks because he wasn't close yet "AH~!" She moaned as she bounced on his member, feeling stuffed from his dick.

"Yeah? You like that one?" he smiled lightly

"Ha~! Ah-ah-ah-ah!" Frightwig continued to moan, each repeated vocal noise in rhythm to the thrusts of Ben's dick inside of her. Oh, what could have been! She could have had this pleasure every day!

"Fuck! Yeah!" Ben grunted with each thrust. To think, he didn't tap this sooner. Instead he was following around that bitch Kai. So much wasted time and effort trying to please that **bitch**. Bending backwards for **her**. Ben's thrusts became harder and faster, his rage making him 'take it out' in Frightwig more

"F-Fuck me! I-I love this! So fucking big!" Frightwig got her speech back as she rubbed her breasts against his face. How many times had she came? Her mind was so fogged over she couldn't even remember!

"I'm cumming, Frighty! Take it!" He grunted and climaxed in her pussy. He groaned into her breasts, filling her womb by accident 'Oh~, fuck.' He thought to himself as his cum poured out of her snatch onto the roof's floor. He fell down onto his ass, panting "Oh, fuck; what've I done?" He panted heavily, hugging Frightwig

"Oh~ you fucked me~ so good~" she purred happily

"Yeah. God." Ben groaned and sighed, realising what he had done to her.

"Am? Am I allowed to go?" She asked, kissing his chest.

"Yeah." he nodded as he let go of her ass, before he span her around and put her doggy style on the ground "But there is still one hole left untouched. You sure you don't want that?" he offered

"Yes. Yes, fuck me again." Frightwig panted, the hearts in her eyes shimmering.

Ben nodded and aimed, pushing into the circus girl's asshole. It was tight, tighter than her pussy. So tight he had to slow his thrusts in case he hurt her and he got this amazing view of her sexy ass. Round, supple, sleek, jiggly.

**SLAP!**

_"AH~!"_

"Fuck, this is tight!" He groaned as he managed to get speed. He slapped her ass, loving how it jiggled

"Ah! More! More!" Frightwig moaned, loving her ass being slapped by Ben.

"You're just a slut, aren't you?" Ben asked, fucking her like a stud.

"Yes~" she squealed, her head falling into the rooftop "I'm a slut for your cock! Keep doing it!"

Ben felt a twinge of guilt as he was rutting this villainess, but **god** was it good! 'I want you! I want you as my slut!' He thought as he fucked her, wanting her to be his cock-sleeve. As his fucktoy. But as he fucked her he felt pain, remembering how Kai treated him... And remembering Swift "Oh. God." He realised, having this feeling hit him like a megatonne of bricks as he slowed down to stop.

"H-Huh?" Frightwig blinked

Ben began to cry, not outright bawling, but he felt the guilt... this was how Kai treated him. How **he** was **her** fucktoy. How he did what **she** wanted, not having any say... and what he was doing now? He was becoming the same. "Frightwig. I'm sorry." He apologised as he removed himself only for her hair to grab him

"No! Please! I'm not done!" she smiled happily

Ben's eyes widened as he realised the difference between all of this. Between him and Kai back then with him and Frightwig now  
Frightwig wanted to be his fucktoy while Kai tricked and forced him to be hers.  
The consent, that was the difference

Ben pulled Frightwig in close, kissing her full on the lips, his dick resting between her cheeks. He didn't want to hurt anyone; he was going to be honest with her.

"Hmmm?" she purred/moaned

"Frighty. Are you sure you want me? I've... Gotten out of a bad relationship recently." Ben admitted

"Ben~ use me as your cocksleeve~" was her honest response

"Alright. Back in your ass?" He asked passionately.

"Uh-huh." She nodded and lowered her asshole onto his cock. "Do it~!" she moaned happily

Ben nodded, grabbing her breasts as he pushed her down onto his member once again, cupping her C-Cup bosoms in his hands. He groaned in lust, moving the two in perfect synch

"Ah~! Yes! Right there! Yes! Mate me, Ben!" Frightwig begged "Fucking ruin my ass!"

"I'm cumming, Frighty! I'm cumming!" He grunted and climaxed with her ass.

"YES~!" She screamed and came

Both Ben and Frightwig held each other on that roof, covered by the blocks that Ben's alien had constructed to give them privacy.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Are you sure she got away?" Kevin joked as he and Ben sat at Mr Smoothies, drinking

"Yep. Gave me the slip." He answered casually and took another sip of his smoothy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yep~"

"If you say so." Kevin shrugged

"Ben. Kevin." Rook walked over as he saw them.

"Hey Rook." The two responded

"You good?" Ben questioned

"I am quite well, Ben. I have just gotten off the phone with my father." He answered

"And?" Ben asked

"He is proud of me." Rook answered. "He said 'The path to learning the ways of pleasure and providing for my future wife is long and arduous. I am proud that you have expanded your mind and learned so much so far'."

...

"You are so lucky man." Kevin commented, Ben nodding in agreement

**Click**  
**Click**  
**Click**

"Huh?" Ben blinked

"Oh no, not her!" Kevin groaned as he saw a familiar black haired woman

"Who is? Oh." Rook asked before seeing the girl.

"Oh, hey Sunny." Ben nodded

**BANG!**

**"Ben!"** She slammed her hand on the table.

**BANG!**

**"Sunny!"** Ben responded, slamming his hand on the table

"Bwah!" Kevin fell back in shock.

Rook backed up, gulping, while Kevin rushed to his side. Sunny sounded mad, the two looking at her. She was an Anodite after all and a pissed off Anodite meant a bad time

"I want in on your next review!" Sunny said/snapped as she slammed the table again

"Alright!" Ben nodded without hesitation, copying her as he slammed the table again. The two then just stood there, as if in a stare-off

...

"What?" Rook and Kevin asked in shock and confusion

"I want in on your next review." Sunny responded as she sat down, her and Ben chuckling softly

"You want in on our next review. Why?" Rook asked

"Cause it looks fun." She answered

"... That's it?"

"Yeah, you can even keep my share!" she nodded

"... Four people **would** give us a better chance. And with Sunny offering to join, it would give us insight into how a woman would treat this idea." Rook agreed

"Heh." she winked

"I call dibs on her share." Kevin responded

"Of course you would." The two deadpanned.

"Alright Sunny, you're in." Ben responded.

"Sweet! How's this work?" She asked

"Well first we choose which species we are visiting and the go to the one closest or easiest for us to get to." Ben explained to his cousin "Then we do the dead and on the way back we write our reviews. Giving us time to edit and spell check and all that stuff before we get back to Earth. And then we upload it."

"Huh. Okay. So you decided yet?" Sunny asked

"Nah, Ben hasn't changed yet." Kevin informed

"Well then? What's keeping you?" Sunny asked

"... Smoothie?"

...

"Yoink!" She grabbed it and ran off

"Hey! That's mine!" Ben chased after her.

"Sunny! Get back here!"

* * *

*time skip"

The group where now on a ship, heading towards their chosen brothel

"Okay, so you told Sunny to come; right?" Kevin asked

"Of course I did. At the brothel, seven PM, this location." Ben listed off.

**FLASH!**

"Hey!" she smiled and teleported into the ship as they flew through space

"Ah, there you are!" Rook waved as he saw her "I forgot that she was an Anodite."

"So... What brothel are we going to?" Sunny asked

"The place is called the 'Shining Spark'." Kevin explained

"Really? I've never been to that place." She commented

"Considering what you get up to, I thought you would have." Rook quipped

"What's that supposed to mean, Catboy?" she huffed

"You are a... free spirit?" Rook responded nervously.

"Good." Sunny nodded

"You're also kind of a slut." Ben smirked playfully.

"Yeah, true." she nodded honestly, relaxing and pushing out her breasts

"Ah, here we are." Kevin pointed to the planet.

"So... What species are we going to?" Sunny asked

"We are going to a Gimlinopithecus brothel." Rook answered

"... a what?" Sunny asked

"Shocksquatch." Ben clarified.

"Oh, those things." she nodded "Aren't the men and women almost identical?"

"Yeah, which is why we're going to **have** to be careful." Kevin answered, shuddering of the potential accident that might occur.

"And not just of the electricity." Ben added "... How would that ability of theirs affect sex?"

"... Ouch." The group winced if they remember a static shock on their dicks and or vagina.

"Sounds kinky, admittedly." Sunny added

"I suppose so. Being mammalian in form, it **would** make certain for similar genitalia." Rook commented

"I also heard that, apparently, their breast milk is electrically charged." Kevin added

"... Talk about getting an 'early morning jolt'." Ben quipped

"The species does not start producing bioelectricity until the age of seven so this process makes sense for building up the child's natural immune system." Rook commented

"Huh, good mums." Ben responded, praising the species with the others nodding in agreement

"But what about the guys? Obviously it's not just one-sided, right?" Sunny asked making the three shrug

"We've never looked into fucking the guys at these places." Ben said as if stating the obvious

"My guess, maybe high amout of electrons in their sperm?" Rook said scientifically

Kevin snapped his fingers in response, thinking that might be a plausible answer.

"I see." Sunny nodded with a smile

"And we are here." Kevin nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Ah~! Your breasts are amazing!" Rook moaned as his cock was wrapped around the furry bosoms of his girl This seemed to happen to him often, he noticed. For some reason women loved giving him boobjobs

"Thanks~, I take pride in them. Though I'm not the biggest girl here." She responded

"Really?" Rook gulped, looking at her

She was a good seven-feet tall, yellow and black-furred with large, for her species, D-Cup breasts, which equated to nearly beach-ball sized breasts. It was insane that such a woman existed "It's okay to cum, y'know. I don't mind." She smiled, licking the tip of his cock when she could "You can cum as much as you want."

"G-Gods!" Rook moaned and came between her breasts, staining her fur white. "Yes!"

"Wow. I heard Revonnahgander's could cum, but colour me impressed." She smiled.

"Thank you." Rook responded

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Ah~! Yes! Fuck me! Right there!" Kevin's girl moaned as she bounced on his rubber cock...He had an idea before he fucked her.

"Like that?" Kevin smirked as he relaxed

"Oh, yes! So smart becoming a 'rubber man'!" She responded as she sparked on the bed, giving off an electro burst "I can really let loose!"

'Thank god, I prepped before coming here! Having a 'rubber dick' isn't too bad.' He joked. He was like a living dildo

"F-F-FuuuuuCK!" She moaned and came again, feeling Kevin's rubber and bulgy dick inside of her.

* * *

*with Sunny*

Sunny was currently being rutted by her chosen 'whore'. She was on all fours, grunting and moaning as a big buff member of the species slammed its dick up her ass "Ah~, fuck me like a bitch!" Sunny moaned, slamming her hips against the stud's dick "Oh what am I saying?! I am a bitch! Oh fuck yeah! Shock me! Choke me! Oh fucking fuck!"

"You're one crazy, lady. You know that; right?" He grunted, fucking her ass to its hilt.

"You! Don't know the half of it!" she smirked and she shot out some energy tendrils around, almost turning into her true Anodite form.

* * *

*with Ben*

"Well, it's not the weirdest things I've done. But I'm okay with this." Ben commented as he was with his chosen girl... and wearing a rubber suit. While he was tied to the bed.

This was something the girls called SBDF  
Shock Bond Dominate Fetish

"Remember the safe word?" She asked as she sparked gently.

"Yes." Ben nodded as he looked at his chosen girl

She was tall, at least eight feet tall, a 'thicc' girl with round thighs and muscles, pumpkin sized breasts equivalent to their species' DD-Cups, shimmering electric yellow and white fur. She was really beautiful "Now~, I want to see what the famous 'Ben 10' is packing." She purred as she groped his cock and began to rub it "Hmm~" she purred, seeing the rubber coated cock. While what he was wearing a rubber suit by technicality, it was more this strange liquid that they literally painted onto him. Covering everything but his face, nipples and the tip of his member "I must say, for a whore, this is a good cock." she winked, playing up the D in SBDF

"Thank you, Mistress." Ben answered, playing the role of the 'submissive'.

"Here is your reward." she commented and used a tiny, controlled spark of electricity to the tip of his cock

"AH!" Ben gasped as a unique pleasure shot through him

"Hmm~, ah~." She teased happily "Y'know, I want to see how far you'll go." She smiled as she rubbed his cock and licked the tip, continuously teasing him, giving small electrical pulses to stimulate Ben's member to be harder.

"Oh~! Oh~!" he gasped again and again

The woman chuckled as she glomped her mouth over his member and sucked. Her tongue flicking the tip and letting out tiny teasing shocks

* * *

*with Rook*

"Fuck! Yes, yes! Rut me, rut my pussy!" The woman moaned, having Rook fuck her with the techniques he had learned in his brothel visits.

"Oh my... it feels so good!" Rook grunted

"B-Best part is. Can. Keep. Going~!" She moaned, giving a pulse of energy to his cock and made him a little harder.

"AH!" Rook gasped in shock and he came

The woman exclaimed happily as she felt his cum fill the condom before she pulled off of him, landing on the bed. "Brilliant."

* * *

*With Kevin*

Kevin smirked, seeing the woman happily suck his cock "Ah~, just like that. You've had experience with this." Kevin joked.

"I've sucked hundreds~" she purred

"It shows. You're a pro." He answered, grabbing her head and shoved his dick down on his member.

"Hmmmm~" She swallowed it without gagging, twisting her neck skillfully

"Oh fuck, yeah. Just like that." He moaned

"Good girl~!" he moaned

* * *

*with Sunny*

Sunny was riding on top of her chosen stud as she was being pulsed by the electricity "Oh~! Fuck~! Yes! Yes!" she moaned "Shock me again! Do it!"

**BWOOM!**

"AHHHHH~!"

"God, you're insatiable!" The stud responded, gripping her hips.

"Fuck yeah!" she moaned, blue electricity clearly sparking over her body as she bounced on his cock

"Fuck yeah!" she moaned, blue electricity clearly sparking over her body as she bounced on his cock

"C-Cumming!" He moaned and climaxed again into her.

"Ohhh~! Yes~!" She moaned "This feels so good! Cum in this whore~!"

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben moaned, lapping at the woman's pussy as she sat in his face and teased his nipples

"Hmm~, that's good. Such a good boy!" She moaned. "You _like_ this; don't you?"

"Yes~ Mistress~" he moaned, sucking her clit

"EEK! Y-You found it!" She jerked and gave a small spark pulse to Ben's lips. "Here is your reward, spark slut!" she gasped, shooting some sparks into his nipples and cockhead

"AAAAAHHHHH~!" Ben screamed as he came

* * *

*time skip*

**_Rook_**

_This... was a rather different experience than I am use to. The women at this establishment where several times my size and it made everything very... unsettling is not the word I **wish **to use however I can not think of a better one._

_Today we went to a Gimlinopithecus brothel known as the 'Shining Spark' and this species is... different to say the least. Because of their size, simple C-Cup breasts are the as most peoples heads. It is almost daunting how large these things are_, which takes some initial getting used to.

**6**

** Kevin**

Sometimes it pays to be an Osmosian. Since we went to the 'Shining Spark' I got myself a new 'rubber suit' so I didn't accidentally get zapped by the ladies. Not to say that they **don't** take precautions; far from it. They make **every** attempt to make certain you're safe when getting it on. The ladies here also have some of the biggest breasts, comparative to human's sizes, I've seen yet.

**7**

_**Sunny**_

_**Hey everyone!**_

_As you see on my profile, I am Sunny! I am Ben's Anodite cousin! And I am the first girl reviewing this!_

_I just have to say I **loved** this place! The stud who was there? OH~! What a fuck! Their species give off these electrical pulses that stimulate_ everywhere~ _on your body. It feels like you're being fucked by a dildo!_

**_9_**

_**Ben**_

_Okay... so... this place offered a service I had never heard of before. Shock Bond Dominate Fetish or SBDF for short. It is a weird mix of bondage, submission/domination play and... what I'd call a 'shock fetish' that seems to be exclusive to this species_

_It is a unique feeling._

_They paint you with this weird liquid which becomes a rubber like suit, covering most of your body and keeping you safe. Meanwhile they give small contorted sparks to parts of your body, which shoot through your nerves and only turns on the pleasure ones. It is so strange... But also amazing._

_It's like you are swimming in ecstasy and every shock makes you **feel** like you've orgasmed, although you hadn't and believe me, it's worth the new experience if you're open-minded_

_**8**_

Those where the four reviews, plaster proudly on their page

"Well, that's us for this week." Kevin spoke, stretching in his seat.

"I suppose so. I think I will take next week off." Rook added. "I have been slacking on my Proto-Truck."

"Yeah, my car needs a tune up to." Kevin nodded "Hey, Sunny. You want in on this next time to?"

"Ha! No!" she laughed

"Well, I thought I'd ask." He chuckled

"Well, I can't do any more damage around this smoothy stand. -I'm~- outta here!" Sunny waved "This was fun but I ain't doin' a job!"

"You sure you don't want to go back to my place Cuz? Mum and dad would be happy to see you visiting." Ben admitted

"Your mum still making those quinoa burgers?" Sunny asked

"... Yeah?" Ben answered

"Let's go!" she cheered

"See you guys." Ben answered as he and Sunny left. "Want me to save any?"

"No thanks. I've got dinner plans." Kevin waved off.

"I have plans tonight, I am deeply sorry." Rook nodded, declining as well

"No worries, I'll see you later!" Ben answered, waving to his friends. He and his cousin began the trip home, and once they where out of view Sunny squeezed his ass "Hey!" He turned and looked at her.

"What? You've got a cute butt." She teased "Don't tell me you weren't planing on trying to get into my pants again."

"But... you don't wear pants... you wear a skirt." Ben blinked

"Exactly, that's why it is so easy to get into them." she winked and blew a kiss at him. She used mana to project the kiss mark, the kiss mark morphing into a love heart

"Sunny." Ben sighed and held his forehead. "You're my cousin."

"Not biologically related. _And_ you didn't seem to mind the other day." She teased

"That's different." He answered

"How? Give me one reason. And I **promise** I will give you ten why that reason is bullshit." she said seriously, a tone which actually shocked Ben

"... I've been." Ben tried to answer but gave up. Knowing he couldn't talk his way out of it.

"Now listen to me Ben. I am not looking to date or marry you. You know me." she explained seriously "However I **am** your Cousin. I know you... you need this stuff. I want fun and I am here for you to fuck my brains out in whichever way you want whenever I am on Earth. Because that is what I enjoy and it is the only way I can help you when you are like... this. Simple as."

Ben looked to the ground in exhaustion and the back at Sunny. "Thanks, Cuz." He spoke slowly.

"Now, let's go. We can get those burgers, have some fun chat, and then I'm going to suck you off until morning." Sunny winked

"Okay. But I'll need a shower before the sucking." Ben answered as they walked off together.


	5. Traps in Brains and Brawn

**DanteVirgil09:** Well what's fun without trouble?

**pedrofaria339:** If you say so

**Dragon Emperor0****:** Are the notes stealing ninja back again?! Ghost, get the shotgun!

**Negaben364:** Well you like flip flopping on the pairing *chuckles*

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Well not all fetishes are stuff these guys would be into. Or you guys as readers, or us as writers.

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Yeah, that episode didn't work for me either.

** Negaben364:** Oh, glad you liked the ship. *Turns to Grey*. Dude, update on the pairings?

**Dragon Emperor0**: Okay, who's freaking leaking our plans? *Cocks shotgun*

** pedrofaria339:** ...The joke's too easy there.

** DanteVirgil09:** Glad you've been enjoying the chapters.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here we are with the newest chapter, and we have a few very... unique chapter today. The title has several layers to it

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 5: Traps in Brains and Brawn  
**

* * *

It was the following week since Sunny had given her review to the Intergalactic Reviewers...and things had quietened down for a while.

**BOOM!**

... That was about five minutes.

"Ow..." Ben muttered, against the wall he had been blasted through "Great work, Ben. Letting Albedo get the drop on you." He grumbled as he got back up in annoyance "You've gotten too relaxed."

"Pathetic, Tennyson. I told you I'd get out!" A large armoured dinosaur-like alien with dark green skin, spiked blue shell and rocket-launching fists proclaimed... and we're not joking about that last one, his fists **do** shoot rockets.

"Well... yeah. You keep doing so. I suggested something more than just a prison cell and was ignored." Ben shrugged

"What did **you** suggest then?" Albedo responded before throwing his fist right in Ben's direction which he dodged by turning into XLR8

"Eh, just having your body trapped in a zero gravity cell with your limbs all trapped in their own individual taydanite shackles with your from your fingers/toes to your hips/ shoulders. And have you either on drugs or suspended animation to keep that mind of yours from thinking of some way to escape." Ben shrugged

"... The fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Hey, you won't break out if you are trapped like that." Ben pointed out

"I'm not letting you degrade my mind!" Albedo shot at Ben once again making Ben laugh as he dodged "Keep still, Tennyson!" Albedo roared as he shot at him, only to have his rockets blow up in his face when Ben dodged them.

"Nope. Missed. Nada. Try again." Ben mocked

Albedo growled and transformed, turning into an XLR8 and ran after him. The two raced through Bellwood, moving like mini missiles and even had to blow past some civilians.

**ZOOM!  
ZOOM!**

"Stupid drag-racing kids." Some of the populous mumbled, some being Kinecelerans.

Ben suddenly stopped and transformed, becoming Wildvine and setting up a trip line

**KABOOM!**

"... Ow." Albedo groaned as he transformed back and was in pain and he was quickly tied up

"Gotcha." Ben smirked as he called it in.

"Damn it. You think that you're better than me? I've read those disgusting reviews of yours." Albedo snarked

"Please, you're just jealous I get some." Ben scoffed

"This **filthy** body is the only reason I read those things!" Albedo glared

...

"Wait... you're getting off on my reviews?" Ben flinched

"It's long and boring being locked up on your own in a cell, Tennyson." Albedo answered. "It certainly doesn't help when guards are talking about it on their breaks!"

"... Please tell me it wasn't **just** mine you were doing it with." he mumbled

"Of course not! The Revonnahgander's and Osmosian's reviews were thorough as well." Albedo grumbled.

"This is so weird." Ben responded

"At least I'm not the bitch in those reviews." Albedo answered.

"Oh?" Ben laughed

"You're subjecting yourself to all those 'special offers', of _course_ you'd be one!" Albedo responded

"It is called having fun. Trying new thing." Ben shot back "Also... I basically drew the short straw."

**FLASH!**

"Hello again." Azmuth frowned in annoyance as he reappeared

"Hey, Azmuth. Long time." Ben smiled

"Azmuth. 'Great Thinker'." Albedo hissed venom at this name.

"Albedo." Azmuth acknowledged him. "I see you've been busy, Ben."

"Of course." He said proudly

"And you've caught your double once again." Azmuth commented as he jumped up onto Albedo's shoulder "My old apprentice, why do you keep doing this?" he asked in disappointment.

"Because it's all **his fault!** If he just gave me the Omnitrix, I'd be **out** of this stupid-ARGH!" Albedo snapped

"You revenge-driven fool." Azmuth sighed. "You **had** the chance to turn back to your old body. When you built your new knock-off device, you turned back." And began to point out the obvious. "You didn't **need** to have revenge on Ben. You had it back." Azmuth jumped down Albedo's arm, arriving at the Ultimatrix on Albedo's wrist... and activated it, messing around with the dial

"What?! Hey! What are you doing?!" he snapped

"Let's see here. Ah-ha." Azmuth answered as he sorted the dial and pressed it.

**FLASH!**

"Gah!" Ben flinched and covered his face "THAT WAS SO FUCKING BRIGHT! GAH! DAMN AZMUTH, WHY?! WHY DO YOU MAKE THESE FLASHES SO BRIGHT?!"

"You've never complained before." Azmuth responded as he had put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Cause you weren't **here** before! God, I'm going to be seeing spots for like an hour!" Ben groaned Also I'm normally surrounded by this light, not having it in my face! Damn Azmuth." Ben blinked and shook his head, letting the spots fade from his vision and see what Azmuth had done

"AAAHHH! What did you do?" Albedo snapped

"Punished you." Azmuth said, jumping onto Ben's hand

"Err, Azmuth, mind filling me in?" Ben asked as he lifted his wrist up and looked at Albedo

Albedo seemed to look a little more feminine. Quite to the point of being called 'androgynous'. Slightly longer hair, softer features, a more feminine frame. Less muscles, more curves. Although that was hard to see through the baggy cloths

...

"Did you make Albedo a girl?" Ben asked

"Why yes Ben, I did reverse his gender." Albedo nodded

"... _Why?!"_ Ben and Albedo asked in unison.

"Rather simple really." Azmuth commented "It will, hopefully, teach you how to see things from another person's point of view Albedo."

"I'm going to **kill you,** Az-Ow!" Albedo glared before Ben thunked her on the head.

"Knock it off." Ben frowned

Albedo glared and huffed, pouting

"Don't pout with my face, dude. It's weird." Ben commented

* * *

*time skip*

"So, **why** did you bring him with us?" Kevin asked

"Azmuth told me to. And it's she now, Kevin." Ben grumbled

"Okay, **she.** Sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are we going to **this** brothel explicitly?" Albedo asked

"Because Ben sent the Omnitrix to random. So please, be mindful." Rook answered

"Yeah, these tiny girls are gonna be awesome!" Kevin giggled

"Kev, really, I say let me re-select. This isn't-" Ben tried to argue

"Ah-ah-ah. The Matrix selected it, we got it." Kevin chuckled.

"Besides, Pesky Dust already looks girly. Imagine how what the girls are gonna look like! Wahoo!"

"Plus they are rather small. I am sure their holes would feel very tight." Rook agreed

"Tennyson. Your friends are stupid." Albedo deadpanned

"Tell me about it." Ben muttered, looking at Albedo's new appearance. Albedo was wearing a long red shirt that turned into a skirt, wearing black mini shorts that went down to her kneecaps and flat black and red shoes. Her hair went down to at least her shoulders and her frame looked more... hugable. She looked like a tomboy but not too much. As told by her plump ass. Although she had small A-cup breasts

"Ah, you two worry too much." Kevin waved off as they entered the brothel.

"Hi~, welcome to 'The Sweet Dream'." A Nemuina hostess trilled with a smile as they walked through the door

"Why am I here?" Albedo asked with a grumble "I don't want to be part of this. Why can't I stay in the shift?"

"Because Azmuth said you have to 'look through the eyes of another'. That's why. And you're here since we've got the keys and you're not allowed to drive the ship." Ben responded "Plus based on your complaints earlier, you need to get layed."

"But with a Nemuina? Are you serious?" Albedo snapped

"This your first time visiting us; isn't it?" The hostess asked

"Yep. Three of your hottest girls for me and my guy friends and a stud for our lady friend." Kevin answered... With only one book being put down in front of them

"Compact. Must be popular." Rook commented

"Of course." The hostess smiled. "Oh, I have to ask, may I measure you?"

"Measure?" the three guys asked in confusion

"Yes, since we get customers of varying races recently, it's only fair for the guests to be measured so they don't hurt our employees." The hostess answered "After all, we all have limits."

"I suppose that makes sense." Rook answered. "Who shall be first?"

"I'm not going first!" Albedo blushed. "Vulgar little-"

**SLAP!**

Albedo squeaked as Ben slapped her ass. "If you're rude again, I'll just throw you in the cells."

Albedo glared at him, pouting again

"I'll go first. I'm no prude." Kevin answered.

"Thank you, this way please." The hostess asked, pointing to a changing room with a curtain for a door.

"... At least they have a room for that." Kevin muttered, following her in

"I wonder what the absolute limit is for the ladies here?" Rook pondered, Ben shrugging

"Six inches long, two thick. You can be with any girl up to page 8." the woman said from behind the curtain

"You didn't have to say it out loud." Kevin muttered as he walked back out with his pants up.

"Next please." The hostess asked

"Your turn Rook." Ben encouraged

"Of course." Rook nodded, entering the curtain protecting room.

"So juvenile. What's the point of the size of a male's penis?" Albedo remarked

"Well Albedo. These women are very small. A penis being too large would hurt them." Ben explained slowly as if speaking to a child, smirking

"Five inches long, three inches thick." The hostess added

"Ha!" Kevin laughed as if this was a victory

"Mr Rook, you can have up to any girl up to page 9. Who's next?" The hostess asked.

"I'll go. Rook, keep an eye on her." Ben asked

"Right." Rook nodded

"As if I need someone to keep an eye on me." Albedo grumbled

"This way please." The hostess asked politely as she pulled the curtain back.

and as the 'thump' of pants was heard so was a...

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD'S THIS IS A MONSTER!"**

"... Sweet merciful, Gods; what was that?" Both Rook and Albedo squeaked

"You're shitting me." Kevin answered

"It... It can't... can't be that big... can it?" Albedo whispered

**"It's still soft?!"**

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" The group gasped in shock.

"You want to make **more** noise out there?" Ben responded before he came out with his pants up. "Let me guess. No girls for me?"

"T-T-Ten inches long... five thick..." the hostess commented as she flew out, stars around her head as if she was dizzy

**SHATTER!**

Rook's, Kevin's and Albedo's jaws dropped to the floor as they heard that. That could **not** be humanly possible.

'No... no way...' Albedo thought 'He... he can not be so big.'

"So... No girls?" Ben repeated

"Un-unless you ask for our special service." The woman said, dumbstruck

"Here we go." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Thus the sacrifice continues." Rook sighed.

"Sure. That's fine by me." He nodded. "Between you and me; what **is** it?"

"With the special service you will have access to every girl in the book." the hostess said, ignoring part of his question

"Wouldn't I hurt them though?" Ben asked

"Trust me. It'll be fine. Now, all that's left is your friend here." The hostess turned to Albedo

"She's a girl, she hasn't got one." Kevin commented

"Oh, that's fine. We'll arrange for someone she'll like from any page." The hostess smiled graciously.

"So... She and I get any girl?" Ben asked

"Yes, of course. We cater to any here." She responded. "With our species, it's no problem."

"And we only get the first few pages." Kevin commented

"It **does** seem a bit unfair." Rook added

"Sorry." The hostess apologised. "It is unfortunately how these things are."

"Well, I guess that's fine." Kevin grumbled

The three reviews quickly chose their girls, passing the book to Albedo

"I. I don't. Hmm." Albedo grumbled. "Fine. Her." She flicked through the pages and then chose a random girl.

_"Excellent_ choice." The hostess smiled "Does anyone wish to share a room?" she added casually

"No thanks. We're good." Kevin answered. 'Imagining Albedo's 'O-Face' is... urgh.'

Ben was silent and rubbed his chin. Should he? He was supposed to keep his eye on Albedo "Fine. I'll be with Albedo." Ben groaned, realising that he wouldn't be doing his job properly.

"Huh?"

"Albedo and I will share the room while you two enjoy yourselves with your girls." Ben explained

"Oh god..." Kevin muttered

"Safe travels, soldier." Rook responded

"Don't you start." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Albedo frowned

"You wanted to get relief, this is how we've been doing it for the past month." Ben answered "And I'm doing my job. Now come on."

"She's got to get that stick out of her ass." Kevin commented

"But she-, oh I understand. Metaphore." Rook answered as they left for their rooms.

* * *

*time skip*

"Oooh, here we go!" Kevin said as he rubbed his hands together as he opened the door to his room

"Hello~." The Nemuina girl trilled playfully, she was about three to four feet tall, a modest cup size for her species and forest green-blue hair.

"Hello." Kevin grinned

"Thanks for choosing me." She followed up, fluttering her wings to pull his dick down. "Oooh~ you're close to my limit!" she grinned

"Thanks, been thinking about this all day." He smirked

"Well. I hope I don't disappoint." She responded

* * *

*With Rook*

Rook was moaning as he sat down on the bed, letting his girl lick at his member like a lollipop "This is wonderful." Rook gasped gently, feeling her tongue service him

"Thank you sir." she smiled

"I have never had a four-foot alien girl before. It will be a new experience." Rook praised her.

"Girl?" she giggled

"Um. You _are_ a woman; correct?" Rook asked nervously at what she said and the _way_ she said it

* * *

*with Kevin*

"You could say that." the girl smiled "I guess you don't know our species that well."

"No...? I know you manipulate dreams." Kevin answered, recalling what Ben did to an enemy of theirs.

The girl giggled and pulled her skirt up

...

Both Kevin and Rook's voices shouted in unison **"YOU'RE A GUY!?"**

Which shocked Rook most of all, due to his nature with contractions.

"No, our species technically does not have males and females. In the traditional sense of most species." Kevin's girl explained "We have sparts and blirzz. Basically terms that mean 'father' and 'mother'."

"So... Y-You are both male **and** female?" Rook asked in confusion.

"Exactly." his girl nodded "Our gentles change depending on the time of year, our current relationships and so on. Everyone working here currently only having a penis because of mating season having just finished."

...

"Fuck my life." Both Rook and Kevin groaned, facepalming at the same time

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben sighed, sitting there naked

"Your friends are idiots. Didn't they _know_ about a Nemuina's mating cycle?" Albedo asked, sitting there in her underwear.

"Up until ten minutes ago, neither did you." Ben answered

"Who says I didn't." Albedo blushed, wearing just a red bra and thong

"Hello~! Thanks for choosing us." A few Nemuina appeared before them.

"Hello." Ben smiled

"Are you ready for the 'special service'?" A Nemuina asked

"I guess." he nodded

"Okay. Deep breathes." The Nemuinas spoke in unison as they fluttered out their wings and shimmered out their dust.

"Huh?" the two blinked before they fell asleep

* * *

*Inside their dreams*

Ben was relaxing in a comfortable bed, the room looked vastly different, more high-tech than his home already was... and actually **seeing** the floor for once "Wow. Looks like a-wait. I've been like this before. Never on the receiving end." He whispered to himself. He stood up, wondering what was going to happen to him shortly

The door opened and revealed a beautiful woman walking in. "Morning." The woman smiled

"Hello." he nodded, getting a good look at her

"Hi~, you slept in late." The woman responded. The woman was a human sized version of the Nemuina woman, with massive e cup breasts and a large plump ass. Also she was naked

"Guess this is my 'dream woman'." Ben quipped.

"I am. You've got _quite_ the imagination." The woman smiled "But you actually have _several_ dream women. I just picked and choose what I liked best."

"Yeah, sounds like me." Ben sighed before the Nemuina crawled on top of him.

"Please. Enjoy me to the fullest." She smiled "With whatever twisted, sickening or disgusting fetish you desire~! The literal sky is the limit!"

"Alright. Fine." He nodded, cupping her cheeks and kissed her gently and passionately. He was letting a deep desire come out. A desire for control and being controlled, the want of just... being himself.

* * *

*Albedo's dream*

Albedo blinked... Finding herself tied to a bed, naked "Wh-what is this? What's going on?" She panicked and struggled to get free.

"Well, well. Look at this. You've got quite the imagination, Miss." The Dream Nemuina commented. She walked in... With Ben's cock hanging between her legs

"Wh-What the hell?! How does Tennyson-?" Albedo gasped in shock as she saw it. "Oh... Right... Your species enduses dreams."

"Shut up bitch!" her girl snapped and slapped her across the face

**SLAP!**

Albedo squeaked as she felt that, shocked as she was slapped. "Y-You dare to slap-?"

**SLAP!**

"This is what you want, bitch. You want to be fucked, treated like the pathetic little slut you are."

"Th-that's not-"

**SLAP!**

"Okay, maybe a little." She looked away with a blush, while the girl smirked

"Don't worry, slut. _I'll~_ treat you right." The woman smiled "Now open your mouth wide, you pathetic whore, I'm going to teach you how to such a cock."

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Oh yes sir!" Kevin's 'girl' moaned as their ass was spread open wide by Kevin's dick

'She's a girl, she's a girl, she's a girl!' Kevin repeated to himself. He just keep telling himself that to get the job done

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" 'She' moaned and came over the sheets.

"Gah!" Kevin gasped and came inside the tight asshole, admittedly the tightest he had ever felt "I-I'm done." Kevin grunted and pulled out.

"Really?" the girl asked, the tiny member of the prostitute shivering and squirting "My ass can take another round if you want. Or I could suck it more."

"I-I dunno. Sure." He answered

* * *

*with Rook*

"This has been the most conflicting experience I have encountered." Rook muttered to himself as she sat there next to his 'girl' who had cum literally just **pouring** out of their ass. The girl was unconscious, twitching and drooling

"Shoooo~ gooood~" the girl moaned

'I hope Kevin has found this experience better than I have.' He thought as he was surprised how much he just... let loose after after entering the hole

* * *

*with Ben, in his dream*

The Nemuina woman moaned as she was on top, feeling Ben's massive member deep inside of her, feeling his girth and length stretch her out as she bounced her supple ass on his hips "OH~ yes! Yes!" she moaned

"So good. It's amazing." Ben moaned, fucking her lovingly, imagining her as his lover. Right now she looked almost like Lucy, and he could swear he had Hope licking his balls

"F-Fuck me! Fuck me, Sir! G-Give me it all~!" The 'Lucy' looking girl said as her form shifted to that of Sunny

"Yeah, take it slut!" Ben grunted, playing into the dominance part of his deeper layed subconscious

"Yes! Yes, I'm a slut! Fuck me, Sir!" She responded, dropping herself onto his face so he could suckle her breasts.

"Yes bitch, fuck those whores. Enjoy your reward." a strong dominating voice said from the corner, his desire to be dominated. He looked to the side lightly and saw Swift, masterbating with her tail "Cum in her, my good boy."

"C-Cumming! So hard!" He moaned and climaxed

* * *

*with Albedo, in her dream*

Albedo was fucked roughly as she felt 'Ben's' entire cock inside of her, grabbed by her hips as she couldn't get free, not that she wanted to. She moaned, her eyes rolling up into her head as she was fucked 'Good! So good! So full! This human body has its uses after all!' She thought as she was becoming 'cum drunk'. She wondered if Ben could fuck her like this

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" her girl moaned, fucking her hard and fast

'More! Give-Give me _more_~!' Albedo moaned as she squirted, her toes curling as her body went limp

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay, guy talk. We **never** talk about this again." Kevin spoke to Rook while they were on their own.

"Agreed." Rook nodded

"Meh." Ben shrugged

"When did you get out?" Kevin asked

"Just now." Ben answered

"... Where is Albedo?" Rook asked

"Here~" she called in a sing song voice, stumbling over

"... She is." Rook pointed and finishing what she was saying

"Yeah, Rook. I know." Kevin groaned.

"Have you calmed down now?" Ben asked

"Uh-huh~." She nodded goofily while falling limp against Ben

"Oh, okay." Ben double-took as he caught her. "Come on, let's head home."

"Okay Ben~" she sighed dreamily

"... That/this is so weird." Both Rook and Ben commented

* * *

*Time Skip*

**_Kevin_**

_The place was called 'The Sweet Dream', run by Nemuina women, and... I am so conflicted about if that dream fits properly._

_Sure the girls were cute and they had nice bodies...but make sure you plan ahead to visit._

**_4_**

**_Rook_**

_'The Sweet Dream', a conflicting name to say the least. Though the services were good and the ladies were fine, you have to be measured first before you can actually select the girl you can be with. And I am not talking about your natural height._

**_4_**

**_Ben_**

_'The Sweet Dream' **PERFECTLY **matches its name! If you go by the special service at least_

_For those who do not know about the Nemuina race, they have the ability to put you into a dream state and enter said dreams. In this state they can, and will, fulfil your every desire and fetish. It does not matter how messed up it could be considered, it will be done. And while you are asleep they will be using sex toys to bring you to orgasm until you awaken, so you are unrestricted by the limits of the girls' bodies._

_It was possibly the **best** experience at any brothel I have had yet._

**_10_**

**_Albedo._**

_... Best. Time. Ever._

**_10_**

... Yeah, not the most in depth or revealing review. But it was to the point.

"We aren't publishing this." Ben said to Albedo "It's crap."

"But... it's the truth." Albedo mumbled and pouted, arms crossed over her chest

"Redo it." Ben answered

"But-"

"Now or I am... Going to give you a spanking." Ben frowned, trying to come up with a punishment and saying the first thing that popped into his head

"Okay." She nodded and went back to the computer to make a second attempt at the review "I'd like to see you try though." Albedo muttered under her breath, blushing

"What was that?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing." She blushed and wrote.

**_Albedo_**

_I am not someone who goes to this sort of establishment. And, in a way, this place took my virginity..._

_It was magical._

_Being put to sleep by them awakened me to my most loved fetishes, things I did not even know I enjoyed and now wish to taste more of. And it allowed me to feel more pleasure than my body would have handled_

_This establishment allows you to go to extremes that would destroy your normal body, allowing you live out scenarios that are literally impossible otherwise_

_However if you wish to come here for the normal services, I recommend keeping your eye on the time of year and the species mating cycles to know if they will have either the male or female generals that you desire._

**_10_**

"There. Now **that's** a review." Ben answered while rubbing her shoulder in support

"Thank you." She blushed, moaning internally by Ben's shoulder rub

"Right, let's get these posted." Kevin added as he pressed 'send' on them.

"You sure you two weren't too harsh?" Ben asked

"Bro Code." Both Rook and Kevin answered.

"It was... unsettling to know that Nemuina change their sex during cycles." Rook admitted

"I tried to warn you but you didn't listen." Ben pointed out

"Shut up." Kevin bonked Ben on the head.

"Ow!" He snapped

"Hey!" Albedo snapped

"Ah, I've been hit harder." Ben admitted. "So, you going to behave yourself, Albedo?"

"Huh?" Albedo blinked before she turned away "I will do what I want! I will find a way to free myself from you Tennyson!"

"Yeah, you do that." Ben sighed and realised that she had become Tsundere... or she was **always** one, but being a guy just turned it to murderous intent "Well... Come on." he encouraged

"Where are we going?" Albedo asked

"... To my place?"

"Can we come?" Rook asked, pointing to himself and Kevin.

"To my place? Why?" Ben asked, curious

"I thought it was an invitation." Rook answered

"Guys, it's just me and Albedo. Okay?" Ben responded "I'm supposed to be keeping my eye on him... Her. So she needs to move in."

"Alright, alright. I've got to go out anyways. Later." Kevin responded.

"Where are **you** going?" Rook asked

"It's my mum's birthday." Kevin answered. "I promised her dinner."

"Ah, tell her happy birthday for us." Ben nodded

"I will!" Kevin smiled as he waved goodbye.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"This is your house?" Albedo asked "It is tiny."

"What'd you expect? Grand mansion with a fifty-foot statue of me at the front?" Ben retorted

"... Yes." She nodded

...

"Just, come in." Ben facepalmed and opened the door. "I'm home."

"Hi Ben!" his mother called from the kitchen

"Hi mum, we've got a guest staying with us." Ben called out.

"Really?" Sandra Tennyson asked as she walked out of the kitchen

"Who is-? ... Why is there two of you?" She asked in shock, pointing to Albedo "I don't remember having a daughter."

Albedo froze in shock as she heard that. The impudence of this woman... though being called 'a daughter' sounded nice.

"Mum, this is Albedo... it is a long story." Ben sighed

"Oh, well you can tell me and your father about it over dinner. I hope you're hungry." Sandra answered "By the way, we have a guest for dinner."

Which guest?" Ben asked

"Aren't _you _popular?" Albedo quipped

"Hello Ben." Swift commented, leaning out of the kitchen

"Swift? Why're -you- here?" Ben double-took as he saw her.

"What, I can't visit?" she smiled, wearing a new casual outfit that Ben had to admit looked **GREAT** on her

"Isn't she a-?" Albedo glared, before Ben covered her mouth.

"Guest, Albedo. So please mind your manners." Ben ordered as he looked at Swift's body. It was a tight _green_ tube top that, while it didn't show a lot, left her stomach on clear view. And her legs where clad in black shorts that reached her knees

"I came to see if you where here and you mother offered to let me stay for dinner." Swift shrug

"Well, what do you expect? I am so happy that Ben has cheered up and is dating again!" Sandra smiled

"Err...Yeah." Ben awkwardly responded, still looking at Swift's body before what she said registered "Wait, dat-wha?! M-Mum! She's not my-I mean we aren't-you see..."

"Oh? I didn't know we where dating Ben?" Swift smirked "News to me."

"I. Err. What? Help?" Ben frantically asked

"Don't look at me. I'm not in your love life." Albedo waved off while glaring at Swift for a reason she didn't understand. Why did she feel... jealous?

Swift just blinked at Albedo, thinking she was just seeing things "So... If I'm not your girlfriend, is she?" Swift joked

"No!" The two answered in unison, making them both turn their heads. Swift was silent and started laughing

"Ki~ds. Dinner's ready!" Sandra called out.

"Well, let's go." Ben encouraged softly

* * *

*Time Skip*

"That was delicious, thank you Mrs Tennyson." Swift nodded

"Not at all. it's so nice to see more mouths enjoying my recipes." Sandra smiled as Ben was laying there, looking green

"Bleh..." Ben groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"Baby." Albedo scoffed

"You only ate it once. I've got it 24/7." Ben grumbled making the girls roll their eyes

"Thank you for coming." Sandra spoke

"Thanks for having me. Could you maybe give me the recipe? I might want to add it to the menus." Swift asked

"Oh, of course!" Sandra nodded cheerfully before she 'whispered' "You've got a keeper here, Ben."

"Mu-u-um." Ben groaned and faceplanted while Swift chuckled

"I'll see you later, Ben." Swift waved at him and left.

"See ya." He waved sluggishly while surprised she was here for dinner 'God, what do I do now?' He thought as he lay on the table while his parents headed out

"What's wrong?" Albedo asked, crawling ontop of him without even thinking

"Just tired. That's all." He admitted. "I just want to go to bed."

"Then let's go." she said, sitting on his lap while her white hair framed her head like a halo as she looked down at him

'... God, why did Azmuth make you so cute?' Ben thought to himself as his hands subconsciously gripped her thighs

'Eep!' Albedo thought as she let Ben keep his hand there. Memories of her dream flashed through her mind as well as a strange... Arousal shooting through her body, while also remembering every single little thing Ben had done since they got on the ship. The threats of a spanking, the harsh words, the conferring shoulder rubs and more. It just got to her in a **big** way "Lets... _go_ to _your room_." she said, face flushed

"Yeah. Okay." Ben agreed, just too tired. He did not have the energy to face off against the white haired girls advances. So instead he stood up, Albedo wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while Ben walked them up to his room

Albedo blushed brightly, feeling his member against her crotch as they walked

"Okay, here we are. Bathroom is there." Ben pointed while he effortlessly carried her.

"Don't need that now." she said, her lips nearing his

"Err. Albe-?" Ben asked before their lips connected and they both fell onto the bed. He groaned and kissed back, he didn't have the energy to argue and he had to admit he kinda wanted to 'tap that' all day

'F-Finally!' She thought as she ground her hips against his cock. She let Ben remove her shirt/skirt and throw it away, leaving her in her shorts

"Damn, you're cute." Ben remarked as he saw her body. He reached down and began to tweak her nipples, smiling as she squirmed and moaned as he played with her small A-cup's 'God. A-Cups. Almost flat as a board.' Ben thought as he played with her 'But they kinda work for her. Kinda cute.'

"A-Ah~! Ben!" Albedo moaned as she was being groped and teased by Ben "It's... really good! Take... take your pants off!"

"You sure?" He asked

"I'm sure. Show me." She answered

"Okay." he nodded and pulled back, taking his pants off and glaring below her, like a monstrous snake was Ben's member, growing harder by the second as he was groping Albedo's body

"Oh my~! It... It's as big as I thought! It's... it looks so tasty!"

"... I must be dreaming, but did you just say-ee?" Ben asked before she slid down and groped his balls. The two rolled over, Albedo rubbing his balls in her small hands 'Okay. I NEED to think of a more girly name for her.' Ben thought

"A-Ah~m." Albedo moaned as she began to lick and suck on Ben's dick and balls "It tastes good too~"

"Oh god." Ben groaned, rolling over onto the bed on his back so he didn't have to prop himself up.

"Do you like that?" she asked, flicking the tip with her tongue

"Fuck yeah I do." he moaned

"I... Want you to be rough." she encouraged before nervously taking his cock past her lips and sucking

"Rough?" He responded as he felt her lips suck down his member. He moaned, recognising something in her eyes... She wanted to be dominated 'Okay. Let's do this. You slut!' He thought as he shoved his dick down her mouth. He had a tight grip in her white hair, forcing her tight throat down and around his bitchbreaker

Albedo's eyes widened as she felt her throat stretch out, feeling her eyes roll back into her head as she gagged over Ben's massive member. It was just like her dream at the brothel

"S-So tight. Guess I found a way to shut you up." Ben joked as he face-fucked her "And your tight little throat is great, man you're real hungry!"

Albedo's eyes rolled in her head as she continued to suck, almost about to gag over how this cock was 'violating' her. She held his thighs tightly, her body limp and her shorts soaked through as she was used how she wanted to be

"I-I'm cumming! F-Fuck!" Ben moaned and climaxed down her throat "Suck it all down!"

Albedo grunted happily, and gulped down his cum. She swallowed, amazed by how... Worthless she felt and how good that felt

"Jeez, what did Azmuth _do_ to you?" Ben asked as he pulled out of her mouth

"Don't know..." she drooled with hearts in her eyes

"Are you ready?" He asked as he pulled her up

"Yes~ fuck me~" she nodded quickly

"Okay, Rouge, if you promise to be my slut." Ben said, testing how things went. He could see it in her eyes, she loved being dominated... she **wanted** to be dominated. She wanted to be someones submissive  
Something Ben also wanted, but he also wanted to be someones dominant

"Yes. Yes. I'll be your slut." Rouge agreed with an ahegao face and he hadn't been put in yet "Please, use me Ben!"

"Azmuth... I think this is the best thing you've ever done!" Ben smiled and dropped her onto his cock

Rouge's eyes almost bulged out of her skull as she felt Ben's entire cock penetrate all the way in "Oh~! Holy~! Yes~!" She gasped and moaned

"Time to punish you for all the crap you've pulled." Ben grinned

"Yes! Yes! Punish me! Punish me~!" Rouge moaned as she slammed her hips on Ben's cock.

Ben chuckled and bounced her on his lap, biting down on her little nipples. Though they were small, they were perky and sensitive. Teasing them was more a blessing than a curse.

"Oh~ Master!" she moaned, moving her hips hard and fast against his "I've never felt so good!'

'God this is going crazy!' Ben thought as he grabbed her ass. He gave it a hard squeeze and a slap before rolling them over so he was on top

"Ah! B-Ben!" Rouge gasped as she was pinned down.

"Careful. I don't want you to scream -too- much." He answered as he grabbed a cloth and shoved it into her mouth "Now, I can _really_ let loose." He whispered into her ears passionately.

This was not a scenario he thought would happen... But the fact it **was** happening got him so hard!

And Ben was going to spend **all** night enjoying it.

* * *

*Time Skip*

... And he **DID** go _all_ _night_

Rouge was lying in the bed, cum-drunk and asleep under the sheets. Ben had only left his bed for a shower...he'd need to rest up while on the travels to other planets. After all he was a hero, he had to check in on a few places soon...

"Oh, right, we have that week long holiday to the Anur system in a few weeks." Ben realised 'Might be a good time to relax with some Anur System ladies.' He thought as he realised they could get some good money from the four or five species that where in that system 'Let's see. Thep Knufan, Loboans, Transylians, Ectonurites... Did I reborn the Vladat race or did I dream that?' He thought 'I guess I'll find out in three weeks.'

Ben gave a long yawn as he was about to take a shower, since he needed time to wake himself up. He splashed his face lightly, he'd probably get a bunch of coffee smoothies and some food from the Plumbers cafatera before his shift

As he walked back into his room, he saw Rouge sleeping there. '...I can keep an eye on her later.' he thought as he saw the cum pouring out of her pussy and asshole, out of her lips and covering her breasts and stomach 'Yep. She's mine now.' He thought as he rubbed the back of his head and headed down after getting dressed.

He didn't mean for that but... It was kinda nice

...

He was going to need to buy her a collar

...

And new cloths

...

"I hope Swift can help." he muttered

* * *

*time skip*

"A collar?" Swift asked with a smirk "Really? I knew you were submissive Ben but wow, way to ask a lady."

"It's not for **me**!" Ben groaned

"You sure?" she grinned, her fingers flicking his neck "I'm sure it'd look good on you."

"Swift. It's not for me." Ben responded seriously.

"Fine. I think I have a few at my place." she rolled her eyes

"Thanks." He answered. "Have you seen Rook or Kevin?"

"Not yet. You are in early." she commented, pointing to the empty hall

"Huh. Oh yeah." Ben realised. "Can I get another coffee?"

"Another coffee smoothie?" she asked "Coming right up. And Another potion of chili fries on top."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." And he paid for his tab and the current orders only for her to hand him back the money for the fries

"Here." She answered

"Why did you give it back?" Ben asked

"The fries are on the house." she winked

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled and took them, going to his seat. He watched her go, a smile on his face 'I don't deserve her.' He thought to himself as he tucked into his fries.

* * *

*Time skip*

Time ticked by and Ben had finished his round of chilli fries and saw people begin to flood the cafeteria. Swift was at his table again, sat in front of them as they chatted "You know I didn't think you'd have any collars at _your_ house." Ben commented

"Ben, I'm not a prude." she rolled her eyes "I just get annoyed with Kevin and Rook and their perfected actions is because I feel like sex should be private and intimate between the two or more parties involved. It's their bragging and cheering that pisses me off."

"... I noticed I wasn't on that list." he blinked and felt her hand in his

"Because I know you need this Ben."

"... Huh?"

"Ben. What was my old job?" she asked seriously

"You were Black Ops, The Rooters. Infil... oh." Ben listed off and realised

"I have psychological and physical health training and what you went through..." she flinched lightly "Ow. You... Kinda need this. You need to feel loved and wanted and appreciated, this is what those brothels are doing for you. The more acceptance you get the more whole you feel. It is why I haven't gotten mad _at you,_ per say, but the 'business' because it feels like Kevin and Rook taking advantage of what you need. But I out up with it because... As I said, you need it. "

"I'm sorry, Swift. I didn't mean to put you through this." Ben apologised

"Hey, you didn't put me through anything." she shrugged and flicked his forest softly, grinning "However. I get to choose the next review as thanks."

"Err... Sure." Ben answered

"Tetramand." she grinned

"... Tetramand? But that's-" Ben asked

"I said I'd choose the next review." She answered "And if you do good, I'll take you on another date." she winked

"Um. Sure. Okay." He nodded almost like a puppy.

"... Wait, we've been on date?" he asked in shock

* * *

*time skip*

"Tetramand, really?" Kevin asked as they flew

"Yep. That's right." Ben nodded. "First class flight to Khoros."

"You do know what they are like, correct?" Rook asked nervously "Their brothels have no 'normal'. Just levels of their kinky desires."

"Sounds fun." Rouge commented with a blush, running her hand along her new dark maroon collar

"Remind me again why you brought _her_ with us." Kevin asked as he flew the ship.

"Well we got nearly twice the views the last two weeks have been doubled from a female reviewer, plus the fact I do need to keep an eye on her..." Ben commented casually to answer the question

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Kevin sighed heavily. "Khoros straight ahead."

"So... To be clear how this will work..." Rook said nervously "You choose if you want to be the dominant or submissive. You then fight your selected lover and either win or loss depending on your preference."

"And then it is some of the hardest muscle babe fucking ever." Kevin finished "Although if you go super kinky with this it goes a... Bit further, from what I hear."

"...You're not having PTSD from Looma are you?" Ben asked

"I never slept with her!" Kevin snapped

"I'm not saying you did!" Ben responded. "I'm talking about when you faced her as a kid and back at the almost-wedding."

"Oh... Right." Kevin nodded

"It's fine." Ben reassured him. "How's your mum?"

"She's great. Really enjoyed her birthday." He answered

"That's good." Ben smiled

"So female Tetramand's are the stronger of the species. However to choose the one they wish to marry by being bested in battle by a male, correct?" Albedo asked

"Yeah, that's right." Ben nodded. "I actually got engaged to Looma before she called it off."

"It does make you wonder." Albedo said "How their relationships and mating goes. If it is normal for the men who won in battle to be dominant or if it is the stronger women who are dominant, especially in the day to day lives."

"I have never thought about that. It does make one wonder." Rook agreed

"True." Ben had to nod

"Okay, let's try not to get accidentally hitched again." Kevin warned everyone as they came off the ship calmly

"That's only happened to **two** of us, Kevin." Ben responded as they went towards the Capital.

"... why is it a chapel?" Rook asked

"... Err..." The two hummed nervously as they saw the large chapel shaped brothel.

"This is weird." Rouge commented

"... hey, why did you call her that anyway?" Kevin asked after a moment of thought on how to change the subject "How'd you decide that name?"

"Well Albedo isn't exactly a girl's name and Rouge is another word for red?" Ben shrugged "Look I wasn't really thinking properly at the time. I was... half asleep."

"...Yeah, not your best work." Kevin nodded

"Fresh meat! Get your fresh meat here!" A butcher called out as they walked past.

"Car parts! Tougher than steel and ten times more durable and long life!" A mechanic called out

"My people." Kevin chuckled

"Let's go." Ben encouraged, the group entering calmly. The four entered the brothel, called 'Muscular Mates' where the underline was a large flexing arm underneath.

"Well. That is unsettling." Rook commented

"Yeah." Ben agreed and they saw two passageways. One with a sword and one with a shield "... I think this is 'sub and dom' routes..."

"Looking for some help there?" A Tetramand hostess asked as she wore little more than a chainmail bikini to cover her muscular self and her... E-Cup, for her species, breasts.

"Ah, yes. We are confused by the split in the road." Rook nodded

"Well. Let me explain." The woman answered with a smile as she pulled out a large book. The book was red and... massive "You choose if you wish to be the victor or if you desire to loose against your woman. You then select which girl you wish to battle from the accurate book..." she then slammed a second book, a green one just as big as the first "Because the fights are real to an extent. It is like your human... pro-wrestling. It is real but it is scripted. The blows are real, leaving each other bruised and bloodies, but the end result is scripted and fake so the proper winner comes out victorious. But if you choose the wrong girl you may lose before you have a chance at victory."

...

"We are going to get out collective posteriors beaten; are we not?" Rook asked nervously.

"Probably." Kevin nodded

"Can I be dominated without worry?" Rouge asked excitedly.

"I believe so, yes."

"I'm going the dominant route today, feeling in the groove." Ben said, subtly slapping Rouge's ass making her giggle

"I'm not being a sub." Kevin scoffed

"Fine." Rook sighed

"So Kevin and I win, Rouge and Rook loose." Ben said to the hostess, pointing to the people as she said that

"Good." she nodded "Now do you wish to go with the basic or the kinky?"

"What's the kinky?" Kevin asked

"Sex weapons and sex toys." The hostess smiled

"Guess we know who's doing **that** don't we?" Kevin commented

"Pussy." Ben rolled his eyes. "Those two are basic, we are kinky." he informed as he and Kevin where handed the red book and the green book went to Rouge and Rook. They opened their books and instead of seeing several pictures on a page... They had several page long bios on each girl

"Sweet mercy, look at this! These pages could fill a personal biography!" Kevin commented

"Well... I guess since we need to fight these girls it makes sense to know about this stuff." Ben admitted

"Yeah, I guess so." Kevin sighed.

"Well, we should choose." Rook nodded

It was a long process but eventually the four chose their girls. It was a tough choice because you needed to get the girl _just_ right. While the endings are supposed to be scripted if you fuck up during the fight it could be over too soon or the wrong person may end up dominating. But because of the nature of this brothel, the looser gets dominated "If the dominants would like to go down the path of the defenders, while the submissive would please go down the path of the aggressors." the hostess offered

"Oh, the symbols designate the girl's preference." Ben nodded, the four splitting up

"See you later!" Kevin waved jokingly

"Have fun." Rook said with a nervous sweet drop

"Bye bye!" Rouge called

"Try not to get killed!" Kevin quipped as they went down the corridor.

The hostess chuckled at that... and went to a phone when no-one was listening in. "He's here. Yes. I understand. Room ten. Yes, of course."

* * *

*with Rook*

"Okay Rook. You can do this." He told himself, taking a breath and walked in. Sure he had no OmniTool and he was no physical match for a Tetramand, let alone a female one, but he... Oh who was he kidding, this was going to hurt

"Hello, 'fighter~'." A bulky and strong muscular Tetramand woman smiled, having DD-Cups proportioned to her body wearing a tiger's pelt and studded braclets.

"Hello." Rook nodded and gulped

"I guess you're my opponent for today. Didn't expect you to be this scrawny looking." She cracked her knuckles.

"I'm a Plumber..." Rook gulped, he knew he was going to lose but he hoped this didn't hurt too much

"Well then, 'Plumber'. Let's get it on!" The woman smiled and threw a punch.

* * *

*With Rouge, formally Albedo*

Rouge entered eagerly, activating her Omegatrix

In a flash, she turned into a Tetramand herself, being a female of the species made sense for her not to die "Hello~!" She called, flexing her arms

"My my. You're sexy." her woman smirked, standing tall in her arena

"Thanks." Rouge blushed as she saw the woman's glistening muscles. Rouge was a foot shorter than the woman wearing a black and red leotard that hugged her body, her breasts being a C cup for this species. She looked weak and it clearly excited the other woman

The other woman... She was a goddess of sex and muscle. The brothel girl had short black hair, D-Cup proportioned breasts and, muscles for days and a tight hard ass wearing a leather pelt around her breasts and hips. "You ready, runt?" The brothel girl asked

"Oh~, yea~h." Rouge drooled

**THUNK!**

The woman reached down and drew what looked like a... well a dildo sword off a weapon rack "Choose your weapon." she ordered

"Hmm. **That** one." Rouge pointed and she was given a large dildo-sword with a hand-guard. It looked like it was made for thrusting rather than slashing. Not that a large rubber shaft would be used for slashing much anyway

"Ha!" The Tetramand woman roared as she slammed down.

* * *

*With Kevin*

Kevin had coated himself in metal before he even entered the arena and saw a weaker looking Tetramand lady

"He-hello, Sir." The timid Tetramand girl answered she had B-Cup breasts that were proportion to her body, but they were as big as Kevin's head, undefined muscles but she still looked strong

"Hey babe. So you're the one challenging me?" he grinned, playing into the rule

"Yes, sir. I-I hope that I'll be a good fight for you today." She answered.

"Well... We will see if you are good enough soon." he smiled and rushed forwards, attacking

"Eek!" She squealed as she was tackled and put to the floor.

* * *

*with Ben*

"Room 10. Sheesh, I don't know know why they're still doing this branding thing." Ben chuckled as he entered. "Hello?"

"Welcome, fighter." A strong womanly voice spoke. It was an amazon goddess of a Tetramand woman. F-Cup breasts, defined strong muscles, wearing a leather gladiator skirt and bra, one side of her was covered in 'metal' shoulder-guards and finally a wrestler's mask that covered her entire face.

"Hi...?" Ben waved. Something about her felt... Familiar

"You're my opponent for today?" The woman asked

"Yeah. That's right." He nodded.

"You don't look like much." She remarked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Well... let's just say that it's Hero Time!" Ben called, slamming his Watch down

The room went silent as it was just the two of them... and they rushed forwards

_It started when an alien Device did what it did!_

"**HUMMOUNGASAUR**!" Ben roared as he finished his transformation, his powerful tail slamming down on the ground as he charged forwards

"Come at me!" she roared, picking up a whip made of anal beads and a large condom shield. She rushed forwards, both roaring

_It stuck itself upon his wrist, the secrets that it hid!_

Ben slammed his fists down like a massive hammer, aiming for a quick finish

The girl jumped up, running up his arm like a streak of red

_Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid!_

The woman leaped forwards, slamming her knee into Ben's chin as hard as she could

**BOOM!**

_He's Ben 10!_

Ben slammed back with a hard slam, the woman coming down towards him fast

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" she roared

_So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise!_

"Not even close!" Ben smirked, flashing green as he threw himself forwards

"WHAT?!" the woman gasped before she was hit by a torrent of green goo, thrown back into a wall

_He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!_

His foe wailed as she tried to regain her breath, trying her best to throw him off but when your foe is a literal liquid impossible **just** to do that

_He's slimy, freaky, fast and strong! He's every shape and size!_

Luckily, however, she managed to grab the silver disk that held Goop's form together and chucked it away

"GAH!" Ben yelled as he was forced away from her, splashing into the wall before reforming and shifting to Armadrillo

_He's Ben 10!_

"I... shall not... loose." she hissed and met him, fist meeting fist

A shock wave filled the room as the two gritted their teeth. They threw another punch, fists meeting faces

_Armed with powers he's on the case!_

The two stood there, jaws clenched as their bodies shook, before the shockwaves of their strikes sent them flying in opposite directions

Ben saw the wall fast approaching and laughed, shifting aliens once more. CrashHopper's feet collided with the wall, time slowing

_Fighting off evil from Earth of Space!_

Ben's foe gasped as she hit the wall, making a dent of it. Her eyes locked with Ben's before his legs straightened... and he launched himself at her

He flew through the air like a missile, shifting into GhostFreak at the last second and just passing through her

"W-What?" she blinked before she gasped, being encased by vines from WildVine

_He'll never stop until he makes them pay!_

"L-Let go of me!" she hissed, trying to pull him off

"No." he grinned and squeezed extra hard. She gasped, dropping her weapons as her body weakened "Oh, what's this?" he blinked and picked up a mace based off a vibrator wand. He smirked and turned it on, bringing close to her pussy "Say 'ah'."

_Because he's the baddest kid to every save the day!_

"AH~!" The woman moaned as the vibrator met her flesh "I-I am not giving in!" she snapped, her body shuddering as she moaned and tried to rip him off. These where some of the strongest vibrators in the galaxy, her juices already dripping to the floor as her body shook and shuddered

"I wasn't even trying." Ben whispered into her ear, and that was what did it

**THUMP!**

The woman fell to her knees, throwing her head back as she screa,ed

_He's Ben 10!_

"I'M CUMMIING!" the woman screamed, juices spraying out of her red pussy like a hose as she surrendered

"I win." Ben said proudly as he transformed back to his human state

_He's Ben 10!_

"So... what do I do with you?" Ben smiled, pushing the vibrator against his moaning and bucking foe's cumming pussy

* * *

*with Rook*

Rook was dodging as best as he could, though the fight was 'scripted' he was still trying to give it his all. However eventually he **did** loose, pinned to the ground "Oof!" Rook grunted to the ground on his back. "I-I forfeit."

"I knew you would." she smirked

"What will you do now?" Rook asked

"Whatever I want." She licked her lips as she pulled his pants down "To the victor comes the spoils after all."

"Very well." He answered, gulping nervously.

"Wow~, not bad." She smiled and licked her lips "I'll just dig in~" she purred and swallowed him

* * *

*with Rouge*

"Ah~! Fuck! Yes, yes! Deeper!" Rouge moaned as she was being ploughed by the dildo-sword. She was in the pile driver position, her shoulders in the ground with her hips in the aid. Almost folded in half. And the entire time she was being fucked by the plastic sword

"God, you're a slut. I can't believe how easy you take this!" The Tetramand woman smiled

Rouge just panted and moaned, her eyes shuddering up "Ohhh~ Yes~"

"C'mere. You're going to cum *buckets* for me." The woman smiled

* * *

*With Kevin*

"GAH!" Kevin's woman called as she was spammed down

"Gotcha, bitch." He smirked as his cock was poking out of his shorts. He reached up and gripped her underwear, ripping it off

"Ah~! S-Sir!" She gasped as she was exposed, feeling his cock rub against her slit.

"Ready for this you little bitch?" He purred happily

"Y-yes." She nodded with a blush on her cheeks as exposed herself to him. Kevin bit her neck 'softly' and slammed inside, his metal body still cold "AH~! Sir!" She moaned happily, feeling his cock deep inside of her.

* * *

*With Ben*

"Come on, faster." Ben ordered as he relaxed, a hand in his girls hair as she sucked his cock

The girl gagged over his cock, savoring its massive girth and length. 'S-So big! How does he manage it?' She thought 'My beloved husband~'

"Oh~ yeah~ that's the spirit!" Ben moaned

'I can't believe I let him go!' She thought as she felt his cum flood her mouth, as she sucked it down.

"You like that you, weakling?" Ben smiled down at her, mastering Tetramand dirty talk "Get up on my lap and start riding me unless you want another beat down."

"Ah~, yes. Yes, okay!" She answered, pulling herself up and lowered herself onto his cock "A-Ah~!"

"Is this allowed?" Ben asked as he was now going bareback with her but she ignored him, bouncing her hips. Her large red asscheeks clapping against his thighs and suddenly all he could pay attention to was how _tight_ she was "AH~! Oh, fuck! Yes!" Ben gasped as he was all the way into her red hot pussy. He slapped her large breasts lightly, grunting as he fucked the muscular woman

'Ah~! Yes! So big! So big!' She thought

* * *

*with Rook*

"That's it, fuck my tits! Cream them with your cum!" The woman moaned, rubbing her giant tits on his cock as she had Rook tied up, giving him a titfuck with massive boobs

"O-Oh my gods!" He moaned and came between her breasts.

She was just milking him, and this was his third one "Three pumps. You've got some **great** stamina." She smiled, licking the cum off her tits "Now... What to do next?" she smirked

* * *

*with Rouge*

Rouge was pinned down by her chosen girl, ploughed by the massive dildo she strapped to herself and fucking her in her vagina "Oh~! Oh~! Ah~! Ah~! So good! Feels so fucking good Mistress!"

"You little slut. No wonder you wanted me." She smiled and grabbed her hips "You just wanted to be beaten and humiliated like the whore you are!" the four armed woman pulled Rouge up, her lower arms wrapped around her stomach and keeping their bodies close while the larger and stronger upper arms looped around Rouge's legs and locked behind the White haired girls head. Rouge was in a full Nelson, folded nearly literally in half, as the Tetramand began to fuck harder and faster

Rouge was becoming or had become just a loose body lost in pleasure. Her head laying to the side, limp. Her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled into her skull while her pussy squirted again and again and again

"I'm cumming. Cumming from your slutty CUNT!" The Tetramand woman moaned and came

* * *

*With Kevin*

Kevin smirked as he had tied up his little Tetramand, fucking her over a rock "That's a good girl." Kevin smiled as he slapped her ass as he fucked her "Squeal and moan for me!"

"Sir! Yes, yes! Fill me! Fill me, Sir!" She moaned, slapping her hips against Kevin's. Her arms bound behind her back, her legs tied as far apart as possible. All she could do was push her hips back and enjoy the feeling

"F-Fuck!" He grunted and came inside of her, filling the condom and relaxed.

* * *

*with Ben*

"That's it! Right there! Fuck my pussy! AH~!" The woman moaned as she was riding hard on Ben's cock.

'This lady's insatiable! I must've gone four times already!' Ben thought to himself as he smiled, the woman in reverse cowgirl position

"K-Keep it up! Fuck my muscle pussy!" She ordered

"Sure thing... Looma!" Ben grunted, slapping her ass and pulling at her hair

The woman's eyes widened as she heard that. "Wh-what? Y-You knew?"

"Once we started fighting." he smirked, pulling her hair painfully making her moan "So take off that stupid mask."

"Fine." She answered, removing the mask and exposed her pleasure filled face. "Just fuck me, Ben."

**SLAP!**

You don't get to make demands, looser. You're just a toy." Ben smirked, using even more Tetramand dirty talk, before he decided to have fun and transformed And since he was still inside of her, Looma felt _**ALL**_ of him grow. Him turning from his human state to his Tetramand state. His size almost doubling while he gained a second cock of equal size, which easily entered her ass as his body changed shape

"AH~! BEN! YES! Breed me! Breed me like a cheap whore!" Looma moaned, double stuffed and filled by Ben.

He easily held onto her and began to use her physically like a toy "What do you mean 'like'? You are a cheap whore." he hissed in lust, knowing how to get her motor running "Now... What am I?"

"THE VICTOR!" she cried and came

* * *

*with Rook*

"Oof. I. I am. Exhausted." Rook panted heavily, laying down on the bed and tapped out. Physically, emotionally and sexually.

"You did well." his woman commented, stroking his fur

"Thank. You." Rook sighed in relief and fell to sleep.

* * *

*with Rouge*

The white haired woman moaned, in her knees and licking the abs of the woman she was defeated by "Ah~, good bitch. Good match too." She smiled

Rogue just moaned, rubbing her face against the toned red stomach while kissing the delicious flesh "Thank you. Mistress." She panted as she continued to kiss her.

"Hmm~ keep worshiping me. Like the pathetic looser you are!" the powerful woman smiled

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin was sitting on the throne of 'skulls' as he had finished, the girl cradled on his lap as she was exhausted. "Good girl." he praised

"Sir~." She exhaled gently as she was hugging him close but not crushing him.

"Yes?" he smiled, a hand slipping between her thighs "Do you want to say something?" he asked innocently

"Nothing." She purred and nuzzled against his chest gently.

"Cute." He smiled

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben relaxed, relaxing in a bath as Looma used her now soap covered body to clean his

"What gave me away?" She asked as she cleaned him

"How you fight. Your energy." Ben sighed "I had the same feeling as the last time we fought."

"I guess I was too good back then." She pouted, realising her mistake.

"Yes you were." he smirked, slapping her ass once more

"Ah! You're so naughty." She moaned. "How was my pussy?" She asked

"It was... Acceptable... Weakling." Ben flirted and winked

Looma blushed with a smile, feeling flustered at his response. Oh she hoped her plan worked. But if it didn't, she was sure Ben would be willing to come back~

* * *

*time skip*

"That. Was. Fantastic." Kevin stretched with a smile as he and Ben were outside.

"Agreed." Ben nodded, the two seeing Rook and Rouge limping out. One looking satisfied and one looking like they came out of heaven

"I take it you've enjoyed yourselves?" Ben asked Rook and Rouge.

"Yes." Rook nodded

"Hehe~" Rouge giggled and hugged Ben, looking like she was drunk

"Oh boy. She's cum-drunk." Kevin rolled his eyes as Ben carried her.

"Yep. We had better do our reviews first." Ben nodded

"You first then. I want a nap." Kevin shrugged

"That girl take a lot out of you?" Ben chuckled.

"Would you like me to drive?" Rook asked

"Rook, we came up in a commercial cruiser. Did she rattle your brain man?" Kevin chuckled as they approached the space station

"... Oh yes." Rook held his head. "My apologies."

Up in the castle, Looma was looking to the sky proudly as she saw the ship head off world. She chuckled lightly before she brushed her hair back while her lower hands rubbed her stomach. Now she just had to boast to Attea about this

* * *

*time skip*

**_Ben_**

_I spent time at a Tetramand brothel this week, known as Muscle Mates. _

_Holy shit was it amazing!_

_The girls have such great muscles, massive breasts, but proportional to their have to try and beat your girl to be either the dominant or submissive. And if you are the Dom... you are in for a literal **world of pleasure**!  
_

_The girl I had was insatiable, feeling her tight pussy for nearly a dozen rounds was great. Finishing up with a soap-bath with her as my personal attendant._

**_10_**

**_Kevin_**

_Tetramand girls are really crazy and wild._

_You choose the right girl, you beat her down... and she is fucking **yours**!_

_And when I mean 'beat her down', I mean you have to challenge her to a match and win._

_You win as the dominant one and the girls becomes literally **the** most willing sex slave you could imagine, where they will happily do whatever fetish you are into beyond that! And their desire for your satisfaction goes to the point if you ordered them to die, they would fucking die to make you cum!_

_It is serious next level S&M shit! Makes sense you have to earn that desire through kicking their ass!_

**_8_**

**_Rook_**

_I have never felt such pleasures involving the Tetramand race. They are certainly strong and virile lovers, they take pride in their strength and it shows when you are attempting to fight one before you make love.-_

_Unfortunately I was fated to lose my battle and saw the other side of their love making than my two friends. I was faced with the dominant desire of a powerful woman._

_She milked me, using me for her pleasure and my cum. It was certainly enjoyable but I am not the biggest fan._

_And it is not one I would not recommend to someone thinking they can 'win easy'. Be sure to study the book properly to choose the girl you think will be the most compatible with.  
_

**_8_**

**_Rouge_**

_IT WAS AMAZING!_

_Being pinned down and ruined by a big powerful woman is amazing!_

_Sure the end result is scripted, as long as you don't mess it up, but the struggle beforehand just enhances it!_

_Being pinned to the ground and used as a literal toy..._

_Ah~, it was so good. I'd go back there again._

**_9_**

"Again?" Ben commented and shrugged "Whatever." he sighed and uploaded it

"Thank you." Rouge smiled as she snuggled into Ben's lap.

The two where alone together in Ben's home, Ben in charge of editing and publishing today

"Rook's better at this than me." Ben whispered to himself.

"You are great Master~" Rouge purred softly

"Oh, Master? So you weren't lying?" Swift smirked from the doorway

"Hi, Swift. Well. We did it." Ben answered as he didn't even bother to ask how she got in

"I know... Got the update." she nodded

"Oh, you're subscribed. That's good." Ben nodded

"Yep. And that collar looks good on her." Swift complimented with a smile

"Oh~, thank you~." Rouge smiled sincerely.

"Now to pay it back." Swift said seriously "You will be working at my cafe until you've paid it off. That thing was expensive."

"Me? Work in a cafe run by an Aerophibian whore? No way!" Rouge huffed

"Rouge...!" Ben glared at her, almost like a parent

"Ben, let me." Swift ordered and stepped forwards. She reached down and gripped the silver ring at the front of Rouge's collar, using that to pull Rouge to her feet "Listen here bitch." She hissed in a dominating and sensual tone as she glared at her, Rouge shuddering "That collar is from my personal collection. Made out of the finest Panuncian leather. It cost me nearly a year's salary alone, it came from my savings but you aren't stupid. Are you? You're smart. So you know how expensive just enough of that leather to wrap around your pretty little neck is. Ignoring the extra leather, and the padding, and expensive embroidering. So... what do you say to me being so generous to _give_ you something so expensive?"

"Thank you for giving this unworthy bitch such a fine gift." Rouge lowered her head in shame as she counted it off in her head.

"And what do you say to show how thankful you are?" Swift asked

"What can I do to repay you for such a gift?" Rouge asked almost rhetorically as she just 'gave in' to the other woman's superior... aura

"You will work in my cafe as a waitress until you have payed me back for this. Understood?" Swift stated without any room for argument

"Yes Ma'am." Rouge nodded pitifully... and soaking wet

"Good bitch." Swift snarled softly, licking her cheek... and pushing the white haired woman away so she fell onto the coach next to Ben again

"I... wow..." Ben blinked in wonder

"Don't worry Ben, you will learn how to properly deal with whores like that in time. It is a learning thing." Swift promised, sitting next to him "Maybe I'll show you after our next date? We take turns fucking that whore so I can teach you how to do it right."

"I'd... like that?" he blinked at the strange request. He was more confused about his and Swift's relationship now than ever before... but he kinda liked that


	6. Toads and Tigers, Clash of Strength

**yugiohfan163:** Yeah yeah you freak **laughs **but if people suggest it... **waves hand**

Also, on a final note, how is this an objection?

**Eldritch Entity**: That was the joke

**AshSupport:** This chapter and next chapter, all I am going to say

**Dragon Emperor0:** Ah, too bad. You've got the fake notes. Good.

**Xenoguyver:** No

**Frostspiderman:** Who knows

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** More and more, insaner and insaner. All of the fun~

**Negaben364:** Maybe~

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Negaben364:** Well, would you expect any less from us?

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Just wait until we introduce the Yoshis. **Chuckle**

** Frostspiderman:** Err... **looks at extensive list, then 'subtly' tucks it away** Not many.

** Xenoguyver:** Kevin's more of a 'fun time guy' not really looking for commitment.

** Dragon Emperor0:** Then your ninja wasn't very good one were they? Of **course** there's gonna be references to our other works. And the choices are random, you don't dictate what comes next.

** SargentEpsilon:** Well, all species have a pro and con to each of them.

** pedrofaria339:** Maybe because they'd see us as a weak species? I dunno, maybe I'm being cynical because of movies.

** AshSupport:** We've got plans for those species, don't worry.

** Death Reaper Z**: Have we done anything less?

** Eldritch Entity:** It err... Different species, different kinks?

** yugiohfan163: pats back** dude. We got fetishes for days. And yes. There **will** be weird ones involves.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well... here we go with the next chapter!

And this is the newest, most fun and heart breaking...

Yeah, yeah, it is time for Kai to finally show up... get your tissues and prepare to scream in anger

Also... fallout from last chapter. Continuity! Consequences! WAHOO!

Also as Interspecies Reviewer's anime ended the week before we started writing this chapter... we decided to have a little tribute. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 6: Toads and Tigers, Clash of Strength  
**

* * *

We find ourselves at a nightclub where our three heroes where celebrating the two month anniversary of Intergalactic Reviewers "CHEERS!" The three clinked their glasses together.

"I have to admit, I did not think we would last this long." Rook spoke up

"Really? I am expecting us to go on for years!" Kevin cheered, chugging his drink down "AH!"

"Well, it's been a good thing that we've been saving up." Ben added

...

"Saving?" Kevin blinked

"... You've been saving your cash right?" Ben asked

"I've spent mine." Kevin answered

"So have I." Rook added

"On **what**?" Ben asked

"Brothels. My car. My mum's birthday present. Rent." Kevin listed off.

"I have sent my money back home." Rook added

"We make enough doing our day jobs Ben, the review stuff is just extra money." Kevin pointed out

"... Yeah, okay." Ben answered

_"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, that was our girl 'Candi~', we've got another girl comin' so don't go anywhere~!" _The DJ quickly spoke through the speakers.

"Why are we _here_ again?" Ben asked Kevin

"Cause strip-clubs are cheaper than brothels and we're celebrating two months of our reviews, dude." Kevin responded

"But normal bars are even cheaper than strip clubs." Ben deadpanned

"I believe Kevin has a type." Rook answered, pointing to a poster, showing a sexy alien woman with large breasts and the words 'Titanic Tits Tuesday'.

"Like you can say anything about that, Blonko!" Kevin joked

"Oh, I am not denying." Rook answered with a small chuckle

"So, how is the website going?" Ben chuckled

"Hitting a hundred million views." Kevin answered, chugging his drink.

"Well, should we improve the site in anyway?" Ben asked

"Probably. There's only a bare-bones thing here. Maybe you could get Rouge to sort it?" Kevin asked

"She is busy helping Swift at the cafe." Rook reminded him.

"Well we can do it ourselves." Ben pointed out

"...Yeah, okay." Kevin sighed.

_"Okay guys and gals, we're back and our next Dancer is comin' ri~ght up!" _The DJ spoke through the speakers again

"... I need another drink." Ben groaned

"Oh, if you're going. I'll take another beer." Kevin answered

"Aren't you driving?" Ben responded

...

"I'm getting another beer."

...

**BANG**

"Darn it...' he mumbled

"I will call a taxi for him." Rook sighed gently.

"Good idea." Ben nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Here we go!" Ben cheered, the group now REALLY drunk

"WHOO~! YEAH!" Kevin cheered

"Besht night evah!" Rook slurred his speech

"Hey! Hey! Hey guys! Kareoke!" Be cheered

"Is that a type of beer?" Rook asked

"No man. It's singin' songs!" Kevin cheered

"Yeah, yeah! Let'sh go!" Ben laughed

The group stumbled down the street before the three clocked a 'karaoke bar' in downtown and they, after **much** slurred speech and haggling, they were allowed into the karaoke area.

"Let's go, go, go!" Kevin laughed

The three reviewers headed into their karaoke booth and began to drink and sing terribly in their secluded area.

"Ooh~! What about this one!" Ben cheered

"Sh-sh-sh! Yeah. Yeah, that one." Rook laughed as he was on his... lost count, beer.

"Okay guys, all together now!" Ben cheered

_"We love the lewd stuff!"_ the three cheered together. Ben was in the middle, the three huddled together with their arms around each other's shoulders as they swayed in time with the beat  
_"Let's go to Heaven!  
Rouse your passions!  
Let's go to heaven!  
I know you want to!"_

_"If you go!"_ Ben sang

_"To the same brothels as us!"_ Kevin sang

_"Then we're friends no matter the species~!"_ they sang together again

"I just wanna feel good!" Rook laughed

_"Go all the way!"_ they sang together

_"Grab hold of the sword-"_ Ben sang

_"Go all the way!"_ Kevin and Rook added together

_"That you've been polishing~!"_ Kevin sang before the three laughed lightly, pushing each other

_"Go all the way_!" Ben and Rook followed up, pulling Kevin down so the three where sitting on the coach

_"The time for battle has come."_ Rook sang, trying to sound serious before the three called together

_"LET'S GO TO PARADISE~!  
Go all the way!"_

"A true adventurer!" Ben sang, trying to look cool

_"Go all the way!"_ Ben and Kevin sang together as the wielder of the Omnitrix was pushed over

_"Want's to find the greatest treasure!"_ Kevin sang as he rubbed his hands together greedily

_"Go all the way!"_

_"Don't worry about how others think!"_ Rook added cheerfully before reaching for his pants

"Nononononono!" Ben and Kevin drunkenly laughed, keeping the furry guy's pants on

"Hey-hey, Kev! I found a cute girl!" Ben laughed as he pointed out of the creak in the doorway, where a female Nemuina woman was getting her drink

"What? No way dude, that's gross!" Kevin flinched, shaking his head in disgust

"May I suggest going somewhere else instead?" Rook smiled and pointed at a Vaxasaurian woman who, because of her species, had a massive set of breasts

"Oh, that's genius man!" Ben and Kevin called together, none of the three realising they were talking in perfect tune with the music

_"Oh~ come on in~, and enjoy yourselves~!"_ the three sang together, pulling each other to their feet  
_"Let's go to heaven!  
Get pumped up!  
Let's go to heaven!  
I know we can!"_

_"If you go!"_ Ben sang

_"To the same brothels as us!"_ Kevin sang

_"Then we're friends no matter the species~!"_ they sang together again  
_"Let's go to heaven!  
With our manhoods on the line!_  
_Let's go to heaven!  
Let it out!"_

_"If you fall down~!"_ Rook sang

_"Get back up again!"_ Ben sang back

_"To satisfy body and soul~!"_ the three sang together

"Wait guys, it ain' done yet!" Kevin laughed

_"Let's go!"_ they sang together

"More than anyone!" Rook cheered quietly

_"Let's go!"_

"To our great dream!" Kevin called, almost falling over

_"Let's go!"_

"That we will claim!" Ben finished happily, he and Rook helping Kevin to his feet

_"LET'S GO TO PARADISE!"_ they sang together  
_"Let's go!"_

"Now let's clean up." Rook commented, using a cloth to clean some of their split beer

_"Let's go!"_

"For the next place." Kevin laughed

_"Let's go!"_

"We've got more to see!" Ben said as the three grabbed their stuff, doing a quick cheers  
"Hey, am I really that big?" Ben asked as they left the karaoke room, spotting the Nemuina girl again

"It really isn't such a big deal." Rook waved off

"Yeah, size isn't everything after all!" Kevin cheered

_"It's how you use it man!"-_ the three sang as they left the bar  
_"So come on in~!  
And have a good time!"_

The three drunks did not even know why they were still singing as they left the building and began a march

_"Let's go to heaven!  
Try hard!  
Let's go to heaven!  
Show them all!"_ they sang together as they marched down the dark streets near midnight

_"If you go!"_ Ben sang

_"To the same brothels as us!"_ Kevin sang

_"Then we're friends no matter the species~!"_ they sang together again  
_"Let's go to heaven!  
With our manhoods on the line!  
Get back up again!  
To satisfy body and soul~!"_ The three where getting into Kevin's car, with Ben hitting a button to start autopilot. The car took off by itself, heading back to its last destination

"B!" Ben cheered

"B!" the other two cheered back

"Double O!" Ben cheered again

"Double O!" the other two cheered back, wondering what he was spelling

"B!"

"B!"

"S!" Ben had to hold back a snicker now with that one

"S!" Rook and Kevin called, giggling as they realised what Ben was spelling  
"B!" Ben cheered

"B!"

"Double O!"

"Double O!"

"B!"

"B!"

"S!"

"S!"

"B!  
O O!  
B!  
S!" the three chanted together  
"B! O O! B! S!  
_Welcome~  
And also~  
Enjoy~!"_ the three sang together  
_"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!  
"Let's go to heaven!  
Try hard!  
Let's go to heaven!  
Show them all!"_

_"If you go!"_ Ben sang

_"To the same brothels as us!"_ Kevin sang

_"Then we're friends no matter the species~!"_ they sang together again louder than ever as they actually rocked Kevin's car lightly  
_"Let's go to heaven!  
With our manhoods on the line!  
Let's go to heaven!  
Let it out!"_

_"If you fall down~!"_ Rook sang

_"Get back up again!"_ Ben sang back

_"To satisfy body and soul~!"_ they sang together  
_"I'm loving heaven~!  
You're loving heaven~!  
We're loving heaven~!  
Let's all have fun!  
I'm loving heaven~!  
You're loving heaven~!  
We're loving heaven~!  
I love you guys!"_ the three where all one-arm hugging again, swaying back and forth  
_"Our~ heaven~!"_

* * *

*time skip*

"... Oh… ow… fuck… my head..." Ben groaned the next day as he awoke in his bed. His head was killing him. The throbbing nightmare of a hangover was crushing his sensibilities as he realised he was back home... and no memory of what happened last night.

... Two nights ago.

It was the day after.

Yeah, he had a stupidly bad hangover

"Urgh...I feel rough." He groaned, looking down and saw he was wearing the same shirt from the other night. He stumbled around until he got to the stairs where he saw Rouge cooking under the instruction of his mother

"Now, don't let it burn." Sandra spoke with clear instructions.

"Right." she nodded confidently

"Morning?" Ben spoke nervously as he had managed not to trip down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning, Ben. Sleep well?" Sandra asked

"Kinda?"

"Oh, you must not know what you did the previous two nights." Sandra smirked, like only a mother knowing what her naughty son did.

"... Yes. What are you two doing?"

"Making breakfast." Rouge answered with a smile. "You deserve it."

"'Deserve it'? What did I do to 'deserve it'?" Ben responded and he was given a kiss on the cheek in response

"...What did I do?" He panicked as he was brought a large plate of a cooked breakfast making the girls chuckle

* * *

*With Kevin and Rook*

"Well you three certainly know how to make the front pages." Swift smirked as she put a newspaper in front of them.

"Huh?" they blinked, looking at the paper

**Intergalactic Reviewers On Stripper Bender**  
_The new Extraweb reviewers to hit the scene in the last few months, 'The Intergalactic Reviewers' were caught two nights ago at an establishment for celebration. Their inebriated antics lead them to ten different but similar occupation locations around the city with each of them giving all 10/10 marks, after attacking several individuals who attempted to physically assault the women there. Their current locations are unknown, but people are beginning to wonder 'How effective **is** this trio of perverts?'_

...

"Welp. Good publicity." Kevin shrugged while Rook hit his head onto the table

"May-**be**. -Bu~t- it's what Ben did that's probably going to make him not come in today." Swift smirked

"... What happened with Ben?" Kevin asked

"Urgh... I am **so** embarrassed." Rook groaned

"Really, why? What did he do?" Kevin asked eagerly

Swift chuckled to herself. "Well..."

* * *

*With Ben*

...

"I called. Girls over last night? And it was a-?" Ben asked in shock

"Full. Blown. Orgy." Sandra answered simply "Your father and I had to stay with his brother."

"I... Oh... God." Ben muttered, head hitting the table

"And it was an _amazing_ night." Rouge smiled as she sat next to him.

"... Who was there? How long?" Ben muttered "What did I do?"

"Me, Sunny, Swift, one of the girls from the human brothel you went to." Rouge explained. "All day yesterday. And pretty much everything."

"... Wait... Swift?" Ben blinked in shock while his face turned red "I... I slept with Swift?"

"In a manner of speaking. She watched while we fucked." Rouge answered with a smile.

"Ahem." Sandra coughed politely.

"Sorry. B-But you know." Rouge blushed as she poked her fingers together innocently

"I... What?" Ben asked, his head hitting the table again as he was blushing bright fucking red

"Well, eat up, Ben. You've got a long day of work ahead of you." Sandra smiled as she got up and left.

"Oh fuck..." Ben muttered after his mother was gone as he started eating "... We really did that?"

"Uh-huh. And it was great." She answered

"Really?" Ben asked, wishing he could remember... And still shocked as hell about yesterday "Urgh, it's gonna be nagging at me **all** day." He thought to himself "So... can you tell me. Please?" he asked her lightly

"Okay." Rouge nodded and began to recount what she remembered

* * *

*flashback*

A still drunk Ben chuckled as he was sitting on his bed "Hee-hee-hee." He chuckled as he had one too many drinks, but he was still horny. "H-hey. Good idea." He told himself as he called up Rouge.

"You sure?" Rouge asked, sitting next to him

"Course. I have cuddles to give." He smirked goofily, hugging her "Are the others here yet?" he asked, rubbing her ass as he hugged her

"N-Not yet. Ah~, Ben!" Rouge moaned as she was being rubbed down.

"Shame. Looks like it's us for now." Ben teased as he took her clothes off, snarling happily

Rouge moaned gently, rubbing her ass against his hips.

"Aww, this is hot." Swift commented, sitting on the windowsill

"Swift? You're here?" Ben asked as he turned his head.

"Yeah. You gonna let me in?" She asked "You did text me."

"Oh, right!" Ben said as he walked over, his fingers stumbling drunkenly as he opened his window. He carefully opened the window and kissed her on the lips

"Hmm? You taste like booze. Have you been drinking?" Swift asked

"... Smidgen." He gestured drunkenly for a 'small bit'.

"You're **_really~_** pretty Swift! Sososososo pretty~! Hehehehe~"

"... You're just saying that." She blushed with a smile, seeing how silly 'Inebriated Ben' was.

"No no! So pretty and sexy! You know... You know... you know... I **really** like you!" Ben said, leaning in for another kiss

"Hmm?" She hummed in shock, kissing back, feeling her heart flutter

"Wanna have sex baby? I know you wanna dominate me." Ben giggled as he broke the kiss

"Ben! Asking a girl something like that?" Swift gasped as she heard that.

**Knock**  
**Knock**  
**Knock**

"Sounds like downstairs." Rouge panted before she hurried out, not caring about her nakedness

"Why?" Ben asked as he unbuckled his pants and pulled it down, revealing his cock

"Whoa! Y-You're. You're not shy; are you, Ben?" Swift gasped as she saw it and she did lick her lips

"Huh?" he blinked drunkenly, hard "How can I be shy with the sexiest girl I know right in front of me?"

"Thanks Ben, great way to make a girl horny." Sunny joked as she walked in just wearing sexy underwear

"Sunny?" Swift double-took in shock.

"Thanks for calling me up again, Mr Tennyson." The girl from the human brothel walked up next wearing only a cute stripper bikini.

"You know Sunny?" Ben blinked drunkenly

"We meet up for coffee at 'Benny's' some times." Swift answered

"We fucked." Sunny said at the same time and grinned "She really knows how to use her whip and her tail."

"You're a 'Dom'?" Ben asked in confusion, but was getting aroused

"Ah, drunken Ben is forgetful." Swift nodded and ignored the comment before she grinned and pushed Ben towards the other girls "Well then Ben. Time for you to make Mistress happy. Fuck those girls until they can't walk, and if do then Mistress will let you fuck her!"

"... Okay." He smiled with a goofy grin "Who's first?"

* * *

*end flashback*

"And then you fucked all of us _so well~!"_ Rouge moaned "In the end, when I was nearly passed out, you where crawling up to Swift. You gave her tail a few kisses, which she had been fucking herself with the entire time, before your passed out."

...

"Urgh... I'm a scumbag." Ben groaned

...

"Why?" Rouge blinked in shock

"I mean, I had a drunken booty call with four women. One I can't remember." Ben answered

"So?" Rouge asked "We all loved it."

"Well. Yeah, okay." He frowned "But I am going to take all of you on small dates to apologise for not remembering."

"Trust me, it was sexy as fuck." Rouge winked "And -you- really liked a certain construct that Sunny made-"

"Don't. I am sure she will bring it up to me next time I see her." Ben sighed, gripping the hoop on Rouge's collar, pulling her onto his lap "I'm still the top dog between us, bitch." he hissed into her ear before kissing her

"Hmm~" she moaned, turning into putty in his arms

"So... why where you learning to cook?" Ben asked

"Because I wanted to? I mean, what kind of lowly bitch would I be if I didn't keep my Master well-fed?" Rouge answered as she kissed his neck and chin "I am your slut, Master. I should be able to cook for you, clean for you and spend the rest of my time choking on or bouncing on your magnificent cock."

"Okay, now you are buttering me up." he laughed and kissed her lips again "Don't you have work today?" he asked

"I do. But after last night, Mistress Swift said it might be good for me to take the day off." Rouge answered

"Mistress Swift?" Ben chuckled with a raised eyebrow

"You... don't remember. Well, she called the shots last night. It's a form of respect." Rouge answered "Plus... just look at her! And how she acts! It took two sentences and I was a whimpering soaked mess the other week!"

Ben hummed and nodded when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, seeing a new text "Huh?" he blinked, opening it and seeing the message was one word

_Hello?!_

Ben blinked again in confusion. He did not recognize this persons number, the contact wasn't saved to his phone, but he had apparently been talking to this person for a while. Shrugging he decided to check what had been said before replying, slowly scrolled up, passing message after message before he got to the top

His blood ran cold as he started, quickly realizing who he had been messaging

Attea

Empress Attea of the Inccersian Empire had contacted him last night complaining about him sleeping with Looma and giving the Tetramand brothel such a high score.

His thumb flicked against his phone screen, reading the messages to get a good idea about the conversation. Reading every single message carefully

"Oh... Shit." Ben gulped nervously as he was being called out. Because Attea was challenging them to come to an Inccersian brothel on the flag ship, free of charge, and promising they'd get an experience which would blow the Tetramand one out of the water "How? How many messages? It looks like I blanked on all of them." He whispered

"They _were_ from yesterday." Rouge answered

"I gotta respond." He muttered... and struggled to think of anything. Especially as reading the last few messages it sounded like Ben was agreeing to her invitation and they where deciding on the date and time before Ben disappeared for... 14 hours?! He must have sent these messages before the orgy, and including the time for sleep, but... really? That long? No wonder the frog Empress was pissed

** Bzz**

And there was another message

_Hello?! Tennyson?! Are you there, fucker?!_

Ben shook his head clear, responding

**Yes, I'm here.**

Seconds passed and then another message.

_What the fuck took you so long? You sleeping on your ass or something?!_

**I... had a late and busy night. Sorry.**

_Oh, a 'late and busy night'; huh? Tell me is that before or AFTER fucking girls in a ten-mile radius? Just... Get here to the brothel; will ya? And bring your reviewer slags too!_

**I need to speak to them to come up with a good day to go up, we do have work and everything... also I was a bit drunk last night, sorry.**

A few seconds passed, though it felt like a minute before Attea responded

_You... are a very functional drunk. I don't know how you do it._

**I guess I am lucky?**

_At least send me a dick pick to tied me over until you get here._

"... Yeah. No. Not doing that." Ben frowned.

"What did she ask?" Rouge asked

"She wants me to send a dick pic." Ben answered. "I send it to her; next thing you know either of our phones are stolen and the pic is leaked online."

"She's an empress, I doubt she'd just get her phone stolen." Rouge waved off "Besides, whats so wrong with _your_ dick pic getting leaked? It might get your business getting more requests from brothels."

"... Just call me paranoid." Ben answered.

**This is between us two. Got it? You don't show anyone, I won't show anyone.**

...

_Fine, fine. Just show it to me already!_

"Well. Guess we've got an agreement." Ben answered

"Does she want it erect or flaccid?" Rouge wondered

...

"I worry what Azmuth did to you." Ben commented

"This is all **you** Master. You and your review company brought out my submissive sex craving desires and I just can't get enough." she assured

"Yeah, okay." Ben sighed before he got up and walked to the bathroom. "Not taking the picture in the kitchen. I'm not **that** messed up."

"Okay~" she giggled

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive at one of the largest war ships in the galaxy, a woman sitting atop a throne and looking at her phone. She was tapping her fingers on the throne's arm, staring at her screen waiting for a response. "I swear if he's chickened out."

This was the Empress Supreme, Attea!

She was a green-skinned, humanoid frog person, yellow human-like eyes with red irises, a slender and strong frame with D-Cup breasts, wearing a purple flight suit, white stockings and black boots, grey gloves and goggles and a white scarf.

**Bzz**

"Oh finally!" she sighed happily as she felt her phone vibrate, seeing a picture text being sent over and it made her jaw drop to the floor. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

* * *

*time skip*

"An Inccersian brothel?" Kevin asked later that day, when Ben finally arrived at the cafe

"Yep." He nodded

"Pardon my language but; what the hell are you thinking, Ben?" Rook asked

"... Tits?"

...

"Damn it, he's got us there." Kevin responded comedically.

"I believe so." Rook nodded

"And your food." Swift smiled, setting everything down

"Thanks, Swift." Ben spoke up

"No problem... Stud." She teased

"Mmm~" Ben whined

"So... how much of last night was true?" she added

"Wait, what happened last night?" Kevin asked

"I... yeah, mostly." Ben mumbled, ignoring Kevin "I say mostly because I don't remember exactly what I said and I'm working with second hand knowledge."

"Oh, well all _I_ can say is; you were crazy good." She smirked "And we are going on a date Saturday. I think a picnic might be nice"

"Yeah. Picnics are nice." Ben answered

"Hmm~" She nodded and left, her tail brushing his chin

"You man-whore." Kevin deadpanned

* * *

*Time Skip*

"So... Inccarsian women... This should be good." Kevin grinned as they approached the warship

_"And_ hopefully, we will not die." Rook added

"Dude, do you not get why Inccarsian women are great?!" Kevin called dramatically

"No. In our experience, the Inccarsians are often trying to kill us." Rook answered

"They are frog women! Frogs are born by females releasing _unfertilized eggs_ for guys to then cum on! Do you know what that means?! Cumming inside them won't make them pregnant! You can cum inside them as much as you want without worrying about impregnating them!"

"Urgh. **Again** with the unfertilized eggs." Ben groaned, realising what this meant, although he did hope that was not their kink.

"Well, here we go." Rook sighed heavily as they docked with the war ship.

The three entered the place calmly... And was met with cheers and flowers

"Huh?" the three blinked

"... Err what?" Ben asked

"I agree, I am also confused." Rook added

"The heck's with this reception?" Kevin asked

"You took your time!" Attea called as she walked out of the crowd, swaying her hips sexily

"Sorry, there was traffic." Ben apologised as he looked at her swaying hips

"Not really an excuse. Come on, boys~." She smiled and lead the three to the rooms "I've got a special lady to help you two find the perfect whores." Attea said to Kevin and Rook as they entered the shops brothel, the 'Frogs Legs', which was filled with slow and sensual music

"Merci beaucoup." Kevin smiled, speaking French as he caught the joke as they saw the hostess approach them

"Welcome to our establishment, Sirs." The hostess bowed

"Hey. The Princess said you'd help us pick girls." Kevin nodded

"Of course, Sir. Your Highness, we are ready for your choices." The hostess answered

"Well, I've got mine." Attea smiled and lead Ben into a room

"Whu-? Hey!" Ben panicked as he was pulled away to the room Attea set up "Whoa."

"I think this is worthy for an empress and her man-whore." Attea smiled

"Man whore?" he blinked

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing." Attea answered as she spun him to the bed. She pushed him back, sitting on his lap

"A-Attea." He gulped as he saw her sitting on his lap.

"Yes~?"

"Is this because of the dick-pic? Cause... You're coming off as a _little_ intense." He responded

"The dick-pic, the fact I have wanted you for ages, and that bitch Looma's boasting." Attea explained "And so you are like that toy I have been long denied but finally being given to me... I am eager and I will enjoy this."

"Ah. Yeah... That'll do it." He frowned, realising what she meant "Well... anything I should know for this kinky adventure?" he asked

"Our legs are super sensitive." she nodded

"Oh, good to know." He responded, stroking her legs as she said that and he finally understand why she wore such thick and bulky white pants/tights

"Well? Hmm~, I'm waiting." She moaned gently.

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Hey there, cutie." Kevin smiled as he saw the slender frog-humanoid woman.

"Hi." the cute small breasted, small added and yet slender and sensual body type

"Ready for me?" He asked with a confident smirk.

"I'm sure I can take it." she said sensually

"Alright then. But be warned, I've been known to make girls swoon." he smirked

"Try me." she shot back

* * *

*with Rook*

"Thank you for choosing me, Sir." A slightly plumper Incursean girl smiled as she saw Rook.

"Not at all." He answered. 'This will be different. I have never been with a plumper girl before.' He thought to himself. He looked around the room, seeing how strangely it was decorated. It was decorated with war memorabilia, discontinued and disarmed guns, sleek sheets and posters depicting Attea's face "This place is... rather strangely decorated." he admitted

"It's admiring and honouring our lifestyle. Sorry that it's not to your liking." She apologised.

"It's fine! It's fine!" he assured

"Well, then. Can we begin?" She asked as she shook her ass.

"Of course." he gulped

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben groaned as he relaxed on the bed, a naked Attea laying over him and moaning herself as she used her feet to get him ready "Wow, you're enjoying this as much as I am." Ben smirked

"Sen-Sensitive legs." Attea reminded with a shudder as she slurped his cock from the tip to the very bottom

"You're cute when you're like this." Ben chuckled, stroking her legs.

"Eek!" Attea squeaked lightly "Cute when I'm like what?"

"Having fun... And not trying to kill me." He answered

"I've not done that forever." she pouted

"Some stuff sticks in my head." He smirked and kissed her leg gently.

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Hmm~!" The Incursean girl moaned as she began to suck on Kevin's cock while he kissed and caressed her legs. Not that he knew the sensitivity, he was just preparing to eat her out. So... Yeah, right to Kevin's ego "Hm-hmm-hmm~!" The girl moaned as she came from the teasing

"Hehe. Knew it." he grinned

"H-Huh?" She moaned, pulling off Kevin's cock

"Knew I'd make you cum." he said cockily

"Y-Yes, Sir." She blushed and nodded, lowering her hips to Kevin's face.

* * *

*with Rook*

"How do my legs feel, sir?" She moaned as she gave him a thigh-job

"Really good~" he moaned, never thinking about sleeping with a woman this way

"Your dick's very smooth. I-I never thought one could be this good." She panted as she was squirting silently.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern

"In-Incursean legs. Are sensitive. Especially in women." She answered with a smile.

"Really?" Rook blinked

"It's natural for us!" She answered, squirting as she became overwhelmed

* * *

*with Ben*

"Ah~! You fucking stud! Yes! Fuck me!" Attea moaned as she bounced on his cock "It feels so fucking good! Yes, yes!"

"A-Attea! You're so tight!" He grunted and slammed his dick into her, almost lifting her off the bed. She was just so... light, she barley lost anything

"Wh-whoa! On your lap? How strong are you?" Attea moaned as she bounced on him

"I work out." he smiled, just the movements of his hips being enough to bounce her up and down

Attea's tongue hung out from her mouth as she continued to bounce on his cock. Which, considering how long her tongue was... that was impressive

"Holy shit. You're _really_ into this!" He smiled and grabbed her breasts while wrapping her tongue around her own breasts "Fuck, you're a slut." He smirked as he came inside of her from the stimulation.

"Yes!" she moaned

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Oh. Yes. Just like that." Kevin's girl said emotionlessly as Kevin fucked her, not feeling much pleasure from it and almost seeming bored

"Fuck! Yes! This is good!" Kevin grunted, not paying attention to the girls pleasure

"Yes, sir. So good." She rolled her eyes "I'm so full. Oh you are making my pussy tremble."

"S-seriously? This isn't doing it for ya?" Kevin asked, catching the tone of her voice.

"No, Sir. More... bored." She answered. "I liked it when you played with my legs."

"... Huh?"

"When you've got my job for as long as I have, unless you get a **really** impressive dick you don't really notice." she admitted

_SHATTER!_

"'**Really** impressive'?" Kevin's ego was smashed... And then anger/frustration took hold "You. Bitch." He growled as his hand grabbed the frame of the metal bed.

"Huh?"

"I'll show you 'really impressive'!" He answered, sheathing himself with metal, and grew larger in her pussy

* * *

*with Rook*

"So, your sensitive spots are your legs and feet. Interesting." Rook commented as he played with her feet while he was moving in and out of her, pushing her legs against her chest as she was literally folded over

"Y-yes! So good, sir!" She moaned as he pleasured her.

He was giving her a foot massage as he fucked her and it felt amazing! 'Must mention _this_ in the review.' He thought as he came and coated her breasts.

* * *

*with Ben*

"That. Was fucking awesome." Attea panted, lying on his hips and hugging him. Her hips where still weakly bucking against his, as the last few bursts of pleasure of her orgasm shoot through her

"Y'know. I'm glad we can do it like this. Since I can't get you pregnant like this." Ben smiled, hugging her hips.

"... what are you talking about?"

"Don't you lay spawn like frogs? I was told that-" Ben asked

"No...That's not it at all. What fuckless idiot told you that?" She asked

* * *

*time skip*

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kevin yelled

"Yeah, apparently, the whole 'frog spawn' stuff you told me, a complete lie." Ben answered simply.

"No way!"

"Attea told me." Ben answered and raised his hand in a 'this is a fact' manner. "Whoever told you that Incurseans are one to one with frogs was lying or ill-informed."

"Then will we expect half-Incursean children soon?" Rook asked nervously "I mean I was careful by being sure to ejaculate on her breasts but there is always that danger without birth control."

"It's fine." Ben waved off "Inccersian female's need to be stimulated into ovulating. As long as you don't cum inside them while rubbing their legs there is no chance of pregnancy."

...

"Oh shit." Kevin thought as he tried to think back "Oh shit. Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!"

"Is there any other precautions that they have?" Rook asked as he saw how panicking Kevin was.

Ben simply nodded, all while Kevin was ignoring him. 'Super birth control.' He mouthed.

Rook was silent... and started to laugh softly

* * *

*time skip*

**_Ben_**

_I have just experienced a great time at the Incursean brothel 'Frogs Legs'. Though the woman I was with was pushy, she was actually very passionate. We spent a great time together and I've gotten to know how their species' sexual needs work. _

_I would definitely recommend this place, just remember to wear protection._

**_9_**

**_Rook_**

_I would like to start my review with a disclaimer that our scores may be slightly ascewed. As we where invited, free of charge, to this brothel with clear favouritism placed on us. So our experiences may not be exactly the same as yours._

_The woman I had was more experienced, being of a more 'mature' nature, which was not a bad thing. In fact, it was a nice cuddle afterwards._

_She was very nice and talkative, a very good conversationalist. Her slimey skin was also unique, but made finding your grip a bit hard._

**_7_**

**_Kevin_**

_Guys, this brothel is a red flag if you want to go in a fuck a girl, the whole rumour of 'Incurseans don't get pregnant except by frog spawn' is total fucking bullshit. I was told by Ben that they get stimulated by rubbing their legs and fucking them. Right from his 'chosen' girl's mouth. if you got a leg fetish, that's fine, but make sure you don't forget a condom._

**_4_**

Plumbers and people were shocked to know about what they knew of the Incurseans was wrong. Holy shit; were they wrong. They were greatly relieved and began to spread the news so that this misinformation was no longer accepted. Meanwhile everyone was confused about where this rumour came from

"Seems like everyone's riled up." Ben commented

"Yeah." Kevin nodded, still slightly panicked

"Here you go, guys." Swift smiled as she passed the drinks over. "Guess the recent reviews have spread like wild-fire."

"Seems like it." Ben nodded, smiling softly at her

"Do you know where the Incursean rumour started?" Rook asked

Swift shrugged. "The Extranet. People making up bullshit to troll people, misinformation, 'health benefits'. Who knows."

* * *

*elsewhere*

Argit was hidden away, his lies/rumours about the Inccersian's having come out

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!" He whispered in worry as he ran for his life

* * *

*back with the others*

"Who knows." Ben repeated, shrugging

"Anything to eat?" Swift asked

"Chilli fries and this smoothie." Ben answered

"Of course." she rolled her eyes "Two minutes." she said, walking away

"She's too sweet on you, Ben." Kevin groaned as he looked up and his frown grew longer.

"WHERE IS THE ASSHOLE?!" a familiar voice roared

"... Oh shit." Kevin and Rook spoke together as Ben had froze as he heard that shrill voice.

A woman entered the cafe in anger, a Native American woman known as Kai Green "BEN TENNYSON!" She snarled, stomping towards him

Ben gulped and looked at the woman stomping her way towards him

She had black hair, tanned Native American skin, brown eyes, wearing a beige shirt and green shorts. She honestly looked like someone you could call attractive... If she wasn't glaring

"K-K-Kai? What're you-?" Ben asked nervously before she grabbed his shirt.

"What. the FUCK? _**IS**_ this?!" She snapped, showing her phone which had one of Intergalactic Reviewer's reviews displayed "How can you be so _pathetic?!"_

"Um. Y-you see. I. It's well-" Ben stammered, feeling emasculated and like he was months before, losing the confidence he had gotten back.

"What, do you think this makes you cool? Makes me jealous?!" Kai laughed mockingly "You think writing about your perverted adventures and how you have to pay women to have sex with you would make me jealous and want me to take your pathetic ass back? Ha! As if! We both know I was too good for you!"

"K-Kai. It's just-, that's not it." Ben tried to answer, but his wounded pride and the thought of hitting a woman outside of a fight was holding him back.

"FUCK OFF, BITCH!" Swift shouted as she stomped towards them.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that, whore! You are just a worker! I'm a customer!" Kai snapped

"Right now, I'm off the clock. **AND** I happen to be **dating **Ben!" Swift pointed her finger at her "Also I **own** this place. And you are **not** a customer! You have not bought anything, you clearly do not have plans to, and you just stormed in here to yell at one of my customers! So, I will repeat, Fuck! You! Bitch!"

"Ha! As if you are dating this disgusting example of a man!" Kai scoffed, holding her phone out at Swift "I mean... look at these! Like anyone would date a man doing something so... pathetic!"

"You take that back!" Kevin snapped getting up

"Kevin, be quiet. I've got this." Swift frowned

"I am sorry Swift, but we will decline that." Rook frowned as he stood tall

"Yeah, this bitch has decided she wants to mess with our mate? We aren't letting that stand!" Kevin glared

"Fuck off, this has nothing to do with you!" Kai snapped

"Actually you are insulting and verbally attacking our friend, so it has _everything_ to do with us." Kevin said simply

Rook subtly pressed a button on his Omni-Tool, which was recording the remaining conversation.

Kai just snarled at Kevin and gave a finger, looking like a weird animal for a moment

"Kai. Let him go. Or we're going to have a problem." Swift threatened "Why are you even here?"

"To call out this bitch in his pathetic excuse of trying to make me jealous." she scoffed "As if I'd come crawling back to _him!"_

"Then... _why..._ are you... here?" Swift glared

"I told you..."

"If you didn't care you wouldn't react and be here." Swift interrupted, getting in Kai's face "At **most** you'd text him and block his number, maybe block the website. But no, you came here. You took time out of your day to find him, to belittle him and to insult him. You **do** care because it hurts your ego that Ben is happy! Because you've been miserable since you broke up with him, not having your _punching bag_ anymore, and you are pissed that **he** is happy while you aren't!"

"Tch! I am **very** happy!" Kai snapped "I am in a polyamorous relationship with a bunch of hunky alien guys-"

"Who are nothing compared to Ben." Kevin interrupted "We all know that you forced Ben to transform into every alien in the galaxy if he wanted to touch you, and his aliens are the perfect examples of their species."

"You finally have what you want, a bunch of alien men of your favorite species to sleep with whichever species you feel like that night..." Rook started, before pausing

"... and you are miserable because none of them are as good as Ben was in those same species." Swift smirked "While also being upset you haven't got someone to belittle and insult twenty four seven, like the abusive bitch you are."

"You fucking-!" Kai glared, before turning to Ben, who's head was dropped so that his face couldn't be seen.

"Now back off. Fuck off. Before I request you to be thrown out of the place. This is a Plumber only cafe. In a Plumber base. All of my customers are Plumbers. You **are** going to leave when I say." Swift said seriously "The choice is just... will you go willingly? Or hard?"

Kai's hand dropped and released Ben from her tight grip, fuming and enraged, she stormed off. "YOU'VE GOT A PENCIL DICK, BEN!"

"WE KNOW THAT'S A LIE, HE SET A RECORD AT THE NEMUNINA BROTHEL, BEAT OUT A LOT OF TETRAMANDS TO!" Swift yelled after her "YOU'RE JUST PISSED YOU MISSED OUT ON THE MONSTER, BITCH!"

"Fuck you, Cunt!" Kai shouted and flipped them off.

"Ben, are you okay?" Rook asked as Ben seemed frozen but he didn't respond

"Swift, we need your help." Kevin saw this and tried to shake Ben to respond.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked in worry

"Call Max or his folks." Kevin thought.

"Good idea." She nodded and left as Ben sat slowly down.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ben was laying on his bed, looking sadly at the ceiling, and downstairs, Swift was sitting with his parents. "Is he going to be okay?" Swift asked

"... I don't know." Carl sighed and rubbed his mouth "This isn't fair to him."

"Last time he shut down until... well... he started that website." Sandra added

"Can't Max or. Or Kai's grandfather do something about her? She's a royal bitch." Swift answered

"She is an adult and following the law." Carl said bitterly "Her grandfather can tell her off as her grandfather but she can make her own decisions."

"That's bullshit, can't he reel her in?" Swift asked "Ben's almost catatonic."

"She is an adult." Sandra repeated "There is no legal action he could take, she can make her own choices. At best we can sue her for emotional damage and we might win but it will make Ben look bad, suing his long term girlfriend after they have broken up. People will attack him, seeing him as a celebrity using his position to bully his ex who broke up with him."

"God damn it." Swift frowned as she leaned back in annoyance "Months of... what Ben's been going through, gone."

"Mi-Swift, I believe I have an idea." Rouge said

* * *

*with Ben*

Upstairs Ben kept... staring, his mind just... moving. All he could do was replay the day in his head, thinking back to times he had with Kai... how they started. How they met.

How they got together.

How he did **everything** to make her happy

How he did **everything** to show her how much he loved her

How he did... everything.

How he gave and gave and gave... and what did she give back?

Noth-

**Click**

"There we go." Swift said, sitting next to Ben on his bed as she slipped something around his neck

"Huh? Swift?" Ben asked as he looked up at her. "What did you-?"

"You are mine, Ben Tennyson. Not hers." She said simply

"H-Huh?" Ben blinked and reached up... and felt it. Around his neck was a leather collar

"It is **the** most expensive one in my collection. I spent forever saving it up... just for you. It's green with red stitching, the Omnitrix symbol turned into the collars ring and a few other details." she said softly and passionately "We both knew that if we got together... it would be like this. It's what we both like, what we both want. You are powerful and dominant Ben... but you also want one, singular, person to be in charge of you. To guide you and praise you. While there is pleasure of being worshiped by a submissive, I know you also enjoy the other side of it."

"I... guess." he nodded cautiously

"And as I said... you aren't hers." she added "Because that was not domination, that was not love and trust... that was **abuse.** And I hate seeing you treated like that. I hate seeing the effect that had on you. We've been skating around... us for a while. I wanted to give you time... but you need us. And I can't leave you in such pain."

"Swift..." he muttered

"Mistress Swift." she corrected, kissing him

Ben was shocked, feeling her black lips pressed against his... before he relaxed, his eyes closing as he returned the kiss. Their lips glided across each others as they held each other. No lust, no passion, just pure and soft love being shared. No tongue, no grabbing, no heavy petting, just slow and soft kisses. Eventually they pulled apart, Ben feeling like a weight has been lifted

"I am your girlfriend Ben... if you want me to be. And we both know I will also be your mistress... if you want to be and agree to it."

"I do." he nodded without any big thought as she flicked his nose

"Not now. Do **not** give the answer now." she said seriously "Because you are healing. You are not thinking about this fully. Speak to me about this in a month."

"A month?" Ben blinked

"Yes. Spend a month thinking about... this." she said, touching his collar softly now "And then speaking to me about it, tell me you agree to it. I am not taking advantage of you, I love you. So this is going to be consensual. Okay?"

"Okay." Ben nodded, feeling tears in his eyes

"Good." she nodded, kissing him again "And you are not pathetic for writing those reviews. I... admit, you are preforming a much needed service. You are helping to strengthen the bonds between different species as they find out how to be compatible with each other. And it is something you are good at, you enjoy."

"Really?" he asked

"Really." she nodded with a soft smile and another kiss "Also... between you and me... the idea of you fucking other girls is hot. So enjoy yourself. And when you have decided if you want me as your Mistress, if the answer is yes **or** no, I will enjoy myself. Okay?"

"Okay." Ben said with a smile, holding her close "... five more minutes like this?"

"Five more minutes like this." she nodded with a smile

* * *

*time skip*

"Hey Ben, you feeling better?" Kevin asked a few days later, the three out at Mr Smoothies with a few of their friends

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." Ben answered, now wearing a black turtleneck shirt to hide the collar from his friends. This was something between him and Swift. He didn't wear it all the time, but he felt... Happy wearing it right now

"You feeling cold?" Kevin asked since Ben didn't often wear turtleneck shirts.

"Sorta." he shrugged lightly

"Not to sound hurtful, indecent or insensitive; but are you alright to do any more reviews?" Rook asked politely.

"Yeah. I think I wi-." Ben nodded before his phone rang

"Ooh, that's the site messenger isn't it?" Manny grinned

"Shut up." Ben muttered at Manny. Ben answered his phone and looked at the email that was sent. "Huh. Royal Tigers?" he blinked "We got a message from an Aplopexian brothel. And... Huh. A voice message."

"Play it dude." Alan urged

"You sure? We know how-" Ben asked

"Ben, play the message. We are prepared for any and all Appoplexian roars." Rook answered

"Alright." He answered, pressing play and put it on loudspeaker.

_First new message from. Yesterday. At. One. Fourteen. PM._

**_"LISTEN HERE INTERGALACTIC REVIEWER'S, SUPER POPULAR SITE WHICH REVIEWS BROTHERLS OF EVERY SPECIES!"_**

"Gah!" the group yelled as _everyone_ fell over in shock at the volume, thinking the speakers of Ben's phone would give out

"How is your phone not blasted?" Alan asked

**_"I, HELANA OF THE APPOPLEXIAN BROTHEL, ROYAL TIGERS, WANT YOU TO EXPERIENCE OUR SERVICES AND GIVE YOUR HONEST OPINIONS ABOUT OUR SPECIES!"_**

"Why is she so loud?" Rook whined

**_"WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING SINCE YOUR REVIEW OF THE TETRAMAND BROTHEL 'MUSCULAR MATES' WHERE YOU DEEPLY ENJOYED THEM AND CLAMED THEY WHERE THE BEST MUSCLE GIRLS AROUND! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING INTERGALACTIC REVIEWER'S, THE GROUP OF REVIEWERS I WANT TO FUCK MY GIRLS BRAINS OUT!"_**

"Subtle." Manny joked.

**_"SO, COME TO THE BROTHEL 'ROYAL TIGERS' AND WE WILL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE BEEN MISSING AND CHANGE YOUR TONE!"_**

And with that the message ended

...

"I'm in." Alan offered

"Yeah, me to." Manny nodded

"Are you sure?" Rook asked

"Yeah, I'm a little hurt you didn't ask me before." Alan added

"Sorry, but early on it was... therapy." Ben apologised.

"Dude, it's fine. I get it." Alan reassured them.

"Rook, Kev?"

"C'mon. Do you think we'll back up now after all this time?" Kevin smirked

"Even if they where loud." Rook added

"Thanks guys." Ben answered. "So. It's us five."

"Biggest review yet." Kevin joked

"Plus, people will be wondering." Rook pointed to the crowd on the other side of the cafe.

...

"Crap." the others all said together

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay, so... Here we are. Apoplexia." Rook commented

"And the place we might lose our pelvises to 'snu-snu'." Manny added

"So... what does everyone know about these girls and the species mating habits?" Ben asked hoping someone knew... something

"Well they are in the same galaxy as the Revonnahgander and the Citrakayah, hence the cat nature. So... kittens." Kevin shrugged

"But they're ferocious... who knows if this means ferocious fucking." Manny added

"... Any more info?" Ben asked hopefully

"Prepare a will?" Rook gulped

"Not funny guys." Ben answered

"I hope I'm not in a risk of burning any of them." Alan mumbled

"Let's go." Kevin sighed, thinking that there would be something.

They walked up, entering the Royal Tigers. Inside they saw wild jungle-like patterns and pictures. A large Appoplexian woman wearing a vest and shorts with E-Cup breasts, proportional to her species, white and black stripes with yellow eyes.

"Wow." they all blinked

"WELCOME, INTERGALACTIC REVIEWERS!" The woman roared.

"You don't need to shout!" Ben flinched "I know your species has a volume control!"

"OH! Ahem. Sorry." She apologised and regulated her volume. "Welcome, to 'Royal Tigers'."

"Thank you." Rook nodded

"So. Which one of our many and powerful girls do you choose to sleep with tonight?" She asked as she looked at the five reviewers "I didn't expect **five** of you to be here." She commented

"Special service?" Ben shrugged gently.

"Pardon?"

"Well, your invite was so... welcoming. You've got five people instead of just three." Ben explained nervously.

"I am... sure we have enough good women for all of you." Helen responded

"Good to know." Kevin answered as they all dealt with their selections and went on their way

"Good luck, guys!" Alan waved, mentally preparing his obituary.

"Don't burn anyone." Manny joked

"You just watch yourself." Alan responded as each of them entered their rooms. Alan entered his room, his hands in his pocket 'Hopefully...I'll be able to use these.' He thought, going for the condoms.

"Hello~" a white furred tiger literally purred from the bed

"Whoa. Hi there." Alan waved as he saw her.

"Thanks for choosing me." The tigress responded, almost rolling on the bed and exposed her ample cleavage "Are you ready for some real fun?"

"Um. Yeah. Sure." He nodded, going over to her after closing the door and stripped his jacket off.

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Oof!" Kevin grunted as he was pinned down by his Appoplexian girl. A large muscular white tiger girl, who was growling lustfully with her muscles and her massive breasts "Oh-okay. You like to play rough?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Of course. I -LO~VE- getting rough." She smiled, bearing her fangs lustfully.

"How rough?" Kevin smiled, slipping a tayden into his hand

"Hmm~. How rough can you go?" She asked, before she saw him transform with a Taydenite armour skin "Hmmm~ let's see how much you can take!" she smirked

* * *

*with Rook*

"_You~'re cu~te_." Rook's Apolexian woman smiled, purring as she wrapped her massive breasts around his cock.

'Again?' he thought with a chuckle

"Why're you chuckling?" She asked

"Nothing. It is just... Every girl I have been with gives me a 'boob-job'." Rook explained

"Really?" she asked

"I do not know why, it just happens." Rook responded, leaning back in joy.

"So I have a lot to be compared with?" she smirked

"Your breasts are exceptionally soft." Rook admitted

"Thank you. I take great care in grooming them." She nodded

"B-Beautiful. Ah~!" Rook moaned and came over her breasts.

* * *

*with Manny*

"AH~! Yes! Grope me! Grope me you stud!" The woman moaned as Manny's many hands groped and pleasured her. Four arms where very useful

"You've got a nice mouth on you, when you're not yelling." Manny joked. His upper hands massaging her breasts while the lower set where fingerings her pussy and ass

"Ah~ha~!" She moaned as she felt her holes being spread open and played with "Yes!"

"You're really tight; y'know?" Manny smirked as his fingers pumped in and out of her holes quickly

"F-Fuck! Yes! Yes, keep doing it! More, more! AH~!" She roared

* * *

*with Ben*

"Thank you for choosing the 'Special Option', Sir. I hope to make it a pleasurable one." Ben's chosen woman smiled

"Thank you." Ben nodded, stripping naked

"Now, I hope you're excited for some-PENIS BIG!" The woman turned around and her voice almost exploded

"Ow." he blinked

"S-Sorry, Sir. Just... you... you are. _Very_ well endowed." The woman gasped

"I know." he nodded, smiling nervously "So... how does this pet play work?" he asked, wearing only his collar now as the muscular tiger woman stood there ready to make him her pet

"Well. First, we have to use these." She pulled out a tail butt-plug that was lubed ready.

"Oh. Okay." Ben gulped. He had to admit, he wasn't a stranger to that sort of stuff because of Kai. Ironically the bitch had helped him get use to all sorts of fetishes

"So, Sir. Will you give this bitch her tail?" She asked, exposing herself.

...

"Oh, I'm using them on you... " Ben blinked "I thought you were making me the pet." he admitted, his voice an equal amount disappointed and excited as he took the butt plug and aimed for her asshole

"We could, if you want, Sir." She answered. "AH~!"

"Well I just thought, super muscular and powerful women, your special would involve the women being in charge." Ben shrugged

"Well. I noticed your collar. Thinking you would enjoy being a 'master' once." She answered

"I actually switch around." he explained, putting the butt plug into her ass and filling it with one hard push

"I-I didn't know." She admitted, liking the tail in her ass, especially as he pulled the plug out before pushing it back in "AH~! S-So nice!" She moaned as she wanted more.

"Are you going to be a good girl, my kitten?" Ben asked

"Yes. Yes, Sir." She nodded and moaned.

"Good girl. Now. Start sucking." He informed

* * *

*with Alan*

"AH~! Yes! Fuck me, Sir!" The woman moaned, bouncing on his cock as he fucked her doggy-style.

He was slapping the muscular ass and smirked. He didn't need to move at all, she was fucking herself on his cock "You're a wild bitch!" Alan moaned happily, grabbing her hips and shoved his cock into her pussy. His hips moving faster as he filled her up "You like my big black cock?" he growled happily into her ear

"Yes! Yes, I love your big black cock~!" She moaned, bouncing her hips on Alan's waist "You humans have a strange obsession with race, but your dick is so fucking good!"

"I-I'm cumming!" Alan moaned grunting and came into her pussy

* * *

*with Manny*

"Ah~HA~!" The woman moaned as she was riding cowgirl on Manny's cock, feeling his Tetramand member thrust deep into her ass.

"Yeah!" he smirked

"F-Fuck me! Fuck my ass~!" She moaned as Manny rubbed her clit. With four powerful arms it was easy to plow her insane

"God, you're tight! How's my cock feel in your ass?" Manny grunted

"Fuck! You're ruining me!" she screamed

"That's good, right?" He smirked as he thrust his dick in deep.

"Yes~!"

"Fuck, yeah!" Manny grunted in ecstasy as he came into her ass "Take it!"

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Fuck!" Kevin grunted as his head hit the floor. He and his girl where in the pile driver position... with him on the bottom. The powerful tiger woman was gripping his legs and spreading them wide, bouncing on his cock while she was fully in control 'Thank god I used Taydenite!' He thought, though uncomfortable though his cock was deep in her hole. He was being used as a toy, basically a living dildo she was bouncing on

"AH! Yes! Fuck me, toy! Fuck my pussy! HARDER!" She moaned, slamming her hips onto his "So! Fucking! Good!"

'F-Fuck! She's like a sledge-jackhammer!' Kevin thought to himself.

* * *

*with Rook*

"Ow. Ow, ow." He whimpered, clutching his dick...let's just say, the lady got a _little_ 'enthusiastic'.

"I'm sorry." his woman said with her head lowered

"It. It is not your fault." He frowned, soothing his dick.

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben smiled as he rubbed the tiger girls head, making her purr as she sucked his member "Good girl, you're doing such a good job." He praised her as he rubbed behind her ear. She was like a big kitten now. His little... His big cock hungry kitty "Hey, I've got an idea." He smiled and twiddled his Omnitrix.

"Hmm~" the tiger girl asked as she saw him change

Within a flash, Ben had transformed into Rath. And somehow, Ben's dick came along for the ride. His ten-inch dick was throbbing and red, ready for his woman.

She gagged as his cock expanded slightly, becoming a tiny bit thicker while his member also became slightly barbed

"Ah~! How's it taste? Is it better now?" He asked as he shoved her head down onto it "Because Rath is going to ruin your pussy!"

* * *

*with Alan*

"Ah. Fuck. I'm done. I can't." Alan panted, out of steam and...'vigour'. Though the woman was still licking his exhausted cock. She was purring in satisfaction, cleaning his member

"Thank you, Sir~. I hope I was satisfactory." She purred

"Yeah~" he sighed

* * *

*with Manny*

"Ah~." The woman moaned, having her pussy and ass ploughed by an exhausted Manny. "Not bad, Sir. You lasted longer than I thought."

"Yay..." He weakly gave a thumbs up, fully tapped out and lying on the bed.

"Defiantly my top ten customers." the woman said, clearly not even close to exhaustion

"Whoo..." He groaned.

"At number 10, but still in there." She clarified with a smile

"… Oh…" he blinked

* * *

*With Kevin*

Kevin grunted as his head and shoulders kept hitting the ground, the woman not slowing down 'Ow. Ow. Ow. Getting. A concussion. FUCK!' He grunted as his armour was slowly cracking...well, it was mostly damaging the floor.

"Fuck!" the woman moaned and came, falling unconscious

"Oh. Thank. Go-oof!" Kevin sighed in relief... and then lost the feeling in his legs and back "Ow." he groaned as he fell to the floor,

The Appoplexian woman sighed in relief and purred in her sleep.

* * *

*with Rook*

The Catboy moaned as he was curled up on the tigerwoman's lap, as she gave him a slower and more sensual handjob as an apology

"How does this feel?" She asked tenderly.

_"Much_ better. If I am being honest." Rook sighed gently, curled up on her. He felt soft and warm, safe

"It's okay if you want to cum again." She soothed him.

"Oh~!" he moaned and did so

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben was lying on the bed, resting and relaxed, the tiger-lady resting on his chest as she was cum-drunk and filled with a couple of condoms "Oh~" she moaned, holding him close and drooling

'Okay, this was a nice place.' Ben thought to himself, turning back to normal as he rubbed the girls ass and spine

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Thank you, come again~!" The hostess waved as they left.

"Well... that was fun." Ben smiled proudly

"Speak for yourself!" The four others groaned.

"I think my dick's snapped off." Manny groaned

"Huh?" Ben blinked

"So... who's doing the first review?" Kevin asked

"I will do it." Rook sighed. "Ben, since you are in a good mood, can you fly the ship?"

"No!" Kevin snarled

"Alright, alright. I'll let you drive, Kevin." Ben sighed heavily.

**_Rook_**

_This week, a large group of five of us went to the Royal Tiger._

_It was definitely a 'royal' experience, the women were definitely 'enthusiastic'. If you want to know my honest opinion, go in with caution. Appoplexian women are feral lovers and will dominate you in the end._

_..._

_They are **very** eager._

_And if you decide to come here… be prepared._

**_3_**

"Manny, your turn." Rook asked

"Got it." He nodded, going to the computer.

"Ben... Can you get me an ice-pack or something?" Kevin asked

"Fine, fine."

**_Manny_**

_My second outing to a brothel and we headed to the 'Royal Tiger' an Appoplexian place with 'passionate' ladies._

_And oh boy, it was fun!_

_If you like strong girls with **thick** thighs and muscles, you're in for a treat. Wild, driven and great breasts. They can go for hours if you're not careful._

_And I got to just ruin her, it was so fun!_

_If I could, I'd go back again._

**_8_**

"Alan, your turn dude." Manny offered as he got up to pilot the ship.

"Got it." Alan nodded and began to type away.

**_Alan_**

_Okay. So this is my first ever review... And all I have to say is:_

**_FINALLY_**_!_

_It was unfair that my friends left me out after so long, but...I can say it was worth it. The 'Royal Tiger' girls have a **hell** of choice to get through. Cute tiger girls to feisty. These ladies were experienced and helped show me things a guy can get used to._

_And I got to say I think I chose the perfect girl_

_She was 'spicy', having a lot of personality and passion into giving her all... and taking my dick into her tight pussy._

"Isn't that a bit much, Alan?" Ben asked cautiously.

"Why?"

"I... Eh. I really shouldn't be 'helicoptering'. Sorry." Ben apologised, realising his mistake.

"Now worries man." he nodded

Alan soon got back to his review, typing away and praising the girl he was with.

_But, I gotta digress. Appoplexian women are furry, warm and love a good fucking with a big dick._

**_8-_**

"Okay, I'm done. Kevin? Ben?"

"Kev?" Ben offered

"Rook. Or Manny. One of you fly." Kevin grumbled

"I've got it." Manny answered

"Thanks, Alan." Kevin responded, sitting down...with a bag of half-melted ice on his dick.

**_Kevin_**

_This was.. this place was hell._

_I had to survive just by using a Taydenite shard in had on me. These girls were rough, feral, I was in the piledriver position, to the floor for hours. Banging my dick in her was only one hell, my head was banging the floor during all that time._

_I was a living dildo and that is a position I do not enjoy_

_So, I say this without any funny remarks. Enter at your own risk._

**_2_**

"Ben. Your turn." Kevin spoke up.

"Okay, alright." he nodded and opened the file up

**_Ben_**

_Oh fucking wow..._

_We have had a lot of dominant/muscle girls recently and it's been great_

_Appoplexian girls are kinda awesome. They are real sensitive and if you rub behind their ears, well... they become like kittens._

_At first, she was dominant and taking control though you were in control. But it changed to a more passionate and mutual respect._

_And I was allowed to be in charge_

_Also, fun fact. All girls working in this brothel are in heat. They have one of the biggest rosters I've ever seen, however the girls are rotated in and out as heat cycles come and go._

_If I were asked to go back again, I think I would._

**_8_**

"Okay, we are landing soon guys." Manny called

"Thank. GOD!" Kevin sighed in relief.

"So, how do we send these reviews off?" Alan asked

"We set them to the website and upload them." Rook explained

"I'm in the middle of doing it." Ben commented, assuring

"Oh, okay." Alan nodded. "And... people will see it?"

"Yeah, we get a tonne of comments and responses." Kevin agreed

"Okay..." Alan said, nervous now "How long does it take?"

"Depends. Sometimes it's hours, sometimes it's days." Ben shrugged

"We have a bunch of subscribers."

"Whoa, how many?" Manny asked

"Dunno. Is this a number?" Ben asked, showing the screen with their subscribers.

...

"Fuck."


	7. Horror Holiday! Part 1!

**yugiohfan163:** No, there is no pregnancy. The girls take protection. They where messing with him.

**Rougarou144:** That is the point.

**Negaben364:** We are so sorry you had to go through that. And we are sorry if reading this triggered any bad memories for you.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****: **That is her true, ultimate title!

**Xenoguyver:** Oh yeah, we have plans for that sort of stuff

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Xenoguyver:** Trust me, we've got plans to show how balls deep they get.

** Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Oh, she has **rightfully** earned that title. Glad you enjoyed it.

** Negaben364:** Oh, god. I'm sorry that happened to you.

** blood enraged:** Don't worry, we've got more to come.

** Dragon Emperor0:** Pretty random. Glad you liked it. If it's based on My Hero Academy, as well as Ben 10, I apologise in advanced because I've not watched a single episode.

** Rougarou144:** Yeah, that's why it's a double entendre.

** yugiohfan163:** Trust us, Kai **will** get the shit kicked out of her soon.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay guys, so it is time to go on Holiday! How does the Anur system sound to you guys?

**Grins**

It! Is! Party Time!

Also... this was supposed to be a single large chapter. However... it turns out we where getting **TOO** big of a chapter so... two parter!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 7: Horror Holiday! Part 1!  
**

* * *

It was about a week later, Ben was currently on a 'date' with Rouge and Swift. Though it was more like a 'girls' day out' and Ben was carrying the bags. However they weren't going stupid with it, as a bunch of the cloths where also Ben's and they were also hanging out

"Thanks for bringing us, Ben." Rouge smiled as she walked with Swift.

"Any time." he panted

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Swift asked, looking behind him.

"Yeah." he panted and nodded

"Okay, over here." Swift pointed to bench where they could sit.

The group sat down, sighing in exhaustion

"Oh I needed this." Ben joked

"Well. You are leaving soon." Swift commented "For about a week, correct?"

"Yeah, it's a Plumber payed business holiday/checking out on the Anur system for my squad. It'll be about three weeks when I come back. A week there, a week reviewing and a week back." Ben clarified

"Nearly a month." Swift nodded with a sigh "And of course Rouge has to go with you to."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swift." Rouge apologised using the 'polite' way of respect for Swift... while being in public at least

"It's fine, Rouge." She patted her head gently. "Do we have enough time for lunch?"

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow and my family made sure that I am packed beforehand." Ben assured

"So we've got about 12 hours then." Swift smiled

"Yes." Ben nodded and kissed her

"Hmm~, cutie." She smirked and let him get that one in.

"Any time." he smiled back

"Oh! Ben!" a familiar female voice cheered and rushed towards them

"Frightwig?" Ben blinked

"Frightwig?" The two asked

"Why's she here?" Swift asked while she and Ben hugged

"What's going on? Have you been good?" Ben asked

"Uh-huh, I turned myself in too the Plumbers." She nodded "Just so they knew the situation from that night. They let me go after confirming I wasn't involved."

"Glad to know they listened." Ben sighed in relief.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something with your friends here?" Frightwig asked nervously as she ducked her head down, rubbing it against his chest

"Just a date. It's... fine." Swift sighed heavily before she gained a massive grin "I am guessing you have fucked her?"

"Err. Yeah. Before we got together." Ben admitted

"Is she like..." Swift added, pointing at Rouge

"Yes?" Ben shrugged weakly

"Perfect." Swift smirked "Now I have someone to keep me company while you are gone. Hmm... I think a nice black one would suit her, opinions?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Frightwig asked nervously. Ben just pulled down his turtleneck and revealed the collar around his neck while Rouge showed off her red collar proudly, most people thinking it was just a fashion accessory "Oh. Oh~!" Frightwig understood. "I get it."

"And he's my boyfriend. Going away for three weeks starting tomorrow. I need someone to... entertain me." Swift smirked "Plus, someone to work at my cafe while while Rouge is away with him."

"And you think I'm qualified?" Frightwig questioned

"Well, you're cute enough." Swift answered as she slapped her ass

"Tonight is going to be fun." Ben laughed

* * *

*time skip, one week later*

"Oh fuck that was a long trip!" Kevin whined as the group got off the ship at their hotel "I need to get a nut out!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ben admitted. "But could you hold off on the language?"

"Why?" he asked casually "So... where do we go first? We have five different brothels to hit and seven days to do it in!"

"I've heard you complaining for the entire trip, I just need five minutes of **non** 'lad language'." Ben answered

"Agreed." Rook nodded

"Your language is filthy, Levin." Rouge agreed

"Fine!" Kevin groaned. "I'll keep it 'clean' for the trip... until we get to the brothels."

"No. All through the trip. I will set up a 'swear jar' one Tayden for each curse." Rook answered

"WHAT?! THE FUCK DUDE?!"

"One tayden, Kevin." Rook spoke, setting something on his phone.

"Fucking damn it." he hissed

"Two taydens." Rook informed

"For just the f-word or for both of them?" Rouge asked

"I meant two in total. I am not sure where the word 'damn' falls under." Rook responded.

* * *

*time skip*

"Bolts and Volts." Ben read the name of the brothel, before looking back to the group that was there. Himself, Kevin, Rook, Rouge and Argit

...

"What is he doing here again?" Rouge asked

"He happened to be in the neighbourhood and I offered?" Kevin shrugged, defending his friend

...

"You snuck him onto the ship." Rook pointed out

"And I saw him trying to go through my underwear drawer!" Rouge hissed

Argit chuckled nervously as Kevin defended him. "Err. Y-You can't blame a guy."

"Yes, we can!" The group, aside from Kevin, snapped

"You're lucky Kevin is my friend or you'd be in the ships holding cell." Was Ben's simple statement "You mess our business up at all and I'm personally ending you."

"I-is that a threat?" Argit gulped

"It's a **promise**." Ben glared before turning to the others "Let's go."

"Okay." The group responded, though Argit squeaked in fear.

They entered the facility, seeing the large tesla coils around the reception desk. Sat there was a young and attractive woman, but her eyes gave off a... Well an "I'm old and tired" vibe "Welcome to 'Bolts and Volts'." She sighed heavily, leaning on the desk. "How can I help you?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Er... Hello. A lady each please?" Rook asked

"Sure." She sighed, pulling out a dusty book and dropped it with a heavy sigh. "Take your pick, all the same." She explained "Also, please select the scenario you would like to use."

"'Scenario'?" The group asked

"Oh, look at this. Is this not the famous 'Frankenstein' movie?" Rook asked

"Very popular." she yawned

"Could we have five minutes?" Ben asked

"Sure." She waved off.

"What're you thinking? That Frankenstein scene is gonna be-" Kevin smiled getting excited with a hushed tone.

"No." Ben shook his head

"Why the fuck not?" He almost shouted

**PING**

"Fuck off, Rook." Kevin groaned, having added two more Taydens to his 'swear jar'.

"What, are we doing a group scene or something?" Rouge asked as she flipped through the book "There are so many options."

"**Is** there a group scene?" Argit asked

"It's not one we've had much success with." The hostess yawned

Rouge was reading the scenario book eagerly, getting ideas 'I wonder if Mistress would like some of these?' She wondered as she memorised the book

"Hmm. Hey, you got any girls with like G-Cup honkers?" Argit asked crudely

**THONK**!

"Ow!"

"Argit." Ben glared

"Yes, we do. Or another girl could customise herself." the hostess yawned

"Make note of that for later." Kevin mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Ben asked curiously

"Just making mental notes." Kevin answered

"I'd like this lady for the 'Maid and Mistress' scenario." Rouge asked

"Of course." the hostess nodded before turning to Rook, Kevin and Ben while also addressing their porcupine guest "You guys chosen yet?"

"One moment, please." Rook asked. "Hmm. Can I choose the 'Cirque du Seduce'?"

"Excuse you." Ben nodded, as if Rook had sneezed

"I'll choose the 'captured princess' scenario." Argit asked

"You would." Kevin shook his head.

"Hmm." Ben frowned in thought

"Hey, can I go with the classic? Maybe I can cheer the girl up." Kevin suggested

The woman sighed and nodded. "Okay. And your choice of woman, sir?"

"Er... that one."

"Of course. Any 'additions'?" She asked

"A good-sized chest?" Kevin asked

"Understood." She said, still bored, and turned to Ben "And you?"

"Er... I feel like..." Ben blinked, deciding to try a different type of girl today "A 'smaller' framed girl? Slightly shorter than average height and not very busty? With the fangirl scenario?"

"... Are-? Are you sure?" The woman asked as she double-took at his suggestion like this was something no-one asked for before.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He nodded with a slight shrug

"Alright." She answered, setting up the girls. "The rooms need to get ready, but it won't take long."

"How long?"

"Five, ten minutes." She shrugged. "We're hard workers."

...

"Oh..."

"... Do you have any magazines?" Argit asked.

'Subtle as a brick to the face.' Ben rolled his eyes

* * *

*time skip*

"Amazing, it looks just like a circus tent." Rook commented as he walked inside the room. He looked around, amazed by what had been done

It looked like a very good circus seating and bed, a lowered acrobatics pole and a 'safety net' styled bed. "Welcome one and all, Sir." A Transylian woman spoke, wearing an acrobat's leotard, B/C-Cup breasts and slender limbs.

"Hello." he nodded

"Welcome to the Cirque du Seduce~." She tried to speak sensually.

"Thank you." he nodded

"Now, Sir. Sit back and enjoy~." She smiled as she used her electromagnetism to levitate.

Rook looked around, taking a seat in the stands

As Rook sat, he looked up and saw the curves and motions of a 'skilled' acrobat. Mostly it was the woman using her powers to lift herself up...while also having his own fur lift up.

"Impressive." Rook smiled as he was enjoying the show, seeing the sights of side-boob to keep him titillated.

* * *

*With Argit*

The woman that Argit chose was bound with chains holding her arms behind her. G-Cup breasts and a heavy-set ass that looked almost bimbo-ish while he was near naked and wearing a mask. "So, Princess. You think you could defy _me_?" He asked as he acted like an arrogant king

"D-Damn you, Evil King." The woman 'resisted'.

"Hehe." Argit chuckled "You sure are a mouthy bitch, aincha? Don't know when you've lost."

"You won't win in the end." She responded, only to see Argit's corkscrew dick in her face.

"Please." he smirked "Your kingdom has fallen. And now you will to. Open up bitch. You're going to be my whore. And seeing your cum drunk body is going to break your people's spirits."

"N-No. No~!" She 'screamed' as she had Argit's cock in her mouth now.

* * *

*With Rouge*

Rouge was now in her room, having gotten dressed up in a maid's uniform...while in a fancy room, where a beautiful Transylian woman was sitting in a room. "I. Didn't think you came prepared." The woman whispered in shock.

"Hehe." Rouge said cheerfully

"Hello, Mistress. Did you call for me?" Rouge played into the fantasy, the Transylian woman was dressed as a Victorian Era lady. She gave a small bow and giggled

"Well, my little maid, I've seen your paltry work in the corridors." The Transylian woman answered. "Dust all over vases and paintings. It's unacceptable."

"I am sorry Mistress." she bowed again

"Come here." The 'Lady' ordered as she pointed to the floor, which Rouge nodded and walked to her. "You deserve punishment."

"Yes I do." she nodded happily and got on her knees in front of her

"Good. First, rub my feet." She ordered.

"Yes Mistress." she nodded, grinning happily as she removed the woman's shoes "Please allow this unworthy maid to comfort you." Rouge offered, rubbing her Mistress' feet attentively. She was giving a foot massage, looking up at the woman as if looking at a goddess

'O-Oh wow! This is a-' The woman thought before letting out a cute moan "AH~! Oh gods." She gasped

* * *

*with Kevin*

"SHE LIVES!"

Rising from the lab-table was a purple-haired and purple-eyed Transylian woman with E-Cup breasts, a slender body and barely concealing anything.

Kevin was laughing as he wore a lab coat, throwing his head back as he cackled. Controlled lightning sparking all over the room

The woman looked around with a 'confused look'. She turned Kevin with a tilted head, almost like a child.

"Ah, my creation!" Kevin laughed

"Cre. A. Tion?" She phonetically spoke, looking curious at Kevin.

Kevin chuckled and reached out, rubbing her jaw "Don't worry, my dear. I'm going to treat you -very- well." Kevin smiled as he kissed her.

The woman gasped, clearly acting confused and amazed at the sensations. Kevin's hand went down and groped her ample breasts, feeling the soft tit in his hand as he was going to absorb some of the metal.

"Hmm~ I made you perfectly!" he grinned

"P-Perfect." She muttered, repeating his words.

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben was sitting down on a bed that had been cleaned and replaced. "Wow, this is comfy." He looked around, wondering what would happen next

As he saw down, a separate door opened and a 'young' woman came in, she had short purple hair and B-Cup breasts, slender body and holding a picture of Ben in her hands. She looked nervous as an actual fan-girl, though she was in her twenties. "M-M-Mr Tennyson!"

"Hello." Ben smiled, curious how exactly this scenario would play out "What's your name?"

"I'm 'Carrie'. I-I'm a **huge** fan." 'Carrie' answered "Y-You're my hero. **Our** her- The Universe's hero. Oh god, I'm so nervous."

"No need to be." Ben praised wishing he had read the book properly. Had he called her here or did she do something to hang out with him?

"Th-thank you for seeing me." She blushed. "I. I've never been with a hero before."

"Well I try and make time for all my fans." he smiled "But I heard somewhere you are my biggest fan?"

"Yes. Yes, I've been. I've been following you for years. You're. **Amazing**." She answered with a fluttering heart.

"Well. I have a treat for such a special fan." he smiled

"You do?" She asked with a blush to her cheeks.

He nodded and unzipped his pants

Carrie knelt down and saw how massive Ben's member was, her eyes sparkled in awe as she saw. "A-Amazing."

"Open wide." Ben encouraged

Carrie's mouth opened as wide as she could and began to suck down on Ben's cock. Her throat was clearly modified as she took the cock into her mouth, as the size should have been far too much for her

"Oh~, wow!" He moaned, literally face-fucking her with his massive cock. Her throat literally doubled in size as he pushed into it "F-Fuck! You're talented!" Ben moaned, grabbing her head gently as he bobbed her head on his cock, his cock-head rubbing against her tight throat "You feel so good!"

The woman gagged on his cock, excited to have **the** Ben 10 using her. And she didn't even have to act. That's right, she **was** an actual fan and was actually nervous about fucking her idol. So she honestly didn't need to act much, making this the easiest job ever!

"I-I'm cumming!" Ben moaned as he came down her throat. "F-Fuck. That. That was so good!" Ben sighed and smiled. He patted her head, the girl moaning

* * *

*with Rook*

"Amazing performance." Rook moaned as he praised her while shoving his rod deep inside of her honey pot, which she was doing thanks to a trapeze line. She was using the line to hang herself while her pussy dropped up and down on his dick, almost making his cock kiss her womb. It was certainly the most... Dramatic sex he had

"How does my tight-rope pussy feel?" She asked seductively.

"Unique." He praised

"Thank you, Sir. HmM~! Y-Your cock is very strong." She moaned as she was close to cumming.

Rook nodded, watching her as she worked "Ah~!"

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Yes, yes. Just like that." Kevin nodded, 'teaching' his girl. The Transylian girl moaned as she sucked on his cock, while using her breasts to rub against him "Well my little creation, how is this?"

"So. Good. Master." The woman moaned, licking her tongue on his cock, before he came onto her face "Ahh~ Your member tastes so good~ This is so fun~" she moaned as his cum fell onto her face "What's this called again?"

"It's called a 'blowjob'." Kevin smiled as he looked at her.

"Oh!... Do you want another?" she questioned

"Yeah. But there's something else I want to try." Kevin smiled, lifting her up "What is that?"

"It's called 'fucking'." He smiled, rubbing her pussy before tasting her flower, making the Transylian woman moaned

"Oh! Master! That feels... good!" she moaned

"Hmm~, it's going to get better." He smiled

* * *

*With Argit*

"Haha! Like that, don't ya? Ya slutty bitch!" He laughed as he fucked the chained up 'princess' doggy style

"No! You monster! Stop!" the princess cried as she was fucked, as if she was being raped

"Ah~, yeah~! So good! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He grunted and came inside of her.

"NOOOO~! YOU CAN'T!" she 'cried'

"AH~! Fuck yeah... You're gonna bear my bastard, you little slut." Argit moaned and smiled, panting heavily, pulling his dick out of her pussy.

"Noo~! No more!" she begged "Please! Stop!"

"Oh. I'm not stopping. I'm gonna mark you as my slut forever!" Argit licked his lips and pulled the chain.

"Ga!" she gagged/coughed as the chain was pulled against her throat

"So. Say 'ah'!" He smiled as he positioned himself to fuck her ass.

"No! No! Noooo~"

* * *

*with Ben*

We see that Ben was rubbing his dick between her thighs while his hands groped Carrie's breasts from behind, something he wanted to try and do before. He was basically holding her in the air by her breasts, giving himself a thighjob as he thrust his hips between her legs

"Ah~, S-Sir! It-it's so good!" Carrie moaned happily, feeling Ben tease her like this. It was almost a dream come true.

"As do your thighs. Nice and plump." he grinned

"Y-You're. Rubbing my clit! Ah~! S-Sir!" She moaned, squirting on his cock. It was a big squirt, her juices soaking both of their thighs as well as her shins and his cock

"Good job, Carrie." Ben smiled, kissing her gently. "Are you ready?" He asked, slowly sliding out and put a condom on.

* * *

*With Rouge*

Rogue gasped and moaned, wiggling in her cuffs "You are such a naughty girl. Such a slutty maid." The 'mistress' panted as she used a strap-on to fuck Rouge.

Meanwhile Rouge was being hung to the roof by her wrists "Ah~! Mistress! So good!" She moaned, begging for her before a gag was shocked into her mouth

"Shh~, my dear maid. You need to stay silent." The Mistress informed. as she gave a hard thrust that had Rouge cumming "Wonderful~!" She moaned

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben had Carrie in the air, her legs spread wide as he moved her up and down his cock like a sex toy. She was drooling happily as she was being fucked by her hero, feeling his massive cock in her honey pot as she felt like she was being bred.

"You like that?" he grunted softly

"Yes! Yes, I do. I love this!" Carrie moaned, her clit thrumming as she was fucked. His cock was pushing against her clit as it slid in and out of her "I-I'm cumming. I'm cumming~!" She squealed happily.

* * *

*with Argit*

Argit grunted as he held the chains, having his lovely 'princess' bounce on his cock "No~ No more~" she begged weakly

"I-I'm... Spent!" He grunted and fell flat on his ass.

The woman stopped mid thrust and frowned "But the scenario isn't done." she said in a deeper, more serious tone instead of the high pitched 'girly' voice she had been using the entire time

"Yeah, well. Unless you can get water from a stone, I'm tapped out." Argit answered. 'Dumb slut.' He thought to himself

The woman frowned as she took initiative. Slowly sliding off and rubbed her tits against his cock.

"H-Hey!"

"Sorry~. I'm just a 'dumb slut' right? 'Your bitch'?" She asked, rubbing his cock and sucked the tip...almost sounding mad at him.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Ow..." Argit mumbled

"Thank you very much. Come again." The hostess waved as they left.

In the changing rooms for the Transyllian girls, they were having a shower after getting the smell of cum out of their hair and body. "Well, they were certainly... plain." Kevin's girl commented.

"Speak for yourself. I had an arsehole for a 'John'." Argit's girl added.

"What do you mean?" Rouge's 'mistress' asked while washing her hair and humming happily as she remembered that eager to please tongue

"He ordered the most simplest scenario but he tapped out before I even 'broke' and then literally insulted me." She scoffed

"Urgh. Those ones are the worst." Rook's girl sighed and agreed. "I hope you 'broke' him."

"Of course I did. Tiny corkscrew pricked dickhead." She responded, insulting Argit.

"What about you? How was your guy?" Rouge's woman asked

"Oh, he was fun. Cute and shy." Rook's girl giggled "Plus, he was fluffy. We cuddled the last five minutes."

"Awe~." The others cooed

"He sounded nice." Rouge's girl nodded

"He was. Carrie? Carrie~? Yoo-hoo~, Carrie?" Argit's girl asked, trying to get her attention... who seemed to be on cloud nine.

"Hmm~?" She turned happily, looking at her friends.

"You okay shorty?" Kevin's girl joked

"Hm-hmm." Carrie nodded and showed the picture of Ben that she had...but now it was signed by him with a small pervy message written on it

The girls looked at the message and blushed at it. "Whoa. You've got a good favourite."

She giggled and hugged the picture close

* * *

*time skip*

**_Ben_**

_So we are in the Anur system for a week and have decided to do five back to back reviews this week. Monday through Friday, review after review._

_Today we went to the shocking store called 'Bolts and Volts', which is a Transylian brothel._

_I had an enthusiastic woman who was definitely worth it, each girl is an actress who you can get fully invested in._

_To be clear, Bolts and Volts is a roll play brothel. Every girl is an actress as well as a girl to fuck, and if you have a night with them then you are basically having an improvised play right there as you have sex._

_And every girl can, apparently, be customised to suit your desires or roles. Within limits, of course. Like if you enjoy bigger breasts, or less with more muscle or so on._

_It was rather enjoyable and unique._

_One problem I could see is that, by the nature of a Transylian, if you are a species who's sense of smell is very sensitive then you might not enjoy being too close to these girls_

**_8_**

Ben sighed as he relaxed in his bed, texting the others that he was finished with his review before he started texting Gwen to see how Hope's pregnancy was going

* * *

*with Rouge*

**_Rouge_**

_I have just had a great time at the Transyllian brothel 'Bolts and Volts', it was a role-play brothel where there are many scenarios and enjoyable women there. if you're into the kinkier side of role-playing they this place is for you. If you enjoy having a 'mistress or master' then you will have a great time._

_Each woman can be customed to the desires you have. I personally enjoyed the 'Maid and Mistress' scenario._

**_8_**

Rogue sent her text, passing it over to the next in line as she lay there and hugged a Teddie bear

'Hmm~! That was so good!' She giggled gently as she rested on the bed.

* * *

*With Kevin*

Kevin was looking in the mini-fridge in his room... and closed the door as he saw how much it cost. "Alright." He muttered and picked up his phone, getting on with the review.

**_Kevin_**

_So, I just had a kid dream come true at the role-play brothel 'Bolts and Volts', a Transyllian brothel where the girls go into scenarios and can change their appearances to fit it. I always wanted to do the famous 'Frankenstein scene' and it was fucking great._

_I customised my girl, giving her the biggest breast size possible and she acted her role..._

_Okay?_

_If I have to say anything, her acting was not **the** best._

_There were times where she sounded bored or overly rehearsed_

_So, yeah. Great fucking, sub-par acting. But considering how many guys might want that 'one scene'...you're probably better off getting a different scene._

**_6_**

* * *

*with Rook*

Rook had a brush in hand as he sat on his bed, brushing his fur

**VRRR!  
VRRR!**

"Oh, my phone." He commented and began to type away for his review.

**_Rook_**

_I have just arrived at the role-playing brothel called 'Bolts and Volts', where I have experienced a wonderful time. The Transyllian women there have the unique trait of changing their body parts which gives a great variety of choice and various scenarios._

_She was very flexible and was a great cuddler._

_... However, I must say this. Due to my more sensitive senses, I could smell her natural scent which was... difficult for me to stomach for long periods of time._

**_6_**

"I hope I did not come across as too harsh." he commented, sending it to the final member of their group...

* * *

*with Argit*

"Urgh, that little bitch." He groaned, resting his dick on a cushion before his phone rang. "Oh right. Okay. Let's burn that fucker place to the ground."

**_Argit_**

_Today I went to the Transyllian brothel 'Bolts and Volts', a place where the ladies change their bodies to match your given description._

_And they are actresses who are _**supposed**_ to play whichever role you desire_

_But when I got there, the lady was anything **but**._

_After I got in, my choice was 'simple sweetheart', what I _**got**_ was a 'dominating bitch'. When I tried to enjoy myself, I was used and abused; being used as **her** toy._

_She hurt me, she refused to stop when I used the safe word and begged. My body, my penis, hurts. I might need to go to the hospital_

_She stank to, I don't think she ever washed her rotten flesh_

**_1_**

"See how you like **that**, bitch." Argit hissed

As the reviews were sent to Ben... his reaction was very much 'shock and wtf?' since Argit's was the lowest of any review of their own. Especially as he could see the blatant lies...

And he deleted the review from the website before updating the page

* * *

*time skip*

Ben and the others were in the dining room of the hotel and began to eat some of the local cuisine.

...

And Argit came in, angry

"What the FUCK, Ben?" Argit snapped, seeing him with cooked potato wedges and steak. "Why'd you delete my review?"

"You mean your lying review?" Ben asked casually, ignoring him mostly

"Wh-what're you talking about?" Argit asked nervously. "I was-"

"Argit, you are a pathological liar and the definition of 'two-faced'." Rook answered

"I **read** the reviews before the page is posted, Argit." Ben said simply

...

'Fuck.' He thought as his voice became mute and realised that he was caught out and that all four where glaring at him

"Argit. You're here 'cause we're friends. But if you pull **any** shit with this. I'm gonna drop you on Anur Vladias. Got it?" Kevin glared

"Y-Yes."

"Good." Kevin leaned back and tucked into a burger. "Hmm... Not bad."

* * *

*time skip*

"So... Which one next?" Ben joked as they neared their next brothel, which looked like a pyramid

"Is this a Thep Khufan brothel?" Rook asked in shock

On the front of the pyramid were the words 'Sphinx's Queens' in three different languages: English, the natural Anur alphabet and for flavour and for fun, hieroglyphs.

"No, it's the Great Wall of China." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Hello?!" Rouge called, her voice echoing

**RUMBLE**!  
**RUMBLE**!

The doors opened dramatically from the centre of the pyramid and showed the interior where a beautiful Thep Khufan woman was.

"Hello." the hostess bowed, an almost... Royal air to her

'Holy crap.' Ben thought as he looked upon her.

"H-Hi there... Err... girls for four?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Right this way." the woman nodded and let them follow her

"Goodness, she has quite the aura about her." Rook commented to Ben.

"Yeah." he nodded with a deep sigh

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Rouge." He nodded and a charming smile

"Please, this way." The hostess asked, pointing to a set of changing rooms.

"What're these for?" Argit asked

"Obviously you feel the heat of our planet; correct?" The hostess responded

"Like a desert." Kevin nodded

"The costumes here are not only functional for our patrons, but also the theme of our brothel." She answered

"However before you enter..." the woman clapped her hands and suddenly there where dozens of Thep Khufan women entered the room "Please, select your servant for this evening."

...

"Yes!" Argit pointed to all of them.

**THUD**!  
**BONK**!  
**THUD**!

"One per customer." She frowned at Argit.

"I am **so** sorry, about him." Kevin apologised.

"He is not coming with us to the next one." Rouge stated mater of factually

Ben nodded. "If you excuse me. I'm just going to take him back to the hotel."

"Of course, Sir." The hostess answered. "Please, select your servant for today." As Ben grabbed Argit, turned into Jetray and flew off.

"Hmm... I think I will go with you." Kevin flirted as he approached a woman with an hourglass waist

"Thank you, Sir." The Thep Khufan woman bowed and walked forward towards him.

"Please enter the changing room, so you can fully enjoy the experience." The hostess asked

"Er... I think... would you like to join me?" Rook asked another woman

The woman walked forward and was slender but with C-Cup breasts with soft eyes "Of course." she bowed

Rouge was next and she was wondering who to choose. "Hmm~. So many good choices." She mumbled. "Are there any ladies who enjoy girl on girl action?" with several of them raising their hands

"We are all willing to serve any woman, ma'am." one woman with their hand raised nodded "Those of us with our hands raised are the ones more confident in their abilities with a woman."

"Oh. Hmm. You." Rouge smiled, pointing to a smaller breasted woman, but had a supple round ass.

"Yes ma'am." she bowed

"So, when will your friend be-?" The hostess asked patiently before a loud-

** BOOM!**

"Sorry about that. I'm *really* sorry." Ben apologised as he had come back as the others entered the changing room "Can I... Well get a drunk of water?" he asked

"Of course, Sir." The hostess bowed and gave Ben a large glass of water, like he had traveled through a heated desert... which he did.

He sighed softly as he watched her leave, rubbing his face 'Bloody Argit.' Ben thought to himself. "Okay... Which lady is left?" He asked politely. He looked around when the hostess returned, holding out the glass of water

"Here you are sir." She said

"Oh, thank you." he nodded softly

"Which woman would you like?" she asked cheerfully

"Are you available?" he found himself asking

The hostess and the girls gasped at Ben's choice. "M-Me, Sir?" She asked, like it was a great honour.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked as he realised what he said and just... Rolling with it.

"Well, Sir. I am. Though no-one has asked before. I shall do my best to pleasure you." The hostess answered, letting the other girls leave.

"Okay. Let's go." he nodded and letting her lead the way "What's your name by the way?"

"My name? It is Isis." She answered

"'Isis'? It's a beautiful name." Ben smiled as he looked over her body, enjoying her shape

She seemed to have the right proportions, C-Cup breasts, shapely hips, soft eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Well. Let us go." he smiled

"Oh, Sir. Before you go. I must ask you to enter one of the changing rooms. It is customer policy for the 'Pharaohs' to change into their garb." Isis answered

"Oh, right." Ben nodded. "Sorry, wasn't here for the rules." He chuckled awkwardly.

And as they entered the room he had to ask "Wait... What do you mean Pharaoh?"

* * *

*with Rouge*

The white haired girl was fidgeting. Her chosen girl was not letting Rouge touch her, insisting she stand still while the Thep Khufan stripped the genius naked

She was currently just in her bra, panties, collar and socks

"If you would raise your foot please ma'am." the Thep Khafan woman asked kindly

"Okay." Rouge nodded, feeling her slender fingers glide over her legs which tickled her skin. "Hmm~!" She squeaked gently as she felt her socks being removed. She blushed and whimpered, a slight moan leaving her lips at the softness of the bandages

"Next foot." She was instructed by the woman's gentle voice

Rouge moaned gently as she felt her sock being taken off, the soft feel of her woman's hands on her legs. The bandage fingers moved up slowly, looping around her panties and pulling them down "A-Ah~! Oh fuck!" Rouge moaned as she squirted gently. They where so soft, so pleasant!

"My Lady, it is time for your bra." The woman spoke respectfully.

* * *

*With Kevin*

"Okay, now what?" the naked Kevin asked

"Now, we must oil and clothe you, My Pharaoh." The woman answered, bringing a silk-cloth kilt with golden trim and a hawk embroidered on the front, a golden shoulder-chest cover and a pharaoh's crown, made of gold, white and blue materials. With a jar of scented oils next to it.

"Oh. Oh, okay." He nodded in shock "I guess... get to work?"

"Of course, Sir." She nodded, pouring some of the oil onto her hand, letting the bandages soak up some of it before she began to rub down Kevin's body.

"Oh~, okay." He muttered as he was feeling the warmth of the oils. It certainly felt... strange. Soothing

"How do you feel, Sir?" She asked, rubbing over his body

"Warm?"

"These oils are specially created. Mixed with soothing ingredients and also slow-acting aphrodisiacs." She answered, rubbing down his legs now.

"An aphrodisiac?" he asked, not noticing his cock was hardening

"Yes. It helps stimulate our Pharaoh's virility." She smiled. "So I may pleasure you in any way."

* * *

*with Rook*

"I'm sorry, I guess my fur is making this impossible." Rook apologised.

"It is fine. We can use an incense instead." she assured

"Oh, well that sounds nice." Rook blinked in realisation, as she put the pharaoh garb on his person.

* * *

*with Ben*

"Huh." Ben blinked as they emerged from the changing room. The room looked to be like an ancient Egyptian throne room, a velvet chair and long bed with silk sheets, a golden couch with velvet cushions, it looked like they were transported through time.

"Your throne, My Pharaoh." Isis bowed

"Oh. That sounds nice." Ben smiled as he heard that, his dick already hard from the aphrodisiac oils. Not that he needed it with such a beauty. He walked forwards and took his seat, smiling at her "So... what do we do next?"

_"We_ do nothing, My Pharaoh. You sit back... and enjoy." Isis responded as music filled the room and she began to dance

Ben sat down on the throne... and looked upon Isis who danced with a seductive belly-dance as Egyptian music played around them.

"Wow..." he blinked, his eyes glued to her every curve as they shifted 'B-Beautiful.' He thought in awe as he saw her, he leaned back as he felt his cock throb beneath the didn't know if he should touch himself or not however

Isis spun around as she showed off her ass to him, before her breasts jiggled before his face.

Ben couldn't help himself and reached forwards, grasping her breasts

"Ah~! My Pharaoh~!" Isis gasped as she felt his hands on her breasts, feeling his gentle gropes "So sudden? So early?"

"Sorry. I can't help myself." he commented

* * *

*with Rouge*

"Hmm~!" Rouge moaned as she was rubbing her slit under her skirt as she saw her woman dance for her. She wasn't the type to enjoy being in control but the show was so hot

"How do I look, My Pharaoh?" She asked Rouge.

"So sexy~"

"Thank you. My Pharaoh." She purred and swayed her massive ass. She gave it a slap, just to see Rouge's reaction

"Hmm!" Rouge moaned as she rubbed her slit and squirted, the aphrodisiac was making her mind go crazy.

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Kevin moaned as he was rubbing his dick as he saw the girl only for her to walk towards him and drop to her knees

"My Pharaoh, please allow _me~."_ She whispered, opening her mouth and began to give him a slow and sensual blowjob. Which was weird when you remembered that the species didn't have a real 'mouth' but oh **FUCK** was Kevin enjoying the feeling too much to care!

"Oh, god. S-So good!" he moaned as he pushed her mouth onto his cock. He relaxed back, letting her worship his cock

* * *

*With Rook*

"Oh, my~." Rook gasped as the scent of the incense filled his nose and stimulated his senses. His penis was throbbing wildly, close to cumming any second

"How does it feel, My Pharaoh? My breasts on your member." She asked playfully as she played with him.

"Very good!" he gasped

"Your cock is so magnificent, My Pharaoh. You must enjoy boobjobs." She teased

"You don't know the half of it." he chuckled

"It is okay to climax onto my breasts. I will consider it an honour." She smiled as she licked his cock "Being doused in your holy seamen is the greatest of gifts!"

'Oh, my gods!' He thought and climaxed over them.

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben moaned, kissing Isis softly. He had her on his lap, his cock sandwiched between her thighs and her breasts in each hand. The two where moaning into the kiss, Isis moving her thighs soothingly around his member

'So soft. Her lips. her thighs. She's almost perfect.' He thought as he was rubbing her body. He bucked his hips, sliding into her soft hold

Isis gasped as she felt Ben enter her, his massive cock pushing inside of her slit. She couldn't believe that she could take it, other men were medium compared to him... no. Possibly even smaller "My-My mighty Pharaoh!" she stuttered in pleasure

"I like that nickname." Ben teased as he groped her breasts, feeling her tight pussy... though it felt, hollow. He knew this sensation, but... it was different. He held her hips, his fingers slipping between the bandages of her ass... and she began to scream in pleasure 'She's tight.' Ben gasped as he felt her ass. "Are you... A virgin? Back here?"

"You aren't... sticking it in a hole~" she shuddered

"Really? Where am I sticking it in?" He asked nervously, not wanting to hurt her.

"We are living bandages. Sticking it anywhere feels the same." she moaned, shuddering as his fingers continued to slip against the gaps of her bandages

'Oh my god.' Ben thought in shock, before he kissed her again, slowly sticking his fingers between four of her bandages. He realized, the edges and the inside of her bandages where sensitive

"AH~! SIR!" Isis moaned as she felt his fingers inside of her. "I-I'm cumming!"

* * *

*with Rouge*

"Ah~! Yes! Right there!" Rouge moaned, having their legs tied in a lesbian motion. The two where in their floor, legs spread wide as they where scissoring... With the Thep Khafan woman using her bandages to fuck Rouge's pussy "F-Fuck yes! Right there! Right there~! _AH~!"_ Rouge moaned as she squirted over the bandages.

"My Pharaoh~" the woman screamed

"Ah-HA~!" Rouge moaned and climaxed over the sheets and bandages, before she fell onto the bed.

* * *

*with Kevin*

'This is awesome. But... there's no 'feeling' to her. Her whole body's like one big vagina if you know where to touch.' He thought as he was ploughing her face. It meant that no matter where he fucked it all felt the same. Aside from the soft bandages... it was like masturbating. He'd be better just using his hands. "C-cumming!" He grunted and finished.

"Yes~!" his girl cheered happily

"Ah~! Oh... That. Was nice." He politely answered, not wanting to be rude.

* * *

*with Rook*

"Hmm~, that was wonderful." Rook gently hugged his lady, his senses calming down since the incense burned out... Which took a while

"Ah~, Sir~." She purred gently as she was 'filled' with his cum

Rook smiled nervously at her, relaxing

* * *

*with Ben*

"This feels nice." Ben purred as he slipped into a large bath, while Isis massaged and cleaned him

"I'm glad, My Pharaoh." Isis responded as she grabbed some soaps. "We take pride in our ways."

"I mean you." he smiled "But the ways are good as well."

"You are too kind, My Pharaoh." Isis smiled in response

"Why where you so shocked I picked you?" he asked

"Because, others wouldn't want the hostess of a brothel. Thinking we're all 'out of age'." She answered with a sad tone. "Even though I'm not that old."

"Must be a prejudice or something." He frowned "But you're gorgeous."

"There's no need for sweet words, My Pha-" Isis blushed

"It's not a lie. It's the truth." Ben answered, turning over as he saw her "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met."

**Thump!**  
**Thump!**  
** Thump!**  
** Thump!**

"Y-You flatter me, My Pharaoh." She blushed in response.

"No worries." he nodded and kissed her again, gently bringing her into the water "Another round?"

"My Pharaoh!" She gasped in shock as she felt the water. "I. I would be honoured." She panted and kissed him.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Rouge emerged from the shower, humming as she started her review

**Rouge**

_Today I had spent a great time at the Thep Khufan brothel 'Sphinx's Queens' where we got to choose which ladies we wanted not from a book, but from first hand views._

_It was certainly a new experience, as you knew exactly the sort of girl you where getting. Each lady has their own size, mine had a full round posterior and soft bandages. No offense to the ladies or their species. I was stripped, cleaned with aphrodisiac oils and almost melted because of the experience._

_That aphrodisiac was... it was just powerful. She stood over me, just pouring it onto my flesh and rubbed it in. The pure warmth that filled my body was like nothing I had ever felt before. It definitely enhanced my experience as she took me to a silk covered velvet bed and drove me into a wild passionate frenzy, leaving me in a puddle of lust._

_In a way, the aphrodisiac may have been **too** strong. Because it made me feel so good, so warm, I am having difficulty remembering what happened. On the other hand I feel like they could make a lot more money by selling this glorious viscus liquid._

**7 out of 10**

* * *

*with Rook*

Rook was blowing his nose into a tissue, as he got out of the shower. That was certainly a unique experience at the brothel, though he would have to give his honest opinion.

**Rook**

_I have just returned from my latest adventure at a the Thep Khufan brothel 'Sphinx's Queens'. To start, the ladies there were lovely and like trained servants in a themed brothel. We had to select them from a line, which was difficult and easy as we were spoiled for choice. When we selected our chosen girl, the would-  
_

"Achoo!" Rook sneezed

_-let you be stripped and applied with an aphrodisiac oil. However due to my fur that was impossible. But they have a solution for such problems, a special incense. Though it smells pleasant, my more acute senses were getting overpowered._

_They then put on a show, which emphasizes their species' flexibility and beauty. before they pamper you and treat you like the ultimate ruler_

_Unfortunately the species does not have any normal genitalia. And as such there are no holes. No matter where you 'stick it', as my fellow reviewers would say, it feels the same._

**6**

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin was wiping off the last of his oiled body and went to his computer... which was being currently used by Argit. "Hey, dude. I need that."

"Fine. I'll just watch some TV." He grumbled and leapt onto the bed... which had been covered by quills and mini-fridge content wrappers.

Kevin just grumbled and sat at the computer and began to type.

**Kevin**

_Alright, I have just come back from one of the nicest brothels in the Anur system, 'Sphinx's Queens; here, you get a choice of some lovely ladies and right in front of you. As soon as they get chosen, they get to work by stripping you, oiling you with this scented aphrodisiac oil and pamper you like a god-king._

_Unfortunately there is a **MASSIVE** fucking problem when you fuck a Thep Khufan girl._

_In which, when you fuck her... nothing. Sure. You penetrate her, sure you can feel the soft bandages stroking your dick... but nothing. Just air. It's like masturbating with gym-tape on your hands. Super soft, super smooth gym tape, and you haven't got to put the effort in but still. It has a 'hollow' feeling to it. Plus it means there are a lot less hot noises. _

_No gagging, so thigh meeting thigh slapping, nothing_

**5**

"... What did you take out of the fridge?" Kevin asked

"What? I was hungry and there's no room service." Argit answered, flicking through channels.

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Isis... what a woman.

"I guess I better review." he commented and smiled at the gift she had given him.

Three three liter bottles of the special aphrodisiac

He got up and walked to the laptop, typing away to give his honest opinion on Isis and the brothel.

** Ben**

_So, I just finished having my first time at the 'Sphinx's Queens', the Thep Khufan brothel in the Anur system. It was a night of mystery and wonder. I have to admit, if I was greeted with this treatment too often it would go right to my head. So anyway, after getting my 'early ablutions' I got a taste of what they had to offer almost immediately._

_I have to say... she was **so soft!**_

_Softer than any skin I have ever felt. It was like silk. No, maybe even softer. I could've been with her for hours. The aphrodisiac, of course, made it magical. It felt so good, having that softness against me while my blood was brought to new heights._

_And the sides/inside of their bandages just made her produce beautiful noises. You could just get off on her moans alone from how tender she was and how you treated her. Sure there is no real 'hole', feeling her wrap around every inch in three different directions, and having them all move in different ways in a very unique experience_

**9**

* * *

*on Earth*

We are at a small house, Swift's home, where the red skinned woman was checking her lovers website while wearing some... rather kinky gear

"Hmm-hmm-hmm~, hmm." She hummed to herself as she posed in her kinky gear.

Some latex black knee high leggings which let her toes uncovered, black leather panties with a hole for her pussy, a black bra made of black leather with criss-crossing straps over her shoulders and upper chest. And finally some black fingerless gauntlets/arm sleeves which reached her elbows and tied around her middle fingers

"It seems my boyfriend is having fun." she commented as she read the newest reviews

**"HMMM~"**

"Oh, you agree bitch? That's good." Swift smirked and turned around, seeing Frightwig hanging from the ceiling via her own hair. On the ceiling, Frightwig was in classic bondage with her hair, tied around her breasts and waist, her legs spread open as she was twitching from ecstasy. Besides that she was naked, the only covering being her hair. Below her on the floor was a literal puddle of her own juices

"I know, I'm glad he is enjoying himself to." Swift commented, removing the gag from Frightwig's mouth and shoving her red fingers past the circus girls lips

"Hmm~hmm~!" Frightwig drooled over her fingers, salivating them as she wanted relese. Her tongue rolled around the digits while her cheeks hollowed, sucking on them like they where penises. Her mouth watered as she bobbed her head softly, looking at Swift with open lust

"Good girl." She smiled


	8. Horror Holiday! Part 2!

**Negaben364: **Personally, I don't think an open world Ben 10 fic would work. Because Bellwood isn't that interesting/big of a town

**RedGargoyle72:** Not really, we have a different thing there.

**Rougarou144:** Yes it would

**Dragon Emperor0****:** No she won't, it is a reference.

**Self-insert-cannon:** Yeah, it is just an universe situation.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** Agreed.

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Yeah, of course. And yeah, Argit's a little shit.

** Self-insert-cannon:** Same Isis, different multiverse.

** Rougarou144:** You got it!

** RedGargoyle72:** Um... There's a bit of a 'surprise' for the Loboan girls.

** Negaben364:** Yeah, we're cheeky bastards. Cause we love doing callbacks in some of our stories. And yeah, it's going to get a LOT of use. Also a Ben 10 Open World game? Could be good, though 'unlocking' aliens in the Omnitrix throughout the game.

** Guest chapter 7 ****Apr 29:** ... I don't know. There're over a million aliens in the Matrix, so... anything's possible?

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well here we are... part 2!

Three brothels, one chapter!

...

It was a FUCKING MONSTER!

...

Alright!

I am thinking there will be (at most) another five chapters after this one, so 13 chapters total... unless Ghost and I just keep having too much fun **laughs**

Also, thanks everyone for the kind words and support you all left on the Persona 5 chapter yesterday. It meant a lot, thank you.

Also, if you aren't a fan of futa, you **might** want to skip the first brothel.

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 8: Horror Holiday! Part 2!  
**

* * *

It was the following day, the group were already up and ready for the next brothel... but they also wanted to get some souvenirs for back home. "Seriously? Aren't you guys loaded?" Argit asked as they looked around a ticky-tacky shop.

"Well, yes. But we are spending quite a bit at these brothels, the hotel and travel..." Rook listed off.

"Also we don't just throw money away." Ben added

"Exactly." Kevin agreed. "... Y'think this is a nice gift?" He pulled out a small doll in the shape of a Thep Khufan wearing Egyptian garments.

"As a cuddly toy? Sure." Ben nodded

"Agreed." Rook nodded

"Excuse me, how much for the doll?" Kevin asked a cashier

"Three taydens." Said cashier answered. "You sure you want a voodoo doll?"

...

"I am sorry, what?"

"That's a voodoo doll. If you're after the non-voodoo dolls, they're over there." The cashier pointed.

"I mean what do you mean a voodoo doll?!"

"Oh, you write a name of your target on a slip of paper, slip it inside the doll and then you can control them. Each name lasts about 15 minutes though." The cashier answered

"Why do you stock them?" Rook asked

"They're popular with the Ectonurites." He answered

Kevin was silent, looking at the picturing thoughtfully

"Dude, what're you thinking?" Ben asked in worry.

"Nothing." He answered, putting the doll back and walked to the non-voodoo dolls. "Don't want to risk it."

"Okay."

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay, I think this should be good for the next brothel." Rook commented

"'Savannah Lupines'; name's a bit contradictory." Ben admitted

"Well they are wolfgirls." Kevin shrugged, the three at their hotels cafe

"Hello, Sirs. Would you like anything for lunch?" The waitress asked

"Er..." Ben blinked as he looked at the menu, seeing the weird named dishes

"Do you perhaps have descriptions to these dishes?" Rook asked politely.

"Very well." The waitress answered and gave details on the dishes.

"Okay, I'll take the sandwiches and chips." Ben spoke

"I'll have the curry." Kevin followed up

"I will take hot crumpets and scones." Rook asked politely.

"And I'll take some nachos." Argit answered

"Of course, it'll be prepared shortly." She nodded and left.

"So, this brothel. What's it like?" Argit asked

"Dunno. But people say it's popular with both men and women." Ben answered

"Huh. Weird." Kevin commented

"Here you are, sirs. Shall I put the bill to your room?" The waitress asked

"Oh, yes please." Kevin answered, thinking that the mini-fridge stuff wouldn't eat too much into their budget.

Luckily, though, they had most of the expenses payed by the Plumbers

* * *

*time skip*

"Well, here we are." Ben spoke.

"Yes... but why did we invite Argit again?" Rook asked

"Hey, best behaviour. Promise." Argit promised "I swear! No lying, no badness! Please!"

...

"Fine." The three answered in unison and entered, seeing the sexy Loboan woman at the front desk. She had deep blue fur and purple eyes, D-Cup breasts held back by a white G-string bikini.

'Oh no.' Ben thought as he unintentionally thought back to Kai... and how he was treated as a 'pet' in this form of his.

"Hello everyone." she greeted "A single girl for the group or one each?"

"Whoa. That's new." Kevin gasped in shock.

"One for each of us, please." Rook asked as Ben was holding his head

"Is your friend alright?" The hostess asked, resting her tits on the counter.

"He's fine." Argit reassured.

"He's just had some bad memories with Loboan's, just give him a few minutes." Rook assured

"Oh, will he be alright here?" She asked.

"Yeah just give him a few minutes and a sexy girl." Kevin assured

"Oh, well. We've got some lovely girls to choose from. Careful, we can get a bit _'wild~'."_ She growled playfully as she pulled out the list.

"Give him **the best** girl in the place!" Argit said, trying to get in everyone's good graces "The most popular, most experiences, most expensive girl who everyone loves!"

"Argit! What're you doing?!" Kevin yanked him from the ground and hissed.

"Oh~. Of course, we'll give him our best girl. Selene!" The hostess nodded.

A figure emerged from out back, shocking everyone. A beautiful, stunning, sapphire blue fur Loboan with silver chest fur and D-Cup breasts held back by a bikini sling, a pair of torn jean shorts and an hourglass figure with a fluffy tail and a bulge coming from her front... wait bulge?

"The brown furred one is yours." the hostess offered "Show him a good time. It sounds like he needs it."

"Okay. Come along darling." Selene growled softly, leasing Ben away by his wrist

"I. Err. Huh?" Ben asked as he was dragged away.

"... Um. What was that?" Kevin asked

"What was what? You asked for 'the best' and Serene **is** the best." The hostess answered.

"Not that! Was she packing?" Argit snapped

"What I believe our, spiky acquaintance is asking is: do your species has a penis?" Rook asked politely.

"Yes." She nodded in confusion "Did you not know that? The females of our species can be classified as hermaphrodites. "

**SHATTER!**

The minds, egos and libidos of the three remaining guys were shattered as they heard that. No **frigging way** were they sucking a dick girl off!

"Um, could you explain it a bit better please?" Rook asked nervously.

"Hmm. Are you from Earth?" The hostess asked

"Yeah." Kevin nodded

"Ah, this makes things easier. Our species share a trait with one of your animals, the hyena. They have 'pseudo-penis' because of their elongated clitorises, does that make things clearer?" The hostess explained calmly.

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben gulped as he was placed gently against the bed, looking up at the super confident woman hovering above him "Don't worry my pup. This will feel good." she soothed with a gentle growl and kissed him

'Oh god, this feels nice.' Ben thought as he began to relax, feeling safe in her kiss and her fur. He rubbed her back, making her give off a deep and possessive pleasure filled growl 'She's so fluffy~.' Ben thought gently as he stroked her body and fur, feeling almost lost and happy in it. He moaned as she bit his lip, relaxing

"Ah~, how do I feel, Sir?" Selene asked gently as she pulled back and smiled

"Very... soft. And fluffy." he responded. His head fell back with a moan as she kissed and licked his neck, slowly removing his shirt

"Wow~, so strong." Selene gasped as she saw his abs. She kissed and licked his abs and chest, nuzzling them, before her lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked

"AH! O-Okay!" He gasped as he felt her lips and snout teasing him. He ran his hands through her head's fur, rubbing behind her ear as he moaned at her tongue and suction. He never had his nipples played with like this before and it felt nice

"So cute. So innocent." she purred "Compared to my normal clients."

"I'm... Hardly 'innocent'." Ben frowned, but admitted the fluffy was _real!_

"But you are acting like a pup who is having their first time." she teased, using the tip of one of her finger claws to teasingly circle the nipple while her other hand toyed with his stomach

"I-I!" Ben panted. "My ex." He tried to explain but his voice got stuck in his throat "I had a terrible experience with the Loboan's because of her. It... was awful."

"Let me fix our species for you then." She soothed

* * *

*with the others*

"... So... We're just... gonna sit out here then?" Argit asked

"... fuck it, I'm getting a girl." Kevin threw his arms up

"Wait, seriously?!" Argit asked

"Yep. We came here to help Ben and to do reviews." Kevin answered "Also I am bored as fuck and they have vaginas! It ain't gay!"

"That is very true. They **did** say they were like hyenas from Earth." Rook answered

"Let's do it!" Kevin nodded

"Very well. Ben will not enjoy this brothel alone!" Rook stood up.

...

"You two are fuckin' crazy. I'm outta here." Argit answered, going to the hotel.

* * *

*with Ben*

Ben groaned as Selene kissed him again, the wolf girl finally undoing his pants. It had been, like ten minutes and he was finally being stripped naked "Ah~. Selene... that. That was good." Ben panted gently, his member freed from his underwear.

"Well it is going to just keep getting better." She assured, her tongue running along his stomach and towards his penis

"Hmm, your very good." Ben praised

"Thank you. I do my best." She smiled as her long and thick dog like tongue slurped all over his cock

'Oh, fuck. She's amazing.' He thought as he held her head gently. He rubbed her ear again, feeling her tongue lapping at his penis and balls at the same time

**FUMP.**

"Hmm~? What's wrong?" Selena asked

"Nothing. It's just relaxing." Ben answered, his head dropped onto the pillows making her giggle "You have a nice laugh."

"Aw~, you're sweet." She responded. "Are you ready for the next part?"

"Next part?" he asked before his legs where lifted onto his shoulders and her tongue lapped at his anus "Oh!"

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Thank you for choosing me, Sir." A cute, almost flat-chested woman with a nice round ass.

"No problem." he commented with a smile

"How would you like to start?" She asked as she let him stroke her fur.

"Your ass?" he offered

"Ooh~, adventurous, Sir." She smiled as she pulled her shorts down and showed her panties with the bulge at the front.

Kevin gulped but shook his head 'It is a girl. Calm down dude.'

The girl pulled down her panties and showed off her cute round ass to him, while her 'added extra' hung between her legs.

"Oh boy..." he mumbled

"What's wrong?" She asked as she was now naked before him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He chuckled awkwardly. He had to admit, she looked kinda like an androgynous boy

The girl smiled as she crawled on top of the bed and exposed herself to him, showing off her cute pussy and her tight ass, though her pseudo-penis was protruding "Ready?" she asked, using her ass to massage his member

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." Kevin nodded, gulping one last time before he shoved his cock deep into her ass "Fuck!" he groaned at her tightness

"Ah~! Sir!" She moaned as she felt her ass filled by Kevin's cock, her pseudo-penis rubbing against the soft sheets of the bed.  
She was in a true 'doggy style'  
"M-More! Yes! Yes, I love this! Aroo~!" She moaned.

* * *

*With Rook*

Rook groaned, amazed he was getting something different. Not a boobjob, but an assjob!

"Ah~! My goodness! This is amazing!" Rook panted as he grabbed her hips as she used her ass and her sleek wolf fur to give Rook an amazing feeling. His wolf girl giggled, looking over her shoulder. Big breasts where rare for Loboan's, but she decided to try something else

"My ass is too good for you, Sir?" She teased. She looked over her shoulder with a cocky grin, wiggling her hips

"Yes. You. Have a fantastic ass!" Rook moaned as he grabbed her tail and wanted to fuck her ass _hard._

"O-Oh!" she gasped "B-Be careful with the tail sir." she flinched

"Sorry. Is your tail sensitive?" Rook apologised and released it.

"It is just... painful. It _is_ a tail." she admitted

"I apologise. I got carried away." Rook apologised again, before reaching over her hips and began to rub her pussy, trying to dodge her clit.

"Hmm~" she moaned, moving her hips faster

Rook bit his lip as he felt her ass and pussy, almost missing her clit. He did have to wonder how Ben was doing...

* * *

*with Argit*

"Stupid fuckin'. Not going to get **me** with a dick-girl." Argit grumbled as he was lying in a bed and watching PPV TV only for the TV to suddenly stop working "Huh? Hey, what gives? I was watching that!" He smacked the TV and tried to figure out what was happening.

**Knock!**  
**Knock!**

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." He groaned and got out of bed, going to the door. "Yeah?" He opened it... revealing a **giant** and muscular Loboan girl, she looked almost like a man or a body builder "H-Hi?" Argit gulped nervously as he saw her. The size difference was making him feel... small.

Heights:

Argit: Two feet, three inches.

Giant Muscular Loboan Woman: Six feet, five inches. ...Plus whatever was being packed in her pants.

"Hello my tiny boi, your friends ordered me for you." she grinned and licked her jaw "They said you where shy, which is why they sent me here. Also gave me a note for the front desk, to shut off this places TV signal and wifi since we won't need it for a few hours." she walked in and closed the door behind her

"Y-You're kidding me." Argit panicked as he backed up and saw her. "I-I'm not shy! Wait, **they** did this?!" before she shoved a gag into his mouth, tying it in place

"You don't need to try and sound like a tough macho man, little boi, your friends told me all about you." the Loboan woman smiled "And told me all about how you like it." as she said that she pinned him to the bed, taking her pants off

**Thump!**

'Uhoh...' Argit thought as he felt the weight on his back and his pants being pulled down

"Don't worry, I brought plenty of Lube." she promised

* * *

*with Rouge*

The white haired girl hummed as she read a book, wondering when the guys where going to pick her up for them to go to the brothel...

**"HMMMMMMMMPH!?"**

"Huh? What was that?" she blinked and shrugged

* * *

*with Kevin*

Kevin was chuckling to himself as he was currently fucking his girl in the ass, making her jiggle over his cock. He was really getting into this, he didn't even mind the penis-like clit of hers anymore

"S-Sir! i-I'm cumming~!" She moaned as she squirted. Her juices covered the bedding as Kevin kept thrusting

* * *

*With Ben*

"Hmm~!" Selene moaned as she had her pussy was fucked and also having her large clit being stroked by Ben's hand.

"You like that?" he asked, watching her bounce. She insisted he lay on his back and she would ride him, which he did

"Yes! Yes! Ah~! R-Right there! Fuck me! Fuck my cunt!" Selene moaned as she felt her vagina tighten up. She came hard, rolling her hips on his

"F-Fuck. You're great, Selene." Ben moaned, cumming into her pussy and the condom.

"Hmm~" she moaned, rolling her hips more "Are you ready for the next part?"

"Yeah. I think so." He nodded as he slowly pulled out and replaced the condom. He kissed her again, moaning as she teased his nipples again

"Okay. So roll over." She encouraged lovingly

...

**gulp**

"O-Okay."

He did as he was told, grunting as she rubbed a finger between his crack. She held his hips softly as she spread his ass cheeks

"I'll be gentle." She promised

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." he assured, remember those times Kai did what she wanted

"I can see that." She smiled "Your asshole is twitching beautifully." she teased. Holding his hips carefully she mounted him, slipping into his ass

"Gah! Fuck!" Ben gasped

"Shit! So tight!" she growled in joy, moving her hips back and forth slowly

"Ah~! Ah~!" Ben gasped, feeling pleasure shoot up his spine 'I wonder how Swift's tail will feel up there while I'm ball deep in her.' he thought

* * *

*with Rook*

"Are you serious?" Rook asked in shock as he laid on the bed, cuddling his chosen woman.

"Well, your friend **did** say 'the best' and Selene _is_ the best." She smiled, nuzzling against him. "What say you? Do _you_ want to try?"

"Um. No, thank you." Rook responded

"Okay. Would you like anything else?" she purred

"No. I think I'm fine. Cuddles are nice." Rook answered

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Wow... That was odly relaxing." Kevin admitted as they three relaxed in Ben's room, the group deciding to stay the night there

Kevin and Rook doing so to make sure Ben doesn't freak out... And a few other reasons "Yes. It was." Rook nodded. "Is Ben okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben nodded

"How was your girl?" Rook inquired. "If I'm not being too invasive."

"She was very nice." was Ben's simple answer "So... We gonna start writing soon?"

"Sure. Want to go last?" Kevin asked

"If you don't mind." Ben nodded.

"Fair enough." Kevin responded.

"One, two, three. Shoot. One, two, three. Shoot." Both Rook and Kevin were doing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who wrote first.

"Darn, I won." Rook sighed and went to the computer.

**_Rook_**

_Tonight we went to a Loboan brothel, which had a rather big surprise waiting for us._

_And an emphasis on 'big'. The brothel was called 'Savannah Lupines', something I will explain in detail. Upon entering we had been told that Loboan women have 'pseudo-penises' much like hyenas on Earth. So, naturally, this brothel is popular with both sexes._

**BANG!**  
**BANG!**

"HEY! YOU ASSHOLES! LET ME IN!" Rouge yelled through the door

_It was most definitely rather awkward for those of us who consider ourselves 'straight'. But after a while you get use to it._

_Even most females of the species look rather androgynous  
_

_**5**_

**CRASH!**

"Oh crap!" Ben yelled as Rouge broke in

"Your turn!" Rook called, passing the control to Kevin

"Okay, I got it!" Kevin grabbed the controls.

"No~! Let me give my review!" Rouge frowned, as she tried to get the controls, only to be grabbed by Ben.

"Rouge!" he whined

**_Kevin_**

_Well, we spent time in the Loboan Brothel 'Savannah Lupines' basically a futa brothel. I'm not beating around the bush. The girls were cute, but it was awkward since they look a little **too** much like boys._

_It was really weird_

_But, they **do** have vaginas... if this is your kink, go right ahead. If it's not. It's not._

**_4_**

_"Please!_ Let me review!" Rouge begged, her ass rubbing against Ben's crotch unintentionally.

"You haven't been been there!" Ben groaned

"You three are so mean!" Rouge frowned and sat on Ben's crotch. "Couldn't you have let me join?"

"Sorry, we forgot about you." Rook admitted

"Master. Can you hold me?" Rouge pouted as she wanted someone to cuddle.

"Fine." he rolled his eyes. And Ben held Rouge close, though her ass was making him relaxed and a little aroused.

**_Ben_**

_I have to be honest, I was a little apprehensive to go inside of the Savannah Lupines. Due to my history with them._

_An ex was a bit... Obsessed with Loboan's and it use to be my worst memories._

_But, after visiting here, it has helped heal those old wounds and I can relax around them a bit more now._

_... Also it was really fun_

_I've got to be honest, I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I did. Then again, I **did** get the best girl working there._

**_7_**

Rouge was asleep now, snuggling against Ben

"There. Now we can send it." Ben whispered.

"Yeah, mind if I crash here tonight?" Kevin asked. "Pretty sure my room's being occupied."

"That was the plan." Ben nodded

"Great." Kevin yawned and headed for the couch. "I'm sleeping here, if that's alright."

"Yeah, no problem." Ben nodded, about to move but couldn't because Rouge was sleeping on his lap.

Rook stretched, relaxing "Alright. Good night, everyone." He yawned and tucked himself in.

"Night guys." Ben laughed

"Hmm~." Rouge moaned as she snuggled on his lap, being lifted up by Ben to the bed.

"Come on, time to go to sleep. "

"I am asleep." She mumbled gently as Ben tucked her under the sheets.

"Yeah, I know you are." He rolled his eyes and kissed her gently. She moaned, her eyes closing calmly "G'night." Ben whispered, before he took his phone and card key and stepped outside to talk. He wanted to call Swift.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was an hour later, in what **was** Kevin and Argit's room. But now...

"Hmm~ yeah, good boi Argi, suck that clit." the wolf girl growled happily as she fucked the face of a certain hedgehog like alien, who was now wearing a pink dress and bows in his quills

"Hmmm~" 'Argi' moaned as he happily sucked her clit

* * *

*time skip*

"Two days left. Time for the Ectonurite Brothel." Ben said as they approached the location... and saw a graveyard

"... Why did I agree to go to this one?" Manny sweat dropped

"Because Argit begged to leave after yesterday." Kevin answered "With his new girlfriend." He and Rook shared a shudder, admittedly sorry for their jokes now as they may have taken it too far

"And you needed a 'fifth musketeer'?" Manny asked

"Yeah, if that's okay." Ben nodded

"... Well, I'm here now; aren't I?" Manny rolled his eyes

"And you did not forget me this time." Rouge added cheerfully

"That was an honest mistake." Ben apologised.

"What's this place called?" Kevin asked

"Um... 'Haunted Passion'." Rook pointed at the signs of the graveyard's headstones...which spelt out the name with each letter. A cool gimmick.

Suddenly a cold wind filled the air, and the graves seemed to move creating five pathways towards five crypts which arose from the ground

...

"That is kinda cool." Manny admitted

"So... everyone take a path?" Ben shrugged

"Good luck to you all, friends." Rook nodded

"I don't want to go!" Rouge grabbed Ben's leg out of fear.

...

"Are you scared of ghosts?" Kevin asked

"N-No, I'm not. I-I just don't like-"

**Awoooooooo~!**

"EEK!" She grabbed Ben even tighter.

"Is that a yes?" he laughed

"Sh-shut up." Rouge blushed as she was shivering like a leaf in the autumn winds.

"Hehe..." Ben laughed softly and rubbed her neck soothingly "It's alright, stay close to me." Ben reassured her as they walked.

"This is quite spooky." Rook commented as he walked, going to where he thought was the right direction

_"We~lco~me~."_ A hauntingly sensual voice spoke as they emerged from the ground as they all entered their own crypts

Emerging from the crypts; pale, ghostly ragged and purple-eyed women. Each woman had slightly yellowed teeth, black hair that covered one eye... Massive rack. Yeah, it was a weird gothic juxtapose of spooky and sexy.

"Wow." Ben blinked

_"Welcome, Sir. To 'Haunted Passion'. Thank you for choosing my crypt this evening."_ The Ectonurite woman smiled as she saw Ben.

"You're welcome." Ben laughed

_"Do you know the rules of this place?"_ She asked as she swirled around Ben, giving him the heads up.

"Er... Not really."

_"Very well. Let me explain."_ The woman smiled, 'sitting down' on a gravestone. _"What happens is, I possess your body, and from that, you lie back and relax. It's almost like a back massage of sorts. I pleasure you from within since... well."_ She gestured to phase through objects.

"I see." Ben nodded

_"And, from that, you can cum into me without any protection. I **am** 'technically dead' after all. Though I feel very much alive." _She continued _"Although there are many, many, **many** ways to feel pleasure with a woman like me and how this session goes. I am Spectrea, just so you know."_

"Nice to meet you, Spectrea." Ben answered with a somewhat kind smile. before she suddenly flew into his chest and possessed him

"Wh-_whoa!"_ Ben gasped as he felt her enter him...the second woman to do it during this trip so far

_"Amazing."_ Spectrea's voice gasped as she felt Ben's body and felt the massive member between his trousers. Spectrea began to strip Ben's body, super eagerly, while looking at a mirror on the wall _"Oh. My god. Look at this."_ Spectrea gasped as she saw the monster between Ben's legs _"Humans are so... amazing."_ She gasped

'Hey, you're welcome.' Ben answered, still in her mind.

She nodded, slowly swinging the large member around

"_You're very endowed. I'm impressed."_ She smiled _"Do you mind?"_

'What? Masturbate with my junk? Sure.' Ben nodded as it felt... Strange

_"Thank you, Sir. I promise to treat you with the utmost respect." _Spectrea answered as she lay on the bed that was there and began to explore Ben's body. She began to massage his member with one hand, the other running over his muscles _"Oh, my god. This feels amazing!"_ Spectrea gasped

'Well, it's my body. Thank you.' Ben responded

* * *

*With Kevin*

'This is so weird.' Kevin thought

_"I have to admit, I've never been with an Osmosian before."_ Kevin's girl commented as she possessed him, even trying out the absorption trick he could do.

...

_"How does this work?"_

'You just... grab on and focus.' Kevin answered, seeing as this was part of his nature and it was so long since he learned it. He felt his body nod, the Ectonurite getting to work

Soon, Kevin's body was covered in dark purple-tinted stone with dark bags under his eyes and purple irises _"Whoa~, lovely."_ She smiled as she looked at her host body. She began to pose it like a body builder, admiring it

_"Very~ impressive."_ She smiled as she showed off his abs. She giggled in the body, nodding

* * *

*with Rook*

_"So~, fluffy~!"_ The girl smiled in Rook's body, rubbing his stomach.

'I. I am very much uncomfortable with this.' Rook thought while his body purred

_"Really? I think you're definitely enjoying it."_ The girl smiled as she began to masturbate Rook's member _"Oooh~ is that a knot?!"_

'Um. Yes.' He nodded 'Though no-one has mentioned it before.'

_"Well it looks real sexy!"_

'Thank you. Though it's appreciated.' Rook answered nervously as he shuddered, feeling his balls churn. It was a strange, unique sensation

_"Oooh~ we're cumming~!"_ the lady moaned as Rook's member pulsed and ejaculated

* * *

*with Manny*

_"Oh~, fuck! Yes!"_ The lady Ectonurite moaned happily as she rubbed Manny's cock and 'played' with his body _"Having four arms allows for lots of fun!"_

'Yeah, I know. I guess things like this make things easier.' Manny joked, recalling his memories.

Many and many and many... **and many!**

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben groaned as he fell over, as Spectrea continued to use his body _"How many women have you pleasured with this cock? I'm so jealous."_ Spectrea moaned as she wanted him inside of **her** now.

"Er..." Ben thought as he started thinking 14... 16... 21 women?" he shrugged

_"Lucky."_ She answered _"Are you ready?"_

'For what? Jacking off doesn't really do it for me anymore.' he admitted. Spectrea removed herself from Ben and smiled as she flew out and possessed a 'golem' from the grave "Huh?" Ben blinked, following her

"Ah~, it's been a while sunset I've broken out this." Spectrea's voice came through a sexy zombie-styled body.

Ben blinked, looking at her form. She was purple-skinned, slightly stitched together woman with large breasts purple eyes and standing nude before Ben "Wow." he commented

"Really? This thing? I got it washed last night." She smiled as she strode over to Ben and kissed him with somewhat cold lips but she was clean.

Ben groaned in pleasure and kissed back

"Hmm~." She moaned as she began to stroke his cock and guided it to her pussy "Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." He nodded and penetrated her, feeling his massive cock deep inside of her luke-warm pussy 'Huh.' he thought 'It's... not bad.' He thought.

* * *

*with Rouge*

The white haired girl moaned in ecstasy as she felt like she was flouting over her body.

The Ectonurite woman who was controlling her body was using literal dozens of sex toys on said body, making them scream in pleasure

A large dildo in her pussy, another one in her ass, she had small vibrators on her nipples and her clit

* * *

*Time Skip*

"... that was unique." Manny commented

"Yes. It was...unusual." He admitted.

**Ding, ding!**

"Huh? Oh. A tip-jar." Ben spoke as he pointed to a ringing bell and a jar there; he put a hundred Tayden coin in the jar for their service.

"I wonder why." Rouge commented lightly

"Well. We didn't see a front desk, did we?" Kevin asked making the group shrug

"Oh yeah Rouge, how was your turn?" Rook asked

"It was different, she was nice...Definitely weird. I'm not used to having... nearly zero control, I mean I **had** zero control, before... before, y'know." Rouge answered and put a fifty Tayden coin in the jar making Ben smiled lightly

"Kevin, Manny?" Ben asked

"...Weirder than me going full energy-absorption-crazy, I'll leave it like that." Kevin answered, putting a fifty Tayden in the jar.

Manny hummed simply, dropping his money into the jar

"Sweet. Reviews when we get back?" Ben asked

"Sure." They answered

"... Stop for burgers on the way?" Kevin asked as they walked away from the brothel.

... Emerging from the crypts, the Ectonurite girls took the money and counted it. "Whoa! These are great tips!" They cheered.

"Told you this new venture was going to be good!" Spectrea smiled

"I wonder what they're going to write about us?" Another girl asked

* * *

*With the Reviewers*

**_Ben_**

_We have just finished visiting the Ectonurite brothel 'Haunted Passion'._

_It was certainly a very... I know this has been said before, but this place was unique and different._

_Think of it like a BDSM sort of situation, where you're giving control to the woman. It might be your sort of thing, it might not...but I will say, you **do** get a bit of a 'sleep paralysis' feeling._

**_5_**

"Who's next?" Ben asked as he chewed his burger

"Hmm. I got this one." Manny spoke, typing his own review.

**_Manny_**

_So. The 'Haunted Passion', its whole theme is a graveyard. Very apt since the girls are all Ectonurites. They have a weird kink about them, they possess your body and they explore your bodies. It's kind of like having your hands bound while they jerk you off._

_It is a real big pressure, it feels... Nice. Like getting a massage while you sleep._

_While it's unnerving at first, since you don't have full control...But you get used to it._

**_6_**

"Who's next?" Manny asked, switching hands to eat two different burgers.

"Pig." Rouge huffed, having a small milk shake

"I shall." Rook nodded and finished his soda

**_Rook_**

_I have just visited the brothel 'Haunted Passions', while I am open to new experiences, I did not enjoy this one. The Ectonurite women who worked there were nice and open on how they run things; their possessive abilities made the whole process uncomfortable._

_It was rather... bland, almost._

**_4_**

"All finished." Rook smiled and took some food

"My turn." Rouge promised, sipping her shake again

**_Rouge_**

_Today we visited the Ectonurite brothel, 'Haunted Passion'. Here, we let our inhibitions loose and allowed ourselves to be in the hands of a 'dominatrix' of sorts._

_Although this is probably the loses definition of the term... But also the most accurate._

_Surrendering control your body so literally and completely to another is the truest and purest form of domination and submission, is it not?_

**_7_**

"Kevin, it's your turn." Rouge spoke, sipping on her milkshake.

Kevin mumbled and nodded, his mouth full of fries

"Please wipe your fingers and the keyboard after we're all done." Rouge added

Kevin just rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on his shirt.

**_Kevin_**

_So... This place..._

_It is tough to talk about._

_First off...it was kinda like a BDSM joint. They possess your body and you're stuck in a 'sleep paralysis' sort of state._

_Is BDSM even the proper term for this?_

_In all honesty, I can't give this place a good score._

_Because at the end of the day it is jacking off. And I can jack myself off better than anyone._

**_4_**

"There. Done." Kevin commented, sending the reviews and began to wipe the computer's keyboard.

"Well this holiday has been crazy." Ben laughed

"Yeah, it has..." Kevin leaned and flumped onto the bed.

"Wasn't there a fifth species that lives around here?" Manny asked

"The Vladats." Rook answered. "But I think there have not been any Vladats since... Transyl. Correct?"

...

"Ah." Ben gulped nervously.

...

"What did you do?" everyone asked

"Okay. Don't get mad... I **may** have brought a **small** percentage of the species back." Ben answered

**"WHAT?!"** The group shouted making Ben fall over

"It-It was accidental! Okay?" Ben explained. "I was curious about what the female of the species was!"

"What?"

"Look, the only Vladat we've ever met was Lord Vladius and he was a frigging psycho." Ben answered. "I went to Azmuth to ask about it and… yeah, one thing led to another."

"Ben. On a scale to one to fully revived... How many Vladats are there?" Rook asked

"One man... about twenty girls. And Vladius is locked up in a sun-prison." Ben answered

"Is that it?" Kevin asked seriously

"Yes! I'm serious." Ben nodded. "Look, I know I fucked up. But they're being looked after."

...

"Do they have a brothel?" Manny asked

"... If I say 'yes'-"

"Do. They. Have. A. Brothel?" Manny repeated

* * *

*time skip*

"Wow..." everyone blinked as they looked up at the massive castle

**"This** is the brothel?" Manny asked

"Yeah... should've said something." Ben whispered

"Fucking amazing." Kevin nodded, the group walking into the place

"Ben. May I write my will should something happen?" Rook asked nervously making the group laugh

"I am serious." Rook muttered as they entered.

"Welcome, Masters." A gorgeous pale-skinned woman smiled as she bowed to them as they entered. However the woman was clearly not a Vladat

"Wait, an Ectonurite?" Kevin asked

"Possessing a corpse?" Rook added

"Am I **that** obvious?" The woman asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Nonono!" Manny assured while smacking the two lightly

"We just spent some times with them." Ben added

"Ah, did you go to 'Haunted Passions'?" The asked

"Yeah, we did. Yesterday." Kevin nodded

"That is understandable." she nodded "Welcome to The Bloody Valentine."

"Oh. 'Bloody Valentine'. How quaint." Rook strained gently as he turned to Ben.

"Now, would you like to see our ladies?" The hostess asked

"Actually, how about you choose for us?" Ben asked

"Oh, of course." She nodded and looked over the group. "Hmm~, okay." and she clapped her hands, bringing a different woman to the front room.

Walking out of the corridor were a small line of women with sexy D-Cup, slender and wearing red underwear that gave them large amounts of cleavage.

"Whoa." The group gasped in shock.

"Well, here we have Tasha, Mika, Lulu, Rin and our resident 'slut' Ally." The hostess smiled.

"Can I take the 'slut'?" Rouge asked with a puckish smile.

"Sure." Ben nodded

"I'll take Ally!" Rouge smiled as she took to Ally's side.

"Very well." The host nodded. "Boys? Your choices."

"Hmm." the boys hummed, looking at the girls

"I would like to have Miss Lulu." Rook asked politely.

"I'll take Rin." Kevin smirked.

"Can I fuck Mika?" Manny asked

"Meaning our lovely Tasha is yours, Sir." The hostess smiled

"Thank you." Ben nodded

The girls bowed to them and smiled, leading them to different rooms. "Thank you for choosing us, Sirs." Each spoke gently, looking at them with a sensual lick of their lips.

"I know you, Sir Ben 10." Tasha spoke gently

"Yeah, I am." he smiled, the guys and gal not noticing the vampiric alien women gaining almost evil grins

"You saved our race. Brought us back and fixed out DNA." Tasha continued as the doors closed

"Thank you-" Ben said before he blinked in shock at the room they where in

"What the fuck?" Each of the guys asked in shock.

"Err..." Ben looked at their girl. The rooms where large and dark. In the middle where massive beds with red velvet sheets. Off to the side where large thrones. And all throughout the room where sex toys hanging from the walls

"Now~, shall we start? Pet?" Tasha asked as she attached some kinky leather to herself.

"Pet?" Ben gulped as he instantly got hard

"Why yes, a good pet deserves a reward." Tasha answered as she rubbed his cock over his trousers

"Ah~" he gasped at her touch

"Don't worry. Ally maybe the 'slut' but _I_ am the 'dom'." She smiled, peaking his cock through his trousers and cradled his balls "Although **all** of us are Doms... She is just nonstop sex."

"'Non-stop'-?" Ben asked, before he was pushed down onto the bed, looking up at this predatory woman "Pour Rouge.."

"Really? Why's that?" Tasha asked as she pinned him down.

"She's going to be a mess when we leave."

"Oh. Well. Good for her." Tasha smiled and kissed Ben lustfully and controlled making him groan

"Don't worry. Mistress Tasha will look after you." She smiled and stripped off his clothed.

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Hmm!" Kevin's eyes widened as he was being paddled with a gag in his mouth. He was turned into steel and then tied to the chair, his woman grinning evilly at her

**THWACK!**

"You've been such a _**bad**_ boy~!" She bit her lips as she did this "Going to all those Brothels before ours. Going to others before Mistress."

** THWACK!**

'HNN' Kevin whimpered as he was being thwacked. He was made of steel... And it **hurt!**

"Now, will you apologise to your mistress?" She asked, slapping him again.

* * *

*with Rook*

Rook was currently bound with ropes, a ball-gag in his mouth as his cock had a ring clasped onto it. And he was groaned, as she preformed a boobjob on the 'captured' Plumber

"Ah~, nice and long. I _love_ dicks like this." Lulu smiled as she teased him as she peppered the tip with small kisses "Always. Peaking. By tits." Lulu teased between the kisses.

"Hmm!" Rook moaned

His knot throbbed as his balls churned, ready to cum, but that **blasted ring!**

'It. It's not fair! I want to cum!' Rook thought weakly as he bucked his hips pathetically

* * *

*with Manny*

"Jesus, lady! You're crazy!" Manny gasped as he was basically pinned down.

**SMACK!**

"That is Mistress." she responded seriously

'Okay. Don't piss off the crazy.' Manny thought. "Okay. Mistress." He answered

"Good boy." she purred "Now~, for your punishment and reward." She licked her lips as she stroked down her 'pet's abs. She lowered herself onto his cock and moaned

"Ah, god!" Manny moaned as he felt his dick go into her. Inch, by inch, by inch. Slowly making a bulge inside of her slit as she soon took half of his cock.

"Yes~" she purred

"Y-You're tight, Mistress!" He grunted, jerking his cock into her.

"Stay still." she ordered

"Wh-what? That's hard when I'm in you half-deep." Manny grunted

"Stay. Still." she growled

* * *

*with Rouge*

"Y'know, I don't think I've _ever_ met a slut bigger than I am." Ally commented as she was wearing a strap-on while fucking Rouge "But you may have beaten me!"

_"Ah~!_ Yes! Fuck this slut!" Rouge moaned happily, feeling her pussy stretched out by the strap-on.

"I think we need that ass filled!" Ally grinned"Yes! Yes, Mistress!" Rouge moaned

"... I should be paying **you."** She whispered

* * *

*with Ben*

"Ah! Yes! That's right! Fuck me there!" Tasha moaned as she felt Ben's cock inside of her pussy

"Fuck!" he moaned

"Come on, pet! You can do better!" Tasha begged. "More! I want more!" As she felt only half of Ben's cock into her pussy.

Ben growled as he focused. If what was going to happen...

Suddenly his hips moved faster and harder, shaking her entire body

'W-What the fuck?!' Tasha thought in shock

"You want more, Mistress? You'll **get** more." He panted, gripping her hips and shoved his dick all the way to the hilt and almost into her stomach. He leaned forwards and kissed her neck, slamming into her hips wildly

"AH~! FUCK ME!" Tasha screamed in ecstasy as she felt his cock penetrate deep into her pussy "Fucking yess!"

"S-So good! Yes! I'm cumming!" He moaned

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Ah~, fuck!" Kevin grunted as his ass was sore from the paddling and now ass-fucking his lady. He'd been pounding her ass for the last fifteen minutes, and she had finally gotten enough

"I-I'm done." She panted and lay on the bed they were on "That's enough."

"Finally." Kevin grunted and fell onto the bed, exhausted... and with a sore ass 'I did not enjoy that.'

* * *

*with Rook*

Rook whimpered as he lay on the bed, feeling weak and now released by his selected mistress... That orgasm had been both painful and amazing

"Good pet. Making me cum like that." She smiled as she patted his chest, her back literally caked in his cum

"You're welcome." He whispered... and felt humiliated.

* * *

*With Manny*

Manny's lady was lying on his stomach, her belly bloated by his cum "Ooooh~ that felt good~" she purred

Manny sighed gently and looked up at the ceiling, feeling exhausted himself... but this was less than pleasant.

Strangely nice

* * *

*with Rouge*

Ally's body was spooning Rouge, after all...she found someone just as slutty as she was. But too bad, that Rouge was someone else's pet "It's a shame." Ally repeated

"Mistress~?" Rouge mumbled as she felt content in this woman's arms, thinking it was Swift.

"Unfortunately not. Wish I could keep you." she smirked

Rouge nodded and snuggled onto the bed.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Ow..." Kevin whimpered as he was sitting on a block of ice to soothe his ass.

"You get use to it." Ben and Rouge commented

"How would you-? ... No. No. Not gonna ask." Manny mumbled.

"How're you doing Rook?" Ben asked... seeing him cradle a bucket of ice-cream.

Rook just sniffed and kept eating his ice cream

"Well then. I shall start." Rouge nodded

"Yeah, okay." Ben nodded

** _Rouge_**

_ Today we went to the Vladat brothel. And I have to say I had a great time. The lady I chose was so wild and passionate, pinning me down and using me like a slut in heat._

_In fact it was potentially the most extreme night of my life._

_If you asked me to go back again, I'd say 'when?' and pack my things for the first flight over._

**_ 9_**

"Okay, who's next?" Rouge asked

Kevin raised his hand, awkwardly going to the computer.

"Good luck." Ben smiled

** _Kevin_**

_So...We went to the Vladat brothel today. Biggest. Mistake. **Ever!** These ladies are crazy! Unless you have a frigging death wish involving hard-core BDSM and a will of Taydenite, stay the fuck away from here. The lady I was with paddled my ass, while I was covered in steel, for what felt like hours with a rivetted paddle! I **cannot** stress this enough. The crazy fetish of sleeping with a vampire? Do it at your own peril and sign your will._

**_ 0_**

"Okay. I'm done." Kevin answered.

"Wait, really?" Manny asked

"I don't want to relive it." Kevin responded

...

"Whimp." Ben and Rouge teased

"You two are frigging crazy!" Kevin answered, going to his own room.

"I'll go next." Manny sighed and went to the computer.

** _Manny_**

_So... These girls where supposed to be extinct_

_But due to the random thought of one guy, he brought back some of the craziest ladies when it comes to sex._

"Hey!" Ben snapped

"You know what you did!" Manny pointed at him and continued to type.

_These ladies were rough and insatiable 'BDSM' if you could call it that. The lady I was with wanted me to fill her, in more ways than one. Luckily she explained how the only way for them to get pregnant is through a fellow Vladat, their species was literally incompatible with everything else._

_I won't bore you with details, but be prepared if you're ready to end up with broken hips._

**_ 1_**

"Okay, Ben? Rook? who's next?" Manny asked

...

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." The two said, their shifting lightly before the results came up

"Alright, I'll go next." Rook muttered, speaking up and walked to the computer.

...

"Oh my god." Ben's eyes widened as he heard that.

**Rook**

"Guys! He used a contraction!" Ben called "Get to the bunker!"

"Shut up." Rook answered as he continued

_I have just been to a Vladat brothel. This has not been a pleasant experience, though I have been in BDSM brothels before, this has been the most extreme. I thought sex was supposed to be kinky, but this was mortifying. I don't think I'll ever enjoy BDSM styles again._

**_0_**

...

"But we thought you liked dominant woman?" Rouge asked

"There's a difference between being with a dominant woman and someone who's bat-shit crazy." Rook answered sadly, taking his bucket of ice cream and left.

...

"This is so weird." Ben commented

** Ring**  
** Ring**

"Huh." He added and answered his phone. He grinned and turned to Rouge "Would you like to head out with me quick?" he offered

"Sure. What is it?" Rouge asked as they locked the door behind them and took their hotel key with them.

Ben responded with turning into X:R8 and rushing them away... back to the Bloody Valentine, where the women where all waiting

"What's going on?" Rouge asked as she saw them. "Ben?" only to see Ben had transformed once again... into Whampire

"They offered us an free extra session, my dear." Whampire said and held Albedo's shoulders sensually "And it will be very different this tie, won't it ladies?"

"Yes my lord~" they all moaned, on their knees and crawling towards them

"Wh-what's happening? Am-Am I going to-?" Rouge asked in shock.

"You transform as well." he encouraged as he gripped the Ultimatrix

"And then you will understand." one of the woman practically begged

"R-Really?" She asked as Ben transformed her into a female Whampire. There was a red light as she transformed, amazed at being able to change shape once more. She was now clad in red and purple leather, was a dark black haired DD-Cup chested woman with an hourglass figure and slender legs.

"Oh wow." she blinked at herself before she looked at Whampire and felt her heart stop

"Hello~, my little slut." Whampire smiled

"Ohh~ My Lord~" she shuddered/gasped

"Now. My sluts... to the chambers." Whampire spoke lustfully, picking her up and lead his ladies to the brothel once again.

"Yes my lord!" they all said eagerly, sounding devoted to him

"Now then... how many women do we have?" He smiled as they walked inside.

"All twenty you revived, My Lord." they smiled happily

"Good. For tonight... I will show you a **true** fucking vampire!" And Ben's eyes shone with lust.

* * *

*time skip*

**_Ben_**

_If you are a person who enjoys being the submissive, you will enjoy this. If you enjoy pleasing another person, you will enjoy this._

_Vladat women are uniquely flexible and sensual, if you just let yourself relax and give in your orgasms will be some of the best you have ever had._

_Sure sometimes it is painful, but pain and pleasure are all part of the same coin_

**_9_**

**_Whampire_**

_Ah, now this is a unique experience~_

_You see, Vladat women are a unique bunch. They are only submissive, only loyal and hungry, for their count._

_For all other species they are dominant, to show their place and enjoy power._

_But over the one who is stationed above them, they worship the very dirt you spit on._

_A true beauty who will do whatever dirty and sexual act you desire without even a moment of hesitation. And it is glorious_

**_10_**

Ben yawned as he got off the ship, finally glad to be home on Earth 'Good to be back.' he thought, heading towards his home

"So. Enjoy yourself, Ben?" Swift asked as she saw him house.

"Yeah." he smiled, happy to see her as he entered his parents house. He walked forwards and hugged her, kissing her

"So. How brutal was the Vladat place?" Swift asked cautiously.

"Lowest majority scores from the others." Ben answered

"But if you read my reviews you'd know it was interesting." he laughed

"Oh, I _do."_ She nodded. "Poor Rook, though."

"You don't know the half of it." he laughed nervously

"But it's good to have you home." Swift answered, kissing him. "How's Rouge? From what she wrote, I wouldn't be surprised if she won't be working for a while."

"She had the week flight home to calm down. And she's real excited to see you again." Ben chuckled" She just has to go through a medical. "

"That rough, huh?" Swift asked, before stroking the collar around his neck.

"Sorta." He nodded. "... I missed you."

"I missed you to. So much." She nodded, kissing him softly

"Ah Ben! You're back!" his mother cheered

"Gah!" Ben and Swift jumped in fear. "Mrs Tennyson/Mum!"

"Oh, we've missed you!" Sandra smiled and hugged her son "Come on, come in! Dinner is all ready and everyone is here!"

"Dinner? Wait, 'everyone'? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion as they entered the kitchen to see the table set up with food

Sat at the table where his dad, Grandpa Max, Grandma Verdona, Gwen, Charmcaster, Sunny and Lucy

"Oh, what's with this family gathering?" Ben asked with a smile, seeing his grandparents together in one room.

"To welcome you home." his father smiled "... Also, Gwen and Hope have an announcement."

"Really? You do?" Ben asked

"Hope and I." Gwen held her hand with a smile "We are pregnant."

"Congratulations!" The family cheered, hugging them, while Ben almost dropped to a seat in shock.

'Wait... 'we'? Gwen's pregnant too?' he thought before he shook his head, remembering couples referred to themselves as 'we' in this scenario 'I need a nap.' He thought before he got up and hugged his cousin and her partner. "Congratulations, you two." He whispered to them.

"Thanks." Hope smiled

"How long? Is it just recent? How many weeks?" Verdona asked

"About two months ago." Hope nodded

"Oh~!" Verdona cooed again and hugged her granddaughter-in-law.

"Congratulations, Gwen. You're gonna be a great mum." Ben smiled

"Thanks, we are going to do our best." She nodded

"Oh, if you need anything. Any money, support. Y'know." Ben offered, trying to be a good cousin. And a good baby daddy, since he did... 'help' Hope a bit

"That's very nice of you, Ben." She answered, giving him a hug and whispered into his ear. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem." he smiled happily

"What're you two talking about?" Swift inquired.

"Family stuff." Ben answered as he released Gwen from the hug.

"Yeah." Gwen giggled

"Now. Who's hungry?" Max asked as he got up. "Sandra and I have whipped up something great."

...

"Oh no." Ben whispered in worry

"Pray for us, Hope." Gwen asked

"Why?" she asked

"You've never had Grandpa Max's and my mum's meals." Ben answered.

"... Are those burgers?" Swift asked

"Huh?" Ben blinked

**Snif**f  
**Sniff**

"Those _are_ burgers!" Gwen sniffed.

"Who are you and what did you do to my family?" Ben asked Max and Sandra making the two look at him in confusion "Sorry, that was rude. I guess the occasion is for Hope and Gwen?" Ben pointed at the couple.

"You're over reacting Ben." his father waved at him

"Yeah, sorry." Ben apologised "... Burgers smell nice though."

* * *

*time skip*

Ben sighed happily as he fell onto his bed hours later, Swift crawling in after him

"Dinner was lovely, Ben." Swift smiled.

"Yeah, it was." He nodded, hugging her. He held her hips lightly as they just... lay there

"I've missed this, this past week." Swift whispered, snuggling next to him "These past two weeks."

"Not the full month?" Ben teased lightly

"Shut up and let me have this." Swift answered

"Yes Mistress Swift." he sighed happily

Swift smiled and wrapped her tail around him, hugging him close. She went to sleep, holding him lovingly

They where at peace


	9. The Joy's of Slime Life

**Blaze1992:** Gwen wouldn't really do this sort of thing though.

**RedGargoyle72:** We know. But we had to do a call out to Interspecies Reviewer's best girl Elza

**Eldritch Entity****:** Yeah, that was kinda the point. Alongside the fact that we couldn't think what else to do outside tentacles so... we went with the more unique one

**Negaben364:** Well you do get lucky every now and again **laughs**

**Rougarou144:** Yes we don't 'loose the accent' when writing. 90% of American writers on here still use the US spelling when doing Harry Potter stories so **shrugs**

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000****:** And that is the fun!

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000: **Yeah, we keep the hits coming.

** Rougarou144:** Of course, can't bring Isis into a story without bringing Selene. Here's the thing about the 'mum/mom' thing: Grey and I are British. Our spelling is slightly different but mean the same thing.

** Negaben364:** hey, we threw a curve ball and we wanted to see how it worked. And yeah, we're not having cricket burgers with quinoa mix in it, we have *some* standards.

** Eldritch Entity and RedGargoyle72:** Yeah, of course we'd fuck Argit over.

** Blackpackager:** Yeah, they're going to hell.

**Guest 1**: I have nothing to do with the Naruto fan fictions, Sorry. Plus, I know next to nothing about the franchise.

** Guest** **2**: ... FUCK THAT NOISE! No, no, no! FUCK NO! Not again! **NEVER** again!

**To everyone:** LET'S WISH GREY A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, buddy!

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR GREY~!

NOW IT'S TIME FOR SEXY ALIEN GIRLS~!

HAHA!

So, if you didn't get my **real** subtle message there, it is my birthday! WAHOO! And this is one of several chapter's being uploaded, part of my massive birthday upload blowout! YEAH!

Five chapters being uploaded today! This, Mortal Kombat Widow's Web Woven, Krystal's Harem, Huniepop The King's Maidens and Persona 5 New Game Plus, Joker's Second Chance!  
As well as a new story, Batman Love & Lust; The One And Only Birds Of Prey!

If you have not checked those stories out yet, I suggest you do. We put as much passion into these as we do into this.

Now, without further adieu, the next chapter! And it is time for more sexy time, this time with some gel, and Ben is moving house!

Here we go!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 9: The Joy's of Slime Life  
**

* * *

It was a week later. After the whole 'Anur System Brothel Crawl' was slowly becoming a distant memory. "How're you two doing?" Ben asked his friends.

"Fine." Kevin shrugged

"I have calmed down since that excursion." Rook added. "Though many people are worried that I used contractions in my review."

"Yeah. I was to." Ben commented

"Well, let's be fair. We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into." Kevin responded. "So... Do we go to another place?"

"Random check?" Ben asked

"Please make sure the next alien is not insane." Rook almost begged

"Alright." Ben selected the randomiser and pressed his button, in a flash of green, sitting in Ben's chair. Was a Polymorph; viscous green, with black lined eyes with a floating mini-UFO to hold him all together.

"What did we say about insane?" Kevin whined

"I. But. You. **Random!** I can't select it when it's random!" Ben spluttered. He sat down with a huff, turning back to normal

"... We do not know if it **is** weird, Kevin." Rook spoke up.

"It's living goo! What **else** is there?" Kevin commented

"We've gotten this far. Let's just try it." Ben sighed "We can go in a few days, let you cool your tits."

"Yeah, alright." Kevin sighed and leaned back into the chair "Well, let's go!"

"Good." Ben nodded and stood up, stretching

"Here you go." Swift smiled as she set down their food

"Ah, thank you very much." Rook sighed in relief.

"Any time, guys." She answered as she rubbed Ben's chin

"Hey, I have to ask... How's your family, Rook?" Ben asked

"They are very good." Rook nodded

"Thanks, Rouge and I have been working hard on the recipe." Swift answered

"We where talking about Rook's family, Swift." Ben laughed a bit

"Oh." she laughed nervously

"The farm is working hard, we had a good harvest." Rook clarified "And the revenue has helped them out tremendously."

"That's fantastic." Swift commented before she kissed Ben again

"Boss!" Rouge whined

"Sorry, I had to." Swift smirked victoriously as she got off of Ben's lap to get back at work

"See you later?" Ben asked

"Sure, see you later." She nodded as she kissed his forehead lovingly and left, her tail brushing his chin as he smiled

...

"What?" he blinked as he turned around, seeing Kevin and Rook smirking at him

"You're in love." Kevin answered "We knew you'd fit perfectly."

"... Did you two bet on me?" Ben asked

"Of course not. We are not that petty." Rook answered honestly.

"But we have been pushing you to go out with her since before we started this." Kevin added

"Wait, you have?" Ben double-took.

"Of course, she is much better for you." Rook agreed

"Heck we've been outright **TELLING YOU** that! You just keep brushing us off!" Kevin laughed

"... Three smoothies, please." Ben called to Swift and Rouge.

"Another round, coming up sir~" Rouge giggled with a wink

"So, what're you gonna do on the week off?" Kevin asked

"Er..." Ben blinked while gaining a cheeky grin

"Wait. Do not tell us. I will probably head back home for the week." Rook responded

"Me? ... eh, no idea." Kevin shrugged "Might go to a place solo."

** BOOM!**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Manny yelled as he was sent flying through the cafe and crashed into a wall on the opposite side of the cafe

"No fighting in the cafe, Helen." Swift called automatically

"Really dude? Can't you just **tell her** when you do this?" Ben groaned softly

"Please. Help." Manny wheezed in pain.

...

"Fine." Ben sighed as he stood up and took a step forward, holding his body in a T position as he turned into Diamondhead

** SLAM!**

"Omph!" Helen yelled as she fell onto her ass, having ran into Ben

"Okay Helen, enough of that." Ben said as he detransformed "We all know you are apparently very prideful at your sex game and it pisses you off when your fuck buddy goes and does his guest spot on Intergalactic Reviewers without telling you, but you need to let it go."

"Ow... That frigging hurt, Ben." She frowned as she looked up at him

"Sorry." he shrugged as she stood up

"Well fine. I'll stop being mad at the asshole on one condition." she said seriously

"What?" Ben asked

"We go through with my threat." she said seriously

"Huh?" the group asked as they remembered

...

_"If you take him to another brothel without my knowledge again... I'll fuck you ALL!" Helen snarled_

_"... Sounds fun." Kevin smirked_

_"I'M on top!" She glared, giving **clear** indication._

...

"AH!" Kevin and Rook yelled in fear while falling out of their chairs and hiding behind the table in fear

"Fine." Ben sighed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes

...

"You're a freak, Tennyson." Kevin grumbled, Rook nodding in agreement

"Fine." Helen said with a slight smile, arms clasped behind her back "Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me." Ben nodded

"Ehem, Helen?" Swift coughed

"Yes Swift?" she asked

"If you want a round with _my man..._ that's going to **cost you."** Swift said, suddenly seeming like a giant to the super fast raptor like girl. Her eyes shinning like demonic stars **"A thousand taydens or a month of work at the cafe."**

"Y-Yes ma'am." Helen nodded in fear

"Right, right." Ben nodded before his eyes widened "Wait, what?! I didn't agree to that sort of thing Swift!" he gasped, only for her to turn to him

Suddenly she was leaning against him, the world looking like a flower covered field with clouds washing over them  
**"But you want me to be happy, right Ben? Seeing you with another woman like that, I deserve some sort of compensation for her getting whats mine. Right, my darling?"**

"Yeah, sure." Ben laughed lightly

"Good." Swift nodded as she walked back to the cash register while Ben continued to laugh like a love struck idiot, and Helen quivered in fear

...

"Out lives are weird man." Kevin said, Rook nodding in agreement back

* * *

*time skip*

"Slime Paradise, sounds adventurous!" Sunny grinned as the group of five arrived at a space station

"Yeah, thanks for coming with us, Sunny." Ben added

"Hey, slime girls? That is like the ultimate sexy time option!" she winked

"I am glad **you** are enjoying this." Rook commented

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked... only for Sunny to giggle.

"I don't get it." Rouge admitted

"Come on, I'll show you." Sunny lead the group inside. The others nodded and followed

Inside the brothel, there was a pink gelatinous Polymorph woman...? at the desk.

"Sunny!" the woman?... smiled happily

"Hey there, Slenda. How're you doing?" Sunny smiled back. "Keeping busy?"

"You know it sexy." She winked

"So, girls for five?" Slenda asked

"I'm sorry. You guys know each other?" Ben asked

"Oh, Sunny's a regular. And we met up a few weeks ago at a 'Swingers''." Slenda answered

...

"Why... Am I not surprised?"

"So? Girls for all? Or one between you?" Slenda asked

"We can share." Sunny said as she hugged Rouge

"Really?" Rouge asked in shock.

"Okay, one girl for you two to share." Slenda asked. "What about you three?"

"I think one for each of us." Ben commented

"Sounds good. Any specifics or specials?" Slenda asked

"... What do you mean by specials?" Kevin asked for clarification

"We don't have a 'fetish' for the store, the species is all the same." Slenda explained "However if you enjoy, say, pain we can inform your girl and she can make her body the perfect chemical to give you the amount you desire without any damage or injury. Or if you'd like her to be an aphrodisiac, or a pleasure enhancer, or a numbing agent. Those options are available."

"Three Aphro-" Kevin began to ask, before being nudged in the gut by Ben.

"One moment please." Ben asked

"Of course."

"What're you doing? Could you **not** make choices for us?!" Ben snapped

"Dude, calm down." Kevin waved off

"I just hope this is not going to bite us in the ass." Rook hoped

"Look, you can get the aphrodisiac lady, we'll choose one for us. Okay?" Ben responded

"Yeah, yeah. One Aphrodisiac lady for me. Err... mid-level potency." Kevin asked

"Of course. And you two gentlemen? What about you?" Slenda asked

"I would like to be with a nice lady. Perhaps a low-level aphrodisiac?" Rook asked politely.

"I'll just take the standard." Ben commented

"Understandable." Slenda answered. "The ladies will be with you soon."

"Of course."

"This is gonna be so fucking good!" Sunny smirked as she set Rouge down on a seat.

"If you say so." Rouge nodded

"So, how long until the ladies are ready?" Kevin asked

"I'd say... a few minutes." Slenda answered "It does not take too long for their body chemistry to alter."

"Oh, okay." Rook blinked at the realisation of the ladies.

**BEEP!**

"Ah, it seems they're ready." Slenda smiled after a short reprieve. "Take care."

"We will!" Kevin giggled

The group of five separated and went their own ways, going to their respective 'ladies' and entered their rooms.

Inside Ben's room was a cool blue looking slime 'woman' with a hovering UFO over their head. "Welcome, sir. Thank you for choosing me."

"Nice to meet you." he nodded and smiled

"So, how does Sir want to take me?" She asked as she morphed her body. "Sleek and simple? Big and busty?" The lady asked, effortlessly changing her body shape from a flat and slim girl to a curvy and busty woman.

"Oh... I..." Ben blinked, trying to think which he'd prefer

_"Or,_ do you prefer something 'exotic'?" She asked, changing her waist to form a slick cock, even giving herself 'tentacles'.

Ben had to admit, he was blushing and a bit hard

"How about? We start off simple?" She asked, retracting the tentacles and turned into a beautiful C-Cup woman with perky nipples. "And you let loose on me."

"Okay." he gulped and nodded

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." She smiled, 'kissing' him and stripped him off. She slid her hands under his cloths, her slimy form letting her just literally slide the cloths off their form

"Hmm. Whoa." He gasped as he felt her cool body. She felt... magical. Like touching liquid

"Ah~, are you ready?" She asked

"Yes."

She lead him to the bed and stroked his cock, slipping a 'hand' onto it and began to pump him.

"Ohhh~ fuck!" he moaned

"So, _big._ Might be the biggest one of a humanoid species I've had." She praised

"As I've been told." he admitted

"Well then. I want to see the virility of the _Great_ Ben 10." She smiled

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Ah~, fuck me!" Kevin moaned as he was literally balls deep into a pink slime girl with formed DD-Cups.

"Okay." the woman smiled and as she wrapped around Kevin, she 'licked' around his ass to tease him further.

"W-Ah!" he gasped lightly

"Does that feel nice?" She asked. "Your big cock in me while I tease you. Just let it out."

"Yes!" he moaned happily

"AH~!" She moaned as she felt Kevin's seed squirt into her, her aphrodisiac body melting him in lust "Oh~, that tastes good~"

"Ah, fuck. Yes." Kevin moaned as he fucked her.

* * *

*with Rook*

"Ah~!" Rook moaned as he laid on the bed.

"It's alright. Just enjoy it." His chosen woman reassured him, rubbing his back like a masseuse. "You've got a lot of knots in your back." She licked his neck, chuckling

"Hmm..." He mumbled as the aphrodisiac and massage was helping him relax, but he still carried a lot of weight on his shoulders. Luckily she was here to help with that "Thank you." He responded. "I needed this."

"Trust me. I'm going to give you **everything** you need." She smiled

* * *

*with Rouge and Sunny*

"Ah-ha~!" Rogue moaned, feeling her ass and pussy filled by the shared slime woman. The two women where being held high in the air

"Ah! Fuck yeah! Fuck my cunt! Right there!" Sunny moaned happily, now sucking a slime tentacle "Oh that feels so fucking good!"

"S-Sunny! I-I'm on fire! I love this! Please! F-Fuck me!" Rouge moaned happily, squirting on the slime girl.

It was one girl between the two of them, made of a purple fluid "You two sluts are perfect. You know how to pick 'em, Sunny." The slime girl smiled, knowing Sunny for a while. She was the one normally picked by said girl after all

"Hmm~!" Sunny moaned happily, feeling her body 'molested' by this woman.

The woman stood there, her arms being dozens of tentacles. One tentacle around each limb, holding them in a spread eagle position while more tentacles fucked their lower holes, one in their vaginas and one in their asses "I gotta love you, Sunny. You're a freak." The woman smiled

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben's groaned, feeling the woman all around his cock

"That's it. Pump me full with your cum. Ah~!" She moaned happily "It tastes so good~"

"F-Fuck!" Ben moaned and pulled out, landing on the bed, panting heavily

"Ready for more?" the slime woman smiled

"Y-Yeah." He nodded and saw her change.

"But first~." She smiled as she grew her breasts outwards and pushed his cock through her nipple.

"Wa-Fuck!" he moaned

"How do my titties feel? A 'nipple pussy'. Bet you didn't think this would be possible." She teased as her hands expanded and rubbed all over his body

"Ah~! Oh, fuck! I-I'm cumming!" Ben grunted and came into her 'breast', seeing his seed squirt inside of her.

"Hmm~ still delicious." she purred "And that is a _really_ pretty mouth..."

"Wh-what do you-?" Ben asked before he felt a slime tentacle enter his mouth and slid down his throat, giving him room enough to breathe. He gagged and groaned, straightening his neck to give it an easier time

"Oh, don't worry. I'll give you pleasure." She smiled as she 'played' with Ben, making sure he didn't choke "Don't worry, my slime is giving a muscle relaxant. It will stop any pain from forming." she informed softly "And it shouldn't aggravate your gag reflex... Do you know how to deepthroat? Bite down if you'd like to learn."

* * *

*with Kevin*

"Ooooh~ this is good!" he groaned softly as he relaxed in a bathtub, his lady covering every inch of his body

"Thank you, Sir. I do my _very_ best." She responded as she covered Kevin with her slimy substance. She surrounded every inch of his form, outside of his head. Massaging every spot

"Fuck, I didn't think I'd be this horny and relaxed all at once. It's amazing." Kevin smiled. His cock was constantly being massaged, as where his balls, but he never felt the overwhelming lust to just buck wildly or want to cum. It was... relaxing

"Would you like to try something new?" She asked gently.

"Sure."

"Good." She smiled as she entered his ear with a small tendril and began to scrub out the wax.

"What?" he flinched

"What? I thought humans liked this sentiment. Or is this just a thing in manga?" She responded

"It's just shocking." he shrugged lightly "Oh, well I **did** say it was a 'surprise'." She answered and began to give Kevin a relaxing gesture.

* * *

*With Rook*

Rook moaned, his eyes rolling into his head "How do I feel, Sir? Do you like my slick slippery titties?" She asked as she gave Rook a tit-job though she was using her chest like a second vagina. It was so strange

"Th-thank you." Rook panted as he was fucking her. "I. I feel. So much better!" He grunted and let loose into her slimy flesh.

His woman purred happily, swallowing the cum "What a lovely 'meal'." She responded, leaving Rook's body and morphed around to change her shape once again. He just stared, fascinated. She turned into a large-ass girl with slender hips and round breasts. "Now~, can you handle some 'junk in the trunk'?" She asked as she began to be ass-fucked by him. She turned into a large-ass girl with slender hips and round breasts. "Now~, can you handle some 'junk in the trunk'?" She asked as she began to be ass-fucked by him.

"AH~!" he moaned

* * *

*with Rouge and Sunny*

Rouge and Sunny were currently in a tryst, Rouge 'wearing' the slime girl like a latex costume with a foot-long slime cock as she was double-fucking Sunny and felt the slime-girl inside herself.

"This is amazing!" Rogue moaned/grunted

"Ah~! Yes! Fuck me with that slime cock!" Sunny moaned happily, being on the receiving end of this strange threesome "More! Give me more cocks!"

Rouge nodded and tried to talk to the slime girl... who obliged and shoved more cocks into both Sunny and Rouge, making the both of them fall backwards as multiple slime cocks filled both of them once again. 'I love my job!'

* * *

*Time Skip*

"That was... wow..." Ben blinked

"It has been a while since I was this relaxed." Rook added

"Fuckin' A-Grade, dudes." Kevin agreed.

"Yeah~" Rouge giggled

"Bye~! Cum again soon~!" Slenda waved

"Will do!" Sunny cheered "So. Reviews, Ben?"

"Huh? Oh right. Yeah." He nodded. "Um... I think Auto-Pilot back home, Kevin."

"Yeah, I agree." He nodded

Ben nodded as he started up the website and began to typing, everyone feeling dreamy

**_Ben_**

_ Slime Paradise, a Polymorph brothel. This place is unique in that it is on a space station._

_The ladies here can change their body's molecular composition, from being a powerful acid to a potent aphrodisiac and soothing gel. Since they aren't limited to a physical body they can change to meet requirements to more absurd wants, massive breasts, long legs and or bodies. Fetishes that you can go wild with._

_A small warning, no hole is off limit to these girls._

**_9_**

"Kevin? You stable dude?" Ben asked

"Huh? Oh, right. Okay." He nodded and went to the computer... and he fell face first into the ground

"Rook?"

**THUD.**

Rook was lying on the floor too.

"... Sunny? Rouge?" Ben asked

"I will Master." Rouge nodded

"Good. And make sure you don't just put 'this place was great for X, Y, Z, 10/10', like last time." Ben asked

"It's like you don't acknowledge my growth." She pouted and sat down at the computer.

Ben laughed and kissed her cheek lightly

"I'll put these two to bed." Sunny offered.

"Thanks, Sunny." Ben responded

_**Rouge**_

_Today we went to 'Slime Paradise' a sexy slippery slime world where the ladies are **amazing!**_

_The ladies change to your preference and change their chemicals from slight pain to top tier aphrodisiacs! And so, **so many** tentacles that you can please yourself with._

_Seriously, **lots** of tentacles. And it isn't just pure tentacle sex, these gals get **real** creative!_

_And if you're into this sort of thing, this is just the place for you._

**_10_**

"Your turn Sunny~" Rouge purred and kissed the black haired copy of Gwen

"Of course." Sunny nodded. "Remember the plan." She whispered to her friend.

She nodded with a smile and went to Ben. "What's going on?" Ben asked as she saw the two have that quick mumble.

**_Sunny_**

_Slime Paradise, one of my more frequented brothels that I've been too before._

_Some may say I spend way too much money on this place, but holy fuck it is worth every penny. After all, when your whole body feels more relaxed than in your whole life, you'll pay it well._

_Trust me, you could almost call this place an addictive sex spar without the spar but with the relaxation._

**_10_**

"Well. That's them." Sunny smiled

"Really? Err. Sunny? Rouge? What's with that look?" Ben asked them.

"Eeh-hee-hee-hee." The two smiled.

Ben gulped nervously as he saw the lust in their eyes.

"Bed time." The two answered and lead him to bed.

"Oh no." He realised as he was dragged into the bed area of the ship, the door locked. He was thrown onto a bed, the two stripping naked "Oof! Oh god. It's The 'Attack of the Sexy'." Ben commented with a joking tone.

"... You've watched that movie too?" Sunny asked

"Wait... That's a real movie?" he asked

"Yeah, it's a popular porno. I can lend it to you; if you want." Sunny answered. "Or we can act it out." The two pulled his pants down, freeing his member once again

"No matter how many times I see it, but your cock is always impressive, Master." Rouge smiled as she rubbed her face against it.

"Hey, don't hog it." Sunny commented "He's my cousin and you get it all the time!"

"I... True." She pouted

"Do you have enough in the tank, Ben?" Sunny asked

"I... I should?" He responded "I can last a long time."

"Good~" she purred "'Cause I want to enjoy **each** moment."

"... Oh, fuck." Ben whispered, kissing her lips and held her close.

* * *

*time skip*

Ben relaxed among his bags. Why?... He was moving into Swift's place

"Oh, my big boy. Moving out." Sandra spoke as she saw her son leave after he had fallen down the stairs with his bags

"Are you sure about this Ben? You've only been dating for about two and a half months." Carl commented

"I'm sure. There's... More warmth, if that makes sense." he responded "And even then, I have known her for a while. Even if this doesn't work out, she's my friend. And it is getting weird living with you guys at this age."

"I understand." Carl answered, hugging his son.

"You can come back at any time." Sandra added

"I know. Love you both." he sighed softly

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Tennyson." Rouge nodded softly

"Goodbye, Rouge. Look after him." Sandra waved

"Of course I will." She nodded as she was shocked when Sandra suddenly hugged her

"Awe~." Ben smiled as he saw that.

"Hmmm..." Rouge hummed awkwardly "S-Sorry." She apologised and brushed herself off.

"It's fine." Sandra assured, patting his head

"Okay. Then let's head out." Ben encouraged softly

"Yes, Ma... Ben." Rouge nodded and left with him.

"We'll call when we get settled." Ben waved

"I love you." he smiled at his parents

"We love you too." The two waved as they saw them leave.

The two traveled through Bellwood, approaching the apartment "I can't believe we're going to be living together." Rouge commented

"I know, but we're not on our own." Ben answered as he opened the door gently

"Welcome home, guys." Swift smiled as she was inside the apartment.

"Hey." Ben smiled

"Hello, Mistress." Rouge smiled as well.

"So, ready to look around?" Swift asked

"Sure." Ben nodded

The two dumped their luggage past the front door and walked around the apartment, since it was big enough for the three of them and their kitchen.

"Wow, this place is nice." Ben blinked

"Unfortunately there's only one bathroom, so two people can only be in there at any time." Swift added. "One for a shower and one for the toilet."

"I see."

"But just don't flush if someone's in there." Swift added

"Gotcha." The two nodded.

"And finally. Copies of the keys." Swift brought three keys.

"Wow. Thank you." Ben blinked

"Don't lose them." Swift ordered, with a commanding glare.

"Why would we loose them?" Ben shrugged "Don't you trust us?"

"It's just reassurance." Swift answered. "And,** of course,** I trust you."

"Thank you Mistress. " Rouge smiled and hugged her

"Now, who's hungry? I've got a few take-out menus on the side." Swift asked

"Really?" Ben blinked at her offer

"Sure. I haven't bought anything that'll feed all of us right now, but... Y'know. First meal in?" She responded

"Makes sense." Ben nodded

"What do you want?" Swift offered. "... And that's not a euphamism."

"Something sweet?" Rouge offered/suggested

"Something sweet." Swift nodded

"Maybe Chinese?" Ben asked

"Sure, I'll call a Chinese Takeout." Swift answered as she prepared to start ordering, Ben hugging her from behind

"Hey~!" She gasped.

"Hi." He jokingly smirked as he just... enjoyed this

"Group hug?" Rouge asked as she wanted in on it.

"Sure." Swift laughed

Rouge quickly got in there, hugging the pair of them.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"So... what will your next review be?" Swift asked. Ben was laying on the coach, his head resting on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair

"Not sure." he admitted as he relaxed, Rouge picking up the food from the front door

"Thank you." she nodded, taking the food before taking it to the kitchen. She hummed, plating up the meals happily

"You aren't sure? Because I have to admit, reading your reviews and a imagining you fucking other girls' brains out. Or watching you do so, honestly. That is the hottest thing in the world to me right now." Swift admitted

"Seriously?" He asked in shock. "I thought-"

"Ben. Of course, I'm serious." She answered as she gave him a small peck on the lips "I've told you before I find the idea hot."

"... Want to come and watch next time?" Ben offered

"I think that would cost extra." she chuckled softly and kissed him "But I do have a suggestion for your next review if you haven't got an idea."

"You have a suggestion? What is it?" Ben asked as he got up slowly

"The Nechrofriggeon's. I know they are asexual, so I am curious what sleeping with them would be like." She explained

"Huh. Yeah, I guess that would be something. An Asexual species. Might be fun." He nodded

"Good." she smiled, nuzzling their noes softly

"All ready Master, Mistress." Rouge smiled and nodded, setting the plates down

"Oh, thank you." Swift and Ben responded and got back up.

"So... Necrofriggian brothel. I'll go check it out." Ben nodded

"I'll be looking forward to it." she nodded with a smile

* * *

*time skip*

The couple soon arrived in the bedroom, a few hours later. They had a nice dinner, they relaxed and cleaned. The giggled, they teased, they had fun. And now they entered their bedroom

They where sharing one, of course. Why wouldn't they? And they where going to have fun

"Get naked." Swift ordered as she sat on the bed

"Yes Mistress." both chuckled and stripped naked. Ben let his cloths fall as he casually got naked, meanwhile Rouge almost ripped her cloths off in her rush.

"Climb on top of me." Ben told her as he crawled onto the bed next to Swift, barely hiding his arousal behind a smile

"Yes Sir~." Rouge answered as she climbed onto him. She wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him, moaning into his lips, while his hand grabbed her ass "Hmm~"

"Here I go." Ben smirked, dropping her onto his dick

"Oh~! Fuck!" she gasped

"Yeah, good boy. Fuck the slut." Swift encouraged as she rubbed her breasts while she watched her submissives fuck for her entertainment

Ben smiled as he started slamming Rogue up and down on his cock. She was beautiful, the white haired woman moaning in pure joy, while Ben felt proud that he was pleasing both beautiful women at once

"Yes! Yes! Yesyesyes! Fuck me Master! So good!" Rouge moaned as she rubbed her tits into his chest, her ass bouncing on his lap

"Ruin her pussy, Ben. Ruin the slut whore hole." Swift panted and groaned

"Bounce on it, Rouge. Bounce in my cock." Ben encouraged as he moved his hips, feeling her pussy squeezing his dick. So warm and wet, surrounding him perfectly.

"Oh boy, Master… I can't believe I'm doing this… You did… you just… I don't… I want to, I want to, but…" Rouge moaned as she struggled to control herself as Ben kept his hips moving. Sweating wildly, she lost her grip. Her arms slipped off his shoulders and fell backwards, as did her body. Her back was arched lightly, her arms supporting her weight as best she could as she came "MASTER!" she screamed, her juices squirming out and soaking Ben's thighs as she came

"Fuck!" Ben hissed as they adjusted their position slightly, pinning her lightly under him. He was now laying ontop of her, keeping her there, as he held himself back. He refused to let himself cum, controlling his body and desires, as he looked at her beautiful face. He saw her eyes rolling up lightly as she quivered and moaned, going limp under him. that sight pushed him over the edge, his seed filling her pussy "Oh fuck~!"

"Master~" she moaned

_Riiiiip~_

Behind him, Ben heard a small tear. Of plastic ring torn apart. He looked over his shoulder and saw Swift ripping apart a black package, a condom wrapper, and pulling out a pink condom from it

"My skin can be a bit rough." she smiled as she slipped it over the tip of her tail, the pink latex of the condom rolling over her red flesh. She walked up behind them, squirming some lube onto her tail as she slipped it between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, trapping her tail between them and pushed up tightly against her pussy, making it almost look like she had her own penis

"Who would you like, Mistress?" Ben asked, smiling at her lovingly

"Your time will come darling. But for now, I want her pussy." she ordered "Fuck her face, Pet."

"Of course." Ben chuckled as he pulled back and moved around the bed

"Hmm~" Rouge shuddered as she felt Ben's massive member slide from her quivering pussy, Ben's semen slowly dripping and slowly glopping from her hole

"So fucking sexy~" Swift smirked as she got between Rouge's thighs, her thumbs holding Rogue's pussy and spreading it wider. The flow of semen increased, and Swift just licked her lips at the sight. The river of white goo just flowing from the pussy, making the Mistress hunger. Readying her tail-dick she pushed in, the almost upside down V shaped appendage pushing into the well fucked pussy

"Aaaaahhhhh~~~!" Rouge gasped in ecstasy as she was spread open "Mistress! So good~!" she whined happily, her red eyes watering in pleasure

"Open up." Ben encouraged as he held his penis, slapping it down on Rogue's face

"Master~" the white haired woman shuddered, looking up at the member. She opened her mouth wide and let her head fall back, extending her tongue as far as she could. She was presenting her throat to Ben, and he was taking it

Ben gripped her shoulders and with one hard thrust, sheathed himself into her throat "Holy shit!" he hissed at the tightness surrounding his member, before he started to thrust in and out of gullet. He saw her throat bulge as he slid in and out of her mouth, watching her quiver and moan

"GULK! GULK! GULK!" Rouge gagged around his cock, swallowing and sucking his meat stick as best she could while trying to withstand the pleasure of Swift's tail

"Yes~! So tight! So sexy and beautiful!" Swift purred and grunted, feeling Ben's cum chrun around her tail as she moved it within Rogue's vagina "Yeah! I'm going to impregnate you! Going to guarantee your masters cum bloats you like a balloon! You'll be his little breeding slut! You'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

"GULK! GULK! GULK!"

"Swift... Mistress... She's sucking so well!" Ben hissed and moaned while he continued to fuck her face

"GULK! GULK! GULK!

"We have trained her so well." Swift smiled and kissed him, the two moaning

Ben flinched and grunted, cumming once more into Rogue's mouth

"MMMMMMMM~!" Rouge moaned as she came from both of their fucking

Ben and Swift panted as they pulled back from Rouge. Ben's cock kept cunning for a few more moments, his seed covering her face and turning it as white as her hair. Her eyes where rolled up, her tongue hanging limp from her mouth as she gasped for air and gurgled cum

Rogue was in heaven... But she was out for a while

"She's finished." Swift smiled and shuddered, removing the condom from her tail. Her tail having rubbed her pussy well, her juices soaking the red scales, but she hadn't cum yet. She ripped another packet open, replacing the condom with a new green one "Your turn pet."

"Of course." Ben nodded. He kissed her softly before he got down on all fours, feeling her hands on his ass

"It's a sin to have an ass this good~" she purred, sticking her tongue right on

"Gah! Fuck!" Ben gasped and accepted it. He felt the organ inside him, wiggling around in a very plessent manor "Mistress~ you're tongues good!" he panted "But... When can I please you?"

"After I've left your ass gaping. You can fuck my pussy. And cum right in my womb." she promised as she removed her face from his ass. She locked her lips dramatically as she got on her knees, rubbing her tail between his now lubed ass hole "Ready?"

"For you Mistress? Always." Ben smiled "I love you."

"I love you to." she smiled back and pushed her member inside

"Fuck!" they both moaned

* * *

*time skip*

The group of Ben, Rouge, Kevin and Rook entered a new brothel on a random chunk of space rock, known as the Northern lights. And it made sense with the name, as the place was in the Northern quadrant of the galaxy and the space rock was made of a white almost salt like material which made it appear to be frozen

The place was a large dome surrounded by an atmosphere shell. The dome was blue and had a series of extremities hanging off it, looking like a Nechrofriggeon's wings

"This will be new." Kevin laughed

"Most defiantly." Rook nodded, admittedly worried about his member being frozen

"Hello, a... I guess 'girl'... each, please." Ben asked "If there are enough free."

"Of course." the hostess nodded. The 'hostess', for a lack of a better term, looked very similar to Ben's alien known as Big Chill, only her skin was beginning to look grey showing her age, and her eyes where a cold blue colour "One of our girls will escort you to the waiting room while I bring them through."

"Thank you." Ben nodded

"Oh Ms Chill!" the hostess called out back softly

"Coming Madam Cold!" a cheerful voice called as a younger Nechrofriggeon ran in. This one was short, about five foot, and was very thin. They actually looked underage from her body shape... and she froze as she saw Ben

Ben meanwhile did the same as he saw the girl

Green human eyes meeting green Nechrofriggeon eyes

"Daddy?" the girl asked


	10. Intergalactic Reviewers Grand Finale!

**Alpha-Zenith**:... what part of last chapter was meta though?

**Guest chapter 9 May 30**: Why _would_ we forget? I mean... _points at the entirety of the Tennyson Harem saga_

**pedrofaria339:** Not really but **nods**

**dantegillenwater12121999:** What, we love that story!

**blackpackager:** The difference is kinda obvious?  
With Swift the femdom aspect is kept JUST to the bedroom and Ben wants it. Plus she thinks about his pleasure and he is in charge of the other girls to. The 'toy' aspect here is entirely sex play  
While with Kai she _literally _treated him like a toy. She didn't show him any form of romantic feeling or sexual love unless he was an alien. And when he was human she was boarder line verbally abusive.  
... Seriously their relationship in the cartoon was NOT fucking healthy. Did we make it too extreme? Maybe but not _too_ much

**Negaben364: grins** Also, thanks for the birthday wishes.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Glad you like her.

**Royal. Freshness12345:** They should have reappeared in Ultimate Alien or Omniverse

Now for Ghost to answer some reviews:

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000**: It's not actually Krystal, read on and find out.

** SargentEpsilon:** well, wouldn't you? Of course it's a shock.

** Negaben364:** it's probably not Krystal. But yeah, we **were** tempted to bring her into the story.

** AscendedHumanity:** Yep, awkward as all get out.

** blackpackager:** the difference is: Kai completely controlled their relationship, what he had to do and what to turn into, she was mentally and sexually controlling abusing Ben. It was all what **she** wanted. With Swift, it's a two way street; both Ben and Swift have a say in their relationship.

**Guest review 1, 30th May, Chapter 9**: Fuck you. We aren't doing that.

** Alpha-Zenith:** Of course, we're bonkers like that.

**To everyone who wished Grey a happy birthday**: thank you all.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10. We also do not own Interspecies Reviewer.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Everyone, thank you for the love and birthday wishes.

And also, some **slight** bad news... this is the final chapter!

Ghost and I are running low on ideas and we didn't want this chapter to go bland, and so... here we go!

Hope you all like this, and thanks for all the support!

* * *

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer**

**Chapter 10: The Intergalactic Reviewers Grand Finale!  
**

* * *

"Daddy?" The girl asked as she looked upon Ben.

"'D-Daddy'?" Ben gulped in shock, seeing the girl before him and almost lost his footing, falling to the chair onto his ass.

The Intergalactic Reviewers team where all in a new store called the Northern Lights, a Nechrofriggeon Brothel, for their latest review. They had gotten an, ironically, warm welcome as they arrived and the hostess had called in a younger woman to assist them... Those terms being used because it was a brothel and where unsure about how else to refer to the employees here as

This woman appeared to be 15 or so, a thin and slender Nechrofriggeon with bright blue skin. However unlike most of their natural species, had bright green eyes... Just like Ben's

The second the two had looked at each other the world seemed to freeze for them, and then the girl had referred to Ben as her father

"What?!" Rook, Rogue and Kevin gasped

"I. I-I...aye-yi-yi." Rouge muttered

"Oh, I see you know each other." The hostess asked.

"... Ben. When did you have a child? She seems much too old to be yours. Unless time travel is-" Rook asked, before Kevin's laughter snapped it "Oh my god! Seriously? What're the odds?" He laughed

"What are you talking about?" Rook asked

"I. A-About four years ago, I-Big Chill 'gave birth' to 14 children." Ben explained as he looked at his 'daughter' "You're... One of them, aren't you?"

"That's right." She nodded. "I'm one of the older ones." She took a step forward, almost scared. Seeing him not react she took another step forwards. And another. And then she took off running, sprinting at Ben, and jumping at him "DADDY!" she cried and hugged him, crying in slight joy

"Oof! O-Okay, alright. Um. Excuse us, please." Ben asked as he hugged his daughter.

The other three nodded, sitting on the other of the room

"Daddy. I can't believe you're here." His daughter blushed nervously, but happily. She didn't feel any romantic connection to him, but felt the familial connection.

"I can't believe _you're_ here." he pointed out, now feeling a bit protective

"Would you believe me if I said I enjoy it?" She asked

"I would like to start from the start." Ben commented "Since you are, like, four."

"In human years." she responded "Nechrofriggeon's grow faster. A human year for us is equivalent to about four years of age. So I am sixteen, according to our people."

"... Okay. _Slightly_ less worry but still not legal." he responded

"On Earth." she responded again "And I am a... 'first time girl'."

...

"A what?" he asked

"I am still a virgin and I am worth double the price to customers. I am here for them to watch me dance, to strip if they bring cloths, but I have never touched someone in 'that way'. And until I want to be 'on the market' for that, I won't be forced to do anything more than dance." she explained "I am safe Daddy. I am here because I like it here. My co-worker's are fun and nice, dancing is fun and I make a lot of money."

Ben took a deep breath in and sighed in relief. "Oh god. I'm getting parental." He whispered and held his head in his hands. "I'm **so** glad you're safe. But what about your bro... does gender even count with Necrofriggians?" He asked

"We basically choose our pronouns. And some change them depending how they feel that day." she giggled "And we only choose those for the benefit of other species."

"Then, are your siblings okay? Are you eating enough?" Ben asked, sounding like his own father.

"Yes we are Daddy." she nodded and snuggled against him. Her legs where kicking under her, in a soft almost child like innocent, as she leaned against him "We have all gone our own ways, we have all gone our own directions in life. But we stay in contact. We are all happy. Frozain was running low on money the other month but we just got him to sell some of the stupid stuff he was wasting money on. And we are all eating well."

"'Frozain'? My son... What did he spend his money on?"

"Super expensive TV's and such." she explained "He just bought normal stuff, but the most high end version he could."

"God." Ben sighed and rubbed his neck "Are... And the others? Do _they_ have hobbies?"

"Yes, we all do." she chuckled, as if that was obvious

"Okay. But... What do we do now?" Ben asked

"... Watch TV?" She asked

"Really? Like what?" he asked

"Sumo Slammers? It's one of the few stations we get on TV out here." She answered

...

"Oh my god, my daughter is amazing!" Ben cheered and hugged her lovingly

"Awe~, thanks Dad." She smiled.

"... I-I don't think I asked you for your name." Ben realised nervously.

"You didn't." she smiled, holding his torso softly

"Then... what **is** your name?" Ben asked, trying to make up for forgetting.

"It's fine, you where shocked." she smiled at him "I'm Chill... after you, Big Chill."

"Huh. Okay." Ben responded. "Well, 'Chill'. Let's watch some Sumo Slammers."

"You sure? I'm supposed to entertain you all until the ladies are ready." she blushed

"Can't I spend some time with my daughter until then?" Ben asked gently, almost slipping into the parental role. It was weird but... It felt nice

"If you consider it entertainment... I guess it doesn't break policy?" she smiled slightly with a soft shrug

"I consider it entertainment." Ben smiled and patted her shoulder.

"... What do we do now?" Rook asked politely as they waited.

"It's beautiful." Rouge sighed happily

"Yeah. Oh... I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Kevin sighed gently "I still remember that..."

"Was it embarrassing for him?" Rouge frowned, a small bit of Albedo peaking through... but mostly because she didn't want Kevin to bad mouth her Master.

"Oh most defiantly!" Kevin laughed "And who knows when _you_ give birth."

"M-Me?" Rouge blushed as she heard that and realised she had not gone through the Nechrofriggeon birthing cycle. Was it exclusive to the DNA sample or to Ben?... and then her mind drifted to having her Master's babies and she began to blush and giggle

"Your ladies are ready." The host spoke up as four rather beautiful moth women walked in

"They're none of your sisters or brothers, are they?" Ben whispered to Chill.

"No, they're not." She chuckled "I am the only one who works here."

"Thanks for the heads up." Ben sighed in relief as she nuzzled his neck again "Isn't this a little **too** close, Chill?" Ben asked nervously.

"You're just warm Daddy." she said, non-sexily. Just stating seriously

"Oh. Okay." Ben smiled gently.

"Awe~." The ladies cooed gently.

"You her sugar daddy?" one girl smiled

"I'm/He's/he is her 'Daddy daddy'/father." The group answered almost all at once.

It was almost comical

The girls laughed in unison as they heard that. "So, who's with who?" One of the girls asked as the four posed softly and showed themselves off

One of the figures was slim, what most people would call feminine. Long legs, a thing waist, soft curves with very little muscles. This 'girl' was wearing a pink thong and pink heart shaped nipple pasties

The second had a round posterior with curvy hips, a round face and her antennae seemed to the curved into a heart.

The third was shorter with a more 'boyish' feel, maybe even a bit like a tomboy, wearing bootyshorts with rips at the hips

And lastly, the fourth one was shorter than the others, but she had larger wings.

The wings currently acting as a cloak which hid her entirely from view. However this one was about five foot, like Chill, while the first was about six foot

"I'll take the cute tomboy one." Rouge smiled, pointing at number 3

"Thanks ma'am." she nodded

"I would like the first lady, please." Rook asked

"Of course, darling~" the woman nodded with a flirty tone

"I'll take the second girl." Ben nodded

"Thank you!" The second girl jumped excitedly.

"Meaning you're mine, cutie." Kevin smirked at the fourth girl.

"Okay." she nodded with an almost emotionless tone

'Don't get **too** excited.' Kevin thought with a sweat drop

"Have fun Daddy." Chill encouraged

"... I... Okay." Ben tried to answer calmly, but what his daughter commented made him have a weird boner. Possibly the weirdest boner he had ever had 'She's not my daughter. Don't think about Chill.' He repeated himself, trying to calm himself down as he followed the second girl out of the room

* * *

*time skip*

"So, how do you want me, Sir~?" She asked as she stood with Ben in a bedroom/dungeon

"Um. Well. Could we start with a handjob?" He asked nervously.

"Of course sir." she nodded, as she began to strip his cloths from him

'Y'know... this might be quite nice.' He thought as he sat down on the bed, looking at the 'woman's' black clawed hands as they neared his member

"Hmm~, I wonder how bi-Whoa!" She gasped, seeing Ben's member in her hands. She moved her hands up and down slowly, marveling at the feeling "How large are you?" She whispered.

"Nearly a foot long." He smirked awkwardly. But he also felt proud

"I wonder... if I can take it." She whispered, still stroking his cock

"Lot's of girls actually say that." he joked

"Well. Let me try something." She gave a sexy exhale and chilled his cock, before taking his head into her mouth.

"W-Whoa! That's weird!" he gasped at the cold sensation

The lady moaned happily, feeling his cock in her mouth, the chill cooling his red hot member. It was like eating a piping hot meal~ 'Hmm~!'

**Glck!**  
**Glck!**  
**Glck!**

And started to deep-throat Ben's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Ben gasped in shock. The chill of her breath, the wetness of her throat, how far she could go with it. It was amazing. He looked down, seeing her throat just BULGING from his member. And yet she took it with no problems. Somehow she was swallowing him better than any girl before although that's not including the Polymorph girl from last time "Fuck! Amazing!" Ben grunted as he held her head as he started bucking his hips into her face

The woman grunted happily, feeling his cock deep in her throat, wanting his hot cum wanting to feel it inside her "AH~!"

"Fuck!" Ben grunted... And quickly realised his release was far away "W-What?" he blinked, normally he'd be cumming by now

"Ah~, Nuh-uh. Not yet." She exhaled gently, chilling his cock before he came, 'cooling the beast' as it were.

"What?" he blinked

"We are ice aliens, sir." she reminded "We hold it back, but even our warmest breath is enough to... tease you. It holds you back from orgasm, naturally. Without the pain of actually holding back an orgasm. So you can enjoy the build-up more."

"... Wow." Ben whispered as he heard that. 'Wonder how the others are doing?'

* * *

*with Rouge*

"Ah~! Yes! More! Use your fingers!" Rouge moaned, lying on the bed. She was laying spread eagle on the bed, moaning as she was fucked

"You are a slut. And we've had meetings." The woman teased her.

"You have?"

"Yeah, we're unionised." She answered. "The Vladat girls spoke highly of you."

"Th-thank you!" Rouge moaned, her tongue hanging out as she was being fucked "Yes~"

"C'mere~." She smiled, groping Rouge's breasts, teasing her nipples making her moan

"You bitch~." And groped her pussy, rubbing the clit.

* * *

*with Rook*

"This. Is chilling." Rook moaned, feeling his cock being chilled... but didn't get smaller. His girl, the slim one wearing a pink thong and love heart nipple pasties, had her back to him. And she was shaking her ass around his cock happily

"Do you like this, Sir? Me and my pink panties?" She teased as she continued her little buttjob, rubbing her ass up and down his member

"Y-Yes. Yes, I do." He moaned, grabbing her hips.

"Impatient?" she teased

"Honestly? Yes." He admitted and wanted to fuck her... How was he going to do that?

* * *

*with Kevin*

"... Seriously? No holes at all?" Kevin groaned as he was getting a handjob by the very short girl "You've got an ass and a mouth. But no breasts? No pussy? No vagina?" he blinked

"No. Like every one of my species. We don't have the luxury of those orifices." She answered

"But... But... But..."

"Sorry, but I can do _wonders_ with my thighs." She smiled as she released his member from her hand and got to work

"What do you mean by 'won-' AH~!" Kevin asked before her soft thighs clasped around his cock. She crawled up him and adjusted her legs, trapping his member between her thighs. Kevin moaned as he felt her thighs, the soft flesh hugging his cock as she slowly rubbed her legs "Oh! Fuck!" he groaned

* * *

*with Ben*

"Hmm~, ah~! You like that, 'daddy~'?" His girl asked, teasing him as she moved her thighs skillfully against his member

"Please don't call me that." he whispered, even as his cock throbbed harder

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." She apologised as she continued to stimulate him "I didn't mean to be a bad girl, Daddy. I don't want you to punish me."

"Oh you're going the right way for a smacked bottom!" Ben grunted and came over her legs. His cock throbbed, covering her plump thighs in a very sensual manor

"Cum. Cum on my thighs!" She smiled as she felt his warm cum on her legs. She was moaning as she smiled, her eyes rolling up a bit as she moved her thighs faster and faster. His cum was just so... so... _warm~!_

"Sh-Shit!" Ben grunted, cumming more and more on her legs. Guess that week off backed him up. Add a slow build up to that and you become a geyser

"So. Much!" She gasped as she saw it as her hips bucked slightly, almost like she drew pleasure from the heat

"Ah~, phew. What a load." Ben panted gently "Ready for the next round?" he smiled at her

"'N-Next round'?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah. I'm not a 'one and done' kind of guy." He smirked "I wonder if you can handle the magical ten?"

* * *

*with Rook*

"That was nice, Sir." She smiled as she had finished giving Rook a thigh job.

"Yeah. So, what else can we do?" Rook asked curiously

"I suppose we could have a shower together?" She asked

"Sure."

* * *

*with Kevin*

"So, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" She asked

"Yeah. I think we're good for now." Kevin answered as he asked her to bring a flesh-light. She nodded, making sure the toy was well lubed "Ah~, brilliant." He sighed in release and leaned back on the bed, while relaxing "This is more like it~"

"Glad to be of service, Sir." She answered, giving him a 'hand-job' with the sex toy

* * *

*With Rouge*

"AH~! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Right there!" She moaned happily, having her selected woman fuck her with a strap-on. The white haired woman was on her back, her legs spread, as her escort awkwardly moved her hips

"I've never done this before. Is this right?" She asked in confusion as having a member was certainly... Different

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming~! Ah~!" Rouge moaned as she was squirting gently "Yes~! Yes~!"

'She is... definitely new.' The girl thought as she finished fucking Rouge.

* * *

*time skip*

**_Kevin_**

_So, we just came back from a Necrofiggian brothel today. Not a bad place but... the girls have no tits or holes except for their mouths._

_Yes, seriously._

_Though they were nice... it's a **very** niche local._

**_3_**

**_Rook_**

_Today we visited the Necrofriggian Brothel in the outer section of the Solar System. It was a very cold place, as to be expected._

_The ladies here were very nice, though they do lack certain features that I have become accustomed to. They do not possess vaginas, asses or breasts. A small negative to a group of very nice women._

**_6_**

**_Ben_**

_Well, I had a strange time at the Necrofriggian brothel. It wasn't what I expected, the ladies here were nice but their biology makes it a little lacklustre._

_Not that I normally hold such things against people. But, it does make things a little difficult if you expect some 'busty bombshells' to fuck._

_One thing I would like to add, they seem to gather pleasure from pure heat. So... Pyronite boys mike like them_

**_5_**

**_Rouge_**

_Well, we've been to another brothel and it's been a heck of a time. This time, we visited a Necrofriggian brothel where the girls are slim and slender, a definite change compared to the big and busty girls we've visited before._

_And ladies out there, if you want a 'lesbian' experience..._

_Possibly the best. Place. Every._

_For that at least, let me explain. They have no gender, like we do. Meaning all the pleasuring they do is using their hands and mouths. And they go at a sensual pace on top of that. Yes, they are naturals._

_And, they use their ingenuity to give pleasures to their customers with toys._

**_6_**

* * *

*time skip*

"Yeah! Fuck!" Ben moaned as he was on all fours, cumming hard, as Helen fell atop him

"Oh goodness... that... You where wild." Helen panted in lust as she removed her harness, throwing the strap on away "Way too excited and eager."

"Well... no we are even." Ben chuckled and rolled over, kissing her

"Hehe. It was fun." Helen admitted and laughed

"It WAS very hot." Swift chuckled as she relaxed in a chair in the corner of the room while she had been masterbating to the sight before her

"Thank you Swift honey." Ben chuckled lightly

"So weird to have someone just watching us." Helen chuckled lightly

"I'm use to it with her." Ben admitted with a chuckle as he ran his hands over Helen's stomach and hips

"Hmm~! Oh **fuck** your hands~!" Helen moaned at his touch "You're going to get my motor running again!"

"That's fine." Swift chuckled

"Because it's time for me to be on top." Ben smirked before he began to suckle on her small blue breasts, his tongue messing with her nipples while his hands squeezed her ass

"Oh~! Fuck!" she gasped "Yeah! Fine, I'll be your fuck toy this time!"

"You sure Manny won't be jealous?" Swift teased

"We are fuck buddies, not a couple." Helen panted "If he can't handle me fucking another guy then he has no right to complain when I get pissed at his reviews. And I get pissed because he doesn't tell me, when he knows about this."

"Okay then." Ben chuckled as he stood up, slapping his member down onto her face

**THUD!**

"W-Wow..." Helen blinked as she felt his member on his face, not having payed it the full attention it deserved until now

"Get sucking." he ordered with a grin

"Yes sir!" she smirked, wrapping her hands around his member and began to jack him off while she ran her tongue over every spot she could find

* * *

*time skip*

Ben fell on the bed, looking up at a beautiful Zaroffian woman. The same species as Kyber... and wow where the female attractive. With large breasts and long legs wearing jungle like clothing and just an... 'aura' they have off

"I've caught you, my prey~" his woman purred "Now for my reward~" she purred, pulling his pants down

_**Ben**_

_They aren't too special. _

_**5**_

* * *

*time skip*

"This is so~ good~" Kevin groaned softly as he took a bite of some perfectly cooked pork

"So hot." Rouge giggled as she had a tiny piece of fish

"I feel rather... weird doing this." Rook admitted, the four sitting there in their underwear

"You and me both buddy." Ben nodded as he picked up a sausage from the coal

"Ahhhh~" a feminine voice moaned as we zoomed out

...

And we reveal they where eating off a Pyronite woman, who was rather slim and slender with an hourglass figure but a flat chest and she had shinny barbecue sauce all over her body with meats set down on her flesh to cook

They had gone to a new brothel called the 'Burning Passion Barbecue' which was what you'd expect. The guys cooking meats off a sexy woman's body and if they could handle the heat they could have sex with her... too bad she was too hot too handle

"Ah~!" the woman gasped again as some meat was pulled from her nipple

"Hehe." Kevin chuckled mischievously

"Any of you boys want the special service?" she smiled, spreading her legs to reveal her burning and steaming pussy "This should cook your food nicely~"

_**Kevin**_

_Really sexy, and tasty. Shame you couldn't fuck her without burning your dick off.  
_

**_7_**

* * *

*time skip*

The group where now at a brothel known as 'The Aquatic Lights'. This was an Amperi place

Rook yelped as he was held into the air, the woman's tentacles wrapped around him in a rather fantastical way

_**Rook**_

_I can still smell my burnt fur_

_**3**_

* * *

*time skip*

"OH FUCK~!" Ben moaned as his head fell back onto the soft bed

**SLURP~**

"FUCK! YEAH!" Ben groaned and gripped the girls hair. He was laying on his back. He was within a Uxorite Brothel and he was getting his dick sucked by a hot woman who looked just like Xylene

This woman was sucking his cock, easily. Like she was **made** to!

"CUMMING!" Ben groaned, filling her mouth

The woman moaned as she swallowed the cum happily, taking her mouth off his member. Her long tongue swirled around the tip and hummed lightly as she swallowed "Delicious, sir~" she purred

"Thanks." he panted and smiled

"Ready for the next round?" she purred and crawled onto him, hovering her pussy over his member. She licked his chest, before dropping down and enveloping his penis with her silky vagina

**"OH FUCK!"** Ben moaned as he felt like he was surrounded by heaven

_**Ben**_

_Just... no words._

_**10**_

* * *

*time skip*

The four where looking up in horror, at a place known as the 'Ultra Galaxy'... And a single giant woman

"Welcome to 'Ultra Galaxy'." The giant woman smiled as she rested on a large landscape. Mountain sized breasts... but to her species she had F-Cups.

"Nope." the four reviewers said as they left

**_Kevin_**

_Too big_

**_0_**

**_Rook_**

_Far too big_

**_0_**

**_Ben_**

_I could turn into WayBig but that would ruin what makes this job special. Toku'stars are just way to big_

**_0_**

**_Rouge_**

_No_

**_0_**

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now at a Piscciss Volann brothel, or 'Ripjaws' to give the colloquial term. There, they met the various girls who were in a giant tank... and all of them had razor sharp teeth as they tried to entice them.

**SNAP!**  
**SNAP!**

...

"Now's not the time to pleasure ourselves with these fish." Kevin commented

**SLAP!**

**_Kevin_**

_I know some of you guys have fantasies of fucking Mermaids. Trust me, this is not it._

**_3_**

* * *

*time skip*

The gang had arrived at a Methanosian brothel, though they saw a large green-garden... the methane they produced was a huge turn-off.

They all wore nose plugs and nodded to each other, entering the store

**_Rook_**

_These women where beautiful, but their stench was so vile I could not focus on anything else_

**_2_**

* * *

*time skip*

They all arrived at a Petrosapien brothel, where the ladies there all solid strong.

"Wow." Rouge commented as she wrapped her knuckles against a girl's forehead

"Is she normally like this?" The lady asked

"She is just excitable." Rook answered

**_Rouge_**

_They are too rough, you can't really hug them_

**_4_**

* * *

*time skip*

The group were leaving a Sonorosian brothel, rubbing their ears in slight anguish.

"SO! I THINK THAT WENT WELL!" Rook yelled.

...

"WHAT?" The group responded in unison.

**_Rook, Ben, Kevin, Rouge_**

_Careful of orgasming Echo Echo's._

**_1_**

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Grrrrr~" The group blinked alongside Manny, at a Vulpimancer brothel called... They didn't know, it was written in braille "... So err... you going in there, Rook?" Manny asked

"Please tell me that you are joking." Rook deadpanned making Manny laugh nervously

The Vulpimancer growled affectionately as she...? wanted their opinion of their species.

...

"Nope." Kevin sighed.

**_Everyone_**

_Sorry, couldn't do it. Fucking a more animal-like alien wasn't for us._

**_0_**

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Andoties! Hell yeah!" Alan cheered as the group arrived at the next brothel

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Rook asked

"Yeah, Sunny even recommended the place." Ben nodded. "Come on."

They opened the door... And where pounced in by hundreds of women

**_Alan_**

_It as fun for the first thirty minutes... And then pain. So much pain..._

**_2_**

**_Rouge_**

_My pussy hurts... And not in the good way..._

**_0_**

**_Kevin_**

_I think they broke my dick!_

**_0_**

**_Rook_**

_I don't think... I can ejaculated again for a month..._

**_1_**

**_Ben_**

_Sunny... I hate you_

**_0_**

* * *

*time skip*

Ben lay in his house with Swift, groaning in pain "That bad huh?" Swift asked as she stroked his head softly as he came back from yet another brothel.

"Yeah. We've had back luck the past... Nearly two months." Ben admitted

"Yeah, the Anodite brothel sounded horrible." Swift understood. "Maybe you need a break?"

"A break? But it's near the seven month anniversary of our group!" he blinked

"Hmm. I guess that's true. Maybe you can go out with a bang? No pun intended." Swift asked

"What? We aren't quitting! There are still lots of species out there!" Ben called as he sat up "We still have thousands of places to go! Plus... Wait, you haven't seen our bank account recently have you?" he smiled

"I... Haven't." Swift blinked and realised that it had been months. "You've not blown through our budget have you?"

"Look." Ben encouraged

Swift raised an eyebrow as she turned her phone on... and nearly fell off her seat "How many digits?!" she gasped

"Thirteen. Getting close to fourteen." Ben smiled "There's been... a **lot** of thirsty people in the universe."

"I... wow..." she muttered and blinked

"So, yeah. We're set for a good long while." Ben continued. "We can go anywhere for a holiday."

"Really?" she asked

"Sure. Unless _you_ want to join us for a brothel?" Ben teased.

**THWACK!**

"No." she huffed softly

"Yeah. Okay. Stupid thought." Ben grunted as she got him in the stomach.

"Sorry!" she flinched as she saw his reaction "I didn't mean for that to hurt."

"No, no. My fault. Hoo... I'm alright." Ben slowly breathed and got his breath back. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Still, I'm sorry. Do you want me to make it better?" she pouted softly

"Please." Ben asked as he laid on her lap. "Can I still sit right here?"

"Of course." she nodded, slipping her hand into his pants

"Oh~kay~!" He blinked as she went straight for it. 'I just wanted head-pats... this is good too.' as he nuzzled against her thighs

"I love you, Ben." She smiled as she looked down at him.

"I love you to." he smiled

"MMMMM~!"

...

"You going to let those two down any time soon?" Ben chuckled lightly

"Hmm... maybe later." Swift smiled as she looked up.

**Knock**  
**Knock**

"Ben? Hello?" Gwen called through the front door

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Both Swift and Ben panicked as Ben was now half-mast and they were in the middle of a loving motion.

"Coming!" He called out.

"Oh yeah~!" Hope catcalled through the door

"Sounds like they're both here!" Swift called out.

"Yeah. Hi~!" Ben agreed, before he opened the door and saw his cousin and her wife.

"Hey." Gwen smiled and hugged him "... I told you so."

"Of course you'd say that." Ben sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You owe us fifty bucks, Ben." Hope chuckled, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Fine, fine." he nodded, waving his hand off lightly

"Each." Hope smirked, hoping to squeeze a little more out of him.

"Now you're being cheeky." Ben pointed, before getting his phone for the transfer. "Done." He turned to them, his hand touching Hope's stomach "How are they?" he asked, Hope being between four and five month pregnant

"They're fine, Ben." Hope answered. "We haven't found out the gender yet, but... we're doing the cake thing."

"Wow, cool." Ben smiled happily

"So, I'm guessing you're going to be taking a small 'break'?" Gwen asked

"Might be a week or two." he shrugged and admitted "Just to get ready for 'next time'."

"That's good. Too much and you hurt yourself." Hope nodded

"Hi Swift." Gwen added, waving

"Hi." she smiled and waved back "It's good to see you Gwen, Hope."

"MMMmmmm~!"

...

"I guess they are busy." Hope joked

"Hope, that's rude." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, you know I'm only teasing." She smirked

**Beep**  
**Beep**

"Huh?" Ben smiled as he pulled up his phone "What's up?"

_"Hey Ben, we could use some help."_ Kevin said over the device

"What's wrong? Plumber business?" Ben asked

_"Yeah. Just hurry down, NOW!"_

"O-Okay!" Ben answered. "Sorry, I gotta go. See you later!" And ran out the door.

"Huh, always the hero." Swift laughed

"So, what's been going on?" Hope asked

"And are you going to let Rouge and Frightwig down?" Gwen added as her eyes flicked upstairs

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben was zooming as fast as he could, having turned to XLR8 to join with his friends. In a flash he became Cannonbolt, slamming into the foe the Plumber's was facing...

Vilgax

"Vilgax!" Ben grunted as he unrolled and got back to his feet while he saw the large green foe having crashed into a nearby building

"Tennyson!" Vilgax grunted as he got up and out of the building.

"Ben!" Rook called out and carried his Proto-Tool by his side, gripping his stomach. "Thank goodness you are here."

"Sorry I took too long, Rook." Ben apologised. Ben stood tall and transformed into Diamondhead, cracking his knuckles

"I am just glad you are here." Rook answered

**CRASH**!

"I see you haven't lost your edge... after all; you're the universe's biggest man-whore." Vilgax sneered

"Nah, you're just jealous." Ben shrugged calmly. Vilgax snarled and powered up his eyes, shooting lasers at Ben for his imprudence. The lasers hit Ben, the hero letting the blasts bounce off his body "You must've forgotten. This barely tickles!" Ben called out, rushing forwards and socked Vilgax in the face "After all! I'm not the same weak 10 year old you use to push around!" Ben roared as, between punches, he changed to Hummongasaur and gave him a POWERFUL punch across the face. Vilgax grunted in pain, slammed into the ground and pummelled down. But he was far from done... Only to be caught by surprise as Ben had transformed once again, this time into Swampfire, and blasted his face with flames. However as Ben kept shooting he then changed into Feedback, the fire suddenly changing to lightning "I've been getting stronger and stronger. Going as fast as I can to become the best I can be!"

Vilgax roared and slashed at Ben, but Ben changed into Goop and passed around the attack. Meanwhile Ben turned to Goop, Goop also upped his bodies acidity, burning Vilgax. Vilgax roared in pain, his gauntlet was melting off and eating through his flesh. He tried to rip him off, though the pain of Ben's acidic body was near-impossible to remove him.

Ben then changed once again, warping into NRG "Your time is up, Vilgax." NRG spoke, blasting him with his radioactive vison, frying the squid man.

"GAAAAHHH!" Vilgax yelled in agony

"Rook! Where's Kevin?" Ben asked, not taking his vision off of Vilgax as he turned into Astrodactyle, using the laser whips to capture his foe

"ARGH!"

"Thanks for the concern, Ben. I'm fine." Kevin appeared, lifting up a car off of him "Also... That hurt, Squid face."

"Do you need medical aid, Kevin?" Rook asked

"I'll be fine. Let's make calamari outta that bastard!" Kevin answered

Ben smirked as he landed and changed once again, becoming Big Chill

"You think you can freeze me?" Vilgax grunted, glaring up at him.

"Well, not your skin." Ben shrugged as he phased through his attackers punch

Vilgax's eyes widened as he grabbed his chest and tried to rip Ben out of him, terrified of what he was going to do... before he felt the blood in his body begin to freeze.

Ben reappeared behind him, where he then changed into his old favourite "**HEATBLAST**!" he roared and finished it with a blazing blast

Vilgax roared in pain, the searing inferno melting his body, the blood in his body turning to steam. It didn't kill him, but he fell to the floor unable to move and in agonising pain

Ben immediately turned back to normal, leaving Vilgax defeated. "It's over." He sighed in relief and the crowd cheered "Huh? When did...?" Ben asked, as he was oblivious to the crowd beforehand to focus solely on the job but he shrugged, he guessed this was normal

"We have apprehended Vilgax. The recovery team will be here momentarily." Rook spoke into his communicator.

"Finally. Where's he ended up? The Null V-?" Kevin asked before he saw someone Ben shouldn't see right now "Oh no, not this bitch."

"Why is she here?" Rook frowned

"Ben!" Kai's shrill voice called out as she strode out and saw him.

"What?"

"You beat Vilgax. I'm kinda impressed." She waved off dismissively. She walked past the two, walking right at Ben "So, I thought... I'll come back to you. After all, you're the hero. And we *do* have a history." She answered, flicking her hair "You've proven you aren't that pathetic."

"Okay, ouch." Rook frowned as he heard that.

Ben looked down at her and frowned. "'Pathetic'?" He whispered as he heard that before he began to laugh

"Huh? Why're you laughing?" She asked, shocked to hear him laughing.

"I'm pathetic? **I'm** 'pathetic'?" He laughed right at her face.

"What?"

"You only want to be with me because I'm **worth** something now." Ben glared at her "You are pathetic. You see yourself as the most important person in the galaxy, but you also know that is bullshit so you insult and hurt others to make yourself FEEL important and big."

"Y-You can't." Kai glared.

"'Can't'? No, you don't even **deserve** to play that card!" Ben glared "You treated me like crap! You **REFUSED** to do anything romantic or loving with me if I wasn't an alien! You made me feel guilty for being ME! You **FORCED** me to 'use' every alien I had on you on threat of break up! You manipulated me and used my feelings; you do not even get to TRY that card!"

Kevin and Rook were silent, though the argument that Ben and Kai were having was being recorded and overheard by the crowd around them, so there wasn't going to be anyone who got the story wrong or how Kai would twist these words. They were grinning, proud of Ben

"I **never** want to see you again. You are a vile, cruel, heartless and hollow woman! You will **never** feel satisfied... and I've outgrown you." Ben frowned. "Oh, one more thing... Excalibur must have pretty shitty tastes in people if it chose **you**." He pushed past her, walking away calmly "Kev, Rook, I have an idea for our next review! I am texting base, let's head out!"

"W-wait? Seriously?" Rook asked as he heard that.

"Sweet. Who've you got in mind?" Kevin asked

* * *

*time skip*

"Are you fucking serious?" Alan asked as they arrived at the brothel.

"Yep." Ben nodded

"And you got this idea **after** killing Vilgax?" Manny commented

"He's not dead. But he's not doing well." Ben answered

"You are an INSANE genius, cousin." Sunny commented

"A one last 'fuck you' too old squid-face." Kevin laughed

"Exactly." Ben smiled as they all stood in front of a Chimera Sui Generis brothel called 'Many Tentacles'.

"This might be very amazing, Master." Rouge spoke up.

"Well, let's go!" Ben cheered

"I am a little nervous." Rook admitted as they entered

"Rook, buddy, we will be fine." he smiled

"Welcome to 'Many Tentacles'." The hostess smiled, she was a fair green-skinned woman with tentacle hair, red eyes and D-Cup breasts.

"Hello. We are Intergalactic Reviewers. And we are here for some fun." Ben smiled

"Lovely! And in time for our special, the orgy is about to start!" she cheered

"Dah...? Orgy?" Manny asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

...

"Why the fuck not?" Kevin shrugged "I got to admit, I'm shocked we haven't come to a store that does this yet."

"Some other species aren't as open-minded as us in that regard." She answered

"Well, let's do this!" Alan grinned

"Excellent. This way, please." She asked and opened the door, letting them go... and followed shortly after. They nodded and opened the door, and looked in shock at the room filled with women

"_Hello_~!" Each woman waved as they saw them, showing their breasts and their naked bodies.

"Oh, fuck me." Sunny smiled as she saw them.

"I'm sure they will." Ben laughed

"Now~, shall we begin?" The hostess asked, having stripped off her bikini and exposed herself.

"Let's do this!" Ben cheered as the group stripped naked

**_Kevin_**

_Wow this place was... God it was different. Fucking orgy man! And not like those Anodites, just lots of women with **healthy** sex drives!_

Kevin smirked as he turned himself into steel, fucking one Chimera Sui Generis girl doggy style while sucking another's tits, a third one rubbing his muscular arms

_These gals are all natural horny bitches, almost in heat! With a perfect verity of body shapes, boobs, height and ass you will find dozens of perfect girls to focus on while also having fun with others!_

**_8_**

**_Manny_**

_So many girls! Almost too many for my hands to handle! And with a good balance between muscular girls and slim girls... _

Manny was holding one skimmer Chimera Sui Generis girl in a standing full Nelson as he fucked her ass wildly, while his lower hands slammed another girls face into the firsts pussy

"Take it baby!" he grinned

_You'll get your perfect preference!_

**_9_**

**_Rouge_**

_They! Have! Tentacles!_

_Tentacles!_

_Around their mouths!_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rouge moaned as she relaxed in the arms of several women. One was eating her pussy and one was eating her ass, their tentacles pushing into her holes while their tongues worked. Meanwhile two others where sucking her breasts, their tentacles rubbing her boobs sensually

"Shut up." a Chimera Sui Generis woman chuckled, shoving her tentacles into Rouge's mouth

"Hmmm~" she moaned as she sucked

_THIS!_

_Ladies, hurry up down here!_

**_10!_**

**_Alan_**

_So... Got to admit, wasn't a fan_

Alan groaned as a woman sat on his face, while a few others jerked him off and more shoved his fingers into their vaginas

_Just... Too many to focus._

**_6_**

**_Rook_**

Rook mumbled nonsense words as his arms waved in the air, breasts being shoved at him in every direction

**_7_**

**_Sunny_**

_These bitches think THEY know tentacles? They haven't seen anything yet!_

Sunny laughed as she was in her Anodite form, using her mana to tick a dozen Chimera Sui Generis women in every hole at once

_They seemed to enjoy it._

**_6_**

**_Ben_**

_This place... It was so cathartic. It was really fun and the ladies where great-_

Ben was relaxing, arms crossed behind his head as he had a good... Seven or eight Chimera Sui Generis women gathered around him, licking his cock

"So big and hard~" one moaned

"So many and amazing!" another shuddered as she suckled his balls

"He's perfect~" a group of three of them squealed together

_Got to say they all blurred together after a while but there was post orgy hugging, a banquet and they were all nice. Not the best place out there but it was cheap and amazing value for money without any danger to your health._

**_9_**

"Ahhh~!" the girls squealed as Ben came, covering their faces

"Mmm~, I love this job." Ben smiled softly

**Ben 10 Intergalactic Reviewer  
**

**WILL RETURN!  
FOR SEASON 2!  
**

**...**

**Maybe!**


End file.
